Of Dragons and Angels
by Angelkitty1
Summary: Discontinued
1. Longing

A/N: Alright, so I'm not really going to "rewrite" this fic per say... I'm just going to touch it up a bit. There are a lot of sections that need to have page breakers and things to help the story flow better, plus I would like to try and fix any stupid mistakes I may of had in it hehe :) After it's completely fixed, I will consider finishing it. I've had a few ideas running around in my head lately :)

Anyways, to those who are interested...enjoy!

**Chapter One**

**Longing**

A cool, serene wind blew along the plains and valleys of Windia, and stopped short to ruffle the short strands of a girl's blonde hair. With a strong flap of her large snow white wings, she ascended into the air.

Today, she was free. Her father had finally heeded her relentless pleas to go outside the castle walls.

"Princess! It's almost time to go back!"

Looking over her shoulder, she sighed and dropped to the ground before a pair of heavily armored soldiers. "Can't I go a bit farther into the valley?" She asked timidly, her sea blue eyes tracing the skyline.

"You know you're only allowed to go to the edge, Princess Nina." the taller one said.

She brushed her hand on her left wing, watching as a few baby feathers floated gently to the ground. "Please, just this once...It's not fair that I can't."

The two soldiers glanced at each other, and then back at the Princess. Everyone in the King's court felt sorry for her. She was never allowed to do anything or go anywhere a normal girl could go. She could hardly set foot in the castle's courtyard without her father going almost ballistic. She was too important. They all knew that.

The taller one nodded in the other's direction. "Alright, Princess."

Stunned, Nina looked up. "I...Are you serious...?"

He nodded and took off his helmet, letting a mass of light brown hair fall forward. He Wiped sweat from his furrowed brow, and brought his dark eyes to hers. "Yes," He said warily, "But, for our sake, be only a minute alright? I don't want to have to deal with someone like Shyong because of this."

With a small giggle, she hopped into the air, catching herself with her wings so that she was hovering. "I promise." she said starting into the air.

When she was gone, the two soldiers glanced at each other worriedly. "That poor girl's going to be the death of us." The other nodded, turning to stare out into the sky.

* * *

Nina shot through the air like an arrow, piercing through the clouds and into the day sun. Her heart felt as though it would burst with joy as she gazed at the beautiful scene in front of her. The sky above the clouds was breathtaking, a clear blue masterpiece. And today it was all hers. She dipped her hand into the endless sea of clouds, marveling at the way the white wisps parted for her curious fingers.

Beating her wings against the wind, she weaved in and out of them, eventually diving through to the valley below. The sense of freedom was almost overwhelming. She closed her eyes, and let the wind run wildly through her hair, her light blue headband flying off in the process. She didn't care. She was free.

Nina was the only pure Windian in Windia; the only one born with the huge white wings of her ancestors. Ever since she had learned to fly, she had wanted to go outside the castle walls. Everyone told her it was impossible, that she wasn't meant to be on the other side, but she continued to dream.

Most of her days were spent gazing out of any window she could find at the bright blue sky, wishing, hoping, that one day she would be able to experience it first hand. Her father would walk by her while she was daydreaming and ruffle her hair, telling her that she was just a silly child, that she was too important to worry about things like flying. Ever determined, she kept on pleading him, telling him that it wasn't fair for her to have the wings if she wasn't able to use them.

Finally, on her nineteenth birthday, he set her free.

She flew faster now, beating her wings into the wind and extending her arms out. She opened her ears to the wind blowing past her, marveling at the hint of a song. Suddenly, her eyes opened and she slowed to almost a stop. Wind carrying a song? Her ears perked up as again the wind picked it up, sounding as though it was coming from the north. Puzzled, she rose higher into the air and peered towards the middle of the valley. Her eyes stopped on a single tree. "How strange..." she whispered softly. Even though she really had never been outside, she knew it was odd to have just one tree in the middle of an open grass valley. Gazing through the branches, her eyes caught sight of a man sitting on the lowest one.

Curious, she hovered closer. The man was around her age, with long blue hair that came to the middle of his back and long bangs that hung over his face. He was lean and muscular and had a sun kissed hue to his skin. A long, tattered crimson cloak hung over what looked like vintage armor along with a battle-ridden scabbard. He sat with his back to the tree and his legs in a lounging position, one hanging off of the branch. His eyes were closed and he was concentrating on the song he was playing with an shining black flute-like instrument.

It was the most beautiful thing Nina had ever heard. The melody was strong and sweet, yet it felt as though it had a hint of sadness in it. She watched as he played, totally engrossed in it, his long bangs blowing in the slight valley wind.

Just then, one of his eyes opened and focused down onto her. She gasped and dropped to the ground, glancing frantically around for any type of hiding place, but there was nothing so she stood still, waiting for him to say something. To her surprise, he did nothing but close the eye, and continued to play his song as if he was determined to finish it, regardless of her staring at him and disturbing his privacy.

She listened, as he played the last few notes of his song and watched as he took the instrument from his lips and placed it in his lap. He sighed and folded his arms behind his head. Nina was stumped. Should she say something? She felt as if she should, after all she did interrupt him. Taking a deep nervous breath, she gathered up what courage she could find and spoke with a rather soft shaking voice. "That was...beautiful..."

The man opened his eyes and turned slowly towards her. She stepped back and clutched the front of her light blue sundress, absolutely astounded by them. They were odd...yet the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen. Deep emerald was the color, and compared to the darkness of his skin and hair, they seemed to shine. As much as she tried, she couldn't tear her eyes away, and it seemed as though he couldn't do the same. She flushed and immediately felt the need to apologize. "I-I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you...I was just flying around and heard you playing. I, well...I had to see where it was coming from...I don't mean to be so curious, I've just never heard such beautiful music before." She said in one breath.

A smile crept onto the boy's lips, making Nina's cheeks flush an even deeper shade of pink. "I don't mind." he said in a deep, soft voice that made her almost sigh. "I was just thinking about how lonely it was to sit here in the valley all by myself."

Nina, despite her nervousness, found herself smiling back, and she stretched her fluttering wings high into the air. He glanced down at them, marveling at the way the sun's rays reflected off the feathers. "How odd." he whispered.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked a little hurtfully.

He smiled. "No disrespect intended, I just was wondering what a Windian like you was doing here in this day and age." He said. Her light blonde eyebrows raised and he laughed softly. "I'm sorry, I've just never seen a pure blooded one before." he turned his body towards her. "You're quite a sight."

She blushed and shrugged. "I'm not sure what you mean, but I'm glad you're not mad."

He smiled a toothy smile. "How can I be? If I was going to be interrupted, it might as well have been by someone as cute as you." She went scarlet at the remark. He then reached into his cloak and took out a yellowed piece of parchment. He held it out, level with his eyes. Nina watched as his brow furrowed. "So, little Windian, I'm guessing you would be a good person to ask about the fastest way to get to Windia, right?"

"It's not too far from here." she said in a soft voice pointing behind her, towards the horizon. "There's a road that leads through the forest, maybe about an hours walk from here."

The man nodded and jumped down from the branch, landing in a cat-like crouch. Then, standing up, he ran a hand through his bangs. "Well, thank you, little bird." He said smiling that smile again.

Cheeks pink, she glanced at the parchment. "If you don't mind me asking, traveler, why are you headed to Windia?"

"I'm supposed to give this to the King, but I haven't the slightest clue how I'm going to get into the castle. I've heard it's rather difficult to get an audience these days." He said looking down.

Nina thought a second, then raised her left arm and took off a small silver bracelet. "I think I can help you with that."

"Sorry?" He asked puzzled.

She smiled and handed him the bracelet. "When you get to the castle, give it to the guards and tell them 'Nina dropped this and I want to return it'. Then I can help you talk to the King."

The man, still puzzled, took the bracelet and slid it on his wrist. "I don't understand...how would the guards know...?"

"Princess, it's time to go back! Where are you Princess Nina?!" Voices flew over the valley from the edge of the forest.

His eyes widened as she jumped into the air. "You're..."

She giggled and hovered higher. "Come see me, traveler!" And with that, she soared towards the end of the valley.

He eyed the bracelet, turning it over and over on his arm. "''To my dearest Princess Nina'" He glanced up to see her nearing the forest. "Well I'll be damned..."

* * *

"Princess, we told you to be only a minute!" The shorter guard hissed as she hovered beside them.

"I'm sorry, I met someone in the valley and was talking to him." she said dreamily.

The taller soldier looked over to see her flying backward, staring out into the valley. "Oh dear..." he said softly. "The King will be furious us if he finds out you talked with an outsider."

Nina glanced at him a bit hurtfully. "Well...I mean who says he has to know...?" She said turning back and squinting towards the tree. Visions of his long blue hair came to mind and she couldn't help but to smile, and the fact that he'd have to come to the castle to give back the bracelet, made her heart race with anticipation. She couldn't wait to see him again.

"Come, Princess, your little joyride has given us almost no time at all to get you back for your classes." One soldier said, reaching up and tugging on her dangling feet.

Nina groaned and made a face. She had forgotten about her classes and having to spend an hour with that woman. Hovering lower, a smile found its way to her lips regardless. At least today, she had something to keep her mind busy. "Alright..." She said softly, then looked down at the two soldiers. "...but before that...let's see if you can beat me!"

"P-Princess! You can't be serious...!" One cried when she laughed and took off higher into the sky. The taller one reached back and grabbed the others arm and they ran through the valley waving their arms frantically at the light hearted Princess giggling above them.


	2. Anticipation

**Chapter 2**

**Anticipation**

"Princess Nina!"

Nina's head snapped back from the window she was staring out of and cringed as her eyes met the cold gray ones of her teacher, Ms. Fallon Lucia. She was standing in front of her, arms crossed, her long striped tiger tail twitching. Scowling, she pointed a clawed finger to the blank sheet of parchment laying on Nina's desk. "How are you ever going to learn anything if you don't pay attention, Princess?"

"I...I'm sorry Ms. Lucia. I just..."

"Don't make excuses!" she snapped banging her hand on the desk and causing Nina to flinch. "This is the third time today I've had to say something to you!"

Nina, not knowing what to say, stared blankly back at her. The familiar vein she was so used to was starting to appear on her teacher's forehead, making her whole demeanor even more frightening. "I knew it was a horrible idea for you to be allowed outside." Lucia muttered viciously. "I commend the King for his kindness, but people like you, with your type of imagination, could do with a little confinement." Again, Nina said nothing.

Exasperated, Lucia wheeled around stiffly and walked to a podium at the front of the room, grabbing a large book and turning to the middle. Her hands swept across it roughly and tore a few pages in the process. Muttering something Nina couldn't hear, she adjusted her small, round glasses and began to read.

It wasn't that she didn't like the class; it was just that Nina was having a really hard time concentrating on the potential alliance between Windia and the neighboring county of Valcomn. All she could think about was the blue haired boy she had met earlier that day.

Cupping her chin in her hands, she wondered if he was already here, perhaps having his audience now. She sighed and shook her head. No, it was too soon and she didn't think he would get in without some word reaching her. After all, he did possess her most treasured object. Surely the guards would see it and contact her.

"...Valcomn has many different resources that would prove helpful to our country if we were to form an alliance. For example, being that their capital is a major port city, they can offer us extremely valuable objects only found in the sea, such as..." Lucia droned on, pacing around the room, every once in a while stealing a glace at the princess to make sure she was paying attention.

Nina tried to seem interested, but she was starting to worry. What if he didn't come? What if he was a thief and ran off with her bracelet? The thought suddenly began to anger her. Not the fact necessarily that he might have been a thief, but that she trusted a stranger enough to hand him something that precious to her so freely. She glanced outside to see the sun dipping down into the mountains, orange light pouring into the sky and illuminating the clouds, signaling the end of her studies. Lucia must have noticed it to because she had stopped reading and was now shoving her things into a large leather satchel. "Well, I guess that's it for today, princess." she said as Nina stood up quickly and stretched her wings. "But don't think I won't talk to your father about this 'going outside'. I'm not sure it's good for you." She added tartly, taking her glasses and folding them into a case. She swung her satchel onto her back and started for the door. Nina followed her, making sure she was just enough distance behind her so that she could make faces.

She never understood why, but it had always seemed that Lucia had never liked her. Every time she would pass her in the castle, she would scowl at her or make some excuse to head the opposite way Nina happened to be going. She knew it was probably really hard for her to be her teacher.

Lucia was one of her father's most trusted friends, a Woren from a tribe deep in the west. She remembered her father talking to someone a long time ago, something about Windia being the only place Lucia could go and that he felt sorry for her. Nina always wondered what she had done that was so horrible, but given the relationship she had with the Woren, she never found a way to bring it up. She figured if it was ever her business to know, it would be told.

Lucia left her at the bottom of the tower, curtly announcing that she had much research to do for her next lesson. Nina, glad the traditional silent walk between them was cut short, nodded and watched as she rounded the corner towards what she figured were her quarters. With Lucia gone, she was free to go where she pleased before dinner. Usually, the woman insisted on accompanying her all the way to the dining hall, which was pointless because she wasn't even allowed inside. She figured she just didn't trust her enough to let her out of sight. No one ever trusted her.

She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, moving her wings comfortably to the side. There wasn't much she could do on her own. Every now and then someone would forget about her and she could steal away, but usually, it didn't last long. Someone would always find some excuse to escort her places. Whether it was soldiers or other various castle staff, it didn't matter. All of them insisted she accept their company. She glanced up at the ceiling, idly twirling a stray piece of hair around her finger. As much as she tried, she couldn't help the small feeling of dread that pulled on her stomach. The same feeling that had bothered her for as long as she could remember. The feeling, that she would die here.

This was her prison.

* * *

Dinner was quiet, as it was most nights. Nina and her father ate, said goodnight, and then headed their separate ways. This wasn't unusual. Ever since her mother had died, leaving them alone at meal times, they had not made much progress in conversation. The extent of it was based a lot on things like: "How was your day?" or "The weather is quite nice." or other basic questions. Not that Nina had wanted to discuss the meaning of life or anything, but she did wish her questions were answered with more than one word.

An hour or so after dinner, Nina had returned to her room in annoyance. She had attempted to take a walk in the courtyard, only to have the pleasure of being accompanied by a nearby soldier. She angrily brushed her tangled mop of hair and threw on a nightshirt, figuring the only way to feel better would be to sleep it off.

She fell back onto her bed hard, causing the headboard to tap the wall. Brow furrowing, she stared at the ceiling. Above it, she knew, was the sky. Deep down, her heart began to beat harder. Wouldn't it have been amazing? To have hidden outside of the castle until night time and to soar with the stars? Her angry stare slowly forming into a daydreaming smile, she turned and wrapped her small body in her comforter.

As she covered herself, she heard a small clinking noise on the floor. Puzzled, she leaned over the side of the bed and focus towards something glinting in the moonlight. After a second or two of staring, her eyes widened and her stomach suddenly took a trip to the floor.

She was staring directly at her bracelet.


	3. Confusion

**Chapter 3**

**Confusion**

Nina's footsteps echoed loudly down the empty, candle lit hallways as she ran. Clutched tight in her hand was the bracelet. Blood pounded against her temples, filling her ears with a deafening sound. Head low, she pumped her legs faster, her muscles screaming with effort. Millions of thoughts ran through her mind as she rushed past empty corridor after corridor; all of them eventually boiling down to a single one.

_How?_

How had it ended up in her room? How did this happen without her knowing?

How the hell was she supposed to find anyone in this damned maze of a castle?

After what seemed like hours, until her muscles were groaning in agony, she ran into a soldier. Alarmed at the sight of the princess in such a frenzy, he grasped the hilt of his sword. "Wh-what's going on, Princess Nina?"

The Princess skid to a stop, large wings billowing out and immediately bent over, clutching her stomach. "Princess...are you alright?" the he asked a little shakily.

Breath coming out in ragged gasps, she thrust the hand holding bracelet forward. "How...bracelet...? I...blue haired guy..."

Letting go of his sword, the soldier placed a hand on her shoulder. "Princess, what?"

He stopped short when she looked up at him, blue eyes blazing. Face flushed and angry, she clenched her teeth. "Where...where did you get this?" she whispered, still slightly out of breath. The soldier glanced at the small silver bracelet shaking in front of him. She was grasping it so hard, her little knuckles were white. "I asked you a question!" she cried angrily, shaking it harder at him.

He gave her an innocent look. "We captured a thief," He said softly. "A man claiming he knew you."

Her eyes widened. "Where is he?" She demanded, attempting to stand up straight.

"H-he's in the dungeon...your father was extremely angry...he...gave him to Shyong..."

"What? The dungeon? Sir Tsunaia?!" her voice was becoming high pitched. "How...without consulting me...?"

"With all due respect, Princess, it was...the King's decision."

He backed away nervously as she leaned toward him, body shaking in anger.

"Take me to my father."

* * *

"Ryu Dragoneye, I presume?"

Between two soldiers, Ryu's head was thrust forward and held in place by his hair. "Nod, thief." One hissed. Ryu scowled and they forced him to nod.

"From Drogen as well...I see..."

He watched as a man paced before him, one hand running through his short spiky, jet black hair. The man wore an elaborate suit of black armor, with a long, torn navy blue cloak that wrapped around his shoulders. An emblem of a large red bird was engraved on the breast plate which shined as though he polished it constantly. He casually waved a small piece of parchment around, glancing occasionally in Ryu's direction. "I wonder..." he said softly, crumpling it between his fingers and tossing it onto the floor. His lips curled into a smirk as he walked forward and took hold of Ryu's chin. "What would a little dragon like you want with the court of Windia?"

Ryu's eyes widened, but he remained silent. The man laughed loudly and let him go. "You think you're so well hidden, do you, boy?" He leaned down and narrowed his ice blue eyes. "You'll have to do much more than that to fool Sir Shyong Tsunaia. I can smell your filthy scent from miles away." He suddenly turned towards the wall, his cloak following shortly after. "Your kind are so predictable, so..._stupid_. You parade around, as if you were...human or something..." he spat and Ryu's face became flushed. What the hell was this guy playing at?

"Despicable." Shyong hissed, clenching one fist so hard, the armor on his glove screeched. "I've never trusted dragons. Filthy creatures..." he turned abruptly, facing Ryu again, his eyes now narrowed to slits. He reached up and grasped a handful of blue hair. "You seriously think the King would want to talk to someone like you?" he said, his voice eerily calm. Laughing softly, he backhanded him across the face hard. Ryu spat a little blood and clenched his teeth. "Like I said, idiots. I always knew dragons were dirty thieves, but to steal from the Princess..." Shyong smiled, absent mindedly wiping his hand on his cloak.

Shaking, Ryu threw himself forward, but the soldiers' grip was like a vice on each arm. "You bastard!" he growled through gritted teeth. "How _dare_ you speak that way about my peop..." His body suddenly lurched backwards as Shyong rammed the hilt of his sword against his gut. Ryu's eyes unfocused and he fell limp against the soldiers' grip, blood dripping from his mouth. Shyong raised his hand and the soldiers let the dragon crumple to the ground.

"Get him out of my sight." he growled, giving Ryu's unconscious body a hard kick. The soldiers nodded and grasped both of his arms, picking him up and dragging him into the inner part of the dungeon, small droplets of blood making a trail on the cold stone floor.

Shyong watched until they were out of view, then glanced at the hand he had hit Ryu with. His eyes narrowed at the sight of blood. "Filthy, filthy creature." He muttered rubbing his cloak on it over and over again, trying to wipe it off. He clenched his teeth and rubbed harder when he realized it wasn't coming off easily; his hands beginning to sting under the pressure. _Damn dragons...damn blood..._ He thought rubbing even harder. _I'll make him pay...for even going near the Princess.._. His eyes glanced at the piece of crumpled paper on the floor near him. His rubbing became almost unbearable as the words "Permission to cross the borders of Windia." came into view. He reached down and scooped it up, then held it in front of his face. He spat bitterlyand threw it into a nearby torch. Watching it begin to smolder, he rubbed his hands together again. "You'll pay dearly..." he whispered into the flames.

* * *

"Father?"

The King of Windia looked up from his desk at the doorway where Nina and a soldier stood. He quickly closed a large book on his desk and stood, motioning for her to come in. "You are dismissed." he said to the soldier. Nodding, the soldier disappeared from sight, leaving Nina standing there alone, in the middle of her father's study. The King crossed his arms, a stern look appearing on his face. "Princess, what are you doing here? You know you're not allowed in this part of the castle."

Nervously, she clutched the bracelet, trying to remember that she was angry. "I-I wanted to talk to you...about this." she said softly holding it out so he could see. He reached forward and took it from her, running it over in his large hands.

He glanced up at her. "What is there to talk about? You have it back and the thief is in the dungeon. Everything's taken care of, now please go back to your quarters, you..."

"But you don't understand! That man is what I wanted to talk about!" Nina interrupted, now remembering her feelings.

The king's face became flushed and he set the bracelet on his desk. "Do not forget yourself, Princess." He said softly.

She stepped forward, tiny fists balled. "I don't care! You have to know! He didn't steal it from me, I gave it to him!" she cried, cheeks reddening. "I thought it would be a sure way for him to get an audience with you! I didn't think it would cause all of this..."

The King's eyes widened and he grasped his forehead. "You mean to tell me, you actually conversed with that man?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Well, yes. He was in the valley where I was flying and..." Her head swung sideways as a sharp blow came to her cheek. She staggered backwards a bit and brought her hand to her mouth, dazed. It took her a second to realize he had struck her. She glanced up at him, starting to tremble. His face was blood red and he was breathing heavily.

"You stupid girl..." he said so softly, it made her hair stand on end. "You...do you know what he is...?"

She shook her head slowly, still grasping her now swollen cheek. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "I...I don't..." she found it hard to speak as he advanced on her, eyes wide.

"I want you to go to your quarters, and forget you ever met him." he whispered softly, pointing a trembling finger towards the doorway. She backed away slowly until she was back in the hallway, flinching as the door slammed in her face.

What was going on? She backed to the wall and slid down, holding her legs and burying her face in her knees. What was that boy? Why did her father care? She tried to remember if there was anything strange at all about the boy. The only thing she could think of was his smile. When he had given her a big one, she could see his teeth. She distinctly remembered seeing what she thought looked like oversized canines. Shaking her head, she dismissed the thought. Normal people didn't have fangs and she was almost positive there wasn't anything odd about him. _No_, she thought, her face determined. _He's normal. My father's just trying to keep me isolated. He's just scared I'm going to make friends with this boy and run off or something._

She stood up sharply, wiping her face hard on her night gown sleeve and glaring at the her father's door. "I'll show you..." She said more to herself than to him. "I'll show you I can make decisions for myself." Again, her footsteps echoed in the empty hallways.


	4. Freedom

**Chapter 4**

**Freedom**

**_For thousands of years, we have slept,_**

**_Untouched by the eye of the world,_**

**_Our power grows strong with time,_**

**_Until one will awaken us,_**

**_The destroyer of worlds..._**

Ryu's eyes shot open and his body thrust upward into in a sitting position. Sweat beaded on his forehead and poured down his grimacing face, his long hair matting against his head. He grasped his forehead hard and shut his eyes. Was that a dream? What had happened to him? Who was he hearing? Destroyer of worlds...?

A sharp pain in his abdomen brought him back to reality. He winced, clutching his stomach and glanced around. He was in a small stone room, dungeon cell he figured. It was empty except for the small, broken cot he sat on and the occasional rat running from one of the many holes in the wall. The air was very damp and musty, making it difficult to breathe properly. He rubbed his grimy face into his sodden cloak and sat back on the slimy, moss-ridden wall. Reaching up he ran a hand through his hair, his fingers getting caught in the blue tangles. The last thing he remembered was that Shyong guy standing over him, smiling.

_You parade around, as if you were...human or something..._

_Filthy creatures..._

The cold, drawling voice invaded his mind. Growling, he balled his fists and slammed them hard on the cot, coughing as a cloud of dust rose up. The thought of that man's bitter tone made his blood feel as though it would boil right through his skin. He remembered the way Shyong had stared at him, like he was nothing, like he didn't deserve to walk on the same ground he did.

Ryu clenched his teeth and started to feel a prickling sensation in his arms and legs. Body trembling, his eyes started to widen and flicker red. The sensation spread to his shoulder blades and it caused them to pulse. A low growling noise escaped his throat, echoing along the walls and causing the soldiers outside the cell door to glance in.

"Hey," one called, "Keep it down in there!"

Ryu's ears pricked at the voice and his nostrils flared. Slowly, he reached up and grabbed his head, holding it tight and squeezed his eyes closed. After a second, the pulsing stopped and he leaned back, taking a long, deep breath. No, he couldn't get angry. It was getting harder and harder to control. He took another breath, trying to get what little good air in the cell into his lungs and tried to think of something else.

_Come see me, traveler!_

The Princess... He had almost forgotten about her. He wondered what she was doing now, if she knew he was here. Shaking his head, he dismissed the thought. She was a Princess, why would she worry about someone like him? The soldiers probably gave the bracelet back to her and that was that.

Still, he couldn't help thinking that maybe, there was a chance she did care. Something about her seemed strangely familiar, like he had known her all his life. He remembered his first sight of her, standing in the grass, looking up at him with those wide innocent eyes. She seemed like she was actually interested in his playing, telling him it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard._ Well of course she did...considering what it was... _

His eyes moved up to a small window at the top of the cell. The moon was high and blue in the sky shining it's light on the many puddles of what he hoped was water on the floor. He wondered, if only for a second, if she was looking at it too.

* * *

Nina was a blur as she frantically moved about her room, shoving some belongings into a small backpack. A few pairs of clothes, a bag of zenny, and one large book later, she was lying on her bed, staring up through a window in her ceiling. The moon was full and bright, it's light splashing over her and the bed. She stared at it for a second and for some reason, felt guilty. Was she doing the right thing? She reached over and grasped a stuffed kitten toy. It was pink and quite worn with age, the seams bulging with stuffing in some places. Nina held it above her, staring into it's half connected black button eyes. All her life, this castle had been her home, there was nothing else she knew. On one hand, outside, was different; A world she wasn't familiar with at all. On the other hand, though, it meant complete freedom. Freedom to make her own decisions, be them good or bad. There would be no one to hold her back, no one to tell her the things she couldn't do. As much as she tried to tell herself that she wasn't scared, she knew she was lying. She stared at the animal, watching as the moonlight illuminated the outer edges of it.

"Am I a fool...?" she whispered to the cat. She waited for a second, half wishing the animal would answer her.

Nina smiled, feeling the edges of her eyes start to burn. No, she couldn't turn back now. She was going to see the outside world and she was going to enjoy it. Leaning over the bed, she opened the backpack and slid the stuffed kitten in. She felt like an idiot doing it, but for some reason, the sight of a childhood memory seemed to comfort her, even if it was just a little bit.

Slowly, she sat up on the bed, slipped the backpack on and positioned it between her wings. She grabbed a cloak from her bedpost and wrapped it around her, then hopped off and glided to the doorway. When she reached it, she stopped suddenly, and turned to gaze one last time at her room. Sniffling she wiped her face on her sleeve. The room still looked so inviting...

_No, _She thought with yet another determined face. _I've made my decision. _

Pulling the hood over her head, she ran out into the dark hallways of the castle.

* * *

Shyong winced as hot water stung his bare hands. Even though the blood had been on his gloves, he still felt the need to wash his hands. He rubbed soap on them over and over, until the sink was almost overflowing with bubbles.

"Sir Tsunaia, are you alright?" A soldier asked watching him furiously scrubbing. Shyong suddenly stopped and grabbed a hand towel hanging from the wall.

"I'm fine, go about your business." he hissed, drying his hands. The soldier backed away as his ice blue eyes peered at him. He nodded quickly and inched out into the hallway, flattening himself against a wall as Shyong stormed past him.

He slid a damp hand into his hair as he walked, his pace quickening with each passing moment. He would go see the Princess, yes, she could make him feel better. She would tell him everything was fine, that the blue-haired man was scum and she didn't care what happened to him. As he rounded the corner towards her quarters, he started to feel a bit better. He even began to smile as he reached her door.

"Princess, I would like to have a word with you." He called, rapping quietly on the door. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. She would come soon, it never took her long to answer.

After standing there for a second, he tapped the back of his foot against the wall impatiently, hitting it a little harder each time. What was taking her so long? _Oh well, she won't mind if I come in. _Shyong shook his head and reached for the handle of the door, turning it and walking in. "Princess, I apologize for the intrusion but..."

He glanced around the room. It was dark except for the moonlight shining through the window, illuminating a strangely empty bed. He walked further in, noticing the bed was also bit untidy. A few odds and ends were strewn across the floor and her closet sat open. Fists clenched, he turned sharply, his cloak billowing. She wouldn't dare leave him. Not when he needed her the most. He shut his eyes, tight. Of course she didn't leave him. She had always been there for him to talk to. His face contorted into a scowl. She must be looking for him, yes, he'll go find her. Glancing around the room once more, he walked out and slammed the door hard behind him.

* * *

Nina held her cloak tight around her as she stepped quietly down the empty corridors, ducking awkwardly into the shadows whenever a soldier came too near. Her heart pounded painfully against her chest so loud, she figured the whole castle could hear it. She inched against walls, and dove past openings, dodging soldiers left and right as she made her way through the castle. It was almost impossible to navigate the candle lit maze. She cursed herself for not sneaking out more and memorizing the layout. Figuring she didn't have time to worry about it though, she started to run faster.

Rounding a corner, she was suddenly bombarded by someone else running. She fell backwards and cryied out as she slammed against the hard stone floor. Hearing another thud like hers, she glanced nervously over to see a woman on her knees, head lowered. Nina's heart sunk as she realized who it was.

"Damn..." Lucia muttered, rubbing her face with a paw-like hand. She raised her head slowly in Nina's direction. The Princess froze, unable to think of what to say. She was caught for sure, Lucia would waste no time in turning her in. She watched, wide-eyed, as the Woren crawled closer, her gray eyes squinting. "Who...are you?" she asked, her hands feeling around on the ground. Nina remained silent, puzzled. As Lucia's head lowered again, her eyes frantically searching the floor, realization dawned. Her glasses must have fallen off when they came in contact. Wasting no time, Nina jumped up, backed away from Lucia as far as she could, and started to make her way down the hall again. She thought she heard her call after her, but she pushed the thought from her mind, starting to run even faster. She couldn't get caught, not now when she was so far.

She pulled the hood farther over her head as she reached the door to the courtyard. It wouldn't be long now. She smiled at the thought, her spirits starting to lift. Soon she would be outside. Soon, she would be free. Glancing cautiously around, she stole into the shadows, cloak flowing behind her.

* * *

Ryu's chest heaved as the musty air threatened to suffocate him. He rubbed his fingers over his eyes, and sighed deeply. There had to be some way out of here. He figured he could take the soldiers outside the door, but would he risk the Windians hating him even more than they did already? He brought his knees against his chest and wrapped his arms around them. If only he could...no, that was way too drastic. He was weak, he might not be able to control himself. It was hard enough anyways, even when he was rested. His stomach suddenly growled painfully, reminding him that he hadn't had a decent meal in over a day. He wondered if they fed prisoners here. _Probably not, with that Shyong guy in charge_. Closing his eyes, he started to think of all the good food he could be eating in Drogen.

Just as his mouth started to water, he heard a loud grunt from in front of his cell door. Standing up, he wiped his mouth on his cloak and peered closer. Eyes widening, he watched as one of the soldiers fell, making a small thud on the ground. He came even closer, hands darting to his belt as the door's handle began to turn. He grasped at air, remembering at the last minute that they had taken his sword. Still, he remained in that stance, eying the door as it slowly opened. In the opening, a person stood, small by the looks of it and wrapped in a hooded cloak that was many times too big for it.

"Who's there?" Ryu asked loudly, hands still trying to grasp at his swordless belt. The person's head turned both ways, then it stepped closer. "I'm warning you," Ryu growled, backing up, his hands wrapping around his belt and taking it off. If worse came to worse, he could use it. He swung it around a few times and then snapped it back, grasping it with both hands and holding it out.

The figure shook its head vigorously, and slowly removed its hood. Ryu immediately dropped his stance and the belt. "P-Princess...!" he stuttered, falling to his knees in respect. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you...!"

Nina stared at him wide-eyed. He was very dirty; mud was all over his once shiny armor. His long hair was matted and tangled, she guessed from the humidity and his cloak was grimy, along with his face which was now almost in the dirt. She turned around, glancing both ways as she did so. The soldiers were still on the ground, unconscious. Facing back towards him, she raised her hands in exasperation. "Get up! There's no time for that!" she hissed, still glancing worriedly around.

Ryu lifted his head, nodded, and got to his feet. "I...what are you doing here, Princess?"

She walked forward a bit, a small smile on her face. "I came to rescue you," she said softly. He remained silent, staring at her in disbelief. She quickly looked away and glanced down at the water-ridden floor. "I'm...really sorry about all of this. I didn't know you would get into trouble..." She added in a hushed voice.

Ryu smiled and shrugged, walking to her. "It's okay, Princess. All that matters to me is how lucky I am you cared enough to bust me out!" he said cheerfully.

Nina brought her gaze to him. Even though he was completely covered in grime, he still had an air of importance to him she couldn't quite put her finger on. She blushed as he smiled at her again, his hands rising to his mass of tangles. "I'm sorry I look the way I do, this humidity is such murder on my hair." He was pleased when this brought a small giggle to escape her lips.

Her smile quickly faded, though, as she glanced again out of the doorway. "I took care of the soldiers outside of the door," She said pointing to them, "But further out, I haven't gotten to them yet."

Ryu nodded. "I see, what did you do? A sleeping spell?"

Nina blushed and looked away. "Well, on one. The other I had to knock down. He came at me too fast to conjure a spell." She dug the front of her shoe into the dirt, still looking away from him.

He smiled and walked closer, placing a hand on the top of her head. Scarlet faced, her eyes met his. "Thank you, Princess," he said, rubbing her hair. Still blushing, she watched as he let go, and started to walk out of the door.

He stopped, and turned back towards her, giving her that same toothy smile he had the first time they met. "By the way, my name is Ryu. Ryu Dragoneye."

"I'm...Nina..." she said softly, still watching his bright smile. "Nina Wynlyn."

Ryu turned away from her. "I'm sure we'll meet again, Nina."

The blush on her cheeks was fiercer than ever now. No one had ever called her just Nina. As he began to disappear around the corner, she felt a sudden panic come over her. Her heart raced and her mouth became dry.

"Wait, Ryu!" she called, hand outstretched. He turned slowly to look at her.

She clutched her cloak tight to her chest and closed her eyes. It was now or never. If she didn't say anything now, she would regret it for the rest of her life. She opened her mouth to speak, but a lump in her throat caused nothing to come out. Ryu's abnormally green eyes gazed intently at her, making it even harder to speak. She swallowed hard, nervousness flowing over her. "I..." she began in almost a whisper.

Suddenly, tears began to flow from her eyes and down her face, dripping onto her cloak. She couldn't stop them, but she wasn't sure she even tried. "T-take me with you!" she blurted, starting to sob loudly.

Ryu's look softened. "Nina...I can't possibly..."

She shook her head hard before he had a chance to finish. "You don't understand!" she cried through tears, shutting her eyes tight. "There's nothing here for me! I'm a prisoner in this place!" she started to tremble, her hands moving to cover her wet cheeks. "The time I met you in the valley, was the only time I've ever been outside of these walls...the only time I've ever been able to be by myself..." she choked loudly through sobs, allowing her tears to continue to flow. "I just want to be able to live an actual life..."

She took a deep breath and managed to calm her sobbing. "You see these?" she asked, lifting the cloak from her back, and letting it fall to one side. Her wings appeared, spreading out to their full extent. "I want to be able to use them..." She raised her eyes to meet his, her face wet and flushed. "I want...to be free..." She raised her arms out, into the moonlight, wings fluttering slightly. "Please, Ryu..." She whispered. "I...want to be free like you..."

Ryu stared in awe at her standing before him. Even though she was so small, so alone, so lost, she was...possibly the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. The light from the moon cascaded over her body, illuminating every feather of her wings, giving him the impression of an angel. She gazed back at him through tear filled eyes, silently pleading him to say something, anything.

He walked slowly forward and reached out, taking one of her small hands into his. He smiled warmly, grasping the hand tight. "If that's what you really want, little Windian...I'll take you outside."

Her eyes again filled with tears and she started to shake excitedly. "You...really mean it...?" she asked, grasping his hand back.

He again smiled, as if to say yes, and turned around, pulling her along gently. She let the cloak fall back over her wings and followed him out of the cell, her heart beating furiously.

"Thank you." she whispered.


	5. Companionship

**Chapter 5**

**Companionship**

Lucia scowled into her mirror, pushing fiery red hair from her slate gray eyes. She pawed at a small purple bruise on her forehead, her scowl deepening. Who had run into her? No one but the guards ever really roamed that part of the castle. She wished she would have gotten a better look, but without her glasses, she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. Sighing loudly, she glanced down at her slightly bent glasses, which were lying in between a few bottles of perfume and makeup. She picked them up and placed them on her nose, twisting the sides a bit. "Damn..." she muttered. She pursed her lips and tapped them roughly.

After a minute or so, she gave up and turned to the open window beside her. A slight breeze blew, causing her short bangs to ruffle up above her forehead. She tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her long, black ears and stared out into the courtyard below. An elaborate white marble fountain was sitting in the middle of the many pathways there, gurgling softly, sending streams of water high into the air. She watched as a few colorful fish jumped from the streams and into the magically lit bottom, swimming over a bright red mosaic of the Windian emblem, the phoenix.

Laying her head on her hands, Lucia closed her eyes, letting the gentle breeze caress the soft tawny fur on her face. For once, she felt relaxed; away from all the bustle of the castle. Her lips curled into a small smile as the breeze blew a little harder. There was nothing that could bother her now, nothing...

A rustle from below jarred her thoughts, causing her to glance downward. A flash of blue came into her vision. "Hmmm...?" she whispered softly, grasping the stones framing the window and leaning out, peering into the bushes. Her eyes widened when she saw that the blue was a boy's head. Blue hair? Was that...the dragon she had heard about? She watched as he darted into the shadows and hid behind another bush. Sliding almost gracefully to a stop, he reached out a hand, beckoning to something. Lucia leaned out more to see a small person in a large beige cloak stumbling awkwardly to him. When it reached him, they repeated the process until they reached the far east wall.

Lucia's brow furrowed. What was he doing? Where were the guards? To her surprise, the blue haired boy managed to climb the wall without anyone spotting him. She watched as he reached down from the top and with one swift movement, lifted the cloaked one up to him. Lucia glanced around. Still no guards. What the hell were they doing? The dragon was going to escape! Exasperated, she drew in a sharp breath. Well if no one else was going to do anything, "Hey...!" she began to cry but her words caught in her throat.

A strong gust of wind blew, throwing the hood off of the cloaked person's head, drawing Lucia's attention to the mass of blonde hair that appeared. Her mouth gaped and her tail began to twitch sharply. _The Princess?_

* * *

Nina gasped as she toppled into Ryu's arms, knocking him back against a tree. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart's relentless beating; it was starting to hurt. She slowly pulled away from him, her body shaking, and looked back at the massive stone wall. The shaking started to become almost uncontrollable as one fact filled her apprehensive mind.

She was out.

Despite her fears, the thought brought a small smile to her face, but caused her stomach to take a leap. What would they do now? All that was on her mind before hand was getting out of the castle. She had no plan. She glanced up at Ryu, who kept tapping his feet on the ground, his eyes darting to the pathway leading into the forest.

Nina walked forward a bit, staring at the wild look that had suddenly come over him. He lifted his head and seemed to sniff the air.

"Umm...Ryu...?"

"Three..." he said softly, stepping back, almost colliding with Nina.

"What...?"

"Three of them." he cut her off, tossing his grimy hair over his shoulders. She watched as an odd smile crept to his face.

She reached out to him. "Ryu what's going on?"

He glanced over his shoulder at her, the smiled widening, allowing those canines to show. "Don't worry, just put your hood back on and it'll be over in a second."

"What do you mean...?"

Just then three guards rounded the corner near them, engrossed in conversation. Nina barely had time to breathe before Ryu leaped. He soared into the air with his fists clenched, hair and cloak swirling, and brought his right arm back behind him. The soldier had no chance. Ryu's blow caught the side of his helmet, denting it on impact, and sent him flying back into the wall. He hit and crumpled noisily to the ground. Ryu's feet left the ground as fast as he had landed, dodging a thrust from the sword of another guard. Grinning, he brought his elbow down on the guard's head, the sound of the crash echoing through the night air and into Nina's frightened ears. The soldiers eyes unfocused and he fell, joining the other guard as a heap of metal.

The last guard stood, sword raised, trembling and staring at his fallen comrades. His eyes widened as Ryu landed in front of him, raising his hand in a taunt and smiling in a way that made the soldier's blood run cold. "Y-You're a...a monster...!" He stammered stepping back, the sword beginning to shake so hard, it threatened to fly from his hands. His shivering became even more violent as Ryu approached him, teeth glinting in the moonlight, smile widening. The soldier let out a cry and dropped his sword. He wheeled around, sand started to run back towards the castle. Ryu reached down, grasped a small rock in his hand and brought his arm back. With one swift movement, he hurled it at the soldier, striking him on the back of the head. Like the others, he fell almost instantly to a cloud of dust.

Nina's hands were on her mouth in shock as Ryu turned to her, beaming. "Did you see that? Did you?" he whispered excitedly, green eyes shining. "It's a shame I didn't have my sword though...Then I could have really done something about them." Nina's body jolted as he reached over and grabbed her hood, throwing it back over her face. "Well, let's just hope they didn't see you." he said, his excited demeanor beginning to fade.

He turned towards the pathway through the woods, glancing up at the sky for a second. "We've got quite a bit of time before morning. We might as well get this forest over with tonight. Once outside, we'll camp. Is that okay with you, Nina? ...Nina?"

Nina's head snapped up at the mention of her name. "Ah...yes. Yes, that's good."she whispered, her hands nervously clutching her cloak. How had Ryu been able to fight like that? No normal human could be that fast. Watching him was like watching a blur, she almost couldn't keep up with him. Her eyes went to the pile of soldiers on the ground. Were they dead? None of them were moving. How could he have sent them flying like that? She glanced up and as quickly as her eyes met his, they left them.

"Come on," he said, grasping her arm, leading her onto the dirt pathway, "Before anyone else sees..."

He stopped as voices echoed from behind them.

"What the hell happened here? Why are these men all..."

"Are they...?"

"Hey, over there! Is that the prisoner...?"

Ryu and Nina both whirled around to see four more soldiers standing by the fallen ones, all facing towards them. Before she could utter a sound, she was hauled into the forest roughly and she followed, feet dragging as she tried to keep up with Ryu's inhuman pace. Behind them, she could hear the sounds of footsteps and yelling. Heart pounding, she clutched her hood, and ducked as they dove through bushes and trees. Her legs ached, her lungs burned. All she could see was Ryu's hair and cloak, waving in front of her, almost engulfing her. His grip was tight against her wrist and his fingernails were digging into her skin, but she didn't care. She just had to run. Her body trembled as adrenaline pumped through and sweat glistened as it ran down her face. Her backpack hit the base of her wings painfully with every step, causing her to stumble frequently into Ryu's armored back.

Thunder broke overhead, and rain began to fall in sheets, soaking them both in a matter of seconds. Nina closed her eyes as the rain pelted her face, and reached out, taking hold of Ryu's cloak. He lifted his arm above his head, trying to peer through the rain as they burst through a line of bushes into a small clearing. Nina opened her eyes just as Ryu stopped suddenly and her body collided painfully into his. Rubbing her forehead, she glanced in front of him, wondering why he stopped, when her stomach dropped to the ground.

A cliff.

They were standing on the very edge of a very steep, rocky cliff. Nina began to shiver as winds and rain whipped around them causing their cloaks to wave violently behind them. Glancing down, all she could see was darkness. The beating of her heart was excruciating, banging against her chest with such force, she thought it would burst. She cried out as her hood was blown from her grasp. The voices were becoming louder, the footsteps closer. But everything was muffled by the winds thundering around her. She looked up at Ryu, her hands shielding her eyes. He was smiling, his green eyes strangely standing out in the darkness. His face turned slowly towards her, the eyes peering into hers, giving her an odd feeling. His mouth. He was speaking, but she couldn't hear him. She tried to talk to him, but her voice felt muffled and strange. The winds blew even stronger, threatening to take her off the cliff. She tried to back up, but Ryu had grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, holding her tight against his chest. He turned around, holding Nina in front of him, facing the soldiers. Her eyes widened and she could see them trying to reach out to her in the rain. They were also yelling, but the sound of the rain pelting her drowned out everything else. Suddenly, she felt Ryu lean back, her view going from the soldiers, to the dark sky. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized they were falling. She felt her body start to tingle slightly and her cloak billowed out in front of her, taking the screaming soldiers leaning off the cliff from her view. Her eyes slowly closed, and they plunged into nothingness.

* * *

"Sire, may I have a word with you?"

King Windia glanced up from his desk, dipping a quill back into an ink bottle. "Of course, Shyong. What seems to be the problem?" he asked, standing up and closing a large book he was writing in. Shyong knelt to the ground, his navy cloak falling around him. He lowered his head once, then looked back at the King.

"I wanted to know if you have seen the Princess lately, sire."

The King's brow furrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest, touching his light blonde mustache with one hand. "I...sent her to her quarters a few hours ago...have you checked there?"

Shyong nodded slowly. "Yes, sire, that is what's peculiar. She's not there."

The King's hand dropped from his mustache and his dull blue eyes narrowed. "What do you mean she is not there?"

"Sire, I..."

"My liege!"

Shyong and the King both glanced up to see a soldier barge into the room, face flushed and breathing heavily.

"What is the meaning of this?" the King asked sharply as the soldier knelt beside Shyong.

"Sire...prisoner...escaped...killed three men..."he stuttered trying to catch his breath.

Shyong jumped to his feet, reaching over and grabbing the soldier's crimson cloak front, dragging him to his feet. "What do you mean he escaped?" he hissed slowly, staring deep into the soldier frightened eyes.

"I don't know Sir Tsunaia, I just..."

"You just what? How did that...thing...kill three of my men?!" He pushed the soldier back and let go, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground. The soldier looked up frightfully at Shyong's glaring face. "He...I don't know sir..." he stammered, raising his arm up to shield his face.

"Insolent fool..." Shyong rasped walking towards him. The soldier tried to back away, but found he was frozen in his glare. "I can't believe you ingrates would let a drag..."

"He took Princess Nina with him."

Shyong's blazing eyes snapped up to the doorway, where Lucia stood, leaning against it. "What...did you say?" he asked, forgetting about the trembling soldier, who scrambled to his feet quickly and stood beside the King.

She tossed her hair behind her and smiled, adjusting her glasses. "I saw him take the Princess over the courtyard wall. I thought about calling your guards but," She moved her eyes to the soldier, watching with amusement as he began to tremble, "They were nowhere to be found."

Shyong glanced at the soldier, who went pale, then back at her, beginning to rub the hilt of his sword unconsciously. "Bastard...Why did he take her...?"

Lucia shrugged, her tail twitching behind her "Who knows? Maybe she wanted to go." her voice was taunting.

_No, she wouldn't go. Not with him. Not with a monster like tha_t. Shyong thought, staring coldly into Lucia's pale gray eyes.

"She was holding hands with him." The sound of her voice grated on Shyong's mind, sending a piercing pain through his head.

"You lie!" he cried, walking towards her. "The Princess would never side with someone like him. She wouldn't..."

"Shyong! Calm yourself!" The King bellowed, causing both of them to look his way. He placed his hands on his crimson robed hips, his expression stern. "There's not time for you two to bicker. We have to get her back before word gets out." Shyong nodded a bit reluctantly. The King's gaze went to the ground, his eyes narrowing. "If Valcomn found out we lost her..."

"Do the dragons know something we don't?" The King glanced up at Lucia who was clicking her claws together on one hand. "After all, isn't it odd that one would wander so close to here? There are many Goddess worshipers in this country. I would think it would be quite dangerous for a lone dragon."

Shyong's hands grasped his aching head. "He wanted to cross the borders." he said into his hand.

The King cross his arms over his heavily embroidered chest, his brow furrowing. "There's nothing past here, though. Nothing but the..." his eyes widened and his gaze went to Shyong.

"Tsunaia, I want you to form a search party immediately. I want the Princess found." his voice beginning to shake.

Shyong took his hand from his head, and stared at the obviously worried King. "I...sire..." He immediately dropped to the ground, kneeling before the King. "I will do everything in my power to get her back. I can assure you of that, my liege."

"What about the dragon? Are we just going to let him wander around like this?" Lucia asked, stepping forward, her tiger striped tail snaking behind her.

"Of course not, my dear." The King replied, walking forward and placing a hand on Shyong's shoulder. "I'm sure there's some penalty for kidnapping a member of the royal family." The King's words echoed in Shyong's mind, a smile coming to his face.

"I want him dead."

* * *

_Wings...?_ No, they weren't her own. She could feel them snug behind her back. Shaking her head, Nina glanced up and into the crimson eyes of a monster. She tried to scream, but a blow came from below, knocking the wind from her. She wheezed for a minute, her lungs burning and her eyes bulging. Gasping for breath, she watched as the world again faded from view.

* * *

In the back alleyways of Windia, something emerged from the piles of boxes and rubble. Rats scurried past, their beady red eyes surveying the shivering robed bundle lying on the ground. A bloodstained tan hand came from underneath, pulling back the tattered hood, and revealing a mass of almost pure white hair. Orange brown eyes looked up, slightly slitted pupils adjusting to the light. Slowly, the man crawled forward, sending the rats into a fury. With trembling arms, he lifted himself upward into a staggering stance, the hunter green robe waving gently in the breeze. Again the eyes looked up, focusing on the Windian castle, which was barely visible between the buildings. His body rocked as a small laugh escaped his chapped lips.

* * *

The sound of running water filled Nina's ears as she awoke. She slowly opened her eyes and the world came into focus. Ryu was leaning over her, his image gradually sharpening. His worried expression broke into a relieved smile. "You're awake!" he cried, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I was beginning to think...ah, nevermind. The good news is you're okay."

Nina groaned and sat up, Ryu moving beside her. She looked around her, eyes still trying to focus. They were in some kind of cave. Outside, she could see it was still raining. Lightning struck and illuminated a stream and a few trees. "Where are we?" she croaked, glancing over at Ryu.

He kept his hand on her shoulder, helping her sit straight. Nina noticed his armor was gone and the white undershirt he had on, was torn almost to shreds. His long hair was now bound rather messily behind him, but his unruly bangs were still hanging in his face. He shrugged, his shoulders moving a bit awkwardly "We're at the bottom of the cliff." he said.

"But...how did we get here? The last thing I remember was..." she trailed off. She remembered falling off of the cliff with him, and...the sound of wings. Her eyes widened. "The monster..." she said softly, her fearful eyes turning to Ryu. "I saw a monster! He attacked me..."

Ryu let go of her, his eyes quickly moving away from hers. "Don't worry about it, we're here now aren't we?" he said in a slightly agitated tone, glancing at her worried face. Sighing, he stood up and walked to a pile of sticks in the middle of the cave. He sat near it and held out a finger, pointing it at the wood. He held it still for a minute, then shook it, muttering bitterly. After a second it smoldered and sent a shot of sparks towards the sticks. They erupted into flames and then died down a bit. He stared at the fire for a second, then back at Nina who still was white as a sheet. "Look, Nina," he said softly, waiting until her gaze met his, "You must have had a bad dream. You fainted right after we jumped." Her face remained the same. Ryu sighed again and crossed his arms. "Do you really think I'd let a monster come anywhere near us? After we've already gotten so far?" This seemed to relieve her a bit.

She shook her head slowly and stood up, wiping dirt from her cloak. Ryu watched as she arched her back, putting her arms over her head. Her cloak lifted, giving him a glimpse of an expensive looking light blue dress that came just to the middle of her thighs. The bottom was ripped on both sides, probably from running through the forest. Her black leggings also had countless tears on them. He glanced up at her face as she turned to stare outside. There was dirt and a few scratches and her hair was wet and matted down, but she still had a certain feel of importance about her that intrigued him. Still, he felt a little guilty. He wouldn't admit it, but he had no idea what they were going to do next. She was going to be hard to keep up with. He had already had one close call. If she found out what he was, he didn't think she'd be so eager to travel with him. He shook his head and turned his attention to the fire, poking it a few times with a stray stick. He was being stupid. It wasn't like him to be this careless. The fire sent sparks out into the air as he played with it, shadows dancing on the cave wall. As much as he tried not to, he found himself continually stealing glances at her. Trouble or not, she really wasn't bad to look at.

He watched as she began to take off her cloak, allowing her wings to be visible. She stretched them as far as they would go, fluttering them a bit to get the water off. She took the backpack off and set it by her feet, kneeling down to look through it. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she smiled at Ryu. "Here." She said pulling out two small, pale, round objects, tossing one to him. He caught it and turned it over in his hand, brow furrowing.

"It's just a dinner roll." she said, noticing his puzzled look, "I know it's not much, but it's all I have."

He lifted it to his nose and sniffed, his expression unchanging. After a second he crammed it into his mouth, causing his cheeks to bulge.

"Imf's mhery guud."

Nina laughed softly, pulling a small, flowery pink, handkerchief out of her bag and tosseing it to him. "Don't eat so fast, you might choke." she said, lifting her roll to her mouth and taking a small nibble. Ryu took the handkerchief and wiped his mouth on it roughly, then tossed it back to her. Again she laughed and he gave her a hurt glance. "I'm not trying to make fun of you," she said, her hand on her mouth, "I've just never seen anyone eat like that."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Well, not everyone here is a princess." he said in a slightly bitter tone, turning back towards the fire.

She smiled and reached in her bag, taking out two more rolls. "So, I guess you wouldn't want another one?" Ryu's eyes met hers and his frown turned into a slight smirk. He held out one hand and she moved towards him, placing it in his palm.

They ate in silence, Ryu taking care to eat slowly whenever she happened to glance at him. After all the food was eaten, they both sat and stared into the flickering fire before them. Nina brought her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and laid her head down, her sea blue eyes concentrating on the red, orange, and yellow swirling flames. Her stomach felt weak. Was this really what she wanted? To rely on someone she barely knew to help her turn her life around? She knew that back at the castle wasn't necessarily that bad. Everyone was always nice to her and strived to be there for her no matter what, but she couldn't help thinking they just did it because it was their job. The only one that actually seemed to enjoy coming to see her was Shyong. She closed her eyes. She had forgotten about him. He was probably going ballistic. She knew how he got when he couldn't find her. The thought brought a shiver to her body, causing her to hug her knees tighter. Again, she stared at the fire, then moved her eyes over to Ryu. She jumped as she realized he was staring back at her. Cheeks flushing, she quickly looked away, hands nervously tugging on a rip in her leggings.

"Why did you choose to come with me?"

The question startled Nina, and she raised her gaze to his. The fire reflected off of his green eyes, making them seem strangely intense. "I...I'm not quite sure..."she said softly, looking back at the fire, watching the shadows stream over the wall behind it. "I guess I was lonely...and you..."

"It's just, I never thought I'd be the type of person someone like you would aspire to associate with." his tone was soft.

She turned her head back to him. "Well...why did you agree?"

He stared at her for what seemed like ages, no expression on his face. Then he turned his head away, his voice coming out in almost a whisper.

"Because...I know what it feels like...to be a prisoner."

She felt a pang of guilt, her eyes focusing on his solemn profile. She had been hung up so much on her feelings, on her problems...she hadn't thought to wonder about his. He had been so light-hearted earlier, and now, he looked as though she had hit him with the most painful memory possible.

"We should get to sleep, we have a long way to go tomorrow." the softness of his voice was starting to worry her. She watched as he stood up abruptly, picking up his cloak and moving it to a corner, spreading it out on the ground. "You can sleep here. Use yours as a blanket. You should stay warm with it."

She stood and brushed dirt from her dress. "What about you, Ryu? You'll need it to..."

"Don't worry about me," he said walking to the adjacent corner and sitting down, leaning against the hard rock wall. He brought one of his legs to his chest and wrapped an arm around it. "I'm used to it."

She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped as he glanced at her, a tiny smile appearing on his face. Her hands came to the collar of her dress and she clutched it tight. Their eyes locked for what seemed like forever. Nina's heart began to beat quickly. Why did it do that whenever he looked at her? She backed away towards the cloak, her face breaking into a warm smile. "Goodnight, Ryu." she said bowing slightly.

As she slid in between the cloaks, her body immediately felt heavy, her mind realizing just how tired her body was. Trying to ignore the fact that the cloaks were slightly damp and smelled strongly of mildew, she closed her eyes. She wasn't quite sure, but as she drifted off into sleep, she thought she heard Ryu whispering softly to her.

"Good dreaming to you, little bird."


	6. Knowing

**Chapter 6**

**Knowing**

Blood streaked on the wall as he ran his hand over it for balance. His feet shuffled awkwardly, his body frequently falling against the wall. His orange brown eyes were wide in the bright sunlight, his disheveled white hair falling in front of them. Breath coming out in ragged gasps, he clutched his left side, his hand almost immediately covering in blood. Gritting his teeth, he trudged forward, body now dragging painfully against the wall. He took a deep breath and let his head droop, blood seeping from between his teeth. A sharp pain came from the side he was clutching, his body jerking backwards. Eyes rolling back into his head, he crumpled to the ground, the hand on the wall carrying blood with it as it fell. Shaking violently, he slowly wrapped both arms around his stomach, fighting the urge to vomit. Eyes bulging, he coughed and blood splattered the ground. Clutching his stomach tighter, he squeezed his eyes shut and curled into a ball on the bloodstained ground. Voices filled his head, but all he could think about was the pain. He thought he felt hands grasping him, pulling him upward, but all he could think about was the pain. He felt someone force open his eyes, but he couldn't distinguish what he saw. Everything was a blur, just a mass of colors. The pain was excruciating. Whoever had opened them, let his eyes close again and he felt the familiar darkness come back to him. Letting his body relax, he allowed it to take him over.

* * *

A loud yell jarred Nina from a deep sleep, her body painfully shooting forward and into a sitting position. She groggily grasped her forehead with her hand, and fought to open her surprisingly heavy eyelids. "Ryu...what was that noise?" she groaned, rubbing her palm into her eyes. No answer. Eyes slowly opening, she glanced around wearily. It had stopped raining. Sunlight was now pouring through the cave's opening, splashing over the smoldering remnants of last night's fire. Her eyes suddenly widened as she realized Ryu wasn't there.

Fear overpowering the need to sleep, she jumped up and threw the cloaks aside. Did he leave her? No, he wouldn't do that...or...would he? Head spinning, she swung her back pack on and ran from the cave and into the open, squinting her eyes in the sunlight.

"Hey, Nina!"

She placed a hand above her eyes, shielding them from the sun, and gazed out at the stream. Ryu was wading towards her, arms waving, waist deep in the water. As he came closer, her cheeks flared. He was completely nude. She quickly glanced at the ground, her face scarlet. "Sorry if I startled you." she heard him come even closer. "The water's quite cold." Embarrassed as she was, she couldn't help stealing a glance at him. He was very cut for someone his size, every muscle looking like it was chiseled perfectly into his body. Deep, jagged white scars streaked across his arms and abdomen, though, giving an odd contrast to his sun kissed skin. His blue hair flowed down his shoulders and almost into the water and his unruly bangs jutted out and dripped at the ends. He was smiling that toothy smile of his, green eyes bright. "You know, it would do you some good to come in. It'll be nice to get clean after all you've been through."

Nina's ears felt as though they would burst into flames. "I...ummm...don't know..." she stammered quietly, still staring at his scar ridden body.

He looked a bit hurt. "Well why not? I mean..." Just then his eyes suddenly widened and, to Nina's surprise, his cheeks took on a darker shade. "Oh...no, no I didn't mean with me!" he cried waving his hands in front of his face. "I meant over there or something." She watched as he hastily pointed to a row of bushes covering part of the stream. "It looks pretty secluded." he said softly, still looking embarrassed. Nina glanced at it for a second, then back at Ryu's flustered face. Regardless of the situation, it was nice to have him back to his light-hearted self. She smiled at the thought and began to walk towards the bushes, looking back at him when she reached them.

"Thanks, Ryu." she said, watching as his face broke into a relieved smile.

He lifted a hand out of the water, making a fist. "And don't you worry, I'll destroy anything that tries to spy on you!" he said brightly, hitting his chest with it, wincing a little when it struck. Nina nodded and laughed softly, disappearing into the bushes.

Her eyes widened as she reached the other side. It really was secluded. There were bushes and trees lining each side of the stream, making it almost impossible to see in or out. She dropped her backpack to the ground, sitting down on the bank nearest to her. It was so beautiful out here. The grassy banks were filled with little pink and yellow flowers, each holding an array of colorful butterflies flittering about. The stream itself was clear enough so she could spot the tiny fish swimming through. She leaned back against a thick, moss covered tree, happy just to admire the scene. She smiled and let the sun's rays wash over her, warming her skin. Reaching up, she ran a hand through her hair, making a face at the way it became tangled. Maybe Ryu was right, she really did need a bath.

Standing up slowly, she undressed, marveling for a minute at just how worn her clothes already looked. She dropped them on the ground by her backpack and glanced around a bit. Arms crossing over her chest, she dipped a foot into the stream. She yelped and pulled it back, shaking the freezing water off of it.

"I told you it was cold!" Ryu's voice carried over from the other side, her face becoming flushed again. She held herself tighter, nervously glancing around again. Then, face determined, she jumped into the water. Seconds later, she burst upward, body taking on a slightly blue tone. She gasped and wrapped her arms around her shivering body, wings close to her back. "You okay?" she heard him call.

Teeth chattering, she managed to speak. "Y-yeah...I-I'm f-f-fine...!"

"Okay, just making sure. Don't stay in too long, though, I don't want you to get sick or anything." She found herself nodding instead of speaking, the shivering becoming almost violent. Then, gritting her teeth, she managed to stutter. "R-r-r-right..." Waiting until she heard him wade far away, she slowly moved her arms away from her body. Freezing or not, she had to get clean.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she leaned backwards, dipping her head into the water. She reached back and ran her hands through her hair, smiling as she felt the dirt wash from it. She stretched her wings also, letting the water run over her feathers. After a second, she leaned upwards, back into the sitting position. She had stopped shivering, her body finally used to the water's frigid temperature. Pulling her wings back against her body, she leaned back against a bank, staring up into the sky. If only she could stay like this... As her eyes gazed over the sparse amount of clouds floating by, she smiled to herself. A breeze blew by, gently caressing her hair and feathers and soothws her tired body. Sighing, she moved down deeper into the water, letting it rest right below her chin. She couldn't remember the last time she was allowed to take a bath by herself. Back at the castle, there was always someone there watching her. Maids, servants, any of the female staff of the castle, waiting to fulfill her every need. _Except the need to be alone_, she thought bitterly, her hands coming up to splash water on her face. She let the water drip from her cheeks and nose, and then shook her head once roughly. No, she couldn't keep dwelling on the castle; it was just going to make her angry.

A loud splash and a yell brought her attention back to the present. "Hey get back here! You can't run away from me!" She looked over towards where Ryu supposedly was. More loud splashing followed, along with some curse words. Laughing softly, she leaned back against the bank. Whatever the situation, she figured he could handle it, after all, he did pretty well with the soldiers the night before. Her smile faded as soon as the thought crossed her mind. The soldiers...did he really kill them? She thought about the way he had smiled when he fought them. He'd enjoyed it, enjoyed seeing them fall. Shivering slightly, she brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. There was still so much she didn't know about him and that scared her a bit. Yes, he had saved her, but...what was he doing anyways? She glanced over at the bushes, catching a flash of blue far away between the leaves. She laid her head onto her knees, eyes closing.

_Who are you, Ryu?_

* * *

Light. Bright light. All he could see was light. Bright, blinding light. Something blurry passed by.

What was it? That damn light... A voice pierced his thoughts, his mind bringing his body upward. His hand shot to his face, palm rubbing his aching eyes.

"Are you...alright?"

The hand went to his side, his orange eyes opening slowly. Something stood before him, hand outstretched. Head swimming, he looked around wildly. He was on a bed in a small room in what looked like a house, wrapped up in thick light blue covers. He frantically lifted his ripped robe, glancing at his wounded side. It was bound with blood soaked bandages. Puzzled, his gaze went back to the figure, realizing it was a woman. Sighing, she brought her hand back to her side, moving to a chair near him.

"I don't know what happened to you, but you're hurt pretty bad." she said, staring at him with pale green eyes. Her graying brown hair was put messily up, a few strands hanging into her wrinkle touched face. She waved a plump finger in front of her. "You should be glad I found you." The man made a face, throwing the covers aside, swinging his feet to the edge of the bed. Before he could stand up, the woman was on him, pushing him back onto the bed. "Oh no you don't. You can't leave like this," she said sternly, "You have to rest. There's no way you'll get too far with a wound like that."

Reluctantly, he laid back onto the bed, scowling at the woman. She laughed softly and pulled the covers back onto him. "I want you to rest. I'll bring you some dinner later. Once you recover a bit, maybe you can tell me what happened." The woman glanced down at his bitter face. His odd eyes were narrowed and the pupils were strangely pulsing. Shaking her head, she turned from him, making her way quickly to the door. "Dinner will be ready soon. Please get some sleep." She said slipping out, closing the door quietly behind her.

The man stared up at the cracked ceiling of the small room. That damn light. It was still hurting his eyes. He lifted a hand, stretching it upward. Fingers spreading, he curled the tips forward, watching as small blue lights sparked at the ends. Teeth clenched, he closed his hand tight and he light on the ceiling shattered.

* * *

"Come on, Nina! We've got to get going!" Ryu's voice called over the bushes, startling her.

"Coming!" she called, getting up slowly, stepping over the rocks to get out, flapping her wings a few times to get the water off. Picking up her backpack, she fished out a pink and white dress, and stuffed her dirty clothes into the bag afterward. She quickly got dressed and headed out to the clearing in front of the cave, throwing her back pack on. She was relieved to find Ryu standing there fully clothed. He smiled as she neared him and shook the water from his hair. "Well, wasn't that refreshing?" he asked taking a deep breath and puffing his chest out. "I can't tell you how long it's been since I've had a bath."

She made a slightly odd face at his words, then giggled softly, attempting to smooth the wrinkles from her dress. "Yes, I must admit, it was quite nice." She said frowning at one particularly persistent wrinkle.

He smiled again and bent down to a small stick protruding from the mud. Nina watched as he pulled it out, noticing there was a string attached to it that was dipped into the stream. Out from the water, he pulled about five of the largest fish she had ever seen. He glanced at her shocked face, smiling brightly, and swung the slimy gaping mouthed fish over his shoulder, starting to walk down the path.

"Wait, Ryu!" Nina called jumping into the air, her wings catching the air, causing her to hover. She flew beside him, still staring at the fish. "How did you catch those? You didn't have a pole..." He grinned at her, swinging the fish jovially, but remained silent, his eyes bright. She gasped and moved in front of him. "You...caught them...with your bare hands?" she asked excitedly, watching as his grin widened. She dropped to the ground and Ryu stopped in front of her, one hand on his hip. "That's why I heard all of that splashing! You're amazing, Ryu!"

He laughed loudly, and reached out to tousle her hair, bringing a blush to her face. "It's nothing special," he said smiling at her, "I've always been good at fishing, no matter what."

She smiled slightly, still blushing even though he had long taken his hand from her head and folded her arms behind her back. "Oh!" he said after a second, reaching behind him and unfastening something beige from his belt. "I almost forgot to give you this." Nina accepted the bundle and realized it was her cloak. She tucked it under her arm, noticing how warm it was. "I rinsed it out a bit and let it dry in the sun. It's not necessarily clean, but it's better than before."

She nodded and turned her head towards the pathway, stretching her wings a bit "So...where are we heading?"

She watched as he pointed to a bit of mountain that could be seen through the tops of the trees. "Synesta, a famous city of merchants just below Mt. Kilgure over there. I figure we can stock up on supplies or new sword and some armor at least." He said, motioning to his torn shirt. " It's a weeks trip to Drogen after that."

Nina looked at him through wide eyes. "Drogen?"

He laughed and grinned at her. "Oh, I wouldn't expect you to know of it. It's my hometown."

Her eyes became wider and she clasped her hands together, bringing them under her chin. "Your hometown? Really? What's it like?"

He stared at her for a second, brow furrowing above questioning green eyes. "Well...it's...an old town..." He watched as she stared back at him, the interest in her face not fading a bit. "...made up of mostly ruins from old temples. There are a lot of older people there, so it's very quiet." He glanced up at the sky, watching a few birds soar by, their songs echoing in the wind. His face broke into a knowing smile. "Many of them still follow the ancient culture, so you can imagine how busy the temple of Ladon is at night!" He added the last part with a small laugh.

"Ladon?"

Eyes wide, he glanced back down at Nina's quizzical face. _Shit... _he thought apprehensively, averting his eyes from her. He began to walk briskly down the path focusing ahead of him. _Of course she wouldn't know who Ladon was_. His eyes narrowed and his palm came in contact with his forehead. Thank goodness she was so naive_. Even so..._, he thought, closing his eyes,_ I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut..._

A soft wind hit him, causing him to look up at Nina hovering before him. Her head was lowered and her eyes were on him. "I'm...sorry...I don't know many things about this world...I didn't mean to offend you..." she said softly.

He stared at her for a second, then reached out, clasping one of her hands in his. "No, don't worry. I'm not angry with you..."

She lifted her head at his touch, cheeks pink, her eyes moving to his hand. "I'm glad...I just..."

"Such a beautiful sky." he interrupted softly.

She glanced at him. His head was lifted, eyes gazing upward. She mimicked him, squinting her eyes. "Yes...It really is."

"Go fly."

Nina felt him grasp her hand tighter and she looked down, locking eyes with him. "Well...I don't know... Is it really safe enough for me to do that?"

He smiled warmly, letting her hand slip from his. "Who cares, Nina. I mean, aren't you the one who told me you didn't see the point of having those wings if you didn't use them?"

"Yes, but..."

"Go, Nina...They're way too beautiful to not use." Again she blushed then glanced at the sky. Ryu walked forward, extending a hand out, motioning for her to go. "I'm serious. I'll look out for you. I promise." She looked down at him again, watching as he lifted a hand to his blue bangs. "I'll protect you."

Nina nodded slowly, her face breaking into the biggest smile he had ever seen on her. Then, with a strong flap of her large wings, she was soaring into the sky. Ryu watched as she plunged into the sunlight, a trail of glistening feathers following her.

"I'll protect you no matter what."

* * *

"Fallon, are you alright?"

Lucia looked up from her dinner plate meeting the King's stare. He gingerly cut a piece of steak and touched it to his lips, nibbling it slightly. She pushed a strand of red hair behind her ears, and shrugged. "Yes, I was just thinking."

"Ah..." he said taking another bite.

_Just thinking how I actually get to eat in here since the brat is gone_, she thought bitterly, jamming a cooked carrot into her mouth.

"So, Shyong left this afternoon, am I correct?"

Lucia nodded, pushing her glasses up higher on her nose. "Yes, he took about six soldiers with him."

The King dabbed his steak into some sort of yellowish sauce as a maid rushed to fill his goblet with wine. "Think that will be enough to take care of a dragon?" he asked swallowing.

Lucia arched a thin eyebrow. Was he really trying to have a serious conversation with her? It wasn't like him to inquire her opinion about anything.

She roughly cut a piece of her steak, and the knife screechws on the plate. "I believe he will be fine. He is a master of the Dark Arts as well as the sword. He should be more than enough match for an uneducated barbarian." she said, voice slightly muffled by her food. She watched as his dull eyes narrowed, giving her almost a glare.

He pushed back his chair, his mouth curling into a small smile. "I'm glad to see you have so much faith in him." he said softly, wiping his mouth with a napkin. As he walked from his seat, the kitchen staff rushed to clear his plates and clean around the area.

Lucia's eyes followed him as he walked to her and stopped when he was close. He placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned down, his eyes meeting hers. His breath was hot against her fur. "I do hope you have a good night's sleep." he said softly, his hand gently massaging her. Eyes widening, she quickly looked away and he let go, starting to walk away. A strong shiver came over her body causing her to drop her fork onto the plate. The sound echoed throughout the dining hall and the maids looked up from the other side of the table. Hands shaking, Lucia grabbed at her shoulder and squeezed her eyes closed.

Suddenly a hand touched hers, and it startled her. Her head snapped up, and met the gaze of one of the maids. The short haired brunette leaned down, her large brown eyes full of concern. "Miss Lucia...Are you alright? You look a bit sick. Why don't you go lie down..."

"I'm fine." Lucia snapped, abruptly pushing the girl's hand away.

The girl backed away, her a hurt expression on her face. "I was only trying to help..."

A flash of cold gray eyes brought silence to the maid. Lucia stood up, pushing her chair in roughly. "Tell the staff my quarters are off limits tonight." She snapped, turning from the girl.

"But, Miss Lucia...The cleaning staff hasn't been by there yet..."

"I said I don't want any disturbances. Do you understand? " Lucia said curtly, walking from the room.

As she stepped out into the main hallway, she narrowed her eyes. She needed time to think.

* * *

The sun dipped below the horizon, it's orange light spreading over the sea of clouds and onto Nina's grimacing face. She groaned and wrapped her arms tighter around Ryu's neck, burying her face in his hair.

"It's alright," he said softly, trying not to laugh. "It's not your fault you're not used to traveling." He hoisted her higher onto his back, receiving another groan from her. On either side, her wings drooped and hung almost to the ground.

"I'm...sorry..." Nina's voice was muffled.

Ryu looked to the sky, his eyes narrowing. "It's getting late. How about we rest a bit?"

Nina lifted her head up, spitting a few strands of his hair out of her mouth. "Oh Ryu, we don't have to do that. I know it would be best if we got to Synesta soon."

He glanced back at her, smiling. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Plus, I'll bet it'll be nice to rest after an hours time being so close to those fish."

Nina looked down at the string of fish hanging beside her, nose crinkling. "Yeah...I guess so..."

Ryu walked to a patch of grass by a mangled oak tree and bent down, letting her slide off. She folded her wings close to her body and sat back, leaning against the gnarled trunk.

He moved to a tree near her, and stood next to it, his arms crossing. Hair waving gently in the wind, he turned to the horizon just as the sun disappeared from view. The sky now took on a purple glow, the clouds growing more blueish by the minute. He closed his eyes, letting the breeze blow over his tired body. He was just starting to relax when a tiny cough caught his attention. His eyes moved to Nina. She was staring at him, the wind blowing her hair into her face. "I just wanted to say that I'm enjoying traveling with you." She said softly.

He stared at her for a second, not sure of what to say. She was smiling warmly, her hands clutching at the skirt of her dress. He leaned back against the tree and laughed softly, his head down. "What? What's so funny?" he heard her ask, her voice quiet.

He laughed again, and lifted his gaze back to hers. "It's nothing." he said watching as the wind picked up her bangs, bringing her puzzled expression into full view. He cocked his head, his dark blue hair cascading over one shoulder. "Tell me about yourself, Nina."

The look of puzzlement remained. "What...would you like to know?"

He waved a hand in front of him casually. "Oh, you know, the usual. What was your mother like? What were you like as a child? Stuff like that."

"Oh, I don't know..."she said, her cheeks flushed. "I don't think there's anything interesting to tell..."

"If you tell me, I'll tell you the same about me." he said.

She reached behind her and took off the backpack, cradling it in her arms. She smiled slightly and brought her legs up beside her. "Well, if you insist..." She said, smiling at him. "My mother died when I was eleven, I think. I really don't remember her much, only that she was always sick. She...was a great sorceress, I heard. Able to do the highest forms of magic with the greatest of ease..." Her smiled started to fade. "Magic...something I never was any good at... Everyone said she was sick because the gods envied her beauty and talent."He watched as she looked down, her voice beginning to shake slightly. "I really never knew the real reason why. Father wouldn't let me see her much while she was ill. He said it was for my own good." She sniffed a bit, shaking her head. "It really doesn't matter much though, it's not like I knew her well or anything..."

"So, what about you as a kid? I'll bet you were cute." She looked up at him as he spoke, her eyes glistening slightly. He smiled as she wiped her eyes quickly.

A choked laugh came from her, her cheeks turning pink. "I don't think so...I've seen pictures. Everyone says it took me a long time to grow into these wings." She fluttered them as she spoke. She sniffed again, and he nodded, glad to see her in a better mood. "The staff used to laugh at me. I would always run through the halls, flapping my wings, in a feeble attempt to fly. It would never work, though. I guess I just wasn't strong enough. The ones that didn't laugh, scolded me for the feathers on the floor, but it wasn't like I meant to do it." Ryu laughed softly, his smile broadening. She shrugged slightly. "It wasn't until I was about thirteen, when I finally was able to hover. The day I accomplished that, was the day I met Sir Tsunaia." Ryu's smile faded when she said the name, his mind going back to his time spent in the prison.

"Tell me, is he Windian?" he asked, pushing his hair behind him.

Nina shook her head slowly. "No...he's from a village in Valcomn. Pravacio, I think." He nodded slowly, still frowning. _Pravacio... _Why did that name sound so familiar...?

She smiled and reached up, pushing her bangs from her face. "You promised, Ryu." She said softly, her eyes gazing at him through the moonlight. "You promised you talk about yourself."

He shrugged and nodded slowly. "Okay, well...I also didn't know my mother, but unlike you, I didn't know my father either."

"You were an orphan?" her eyes were wide.

"I guess you could say that. I was raised by the town elder." Ryu looked up into the sky, watching as a few leaves swirled by in the wind. "He was a tough bastard, and made me train everyday."

"Train for what?"

He looked back down at her. "Well, of course, every drag..."

He suddenly stopped, his nostrils flaring. Nina got to her knees, glancing around. "Ryu...what's wrong...?"

"Shh..."he hissed, standing straight. "Someone's here." Nina began to panic, her hands clutching the front of her dress, sea blue eyes wide. Ryu sniffed the air. Metal...and lots of it, but where? He turned his head wildly, fists clenched. The smell was coming from everywhere. It was all around them. He began to move towards Nina, muscles tensed. Whatever it was, it was closing in. The smell was stronger than ever, piercing his senses, and making his head throb. He reached out and grasped her shoulders, bringing her close. She was trembling. He leaned down, his chin resting on the top of her head. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. I won't..."

A rustle came from the bushes behind them causing him to turn. His eyes widened as a fist came out from them, catching him hard in the jaw. His head flew back, and a tiny bit of blood splattered onto Nina's shocked face. He wheeled backwards, and lost his grip on her, then fell to the ground, dirt and rocks filling the air.

Nina's trembling hands went to her mouth, her voice coming out in a hoarse whisper. "Ryu!"

He groaned and lifted his head, spitting blood and pebbles. His eyes swiveled to Nina, who was backing slowly away, her eyes focusing on something behind him. He turned his head and an armored knee struck him in the face, sending him flying backwards. More blood came from his mouth. His back hit the ground hard and he thought he heard something snap. He laid still for a second, his mind muddled. He could hear footsteps all around him. Nina was screaming. He struggled to open his eyes, his whole face was throbbing. At first, everything was a blur. People were running about, yelling things he couldn't decipher. Flashes of blue and red were everywhere in the moonlight. His hands grasped at the dirt, trying to hold onto something, anything. Pain shot up from his back, his body jerking slightly. What was going on? A shadow suddenly came over him, blocking the moon from his view. Teeth clenched, blood dripping from his swollen mouth, his eyes focused on the figure in front of him. What he saw staring back at him, made his blood run cold.

"Shyong..."


	7. Premonition

Chapter 7

  
  


Sweat beaded on Ryu's forehead and ran down his face. Shyong's mouth curled into a smirk as he unsheathed his sword, bringing the curved blade inches from Ryu's neck. "My, you are pathetic." Ryu looked up. "I expected at least a little struggle." Shyong laughed softly. "I guess your kind doesn't do well with confrontation. Shall I turn my back?" Ryu's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists, but he remained silent. Behind him, he could hear sounds of struggling and a muffled cry, but he didn't dare look back. A strong gust of wind blew, his hair to falling in his eyes. Shyong pushed the sword further, the point now resting on Ryu's skin. The smirk was replaced by a look of annoyance. "Why won't you say anything? Are you that proud?" Ryu continued to stare, watching how the muscle below Shyong's left eye began to twitch. "I know you can talk." he rasped. When again met by silence, he struck Ryu's face with the flat of the blade. "Tell me why you took the Princess!" Ryu spat at the sword, looking back up at Shyong who clenched his teeth, eyes murderous. "You little bastard..." he seethed, bringing the point again to Ryu's throat.

Nina moved forward and the soldiers grasped her shoulders harder. One leaned toward her, a faint smile on his pale face. "Don't worry, Princess. Sir Tsunaia can take care of this. He..." The princess shook her head, throwing her weight forward and breaking free of their grip. Heart pounding, she tuned out the yells and ran forward, grabbing onto Shyong's arm. 

He looked down at her as she slowly pushed the sword away from Ryu. "Please...don't fight..." she said softly. Shyong slid the sword into its sheath, his expression softening. He snapped his fingers and the two soldiers that had held Nina ran forward, grasping both of Ryu's arms. They pulled him roughly to his feet, his blood stained face wincing. She looked up at Shyong, eyes wide. "What are you doing to him?" She stopped as he reached up, cupping her face in his hand. He ran his thumb over a patch of dirt on her cheek. 

"You're filthy." he said quietly, pushing her grimy hair from her eyes. "I want you to take my canteen and rinse off. His majesty won't be pleased if I bring you back a mess." 

She shook her head slowly, moving out of his grasp. "I'm not going back." She said softly. "I'm staying with Ryu." 

Shyong glanced over at Ryu's grimacing face, his eyes narrowing. "What do you mean you want to stay with him?"

Nina clutched the front of her dress with dirty hands, twisting a ribbon between her fingers. "I don't belong there." her voice was almost a whisper.

"You don't belong with him!" 

"He's the only one who treats me like I have feelings..." She squeezed her eyes closed, tears falling onto her clasped hands. "The only one who lets me make my own judgement." 

Shyong snorted and walked to Ryu, taking a handful of blue hair in his hand and pulling upward. "You really want to be, with...this...?"

Nina's eyes met Ryu's. His were bloodshot and half closed, the brightness of them now gone. His teeth were clenched, mouth swollen and dripping blood. Stringy hair fell in his dirty face, flowing in tangles over his hunched body. She moved toward him, her hands shaking. It was her fault this was happening to him. They wouldn't have gone after him if she hadn't had come. She was so damn selfish... "I..."

Shyong grasped Ryu's hair tighter, the boy crying out loudly. "I don't believe this." He growled, leaning down. "Whatever you've done to her..."

"Leave him alone Tsunaia! He didn't do anything!"

Shyong reached up with his other hand and backhanded Ryu's grimacing face. "You don't deserve this...You don't deserve her feelings!" he rasped as Ryu spit blood. "I won't let you..."

The hand came again, this time harder. Nina watched as Ryu's head flew sideways, blood flying. "Tsuanaia...."she whispered. Shyong's ice blue eyes were wide and trembling, glaring at him with the intensity of a madman. Nina felt her body start to shake, her wings fluttering nervously. "Please..."

Shyong laughed softly, holding Ryu's bloodstained face to his. "You see this, Princess? He's pathetic." He smirked and turned Ryu's face to the side, watching a green eye swivel to meet his. "Pretty as you may think he is...he's still a monster." He let go and stepped back, letting Ryu's head droop. "One not worth this world..." He held out one of his hands and spread his fingers slowly, the tips beginning to tremble. Teeth clenched he thrust it forward, a light purple glow bursting from his wrist and flowing down through his fingers. From the tips, the light collected into a swirling mass of purple fire in his palm. Ryu slowly looked up, his eyes shining in the light of the flames. Shyong's lips curled into a smile, his hand starting to shake. 

"Tsunaia, stop!" 

Nina's shrill voice filled his ears and his head snapped up. She stared at him through glistening eyes. "Don't hurt him...I told you not to hurt him!" her choked voice cried. 

Shyong's eyes widened. "You can't be serious, Princess... He's not worth this.." 

She balled her fists and thrust them behind her. "Do not tell me what I can and cannot care for, Tsunaia!" She cried, cheeks reddening. 

Shyong glanced at Ryu who was staring at her, his green eyes wide. "Don't you dare look at her..." he seethed, bringing his glowing hand up. 

"He can do what he wants!" Nina cried, tears flowing. "You leave him alone! You're the one who's the monster, Tsunaia! You're the one..."

Shyong looked up, his hand closing, the fireball disappearing in a flurry of purple sparks. He clenched his other fist, swinging it out. "How can you care?! After all he's done?! He killed three of my best men! He's a murderer!" He walked towards her, reaching out to grasp her shoulders. "Tell me, Princess... What makes him so special that you would still care?"

Nina trembled in his grip, unconsciously moving her wings around her. She sniffed loudly and looked up at Ryu. Her expression softened as his eyes met hers. No, he didn't deserve this. He had saved her. So what if he killed those men... He did it to save her. He risked his life to set her free. 

She turned towards Shyong, staring into his light blue eyes. The wind blew, ruffling his short jet black hair. It was true, she also cared for Shyong, but... Her eyes again burned with the arrival of tears. He was just like the rest of them. He only wanted to protect her out of fear for her father. He didn't care. No one cared. 

She reached up, clutching both of his arms with frail hands. "I care because I..."

Her head flew back as a blow came to her cheek. She stumbled backwards from Shyong and fell to her knees, her hand going to her mouth. Blood. Dazed, she glanced up at Shyong. He was staring at his hand, eyes wide. She watched as his gaze went to her, his mouth slowly opening. 

"S-S-Sir Tsunaia....." a trembling voice came from behind. Shyong turned sharply to see Ryu's body shaking in the soldiers' grip. His eyes widened and he swung his hands out frantically. 

"Get away from him, now!" He cried watching Ryu's body start to convulse. 

The soldiers nodded quickly and let go, moving slowly away. Shyong drew his sword, holding it before him. 

Nina shook her head and looked up at Ryu, her blue eyes slowly widening. He was breathing heavily, his face dripping with sweat. What was happening to him? Why was he..? She gasped as both of his hands shot out, his fingers spreading and the tips curling forward. His fingernails started to lengthen, turning a dark red color. The veins on his arms popped up and pulsed as blood shot in. He clenched his teeth, green eyes bulging as his hands closed, the skin on top vibrating. The boy cried out as crimson scales burst from his wrist and rippled up his arm, stopping at his elbow. The bone shot out from his skin, covered with scales, and ended with a single curved red claw. Ryu brought his claw-like hands close to his body, the veins on his chest beginning to pulse. Nina shivered and brought her hands to her gaping mouth. 

This was why. This was why everyone hated him. 

The muscles in his chest and arms began to expand and harden, his already torn shirt ripping to shreds. Scales flowed down his knees and into his boots, large claws bursting through the bottom, his crimson feet expanding. He growled, his claws clutching his abdomen. Nina watched as his shoulder blades began to pulse violently and sweat drenched his entire body. A scream echoed through the night air as wings burst from his back. They arched into the air, scales covering the leathery flesh. He flapped them twice, then curled them close to his shivering body. 

Everyone hated him. No one trusted him.

Still screaming, he threw his head back, two mangled crimson horns coming out from the back of his head, wrapping around to the front and ending in milky white points. His teeth clenched and the fangs lengthened. The ground sunk beneath him and winds whipped around him, blowing his hair from his grimacing face. Swirling in the air it took on a yellow glow, then faded into a snowy white. 

He was...

His mouth opened wide, a deep growl escaping from his throat as white lightning struck around him, the air around him crackling with energy. 

A monster.

Shyong stepped back, sweat dripping down his forehead. The ground began to shake and he stumbled. Every bone in his body felt as though it was vibrating. The soldiers circled around him, swords out and ready. Looking around sharply, he shook his head, waving a hand. "Not me, you fools! Protect the Princess...!" He croaked, eyes set on the dragon's glowing body. 

Suddenly, the growling stopped and Ryu was silent. Shyong held his breath, gripping his sword tighter. Wind and rocks whipping around him, the dragon lowered his head, his deep crimson eyes focusing on Shyong. 

Nina glanced up as soldiers crowded around her, blocking her view. Wiping the blood from her mouth, she stood up, stumbling a bit. "...What...Ryu...?" 

Ryu's head turned quickly to Nina. White hair fell in his glowing eyes, waving violently in the wind. She sucked in her breath as his massive body faced her. The soldiers in front of her moved forward, gripping their swords. 

"You'd better turn away you dragon bastard! You won't be able to..."

It happened so fast. Nina screamed as a crimson claw burst through the soldier's back, blood splattering everywhere. The other soldiers backed away, a few trembling so hard they could barely hold their swords. "Bastard....how did he..." One whispered, edging towards Nina. Ryu lifted up the soldier's body and swung his arm, striking three other soldiers. Nina watched as they flew back, their bodies smacking against trees and crumpling loudly to the ground. The dragon snorted, and shook the soldier's limp body off of his claw. Nina clutched her dress, her wings encircling her. How..? Why...? How could he...? Her mind raced as Ryu turned slowly towards her, the white aura fading from his body. She stared into his crimson eyes, her body beginning to shake violently. Her eyes widened as he reached out to her with a bloody claw, beckoning to her. Hands grasping her dress tighter, she shook her head, backing up against a tree. Ryu stepped towards her, hand beckoning again. She squeezed her eyes closed, shaking her head. 

Ryu's hand dropped, his eyes wide. 

"See what I told you?"

His head turned to Shyong who was standing before him, breathing heavily, a smirk appearing on his lips. "Look at her, she's afraid. Afraid...of you..."

Ryu turned back to Nina. She pressed herself against the trunk, her hands grasping at the bark. 

"You see...you're nothing but a monster."

Ryu's hands went to his head, palms covering his pointed ears. 

"When will you dragons learn that you don't belong with humans? You don't..."

Ryu threw his head back and screamed, his claws grasping his long white hair. Shyong clutched his sword, holding it in front of him as the dragon stumbled forward, eyes bulging. Ryu's shoulders heaved as he breathed, a ragged hiss escaping from his lips. He lowered his head, his eyes narrowing at Shyong. The knight stepped back, holding his sword out. 

Ryu dropped back to his haunches, face contorting to a sneer. Shyong clenched his teeth, muttering something under his breath. The hilt of his sword began to glow purple and spread to the tip. In an explosion of light, his body was enveloped in a transparent violet shield. 

The dragon pounced, leathery wings outspread. Snow white hair whipping behind him, he soared towards Shyong, bringing a large red clawed hand back. Roaring, he swung it forward. 

The ground around Shyong cracked as the blow came in contact with his shield, rocking both of their bodies with an intense earthquake. Sweat pouring down his face, Shyong pushed his sword forward against the onslaught, his hands clutching the vibrating hilt tight. 

Ryu's wings beat hard behind him and he screamed, white light flooding over his body and into his hand. Shyong's sword flew back, the shield shattering into thousands of glistening shards. The dragon's body followed through with the blow, his smiling face nearing Shyong's. His ice eyes widened as Ryu's other claw came up from beneath him, catching the flesh under his chin. Ryu pushed it upwards, raking it across the left side of his face. 

Blood and sweat flying, Shyong wheeled backwards, the broken sword clanging to the ground. His hands went to his torn face, grasping at the gaping wound, his mouth open and shaking.

A flapping noise brought his attention upward, his right pupil shrinking to a pinpoint. Ryu was above him, the smile still on his lips. The dragon's wings retracted against his back, his body plunging downward. Thrusting his scaled knees forward, he knocked Shyong to the ground, hitting with such force, the knees sunk in. Shyong's eye swivelled up to the monster straddling his head. Sneering, Ryu lifted his hand into the air, the blood soaked claws glinting in the light of the moon. 

"No, Ryu! Don't kill him!"

The dragon's head snapped up, his crimson eyes focusing on Nina. She was on her knees, her dirty face streaked with tears. She shook her head slowly, the wind whipping at her blonde mass of hair. "Please...stop..." she sobbed quietly.

His hand dropped to his side. 

"Please..."

Eyes still on her, he pulled his knees from the earth, standing up from Shyong's shivering body. Bringing a large hand down, he brushed the dirt from the scales. Nina held her breath as he looked up, focusing again on her. Face expressionless, he held out his hand, curling his fingers back, motioning for her to come close. 

She tried to speak. She tried to move, but she couldn't. All she could do was stare. 

Ryu's eyes lowered to the ground and he opened his fanged mouth, but nothing came out. He glanced at over at Shyong and snorted, jumping into the air. His large red wings spread, catching the wind in one powerful beat. Rising slowly, his gaze again went to Nina. She clutched at her chest, but remained silent, hot tears falling from her wide eyes. He looked quickly away, his white hair flowing in the wind. She watched as he flew higher, his wings beating hard against the air. Taking one last look at her, he turned, his body becoming almost transparent in the starry sky. Then, he was gone; a trail of leaves leading into the forest the only indication that he had even been there. 

Nina glanced around. She felt feverish. Every part of her body shook. Her mind raced. What the hell...was going on? 

Shyong was screaming. Soldiers were cautiously crowding around him, talking to him, trying to calm him down, but it wasn't working. Nina's body rocked with the sounds of his torment. It was her fault...everything...her fault... Her vision blurred as she glanced around the clearing. Blood was everywhere. On the ground, the trees... On the piles of dead soldiers. On Shyong. On...her...

Head swimming, she stood up. No one was looking at her. Everyone was with Shyong. Clutching her dress, she stepped back into the forest. 

There was nothing for her here.

She turned, swaying as if she were in a daze, and did the only thing she knew how to do. 

  
  


* * * 

In the darkness, a heart pulsed. Eyes struggled to open, but could not. A mind screamed, clawing at the emptiness with hands that might not have existed. Shrouded in the shadows of desperation, it waited.

  
  


* * *

"You haven't touched your dinner."

The orange eyes met hers. Still, he remained silent. He hadn't spoken a word since her husband had brought him home. She was beginning to think he couldn't. 

She sighed and sat down beside him on the bed, watching his face contort into a scowl. "Well, at least let me check on your wound." She said, pushing a few strands of hair behind her ears.

After a few seconds, he nodded slowly and lifted his robe. Startled, she reached over on the end table and grabbed a small pair of scissors. She snipped the sides of the bandage, cautiously lifting the bloody mess from him. Her eyes widened as the bandage left his skin. Where there was once a large gaping wound, was now nothing. "How..." Hands trembling, she let go of it, getting up out of the bed. "How...did you heal so fast? This doesn't make any sense..."

She watched as a small smile came to his lips. He stood up slowly, his body swaying slightly. "Wh-what are you...?" She stammered, backing up against the wall. The man lifted his head, his eyes closing. His white hair began to wave gently and his hands rose into the air, starting to glow a slight blueish color. His chest suddenly heaved and his back arched upwards, a snapping sound filling the air.

Glistening white feathers drifted past her astonished eyes as wings burst from his shoulder blades. They stretched into the air, gracefully curving around his frail body. Pure white feathers flowed down them until the tips, which were dark red. Her eyes widened as he lowered his head, the strange orange eyes opening. Her breath caught in her throat.

"You're..."

He smiled, bringing one of the glowing hands down, the fingertips crackling. Nodding slowly, he watched, eyes bulging, as the blood splattered the wall. 

  
  



	8. Realization

Chapter 8

  
  


Nina tore through the forest, blood thundering against her temples. Vines and thorns ripped through her clothes, scratching at her bare arms and legs, but she didn't care. She just had to run. She didn't understand anything anymore. Her mind raced with images of blood, tears, and monsters. Screams echoed through her thoughts, her entire body becoming drenched in cool sweat. She closed her eyes and clutched at her dress, stumbling over rocks and fallen branches. Tears streaked down her face and flew off into the darkness. No human could kill like that...

Her arms moving in front of her, she burst through a wall of vines and lost her footing. Crying out, she tumbled onto a damp patch of grass and rolled onto her back. Breathing heavily, she opened her eyes to the star filled sky. With a dirt caked hand she reached up, clutching her heaving chest. Her vision was blurring. Where were all these tears coming from? Coughing gently, she turned to her side, wrapping her arms around her body. One of her wings came forward, covering her shivering form, the soft feathers gently caressing her face. She began to sob gently into the dew filled grass, her breath becoming mist in the cool air. 

It was her fault. Everything was her fault. Shyong could be dead. She had been to cowardly to check. As for Ryu...

She sucked in her breath, clutching her stomach tighter. She had heard Shyong and the soldiers call him a dragon. Dragon... She shivered as the image of his claw impaling that soldier came to her. He was a monster, he...

Her wing moved from her face as a gust of wind blew past her. Blue eyes moving upward, she focused on something red above her. She jolted up into a sitting position, backing away, eyes wide. 

Ryu stood before her, pale moonlight splashing over his massive red body. His white hair moved gently in the breeze, long bangs falling over his expressionless face. He stood with his shoulders back, his large red claws hanging at his sides. His wings were pulled against him, the dark red talons on top the only thing visible. 

Nina tried to say something, but she couldn't. All she could do was stare. Stare at his glowing crimson eyes, his glistening red scales, his blood stained claws. She felt her body begin to tremble. He wasn't moving. He was just standing there. What was he going to do? Was he...?

"You do not have to be afraid."

The sound of his voice startled her. It was deep and gruff, like his vocal chords were wrapped in sandpaper. He continued to stare, his eyes moving over her shivering body. She remained silent, looking at him back with wide eyes. He slowly reached up, roughly pushing his hair behind his shoulders. "I came to apologize." 

She watched as he cocked his head, the scales on his horns glinting. "I am sorry you had to see all of this," he said slowly, "I just..." He stopped and took a deep breath, his large chest heaving. "I did not want to tell you, because I thought you would not want to stay with me anymore." 

Nina looked up at him, eyes burning. "I..." She lowered her head and wrapped her arms around her body. "I don't understand what's going on, Ryu. I don't even know you..." she said softly, rubbing her face on her arm. "What you did back there, scared me. I... I don't know what to think about you."

A gentle pressure on her shoulder brought her gaze up. She didn't even hear him move. He was right above her, looking at her with those harsh blood red eyes. "I do not want you to be afraid of me." he said softly. "I want you to know me, Nina." 

She reached up and grasped his hand, moving it from her shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she rose, standing only inches away from him. Her eyes moved to his face. Close up, he really didn't look all that different. Other than the white hair, the red eyes, and the longer fangs, he was just about the same. She reached up slowly, placing a trembling hand on his chest. It was like touching warm stone, the muscle feeling as though you could hit it with a thousand pounds and it wouldn't budge. She placed the other on his left arm, her fingers tracing gingerly over the scales. 

"Does it hurt...when you transform?" She asked, her fingertips running over the sharp points at the ends of the scales.

"A little."

She looked up as he spoke, her cheeks flushing. He was staring down at her, his face still lacking any trace of emotion. She quickly took her hands away, averting her gaze from him. "I"m sorry..." she said softly. "I've just...never seen a dragon before."

"If it makes you uncomfortable, I can transform back."

Her eyes again met his. It was true; seeing him like this did make her a bit nervous. He looked ancient, majestic...powerful. She stared at his large clawed hands. Everything about him intimidated her. He really did look like a monster. She glanced at his fanged mouth. He was speaking to her. Monsters didn't speak...

"It would help, yes." 

He nodded slowly, his crimson eyes closing. He took a deep breath and brought his arms up, crossing them in front of his chest. She watched as a white aura flowed over his body, engulfing him in bright light. Then, slowly, it faded, his human form coming into view. He lowered his arms and lifted his head up, a small smile appearing on his lips. Swaying slightly, he fell forward, dropping to his knees. 

Nina cried out and kneeled in front of him, letting his body fall limply against her. "Ryu? Are you alright? What's wrong?" He was breathing heavily, his chest heaving. She placed her hands on his bare back, her fingers slipping over the sweat drenched skin. His head hung over her shoulder, his breath hot against her neck. "Ryu...please...what's..." 

She stopped as he slowly looked up. His mouth was no longer swollen, the blood was long gone from his skin. "I'm...sorry..." he croaked, smiling again. "I'm just...a little....tired...".

He reached up and wearily pushed his hair from his face, looking up at her with heavy lidded eyes. "I...need to rest..."

She nodded slowly and moved back against a stone, allowing him to lean on her. Cheeks flushing a bit, she looked out into the clearing before her. Moonlight flooded over, illuminating a tiny pond towards the center. She watched as fireflies danced over the rippling water, their lights flickering brightly in the dark night sky. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the cold stone. Should she have run away? Was the castle really that bad? All of this...maybe all of this really wasn't worth it...

"I should...have told you."

His voice pierced her thoughts. She blinked once, then looked down. Ryu was looking up at her. "I shouldn't have lied to you."

Nina brought her gaze back to the pond. "You didn't have much choice."

"I didn't want you to leave me." He exhaled loudly, bringing a shaking had to his scar infested chest. "I betrayed your trust...You were just so nice, so eager to come with me. But now..."

"Does it really make you this tired?"

He sighed softly and turned his head from her "Being...in that form...drains me. I don't know why." 

"Why did you transform then?" she asked, a solemn expression on her face. 

He looked up. "I...don't know. It just...happened."

Nina brought her arm up, holding it against her shivering body. The air was getting colder by the minute. 

"Is he dead?"

Her eyes widened and she looked down. "I'm not sure. I didn't stay to see."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to harm anyone." he said softly. 

"I didn't want you to either."

A hurt expression came over his face as he stared at her. "I know...and...I..." He paused, brushing a leaf from his chest. "You can leave if you want. I don't blame you for being afraid." 

"It's not that I'm afraid, Ryu...I just...don't understand." She said softly, watching his facial features relax. "I'm not familiar with dragons. I don't know anything about them. I really don't know anything about anything to tell you the truth..." she looked away. "There are so many things I don't understand and I will never learn living back there. I want to see things, do things..." A small smile touched her lips. "I guess I thought traveling with you would be full of opportunities."

"And all you got was a monster."

Her smile faded. "There's nowhere else I can go, Ryu."

"Staying with me will be hard."

"I know."

"Then why do you want to do it?"

"Because I don't hate you."

"Nina...are you positive...even after..."

"It still frightens me...I...don't think I ever want to see that form again...but..." She trailed off. "I don't want to leave you either. I can't explain it, but I feel..." She looked down at his moonlit green eyes. As much as she hated to admit it, she felt safe around him. Even when he transformed back there, she knew deep down, he wouldn't hurt her. Maybe she was just stupid. It was true, Ryu was very handsome, but Shyong was wrong. That wasn't why she wanted to stay with him. All her life she had been looking for something, and she wasn't quite sure what it was. Maybe Ryu was the answer. Maybe...he could show her...what "life" was really like.

Ryu began to laugh softly, his chest moving awkwardly with his breathing. 

"What so funny?"

His face broke into a broad smile. "I don't know. I guess...I'm just relieved..."

"Relieved?"

"I've never had..." He reached up slowly, touching two fingers to her cheek. "...a person care about me so much..."

She blushed, moving her head away from his hand. "I...never said I cared...I meant I'll be tolerant of you..." she stammered softly. "Now, let's try to get to Synesta soon, you need rest."

He smiled softly bringing his hand back to his side. "As you wish." 

Before her startled eyes, he threw his feet forward, his body flying upwards until he was standing. He turned, reaching out to her. "Come on, we've got things to do." 

Blinking twice, she warily took his hand, climbing to her feet. He stood before her, obviously feeling better, his lips parting into a toothy smile. She watched as the wind blew by, ruffling his long blue hair and pushing it from his sweat drenched face. Something pulled at her. Something she couldn't understand. Something...that caused a million emotions to swim through her mind at the same time. She felt his hand squeeze hers gently, the smile becoming a warm grin. Her heart pounded against her chest hard, warmth flowing over her entire body. 

Did she...really care...?

  
  


* * * 

  
  


Cool morning mist hit his face as he stumbled out of the house. Sunlight flowed over his blood soaked body and reflected off his wild eyes. He turned, pressing his back against a wall. Glancing around, he realized the city was barren. No one stirred. He brought a hand in front of his face. Blood stained the long frail fingers. 

It had been exhilarating, killing that woman. His body trembled as a smile found its way to his lips. Stupid woman. She shouldn't have seen them. She should have minded her own business. A soft scratchy laugh escaped his throat, his head turning to the hazy purple sky. Orange eyes narrowed as they focused on one of the Windian castle towers. His shoulder blades began to pulse, the wings threatening to burst from them. 

He reached up, grasping his aching shoulder. Was he really ready? His eyes moved to the empty alleyways leading to the inner part of the city. 

He had to be.

Clutching his tattered robe, he trudged towards the castle.

  
  


* * * 

It had been hours since Shyong had returned. He was a mess; half of his face, mutilated beyond repair. He would probably never be able to see from that eye again. Even now, Lucia could hear his screams echoing throughout the silent castle. The Priestess of the Goddess, Faben, had been sent to heal him, after all, he had to report to the King before sundown. 

Lucia squeezed her eyes closed as a particularly loud scream came. Most of his words were incoherent babble, but occasionally, real words would find their way in. Words like Dragon, damn bastard dragon. 

Why would the dragon attack him? Was the Princess really that big of a deal...to both of them? Lucia crossed her arms over her chest. She knew about the way the dragons were treated. It wasn't as though she hated them, her village wasn't destroyed by them.

"You know, I think all of this is good for her."

Lucia turned to see one of the maids, a short green haired girl wish big blue eyes. The girl shrank back at the woren's stare. "I mean...the Princess always seemed so sad. Maybe...she needed a little freedom." 

Lucia's tail began to twitch. "Don't talk about things you don't understand." She said curtly. 

The maid sighed, shaking her pigtailed head. "No, I understand...I've heard Sir Tsunaia talking about her many times. I just...don't think one girl...should have so much responsibility."

"Like I said, you don't understand. Now run along, you know better than to try and converse with me." Lucia spat, her gray eyes narrowed almost to slits.

The girl nodded slowly and bowed, turning from her sharply. She walked forward a bit, then stopped, her hands grasping a small silver platter. "Maybe you could use some freedom as well."

Lucia looked up, her eyes widening as the girl slipped into another room.

Freedom? No, this was her place. She made an oath. This was where she belonged. This was were the Princess belonged. You can't run away from your destiny...

Another scream pierced the air and Lucia's ears flattened against her head. She turned to a window, leaning onto it. Her eyes floated down to the main entranceway. Brow furrowing, she leaned forward as something caught her eye. A man, in what looked like very bloody ripped robes with bright white hair was conversing with the soldiers in front. It looked like he wanted in, but the soldiers would have nothing of it. Lucia sighed. Of course he wouldn't get in. They couldn't let just any guy come in, they had to be...

Her mind drew a blank. He was staring at her. Orange eyes. Bright, odd, orange eyes. What was he doing...?

Lucia's eyes widened as he vanished. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Doubt

Chapter 9

  
  


The walk to Synesta had been rather quiet. Neither Ryu nor Nina said much of anything. Ryu felt like she really needed to think. Nina felt the same. It had taken the rest of the night to reach the famous merchant city. 

Nina glanced around, eyes wide as they entered. It was very crowded for it being so early in the morning. The city was really just one big dirt road, with merchant stalls lining either side against tall wooden buildings. People bustled from one side to the other, loaded down with various weapons and provisions. Laughing softly, she stepped in front of Ryu. "This is amazing, Ryu! I've never been to a city before!" her eyes followed a few small children who were running circles around an exhausted looking woman. "It's full of so many people!"

He smiled, glad to hear her voice again. "Yes, but let's go to an inn now. We need to get a meal and rest. Afterwards, I promise I'll show you around, okay?" 

Nina's stomach began to growl loudly at the mention of food. It was hard to believe that the last things she ate were those dinner rolls the night before. She nodded slowly, clutching at her now aching stomach. "Yeah...you're right, I'm starving."

Ryu raised an arm to his face, wiping sweat from it. "Well...now let's try to find the Inn."

"I thought you had been here before."

He looked down at her, smiling broadly. "Only once. You can't expect me to remember everything I see once, little bird." 

Just as Nina started to make a face, something ran by and tugged on one of her wings. Startled, she looked down into the freckled face of a small girl. Nina leaned down and brought her face level with the hers. "Can I...help you?"

The girl grinned, revealing two large crooked front teeth. "That man over there told me to tell him if I see a pretty girl with wings." 

Nina's heart suddenly skipped a beat and she glanced up warily. "W-what man...?"

Still smiling, the little girl pointed a chubby finger towards a heavily cloaked man leaning on the side of a weapon merchant's stall. His hood was draped over his head, but Nina could see small strands of dirty blonde hair hanging over his dark brown eyes. He turned to stare back at her, his armored arms crossed over his broad chest. 

"Merc." Ryu said softly.

Nina looked up as the little girl pranced away. "Mercenary? But why..."

"Don't worry, he won't try anything until nightfall anyways. There's too many people around." 

She nodded slowly and glanced back at the man who was now patting the girl on the head gently. 

"Seems like everyone wants a chance to fight the dragon."

Her eyes moved to Ryu. He was staring out into the city, his green eyes narrowed slightly. "Ryu...what..."

He suddenly smiled, short fangs appearing. "Hey, don't worry. Come on, let's go."

Ryu's smile broadened and he grasped her arm gently, pulling her behind him as he began to walk into the massive crowds of people.

Nina couldn't help but to stare at the various races of people passing them as they made their way to the city center. Some she knew, like the Worens, who hung around in packs around some of the shops swinging swords and clubs at each other in friendly sparring matches. A lot of them, though, she had no clue. Human halfbreeds of every shape, size, and animal walked past her curious blue eyes, most of them giving her harsh looks back. She didn't care though, all of this mesmerized her.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, Ryu led her into a small shabby looking wooden building in the direct center. 

Nina's nose crinkled as they stepped in. Dust could be seen floating in the rays of light coming in from the broken windows. The air was so musty, it was making her eyes water. Holding onto Ryu's arm tighter, she glanced around the small lobby. Shady looking characters raised their heads at her, staring back at her with cold eyes from all sides of the room. She pulled Ryu closer as one of the men shifted slowly towards her. 

"I'd like a room, please." 

She glanced up to see Ryu talking to a rather large woman behind the front desk. Her eyes widened as the woman's massive hand came forward and grasped the zenny he had dropped on the counter. Squinting, the woman lifted the coins to the light. "They're real." Ryu said with a small smile.

The woman scowled down at him through bushy black hair. "Can't be too careful in this place, boy. Thieves is everywhere." Nina cringed as the woman's mouth opened, revealing row after row of blackened needle-like teeth. 

"Hey, she got a problem?" the woman sneered, watching Nina's blue eyes widen to the size of saucers. 

Ryu laughed softly. "Nah, she's just hungry." His hand clutched his own stomach as it growled. "Actually, we both are. Is there any way we can get a small meal sent to our room?"

The woman snorted loudly. "Whaddya think this is, boy?" her gruff voice boomed.

Ryu reached in his pocket and pulled out another handful of zenny, watching her bloodshot eyes bulge as he dropped the coins onto the counter. "A friendly hospitable place I suppose."

Her large hairy hands frantically scooped up the zenny and she smiled, the teeth glinting in the sunlight. "Oh but of course. I likes men who knows the right prices. Go up the stairs to the room on the far right. I'll be sendin' someone up there to give ya yer food."

Ryu nodded slowly and pulled Nina towards the crooked wooden stairs. "Hey, now wasn't that easy?" He said as they began to walk up.

Nina shuddered. "That woman...I've never seen..."

"Someone so ugly? " He began to laugh loudly. "Places like these will have every type of person you can think of. All you have to remember is, you can't stare like that. It's kind of considered rude." 

"I...I didn't mean to..." she said softly. 

"Don't worry. I know you didn't. It's just going to be one of those things you've got to learn."

She nodded and looked up as they reached the door to their room. Ryu reached out and turned a rusted knob, pushing open the rickety red door. 

The room was small, but not as bad as she thought it was going to be. Compared to the rest of the building, it was actually fairly cozy. Sure, there was some wallpaper peeling off of the wall and the furniture all had at least an inch of dust on them, but it was better than the woods. Ryu sighed and stretched his arms above his head. He fell back on one of the two beds, dust clouding the air as his body came in contact with the tattered bedspread. "Well, it's not the best, I know, but it really beats that cave."

Nina sat down on the other bed and leaned back against the wall, nodding slowly. "So what are we going to do now, Ryu?"

He turned towards her. "I suppose we rest for a few hours, then go down to the market. I'd like to get a new shirt before we start heading towards Drogen." 

Her eyes moved to his still bare chest as he tapped it. "Ryu, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

She reached up and scratched her head, feeling dust rise from it. "How did you get all of those scars?" 

He smiled and looked down. "Are they really that obvious?" 

"Well...yes, they do make up the majority of you."

He laughed and stretched, his body spreading over the tiny bed. "Training." 

She cocked her head "Training?" 

"Yeah, back in Drogen. I told you the elder was a bastard. I had to learn how to take pain." 

Her eyes widened. "So they...beat you...?" 

"Well, not really. I mean, it really did help me. When that Shyong guy hit me, it really didn't hurt as bad as I made it out to." 

"Why did you pretend?"

His head turned to her, his mouth forming a warm smile. "I could tell you were scared. I thought maybe he would quit if he figured it was doing its job."

Nina started to say something, but was cut off by a loud knock at the door. Ryu raised a hand into the air. "Come in!"

The door creaked open and a man almost as large as the innkeeper woman came in holding a giant platter of food. Ryu sat up quickly, his eyes wide. "Hey thanks, just set it right here." The man grunted and placed the platter onto Ryu's bed, then turned to walk out of the room. "Tell the innkeeper thanks." Ryu called as he pulled the door shut loudly. 

"Oh wow..." Nina breathed, getting up from her bed and moving to his, sitting down on the other side of the platter in front of Ryu. The smell of the food was enough to make her mouth water. Ryu clasped his hands together and bowed slightly, closing his eyes. "Ladon bless this food...and...whatever Nina believes in...you bless this food too." 

"So, this Ladon is a god?"

Ryu opened his eyes to see Nina's perplexed face. "Well...of the dragons. Are you a goddess worshiper?"

Nina shrugged, her wings fluttering a bit. "I don't know, I've never really thought about it before I guess... I know that most of the castle staff are..." she shook her head slowly. "I told you I don't know much about anything."

Ryu smiled and reached out, patting her dust covered head. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with that. When the time comes, you'll believe what you want to believe. Now, come on, let's eat."

She blushed slightly and nodded, moving her head from his hand. Ryu smiled and reached down, taking a large chicken leg from the mound of meat. Mouth opening wide, he chomped down on it, almost taking in the whole thing. She laughed softly, taking a rather small piece herself. He made a face. "Hey, I'm hungry. Don't start this again. Right now I'm not caring too much about etiquette." she smiled and nibbled gently on hers. 

They ate in silence, each so glad to have food that they didn't really have time to talk. Every now and then Nina stole a glance at him. It was so hard to believe that just a few hours ago, he was that huge hulking dragon. She still didn't know what to think about it, it was still all too confusing. 

As they finished dinner and got into their own beds, she decided not to worry too much about it. Eventually, everything would become clear. It had to. 

  
  


* * *

Lucia pulled back from the window, pressing her back hard against the wall. What the hell just happened? Did that man really disappear? It didn't make any sense. Holding her breath, she leaned over, peering warily down at the entrance way. No, he wasn't there and the soldiers looked as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Was she just crazy?

"Ms. Lucia, his majesty has summoned you to the main hallway."

Claws unsheathing, Lucia gasped, her heart pounding hard against her chest. A young soldier stepped back, eyes widening at her glinting claws. "I-I'm sorry I startled you...I just..."

Blushing, the woren brought her hands quickly to her sides, trying to gain composure. "It's fine. Just don't do it again." She smiled slightly and pushed a piece of red hair behind her ear. "Do you know the meaning of this summoning?"

The soldier nodded. "Sir Tsunaia has finished his healing."

"Already? Usually a wound like that would take hours!"

He shrugged. "Mistress Faben said he seem determined to get better."

"Probably for revenge." she whispered to herself.

"Sorry?" 

"Oh nothing." she said waving a hand beside her. "Are you here to escort me?"

"Yes, I was told..."

"Alright then...this is no time to be slow about it. Let's go." She said sharply, striding quickly past the dazed soldier. 

"Yes m'am!" He cried scrambling to catch up with her. 

A revenge wish from a man who was healed with the goddess's blessing, Lucia thought as she made her way towards the throne room, she hoped he really knew what he was getting himself into. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Blood. So much blood. Everyone was dead. Every soldier, everyone she knew. Crimson flying before her eyes, Nina fell to her knees. This wasn't right. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She squeezed her eyes closed and shook her head, tears falling. 

A sick gurgling noise brought her attention upward. Ryu was standing before her, in his dragon form, holding Shyong by his neck. He was struggling, his feet swinging frantically, trying to make contact with the ground. His face was turning blue from the lack of air and his ice eyes were bulging. Nina clasped her hands in front of her, her wings encircling her shivering body. This didn't make any sense. Ryu wasn't supposed to be like this, he...

Her eyes widened as the dragon thrust his other claw forward, plunging it deep into the struggling knight's chest. A loud snapping noise pierced the air as it burst through his back. 

Everything then seemed like it was in slow motion. The blood flying, Shyong's face contorting into a silent scream, Ryu...smiling... She watched as the dragon tossed Shyong's lifeless body to the ground. "No..." she whispered as he turned to her, his wings out spreading. Glowing crimson eyes staring at her, his mouth began to form silent words. Each one making her blood run colder.

"For...you..."

Violently shaking hands grasping her head, she screamed.

  
  


* * * 

"Nina! Nina are you alright?!"

Nina's eyes shot open. Ryu was leaning over her, his long hair falling onto her sweat drenched face. "Nina, please, say something." He whispered, leaning closer. 

Before she knew what was going on, her hands flew out, pushing him away from her. Startled, he stepped back. "Nina...what..."

Shivering slightly, she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms tight around them. "Stay away..."

He nodded slowly and backed away, sitting down on his bed. "Bad dream?" he asked watching her chest heave with the sudden adrenaline rush. Like he needed an answer, her face told it all. She was soaked with sweat and her eyes were bloodshot and filling with tears. The look she gave him...well...it wasn't pleasant. "I see." He said softly. "Well, I'll leave you alone for a second. I think I'll go get some water or something." 

She lifted her head as he walked out of the door. 

What was going on? Why did she have that dream? She hugged her knees tighter. Was she really that afraid of him? So much for not worrying about it, she thought scowling. It was over, wasn't it? She probably would never have to see that form again...at least she hoped. Sighing loudly, she rubbed her face onto her knees. This was stupid. She had to get over this somehow. What if she did see it again? What would she do? Would she run away, just like she did everything else? No, she had to be strong...but...

She glanced over to a window near her bed. Light came in through the cracked glass, bathing the room in an orange glow. The crowds of people were beginning to disperse below, the large dirt road becoming almost barren. 

Hugging her knees even closer, she closed her eyes. Why must it be so hard...to be strong?

  
  


* * * 

Lucia watched as her escort pulled open the large wooden door leading into the throne room. Puffing her chest out in what she thought was an important manner, she strode in. Glancing around, she began to slowly deflate. She had been in the room hundreds of times, but it never ceased to put her in total awe. 

The giant hallway stretched out before her, crimson carpet lining the perfectly polished marble floor. The walls held a vast array of milky white candles, each different but equally amazing. From the beginning of the hallway, they were in the shape of people either praying or bowing to an unknown source. Further on up, the same people began to sprout wings from their backs. The wings grew larger and more magnificent until the very edge of the room, where the figures took on godlike victory poses, the wings outstretched and powerful. Whoever had crafted them, had made sure the candlelight hit them in just the right places. They looked as though they were illuminated from the inside out. 

Soldiers lined the walls, each nodding briskly at the woren as she passed. Lucia pushed her glasses higher on her nose, focusing forward to the large platform at the end where the King sat in a most extravagant throne. Cast in pure gold, the chair itself made the whole room come together. Winged humans were sculpted to look as though they were bursting forth from the top and sides of the piece, arms and wings reaching towards the heavens. The arms curled forward and ended with a small bluish crystal ball on each end. They reflected the light from the candles brightly, shining like two majestic stars in the hands of the King. 

As Lucia neared him, he sat up, nodding slowly to the soldiers near him. They came to attention, each banging their spear ends on the ground twice. "His majesty will now speak!" One bellowed, his voice echoing through the massive hallway.

The woren scowled at the ground. Beside the King, stood Valcomn's chief advisor, Lute Issac. He was a rather shady looking character, tall and lanky with long black hair that was slicked back against his oddly shaped pale head. He smirked as Lucia lifted her head. 

"At ease."

The soldiers immediately relaxed, the clanging of their spears filling the air.

"I've called you here to discuss the situation with the Princess." The King said softly as Lucia stood. "Issac and I are very concerned with the failure of Sir Tsunaia."

Lucia shook her head slowly. "I'm not sure if I could tell you anything useful about that..."

"I could."

She turned to see Shyong standing behind her. She hadn't even heard him come in behind her. Her gray eyes widened as he stared at her. Huge claw-like scars raked his once perfect complexion, making painful looking indents on the whole left side of his face. The thing that bothered her the most, though, was his left eye. It was completely colorless. There was a pupil there, but the iris around it had lost its blue hue. Only a thin line of gray distinguished it from the white of his eye. 

He stepped forward, past her astonished stare and knelt before the King, his torn, blood soaked navy cloak falling around him. "I cannot apologize enough for my failure my liege, but as you can see, the dragon has enormous power. He killed many of my men in nearly one strike, he..."

"I do not wish to hear excuses from a one-eyed twit." Issac sneered, leaning towards the King.

Shyong clenched his teeth. "I will not have you talk to me in such a manner. You are not my King, I do not want..."

"Sir Tsunaia, I think you should sit this one out."

Shyong's good eye moved to the King's solemn face. "But, your majesty!"

The King sighed, bringing his hand to his forehead. "I don't believe you have what it takes to take on such a dangerous creature. I need the Princess back as soon as possible. Valcomn will not make an alliance with us unless we have her. You know that just as much as I do." 

"But...!"

"We can't afford to have her traveling with him any longer. I think I know what the dragons are up to and I'm not about to let them have access to her as well."

Shyong balled his fists. "No, I can do it! I can beat him! I want to....I want to so bad...! He...he shamed me, in front of my own men and the Princess as well! I have to save her...she needs me...!" Swung his fist out, his eye widening. "Sire, you can't expect me to just stand by! I..."

"Enough, Tsunaia!" The King bellowed. 

"Then why was I summoned here?" Shyong whispered, his voice beginning to tremble.

Issac smiled, his chapped lips curling above his yellowed teeth. "Tell us everything you know about this dragon. We need to know every detail of what went on last night."

Lucia crossed her arms, her gaze set on Issac. What was he doing here? She thought the King didn't want Valcomn to know Princess Nina was gone. Maybe he needed help. Obviously they didn't think Shyong could handle it. But...why Lute Issac? He was suspicious as hell and he knew it. She figured he might be acting on his own accord. Valcomn wasn't a particularly honest country.

"Is there something wrong, Mistress Lucia? You seem to be engrossed in thought."

Lucia averted her gaze as Issac's sickeningly drawling voice touched her ears. "Nothing...I was just wondering why I was summoned. There's not much I can tell you about the dragon."

Issac yawned and stepped back, settling himself against the King's chair. "Oh we don't need you to talk about the dragon. I just figured it would make Tsunaia feel better to have someone he knew here."

"That's Sir Tsunaia to you..." Shyong growled softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, SIR Tsunaia. I have a hard time remembering the names of washed out knights."

Lucia brought a hand in front of Shyong as he lifted his head up. "No, Shyong...Calm down..."she whispered.

"Please, Sir Tsunaia. Tell us about the dragon. I know you have been in contact with their kind before. Was there anything...different...about this one?" King Windia asked gently, leaning forward and cupping his chin in his hand. 

Shyong stood slowly, brushing dust from his cloak. He thought back to the fight and how he had pissed the dragon off. He had called him a monster, and he had almost gone insane. Something about Dragoneye was unstable. Something kept him from rational thought... Something...made him an absolute killing machine. Smiling slightly, Shyong shook his head. "No, nothing was different. He was just as feeble as dragons usually are. He just caught me off guard."

Issac nodded slowly. "I see...Then he should have no problem." 

Lucia and Shyong stared up at him. "He?" Lucia asked quietly.

The candlelight flickered from Issac's beady black eyes, his thin face shrouded in the dancing shadows. "The prize of Valcomn of course, Mikhal Bevelle."

  
  



	10. Will

Chapter 10

  
  


Ryu squeezed his eyes shut and plunged his head into a small well in front of the Inn. He was still for a second, letting the cool water run through his hair, then he pulled out, the wet mess slapping against his bare back. With tired hands, he reached up and wrung it out, creating a huge puddle around his torn boots. He sighed and dropped down on a dry patch of ground, leaning his head back against the cold stone well. He was worried. Nina was acting more and more strangely everyday. Not that he knew her that well to begin with, but... He closed his eyes as a soft breeze blew by. She knew about him now. Was she really still afraid? He guessed she was. It wasn't everyday you saw a man turn into a crimson reptile. 

He brought his hand in front of him and stared at it with puzzled eyes. Why had he transformed anyways? All he really remembered was seeing Shyong strike Nina and then, it happened. "Tch..." he spat gently. It was getting harder to control. Even slight annoyances were beginning to trigger it. He had to get back to Drogen soon, or... He shook his head. He didn't want to know what would happen. 

A glint in the distance brought his attention upward. Across the dirt road, leaning against a merchant stand, was the mercenary he and Nina had seen earlier. He lifted his head at Ryu's stare, peering back at him with dark eyes. 

Ryu scowled slightly then got to his feet, the man still staring at him. Shaking the rest of the water from his mane, Ryu walked briskly back into the Inn. 

  
  


* * * 

Mikhal Bevelle. 

Where had she heard that name before?

Lucia's brow furrowed as she stared down at Issac's faded black boots. Bevelle...Bevelle... She brought her arms up and crossed them. It seemed so familiar, so...

"I'm sure you've heard of him." Issac said softly, waiting until the woren's slate eyes met his. "He's the one who..."

"Defeated the dragons who destroyed Pravacio." Shyong muttered behind Lucia. 

Issac smiled. "I see you're worth something, Tsunaia. Yes, that's him. The best assassin Valcomn's ever had."

Lucia glanced up at him and arched a thin red eyebrow. "Why would Valcomn have an assassin? I'm sure the royal family wouldn't stand for it."

"Oh, he's not employed with the castle. My liege would have nothing of it..."

"So, let me get this straight..." Lucia spoke softly, watching the candlelight flicker on Issac's face. "You went behind your own King's back to hire a forbidden assassin, to help the cause of a kingdom whom you're not even sure will definitely ally with you?"

Issac shrugged his hunched shoulders. "What can I say? I feel this kingdom has lots of potential."

"Sire," Lucia glanced at the King, "Are you really sure you want to side with something like him? He's not even honest with his own majesty..."

King Windia smiled. "Do not worry, Fallon, Lute understands the importance of getting the Princess back and that's all that matters." 

"But..."

The King raised a hand, waving it into the air once. "Thank you for your time. You both are dismissed."

Shyong bowed slightly, then turned to walk down the hallway, Lucia following after. 

She scowled as they made their way to the large red door at the end. This was ridiculous. Issac was as crooked as they got. She figured this Bevelle guy probably was as well, but the King probably viewed him as a hero, him defeating those dragons and all. 

Her eyes went to the back of Shyong's head, watching as his short black hair moved gently with every step. As much as she trusted in Shyong, she was nervous. She couldn't help feeling something was up with him, he was taking this much better than he normally would. The scene he caused with Issac back there was nothing compared to the way he talked to other politicians. 

She exhaled softly and brought a claw to her short fanged teeth, starting to pick at them loudly. Shyong turned, his colorless eye narrowing. "Please, Fallon, cease that awful racket." 

Lucia made a face. "I'm just nervous. I don't like this Issac guy and I don't like the way the King's putting absolute faith in him."

"Well, all I'm worried about is the Princess."

She brought her claw down from her mouth slowly. "What do you mean that's all you care about?"

"I don't want this Bevelle to touch her."

"What does it matter? You or him, it's all the same. Either way she'll be back here and..."

"She'll think of him as a hero."

Lucia shook her head. "Or a murderer one. Does she care about the dragon?"

Shyong stopped suddenly and turned towards her. She backed away slowly as he leaned close, her eyes going to the hideous welts on his face. "There's nothing more to discuss here, Ms. Lucia."

He rasped softly. 

She watched as he moved away from her and started to walk down a hallway to his quarters. Standing in the empty corridor, she stomped her foot loudly on the marble floor. "See if I give a damn what you think, Tsunaia." she whispered bitterly. 

  
  


* * * 

Nina pulled a light blue cloak tighter around her shivering body as she watched Ryu haggle with yet another merchant. To her, they all looked the same. All fish-like people, all bad attitudes. Ryu yelled, the fish man yelled, Ryu again, fish man again, it was an endless cycle. 

She sighed softly and leaned back onto the stall, reaching over and fiddling with some of the knick-nacks for sale. Most of it was junk, broken toys being sold as "antiques" or rotten food as "aged". It amazed her just how much these men would lie to get a little bit of zenny.

"100 zenny and that's final! It's not like you'd be able to sell it for anymore."

"No! I sold one of zeez for 300! No joke, monsieur!"

"Maybe to someone who's brain dead... Come on! 100 zenny's plenty for this piece of junk!"

Nina glanced over at Ryu who was leaning over the counter, hands waving frantically in the fish man's face. She giggled softly, if he wasn't careful, he was going to get his new shirt dirty. 

"Damn it, fine! You hear me, fine! I'll give you the damn money, but this better be worth it you cheap bastard!" Ryu yelled plunging his hand into his shirt pocket and pulling out a handful of coins. He tossed them towards the man, watching with a little amusement as his flipper-like hands tried to grasp the flying currency. 

Ryu snatched a long parcel from the top of the stall and swung it over his back along with the others he was carrying. "Yeah you enjoy it. Buy yourself some fingers, eh?"

Nina trotted to him as he started to unwrap the bag. "You know, that was kind of mean, Ryu."

He looked up, reaching over and pushing his hair behind him. "Hey, sorry. I can't be nice all the time. I can only take so much of these guys. Just walking around here is enough to make someone crazy."

She leaned forward, peering down at the half open package. "Did you buy another sword?" 

He smiled and lifted the bag. "Nope, I got something for you."

"Me?" she asked softly watching as he removed the bag from a long slender mahogany rod. She gasped as he handed it to her, feeling how light it was. "What...is this for?"

"Magic. It helps to amplify the spells. I figure it'd be best for you."

"Ah...magic..." She closed her eyes. Magic. She hadn't heard that word in awhile. Shaking her head slowly, she handed it back to him. "I can't use this."

"Why not, Nina?" He asked taking it from her. 

"I'm not good at it."

"But, back at the castle, you..."

She smiled softly. "That was a sleeping spell. One of the only spells I know how to do. Remember when you lit that fire in the cave? " she laughed gently. "That was advanced for me."

He stared at her for a second, green eyes going from her eyes to the rod. "Well..." He turned it over and ran his other hand over the wood. "It's not sanded. If you hit someone with it, they might get a splinter or something." 

Nina laughed and pulled her wings close to her body. "Oh Ryu, you're terrible! How in the world would I be able to help you fight anything?"

"I don't know if I can be with you all the time, Nina."

She glanced down at him, his voice was serious. 

"Hey, tell you what." He said smiling slightly. "If you accompany me to the bar over there for a drink, I'll teach you how to fight a bit." 

She glanced towards the bar, watching a few older man stumble out of the rickety wooden doors. "Well..I..." Her eyes went to his. "You can really teach me how to fight?"

"I can try."

She looked again at the bar. "Okay. If you promise."

"Good." he smiled and pulled her towards the tavern. 

  
  


* * *

Shyong threw off his cloak as he entered his room, scowling towards nothing in particular. Damn Lucia, damn majesty...Why was everyone treating him like he was nothing? He tossed his armor in a pile by the cloak. Like he would need it anytime soon, he thought bitterly as he fell onto his bed. Rolling over on his back, he stared at the white ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about the dragon and how The Princess had actually said that she cared. Thrusting a fist forward, Shyong growled. This was stupid. How could she care for a filthy dragon? They were ruthless killers! They didn't care who it was they were hurting, just as long as someone was being tormented...

Without realizing it, he began to rub the scars on his face. His fingers caressed the deep jagged scars, feeling the rough skin pull against his nails. The dragon had to die. He would get Nina back, if it was the last thing he ever did.

  
  


* * * 

Nina coughed as Ryu pushed open the bar doors, clouds of smoke quickly filling her nostrils. People were everywhere, talking and laughing loudly, it was like a huge party. She glanced around warily, pulling her wings close to her as people turned to stare. 

"What's the matter, you never seen wings before?" Ryu snapped at them, grasping her hands and pulling her close to him. Most of the men just grumbled back, returning to their drinks with hardly a change of expression. 

Ryu led her to the back, motioning for her to sit by him at the bar. She hopped onto a stool, swiveling to face the counter. Behind it, a large chested woman with flowing pink hair leaned towards Ryu, a smile touching her heavily made-up face. "What'll it be, sugar? Haven't seen you 'round here before."

He smiled and pulled out a handful of coins. "I want two double shots of the strongest thing you have and..." he glanced over at Nina. "Maybe a little something fruity for the girl."

"Want it strong?" she asked batting a set of long jet black eyelashes. 

"Hmm...medium." He said laughing. "I don't want her to be incapacitated for the rest of the night." 

"Whatever you say, hon. Be back in a minute!" She turned and walked down to the end of the bar, swinging her hips to the beat of the music playing in the back round.

Nina leaned towards Ryu. "I've...never drank anything like this before...I..."

He smiled broadly. "Hey, don't you worry, I'll keep you safe. I just want you to loosen up. You look like you've never had any fun."

She shrugged and looked over as the woman sashayed back. She dropped two of the tallest looking glasses Nina had ever seen in front of Ryu and a small oddly fat glass for her. 

"Drink up, dears, before the brawl starts."

"Hmm?" Ryu wiped his mouth after shooting the first glass. "A fight?"

The woman nodded and leaned towards him. "Yeah, at exactly midnight, he comes in lookin' for someone to fight with." 

"He? Who?"

"Red Warin. He's not from around here, but for the past week he's been comin' in every night at the same time just pickin' fights."

"Well why don't you stop him?"

She smiled. "As annoyin' as it is, It keeps the people comin' back. They want to know who he'll fight next. It's like a show or somethin' I don't really care, just as long as nobody dies, its no big deal."

Ryu grasped the other glass and glanced towards the door. "And this Red, he always wins, right? That's why he keeps coming back for more."

"Well, darlin' you sure have smarts for someone bein' as handsome as you are! Yes, he wins every night."

He smiled and downed the clear liquid, setting the glass back on the table hard. "You doing okay over there, Nina?" He asked glancing at the winged girl. 

She nodded slowly and took a gulp of her drink. "It's actually pretty good, Ryu! I think I could get used to this..." She stopped as the doors to the tavern swung open, cool air rushing into the quickly quieting establishment. Ryu swung around, his eyes joining everyone else's at the door.

In walked the most intriguing party of travelers Ryu had ever seen. The door had been bashed open by a large lanky dog looking man with gray shaggy hair that hung over his eyes. His ears were long and droopy and tied back with a red bandana behind his neck. He walked in and stood to the side, moving his red robed body to make way for a strikingly beautiful woman. 

She was a half breed, mostly human, but with a hint of fox. She had long jet black hair that was braided with various ribbons behind her head, the mane almost reaching the floor. Her eyes were violet and almond shaped, settling daintily under thin black eyebrows. Her ears pricked as she walked in and her long fox-like tail coiled around her bare legs. The men all stared at her, eyes moving over her partially clothed pale body with complete silence. She turned her nose to the air and moved along side the dog man.

Last to stride in, was a young Woren. He was almost as tall as the dog man, with broad muscular shoulders that flowed down into toned arms and ended with large tiger hands wrapped in bloody bandages. He lifted his head to the crowd, reaching behind and pulling the black bandana holding his short fiery hair back tighter. Crimson eyes narrowing, he lifted a clawed hand.

"Carry on, carry on. I ain't even drunk yet!" his voice was surprisingly young. The people stared at him for a second, then as quickly as they had went to silence, they began to yell and converse again. 

Ryu watched as the group made it's way to a small round table near them. Calling over the bartender, he leaned in. "Is that him?"

"Yeah."

"And his friends?"

She cupped her chin in her hand. "The tall one's Gabe Tyler. He's a monk from one of those strict monasteries down south. Don't know what he's doin' with Red. The woman, though, that's Deja. Don't know her last name. She's thought to be hooked up with Red, but who knows with them psycho fox women. They's all bad news if you ask me."

Ryu nodded and leaned towards Nina. "Hey, do you think he knows a good way to get to Drogen where we don't have to go on the main roads? ...Nina? Hey, Nina?"

He stopped as she looked at him, her cheeks slightly flushed. "Ryu, I feel kinda funny..."

He reached up and shook her shoulders, watching her eyes roll back into her head. "What? You couldn't have..." He glanced at her empty glass. "...drank the whole thing so soon..." 

Her glazed eyes focused back on him. "Oh, don't worry, Ryu. I think I'll be okay..."

He eyed her closely. "Are you sure? I'm going to go talk to that Red guy. I'll be right back, alright?"

She nodded a bit slowly, a smile coming to her lips. "Right, I'll wait right here." She said in a slightly slurred voice, pointing to the counter she was sitting at. 

Sighing, he reached over and tapped a thin panther looking woman sitting beside him. Her head snapped towards him, lips curling into a snarl. He laughed nervously and reached back, stopping Nina from falling. "Hey, sorry to bother you, uhh..."

"Felina." Her voice came out in one long scratchy breath.

"Yes, Felina. As I said, I'm sorry to bother you, but could you possibly keep an eye on this girl for a second?"

The panther glanced over at Nina, her yellow eyes moving to her wings. "She's a Windian, ya?" 

Ryu nodded and moved Nina into his seat. "Yeah, you know them Windians." he whispered with a slight chuckle. 

Felina nodded, extending a black paw out to steady her. "Can't take the drink, I know." 

"Thanks" he said turning towards Red's table. 

"Hey, you be back soon, ya?" He looked back to see her struggling to keep Nina up, her large paws on each shoulder. Nodding quickly, he began to walk to where the woren and company were seated. 

"Yeah, and then boom! Just like that I pounded him! He shoulda known who he was dealin' with!" Red was laughing loudly and swinging his beer mug high into the air, the brown liquid spilling onto the table. The dog man looked as though he was about to roll out of his seat in a fit of laughter, his deep voice booming across the crowded room. 

The woman, though, was silent. She seemed unaffected by her comrades upbeat attitudes, sitting with her arms folded across her chest and a foot on the table. Her violet eyes were frozen, staring straight ahead at the tavern door as though at any minute, something would burst through. 

"As I was sayin', the bastard then..."

"Excuse me, but you're Red Warin, right?"

Red brought his head up, crimson eyes focusing on Ryu. "Yeah, what's it to you?" He slurred slowly. 

Ryu tried to smile, but it was hard with the dog and the fox staring like that. "Oh, well, I was just going to ask you a question. You see, my friend and I," he pointed over at Nina who lifted a hand and waved, almost causing her to fall. "...are on our way to Drogen and I was just wondering if you..."

"You heard about me and you wanna fight, right?" Red smiled a toothy smile, paws moving to grasp another full mug. 

Ryu shook his head, "I never said that, I just..."

Red rose from his seat, smirking and reached behind him. Ryu watched as he flipped a large pocket knife open, the blade shining in the dim bar light. 

He backed away slowly as the woren leapt onto the table, gigantic clawed feet knocking mugs over and onto the floor where they shattered, the sparkling shards littering the area around him.

Tail curling, Red lifted a hand in a taunt. "You scared?"

Ryu glanced around the now quiet room. The people were starting to crowd around them, whispering bets amongst themselves. He wasn't too surprised the hear they were all against him. 

The woren crouched, strands of fiery hair falling in his snickering face. "Well, say something, boy. You're about to face a Warin! Show a bit of honor."

Ryu closed his eyes. This was stupid, he didn't want to fight this guy at all. For one, he was so drunk he was barely keeping his balance. He listened as the crowd began to softly chant Red's name. Fine, if it was a fight they all wanted...

He began to move his shoulders in a circular motion, several loud popping noises filling the tense air. Red smiled as Ryu's green eyes opened and narrowed. "You look like you know what you're doing," he said, running his hand through his short hair. "I like that." 

He then dropped back on his haunches, tail swinging viciously behind him. He moved the hand holding the knife in front of him and turned the blade sideways, allowing the light to hit it. Bringing it slowly down, he smiled, his slitted red eyes narrowing. "Get ready!"

Nina looked up just as Red pounced, watching wide eyed as his thin body curved into the air and hurdled towards Ryu, his claws unsheathed and glinting. Breaking free of Felina's grip, she stumbled forward into the crowd. She glanced around, eyes blinking heavily. Her head felt weighted down and sleepy and her vision was blurry. Why was it so hard to walk? Why was it so hard to think? Stumbling awkwardly, she bumped into person after person, only to be scowled at and pushed against someone else. 

She suddenly heard the crowd begin to yell. Something was going wrong. All she could think about was Ryu and his condition. Was he okay? Was he... Her eyes widened. Oh god, no, would he transform in front of all these people? Shaking her head hard in an attempt to free herself from the fuzzy feeling in her body, she crossed her arms in front of her and began to barrel through the crowd towards the center. 

People were yelling and swinging their mugs, glass and beer falling like rain around her as she broke through, matting her hair and scraping at her bare arms. She had to get to him, though. All these people...she couldn't have it happen again, not so soon... She didn't know what she would do if she had to see anymore dead bodies. 

Screaming for everyone to get out of the way, she finally burst through the last row of people. Ryu stood in the middle of the clearing, thankfully still in his human form. He looked, though, like he hadn't moved an inch. He was calm and steady while Red was completely drenched in sweat, the droplets beading on his tawny fur. The big cat was breathing heavily, tongue lolling out of his gaping mouth. 

Staggering slightly, he brought an arm back behind him and screamed, swinging it forward with all of his might. Ryu merely lifted a hand to it, stopping it with such force, Nina could see a bruise already appearing on Red's arm. He cried out and pulled back, clutching the knife in his other palm so hard, blood was seeping around the handle. Turning his head quickly, he spat. "You bastard...You can't beat me! I'm Red Warin! No little young ass punk's gonna show me up...!" Roaring, he ran towards Ryu and swung out both of his arms, the claws unsheathing. Ryu ducked and Red stumbled, thrown off guard by the force of the swing. Growling he whirled around and jabbed the knife into the air, missing Ryu's head by inches. The blue haired boy skirted around the panting tiger, dodging the blows with incredible grace. 

Nina blinked and tried to focus. They both were moving so fast, it was hard to keep up. Red's fists were a blur, hurdling at Ryu with such speed, it was hard for him to keep on his feet. None of them ever hit Ryu, though, and it was making the crowd angry. Nina shielded her head as they began to toss empty mugs at the fighters. Screams for blood filled the air. 

Red skidded to a stop in front of Ryu and lifted his right arm up. With the other hand, he struck at the bandages, his claws ripping easily through them. The crowd watched as they fell onto the ground in a bloody mass. Ryu's eyes went to the Woren's arm, widening as a strange black tattoo came into focus. 

"Yeah...that's right, boy. It looks like you know what this means..." His eyes were wild. "You don't mess with this, you hear me?!" Mouth opening wide, he began to scream.

What the hell was he doing? Was he really serious about the mark? Only worens who could... "Shit..."Ryu breathed watching Red's body begin to shake. 

Nina grabbed onto a man standing near her, staring at Red with wide eyes. Why was he shaking like that? It looked a lot like when Ryu...

Her body suddenly jerked back as something grabbed onto her cloak. Arms and legs flailing, her cries were drowned out by the roar of the crowd around her. She watched, helplessly as Ryu's form disappeared from view.

  
  


* * * 

Who the hell did he think he was, talking to her like that? Lucia thought bitterly as she settled into bed. It wasn't as if it really mattered what the Princess thought about him, that wasn't the point. Shyong was starting to forget what was going on. Reaching up, she ran a hand through her hair, moving the short bangs from her eyes. Eyes narrowing, a shiver went down her spine. Issac creeped the hell out of her. His face, his demeanor...everything about him made her whole body feel as though it were on ice. 

She turned over and pulled the covers closer to her body. The King trusted him. With faith that powerful, the bastard could do anything he wanted here. She wondered, did he have alternate plans for the Princess? Otherwise, why would he be going through all this trouble to...

A shuffling noise behind her startled her from her thoughts. Hugging the covers tight, she sat up slowly and glanced around with wide eyes. Was there someone in there? No, there couldn't be. Not with the guards right outside. Shoulders beginning to shake, she scowled. "Whoever's in here, you better show yourself before I call the guards." she whispered softly, feeling a bit stupid. What if she was just imagining it? It was probably a bird or something that flew in the window. Closing her eyes, she exhaled slowly, trying to calm her breathing. It wasn't anything, just a...

Her heart suddenly jumped into her throat as thin fingers curled around her shoulder. Gray eyes wide in the moonlight, she slowly turned her head. 

She gasped as strands of pure white hair flowed in the breeze and brushed gently against her startled face.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Power

Chapter 11

  
  


"You can open your eyes now, Princess."

It took Nina a second to realize that her eyes were squeezed shut. Grimacing, she cautiously opened them. Her vision blurred, then focused on a figure standing in a shadowy corner near her.

Eyes widening and glancing wildly around, she backed up against a wall. Her mind still felt a bit fuzzy and tired. Where was she? If she listened closely, she could still hear the cries of the crowd and the slow beat of the music running through the crude speaker system. So at least she was still in the bar, but where? 

"You look frightened."

Her gaze went back to the figure. The deep voice proved it was a man. "I'm...not scared." she whispered softly.

"Then why are your pretty little wings trembling?"

Fighting to steady herself, she glared at him. "Who are you...?"

The man walked forward and into a dusty ray of artificial light. He was cloaked in dark gray, a hood covering his face. Laughing softly he brought his arms out from beneath the cloak, heavy metal plates glinting across his forearms. He lifted the hood, letting shaggy dirty blonde hair come forward.

Nina pressed herself harder against the wall. "You're...the mercenary I saw earlier...!"

The man laughed again, shaking his bangs from a surprisingly young looking face. "Mercenary...? My dear, do you not know who I am?"

She shook her head.

His smile faded. "You mean, you don't recognize this face? It's plastered all over Valcomn."

"I've...never been to Valcomn..."

Dark brown eyes narrowing, he crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you mean you...oh, I get it. Of course they wouldn't let you out. You are the Princess of Windia after all."

She blinked, trying to get her tired eyes to focus better. "...What?"

He stepped forward and leaned in, taking a closer look at her. "You aren't really what I imagined you to look like." Nina winced as one of his hands came near her face. "You're quite small. I can't see much coming from this tiny body."

"What are you talking about...?"

"You're nineteen, right?" He asked shaking his head and moving back. "Still small. If it weren't for the wings on your back, I would have never guessed."

"What do you want with me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself. I figured you'd just know me. Anyways," he said bowing. "I am called Mikhal Bevelle, but I'm better known as the 'Dragon Assassin'. I was sent by your father to retrieve you."

"Assassin? Why would my father send..." Her eyes widened. "He wants to kill Ryu? Why?"

Mikhal smiled. "So the dragon told you his name. Interesting... Well your father didn't necessarily instruct me to kill this 'Ryu'. I was just sent because the dragon attacked that other knight before. The King just wanted someone who could stand up to him. After all..." He pounded a fist on his chest. "I killed all of the dragons that destroyed Provacio! Five of them! I think one wouldn't be that big of a deal. It is a shame, though. I really did want to fight this one. I heard he was strong. I guess I have that stupid cat to thank for getting his attention. We were able to get out of there without too many distractions."

"I'm not going back."

The assassin looked down at her. "Ah, yes they warned me you wouldn't want to come back. Thing is, you have to. You're important to them, and...to me."

Her blue eyes narrowed. "You don't even know me..."

"You're right, I don't, but you're worth a lot of money."

"Money?"

Mikhal laughed loudly. "Of course money. You think I'd do this for free? Your father's paying me quite a hefty sum for this."

"How much?"

"You really want to know?" 

She nodded slowly.

His lips curled into a smirk. "One million zenny."

"One million?!" She cried. "He really wants me home that bad?!" She looked down, her eyes widening slowly. "Still...I can't go back. I don't want to be there anymore. I told Tsunaia already that I'm better off staying with Ryu..."

"You have seen him transform, correct?" 

She looked up. "Yes..."

"You've seen how powerful he is when he's angry." His voice was soft now. "What if he ever got angry with you?"

Ryu? Getting angry at her? Could he seriously ever get that angry?

"Don't you think it couldn't happen. I've seen it."

She shook her head slowly. "No, he wouldn't...He did all that to protect me..." 

Mikhal shrugged. "I don't know, someone capable of that much power... You really think he's to be trusted?" He waved his hand in front of him, casually. "You see, dragons can't be trusted. You've heard this many times before, I'm sure. It's not that they are bad people, it's just they...abuse the power they were given. For example, the ones that destroyed Provacio. A bunch of kids, yes, but they were corrupted by the power bestowed upon them. Do you know what they did?"

Nina continued to shake her head as he neared her. "They went to the town to start trouble. We know this because, when everyone figured out they were dragons, they tried to leave them the hell alone out of fear. This made the kids angry, though, and they killed a little boy walking by them, hoping to get a rise out of the people. Killed that little boy in cold blood." he watched with amusement as her body began to shiver. "They were right, it did get a rise out of the people. The fighting almost destroyed the whole town. I guess afterwards, the dragons' conscience finally kicked in, because they fled. That's where I came in. I hunted them down and killed them. Just as they had killed so many others."

"Ryu's not like that."

He laughed. "Have you not heard? Your 'Ryu' tore half of that Tsunaia man's face off. Do you really want to be with a thing that's capable of that much power?"

"You can't...you can't say that about him. You don't know him...."

"Oh I don't know him, do I? It seems as though he started something with that Woren. Fighting is all the dragons know how to do."

"Shut up!" Nina cried, tears sparkling in her eyes. "You shut up right now! You don't understand! Yes, Ryu did that, but some humans are bad too! Humans...dragons...it's all the same! You can't determine the actions of a whole race by what just a small group did!" She closed her eyes tight, letting the tears flow down her quivering cheeks. "You're just as bad as Tsunaia... Ryu's not bad...he's not a bad dragon!"

She looked up sharply as Mikhal grasped her shoulder tight. "How dare you..." He rasped slowly, dark brown eyes glaring sharply at her. "You little bitch...how could you mock everything I stand for? Good dragon my ass...all of them are bad!"

"Let go of me."

"I hate all of them! Nothing good ever comes from them! If you only saw the destruction...!"

"I said let go of me."

"You say it! Say they're bastards! Say it now!"

"Let go of me right now!"

A light. A bright blinding light filled the room. It washed over the both of them and tore their sights from one another. Nina blinked into the bluish haze. Something was happening. Mikhal's hand was slipping from her, the fingers feeling as though they were breaking off. 

Warm, bright light.

She closed her eyes as a scream pierced her ears.

  
  


* * * 

Weretiger.

How the hell was he supposed to know Red was one of them?

Ryu watched, mesmerized, as Red's body began to convulse. The angry Woren swung a large fist out, smashing a nearby table to bits, receiving loud cheers from the crowd. Red smiled and lifted his head up, his crimson eyes slowly becoming slits. 

"You see this power...?" a deep scratchy voice echoed through his elongating fangs. "You're dead...!" A sharp snapping sound filled the air as Red's shoulders pulsed, the muscles rippling and expanding down his arms. The remaining bandages ripped as the rippling went to his hands, the claws extending and sharpening. Growling loudly, Red threw his head back, mouth opening wide. A roar burst forth, shaking everyone and everything in the bar.

Ryu slid one foot back, attempting to get a grip on the beer soaked floor. He had to do something. If his memory served him right, Weretigers were berserk. Scowling, he moved his head sharply, tossing his hair back. The crowd was ecstatic. Red's name was being chanted all over the bar, along with the clink of beer mugs. There had to be something. All these people...they were in danger. 

Ryu glanced up at the Woren's snarling face. "This is insane!" He cried. "You can't transform in a place like this! What about all of these innocent..."

His head suddenly flew back as a gigantic paw struck him broadside. Ryu staggered back, dazed. Fighting to gain control, he glanced upward. Red was barreling towards him, teeth bared, claws outstretched. Ryu leaned on his back leg and brought his hands up, grasping the claw before it came in contact with him, the force of it pushing his boots into the wooden floor. 

"Red!" He cried pushing his face forward, staring at the berserk tiger's bloodshot eyes. "You have to change back! I don't want to fight you!"

Red growled and pushed his fist forward, ramming Ryu's body into a table.

Ryu held on tight, clenching his own fanged teeth. "I mean it! You can't hurt these people! They're just..." His voice broke into a scream as Red's other claw plunged into his shoulder. Red leaned up, smirking as blood flowed over his fur. 

Through the pain, something snapped within Ryu. His body suddenly went ridged, his eyes widening and starting to flicker red.

No! Not now...

He felt the familiar surge of power shoot from his feet to his head, his hair beginning to float gently.

Anytime but now...

His head jerked to face Red, a dead expression on his paling face. He fought to gain control, as one of his hands reached to grasp the Woren's neck.

Suddenly someone burst through the screaming crowds of people.

"Red Warin! That is enough!" 

Ryu slowly turned his trembling head towards the voice, eyes still fading into red. It was the fox girl. She was breathing heavily, jet black hair falling in strings over her bare pale shoulders. Violet eyes wide, she leapt towards Red, wrapping her arms around one of his forearms. "Stop it, Red! You know you can't do this!"

Snarling mouth salivating, the Weretiger's head jolted to face her, his eyes narrowing. A growl escaped his throat as he lifted his arm and swung it, trying to shake her off, but she held on, small fanged teeth clenched. "Fine! If you're going to be like that...!"

Ryu watched as the girl's hands began to take on a white glow. She closed her eyes, the light beginning to flow over her arms and shoulders. Her hair lifted from her back, the ribbons tying the many ponytails back snaking into the air. She began to whisper something softly, her mouth moving in a language Ryu couldn't quite pick up. 

Something was happening to Red. He wasn't moving. The growling had stopped. He was just staring at her. 

The fox girl's eyes suddenly shot open and her fingers dug into Red's arm. "Now, Gabriel!" 

Ryu swung his head over to see the crowd part for the dog man. He was also whispering in that strange language, holding a glowing string of red prayer beads to his lips. The beads glowed brighter and brighter until finally it was almost blinding to look at them. Then, with surprising speed, Gabe dashed forward and tied the beads onto the arm the fox was holding. When it was secured, they both jumped back into the crowd. 

Ryu's eyes widened and returned to green. He felt his body relax as Red's claw slowly pulled from his shoulder. The Woren's arm was glowing the same color as the beads, the light spreading and engulfing his entire body. 

"Come! You must get away!" Ryu felt his body jerk back from Red's and into the crowd. It took him a second to realize it was the fox who grabbed him. 

"What's...going on...?"

"He's transforming back."

Ryu glanced up at the dog man who looked back down at him, his shaggy gray bangs completely covering his eyes. "You're safe now."

"I..."

The crowd cheered as the glow faded, revealing Red's normal form. The cat swayed, then crumpled to the soaked floor. The fox and the dog ran forward, lifting him onto them. 

Ryu winced and grasped his bleeding shoulder. So much for this shirt, he thought scowling. It was a nice one too. He wondered where Nina was.

The crowd was jumping and screaming, making it hard for Ryu to locate the bar, much less Nina. He hoped she was alright. He thought he remembered seeing her in the crowd during the beginning of the fight but...

"Hey, dragonboy, I need to speak with you."

He slowly turned to face the fox woman.

"How did you..."

"It doesn't matter. Just come."

  
  


* * * 

  
  


Blood. Everywhere. What...had happened?

Her heartbeat was deafening. How...had she...

Wide, shaking blue eyes gazed down at a bloody gray cloaked form. It was twisted in a grotesque shape, the face angled up to the sky. It's eyes were wide; so was the mouth. A silent scream.

Nina reached up and clutched her head, trembling violently. 

How?

She couldn't have done this.

No...

Blood was all over her. All over the wall. All over him.

She couldn't breathe. Her chest was heaving, but no air was reaching it. Her hands fell down to her heavy cloak. Grasping it tight, she fled from the room.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"I want to apologize for the way Red acted. He shouldn't have tried to transform."

Ryu shook his head as he stared down at Red's limp body, laying in the dog man's lap. The prayer beads on his arm glowed faintly. "Hey, it's okay, I guess."

The woman sighed. "No, we are his guardians. We should have stopped him before it had got out of hand."

Ryu looked up. "Guardians? In this day and age?"

She smiled slightly. "Worent likes to play the old fashioned way. " she turned towards him and extended a pale hand. "I'm Deja. Deja Visl." 

Ryu shook her hand gently. "My name's Ryu Dragoneye. It's...well...interesting to meet you."

"This guy over here is Gabriel Tyler." she said pointing to the dog man.

"I prefer Gabe, but I'll bet the woman at the counter told you who we were already."

Ryu nodded. "Yeah, she did. By the way," he said turning to face Deja. "I would like to know how you..."

"Knew you were a dragon?" She smiled again, reaching up to twirl a small beaded strand of hair on a finger. "You've got blue hair. Human's don't have that."

"You smell like one." Gabe said as he dabbed a wet cloth on Red's forehead.

Ryu's nose wrinkled. "What do you mean...?"

"Dragons smell like sadness."

Deja put her hands on her hips. "Gabriel, don't be mean." 

Ryu shrugged. "It's okay."

"So, what were you going to ask us before Red attacked you?" Deja asked.

Ryu scratched his head. "Well, see...my friend and I..." He glanced around. "Who I can't seem to find at the moment...Well, we're kind of trying to avoid anyone having anything to do with the Windian kingdom. I heard you guys travel a lot and I was wondering if you knew of a good back road to Drogen?"

Deja shrugged. "I'm not sure...There is one way, but..."

Ryu sniffed the air, and turned sharply to the right. There, in a small group of people was Nina. His nostrils flared. Did he smell...blood on her? Shaking his head, he waved frantically. "Hey Nina! Over here!"

The winged girl's head snapped up, her blue eyes wide. She ran forward, bursting through the group of now protesting people and grabbed onto him. He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not too hurt." She was shaking, bad. Slowly, she looked up at him. All the color was gone from her face and tears were in her eyes. He frowned and leaned down, sniffing her cloak. Blood. Lots of it. "Nina...are you alright...?"

Suddenly a scream echoed through the bar. 

Ryu looked up to see the bartender woman white faced, pointing to something in a far corner room. He squinted, trying to read her lips as she spoke frantically with some people. 

Man...dead...blood...

He looked down at Nina who was even whiter now.

A hand on his arm brought his attention back. "Red's coming to. If you know what's good for you, you'll come with us." Deja said gently. 

"But, we..."

"There's not much leeway for a killing here. Even if it was in self defense." Gabe whispered near them, holding up a staggering Red.

Nina's eyes widened. 

Ryu glanced at Deja, then Gabe. "Alright, we're coming."

  
  


* * * 

  
  


Lucia jerked backwards, her back pressing against the white headboard of her bed. A man. The man she saw earlier was standing in front of her. Moonlight outlined his frail body and splashed over his short white hair, giving it almost a glow. 

"Wh-who are you...?"

Those eyes. He was staring at her. 

"I asked you a question..." She said gaining a bit more courage. 

He smirked slightly and turned to her window, walking into the transparent drapes. 

Lucia clutched her nightgown tight, trying to calm the relentless beating of her heart. "You're not allowed in here. How did you get past the guards...?"

She scowled as he began to laugh gently. 

"I'm serious!" She cried. "I'll call the guards!"

"You won't..."

She sat up slowly, her eyes widening. That voice. It was unlike any voice she had ever heard before. It was soft, yet strong at the same time. It was transparent, song-like. It was...like the voice of a spirit.

"What...makes you so sure...?"

He turned to look at her, his orange eyes bright in the moonlight. "I just know..."

"Who are you? What...are you doing here?" she asked, ears laying flat on her head. 

He lifted a hand into the drapes, letting them drag over his thin fingers. "I need your help." he sang gently. 

  
  


"What can I possibly do for you...? You obviously got past the guards on your own. What do you want with the Windian family?"

"I am weak."

"Weak...?"

He smiled. "You desire power?"

"Power...? I don't know what..."

"You and Sir Tsunaia."

Slate eyes narrowing, she crawled forward on the bed. "Wait, how do you know Shyong?"

"I can give it to you."

"Give me what? I don't understand anything you are saying." She snapped.

"Just give me what I want."

"What do you want?"

He sighed into the wind, a quiet melody filling the air. "Oh...nothing really..." he mused swaying slightly. "I...desire nothing more than a chance to talk with the Princess..."

She forced a laugh. "An admirer?"

His head lolled forward to face her. "You could say that."

Lucia shook her head and stood from the bed sharply. "You're mad. You can't just walk in here and demand..." Her eyes moved to one of his hands. It was glowing gently. 

His smile broadened. "You will find her...I don't have much time..."

"You don't understand." She said softly. "I don't know what you are talking about. Power? Why would I want anything like that?"

"You hate this place. You were taken from where you belong." His eyes narrowed. "You know what your king wants and you don't like it. I...can give you the power to stop it..."

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean 'what my king wants'?"

"You know...even if you don't want to admit it..."

"I..."

"Come...I can make it better..."

Lucia watched, wide eyed, as he began to walk towards her, glowing hand outstretched.

  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

Note: Sorry this took so long. Summer courses are kicking my ass. Don't worry though, I'm not going to abandon this story. If it takes me a year, I will finish it! I did want to say that I was thinking about making a web site with some drawings of mine. I drew Red, Gabe, Deja, Ryu and Nina and I was going to maybe put them on...along with some other things. Tell me if it's a good idea. If you want to see any of them, email me and I'd be happy to show them. I just want to know if they're good enough to put up and if they portray the characters correctly. Also, does anyone know why some reviews are not showing up on the boards? I know I've gotten a few more and they're not there. I've seen that it's been happening to some other people too. I dunno. Anyways thanks!


	12. Cursed

Chapter 12

  
  


The crackling of the campfire felt unusually relaxing to Nina. Gabe, Deja and Ryu sat near her, also staring into the swirling flames. Red was pacing angrily around them, tugging at the prayer beads.

"You can't remove them yet."

Red shot a glare at Gabe. "You think I don't know?" 

Deja sighed and picked up a stick, poking it into the fire. "Stop being a baby, Red. We have guests." 

"I don't give a damn about our 'guests'." He spat. "And by the way, why does HE have my best shirt on?" 

Ryu looked down at the tight black sleeveless shirt he was wearing. "We gave it to him because you ruined his other one, remember?" Deja said sighing again.

Red crossed his arms and sat down on the ground roughly, his tail swishing violently behind him. "Why are we even going back home? I'm not done with this journey, you know."

"Obviously you're not ready to finish. After what happened back there, I'm sure your father won't let you travel again for awhile." Gabe said quietly.

"You shut up, Gabe! I didn't ask for you or the fox to come along and you know that! You can't just..."

Nina stood abruptly and brushed the dirt from her cloak. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but...I think I'm going to take a walk."

Ryu glanced up along with the others. "You want company?" he asked staring at her expressionless face.

She shook her head. "Not really. I'd...like to be alone."

He nodded slowly as she turned and walked towards the pond in the forest. 

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" Deja asked.

"Who knows, probably woman problems or something."

"Red!" Deja cried cheeks pink. "Will you please act your age!"

He leaned forward, swinging his fist out. "Well why don't YOU leave me alone?! I'm tired of your bitching! That's all you do! You yell and you bitch and that's it!"

Gabe held a shaggy hand out, just as Deja attempted to get up. "Don't bother with him, Deja. He's not worth you getting angry over."

"Well, if he could control the weretiger, we wouldn't be here! We'd be somewhere else, far away from him!" she spat slowly, never taking her gaze from Red. 

"Fine then!" He cried jumping to his feet. "I'll leave you alone for awhile, so you can think over what I mean to you two!" Giving a short nod, he turned and stomped into the forest. 

Ryu watched as Deja slowly sat back down and reached up, holding her head in a dainty hand. "I shouldn't have said that..." She said softly.

Gabe nodded. "No you shouldn't have, but I agree. He's too much sometimes."

"So...why are you guys his guardians again?"

Deja looked up from her hand. "Well...as you know, Red's a weretiger. He can transform into it just fine, but he's totally berserk when he does so and is unable to change back on his own."

"So we do it for him." Gabe whispered, throwing a few more sticks on the fire. Sparks flew into the air and passed his shaggy gray face. "Deja keeps him immobile until I secure the prayer beads on him. He wears them for twenty-four hours and then he can remove them. It's a pretty straight forward process." 

"This is the second time we've had to do this though. Red is getting out of hand." Deja nodded as she spoke.

"How old is he?" Ryu asked watching the sparks illuminate the fox woman's dark violet eyes.

"Twenty-five. A very young age in Woren years. He's basically a teenager. He's the leader of Worent's son, though, and so therefore is bestowed the power of weretiger, whether he likes it or not."

Ryu nodded. "It's just like the dragons. No one asks for the power. They're just given it." Deja stared at Ryu. "No one asks if they can control it, or even if they want to learn how. They just expect you to." He looked up at the dark star filled sky. "They expect you to harness the power of a god..."

  
  


* * * 

  
  


Nina dipped a bare foot into the pond's lukewarm water, the fireflies around her flittering about from the rippling water. What was going on with her? Why did she feel so strange? She remembered Mikhal grabbing her, then that light. It wasn't a bad light necessarily...it actually felt, nice. Like she was born to be in that light. Shaking her head slowly, she pushed her foot deeper into the water. 

'Mikhal is dead.'

She squeezed her eyes closed. It wasn't as if she did it on purpose... How did those people know anyways? Was it really that obvious? At least they were being nice. She couldn't possibly fathom how she would act around a murderer. 

'Ryu is a murderer.'

"No!" She cried aloud, pulling her foot from the water. This sent the fireflies into a frenzy, their lights flickering more frequently, illuminating her tear streaked cheeks in pale yellow light. 

She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it. Nothing happened. He wasn't dead, no...no one was dead. There wasn't anything she could do about it anyways...nothing...

Her head snapped up as a sound of leaves crunching reached her. She slowly turned to see Red standing behind her. He glared at her for a second, then looked away, scowling towards the campsite. "Sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you, okay?"

Nina rubbed her face on her arm, wiping away the tears. "No, it's okay."

"Yeah, well you told them you wanted to be alone, but I got pissed off and had to be alone too."

She smiled slightly, actually glad for a little bit of company. "Well, we can be alone together."

He glanced over at her, red eyes narrowing. "Are you stupid or something? You can't be alone with two people." 

Nina laughed softly. "I guess it is stupid."

Red shook his head and started to walk towards her. "There's no harm in joinin' you though, I guess." He sat down on the ground beside her and plunged his own feet into the water. 

Nina brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. They were silent for awhile, each watching the insects dance gracefully over the reflection of the moon in the pond. 

After what seemed like forever, Red suddenly turned his head towards her. "So you got wings, eh? What's with those? Normal Windians don't have them."

She glanced back at him with a slightly hurt expression. "Well...I...don't really know...I..."

"You've got to know something, ya? I'm sure you noticed you were the only one with wings in Windia, right?"

"I..."

Red sighed and shook his head. "Hey, I'm sorry. I'm just still a little pissed off I guess. Don't worry, it's not really weird. I was just wondering."

She hugged her knees tighter. "No, it's alright. I...wonder about that too sometimes...I don't understand why I have them, I just do. I wish I knew why no one else has them..."

"You mean you don't know?"

Nina looked up.

Red smiled a bit. "Well, I don't know if this is true, but I was sure you had heard the old folk story about the clans. Everyone knows that story."

She moved closer to him, eyes widening. "No, I don't. Please...please tell me!"

Cheeks flushing a bit, Red moved away. "Fine, fine, just don't get so close okay? Geez..."

She nodded quickly.

Red reached up and pushed his bandana back, moving his bright orange hair from his eyes. "Okay, see a long time ago, there were four clans. Well, there were more, but really only four dominant ones: Worens, dragons, humans and the Fae Tribe."

"Huh? What's the Fae Tribe?"

"Will you shut up and listen?!" He snarled. "Anyways, so the humans and the Fae Tribe all were goddess worshipers. The dragons were Ladon worshipers and the Worens were...well...I can't remember what they used to worship, but it was some tiger god of some sort. Well, one day, that bitch of a goddess decided that since she already had two of the dominant clans believing in her, she should be the 'ultimate god' or whatever. So, she started a war between the clans." He took a deep breath.

"Well...what else?" Nina asked staring up at him. 

"A man's gotta breathe you know!" he cried rubbing his nose on his arm. "Damn...you're just as bad as the fox. As I was saying, she started a war. Halfway through, though, the Worens pulled out. They was too smart to participate in something as stupid as that. They figured, why fight? It wasn't as if they really had anything against the other clans anyways. The humans, dragons, and Fae Tribe, though, weren't blessed with such superb judgement, however. The dragons, being by themselves now, were almost completely wiped out. The ones that did survive, fled down south and hid from the goddess worshiper's wrath. Finally satisfied, the goddess had the Fae Tribe and the humans celebrate by building a huge city the reached the sky in memory of their 'victory'." he spoke the last part while rolling his eyes.

"A huge city...?"

"Dammit, will you please shut up!" Red cried. "This city was the first version of Windia. Halfway through the construction of the city, though, part of the Fae Tribe realized what a bitch the goddess really was. They decided it was wrong of them to have hurt the other clans just because they believed in something else. After all, it wasn't like they had attacked the goddess worshipers or anything. They figured a kind deity wouldn't have had them do such an unholy thing. So the unbelieving part left to go back to the mountains where they were from, leaving the rest of the Fae Tribe living in Windia, therefore becoming Windians." Red smiled and leaned towards her. "By the way, the Fae Tribe are the ones with the pretty wings like yours." He said. 

"Really? I've never heard of them!"

"I'm not done yet. After tribe split, the Windians were like 'the hell with them morons' so they continued to live in Windia, integrating themselves with humans. Generations passed and they began to lose their wings, until finally, there was barely a feather left in that city." He reached over and struck a finger on one of her feathers. "See, that's why it's weird. The Windians went for so long without wings...Why would all of a sudden, they be blessed with a Princess that just magically has them back?"

"I..."

Red brought his feet back onto the soggy ground, his clawed toes squishing loudly into the mud. "You know, rumor has it your old man's trying to start another war."

Nina shook her head wildly. "What? Why would he do something like that?! I mean..." She looked down. "My father is a bit strange, yes...but completely mad...?"

The Woren shrugged. "I don't know if it's true. I was just tellin' you what I heard, okay?"

She shook her head again. 'My father? Start a war? Yes, it was true he wasn't fond of many other races besides Windians and humans...but to start something with every other clan? That was insane! After all, he did have many people on his own staff that weren't human or Windian...What would they think?' she thought to herself.

Red looked over at her. "Hey, you okay there, birdy?"

She smiled slightly. "Yeah...I was just thinking that I still don't understand.." she lied. "This 'Fae Tribe'...did they die out?"

Red shrugged. "Who knows? Probably. It's been a really long time, so you couldn't be one of them either."

"That story really didn't help, Red. It just creates more questions..."

"Well I'm sorry, Princess. It's not like I didn't try to cheer you up." Red scowled crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry...I just...My father always told me when I asked him why, that I was special."

Red laughed loudly. "Ah, you too, eh? Special..." He said looking down. "Another word for 'freak' in my opinion."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed and moved his feet a bit in the water, splashing at the fireflies gently. "I was called that...the first time I turned into weretiger." Nina's eyes widened. 

Red's gaze moved to the ground. " I was thirteen. My friends and I were playing by the Lao river near Worent, some tag game I think. We were told never to go there on account of there being some monster nest there. Of course, we went anyways. We were stupid kids." His eyes narrowed. "I hardly remember what happened. I just remember laughing and being tagged by my friend Kal, then turning around to knock him one. All I saw was a claw coming forward and striking him broadside. His body...snapped straight in two. I remember screaming and then blackness.

I woke up the next day in my own bed, bandages wrapped all around me. Blood was everywhere. I asked my father what went on. He had said nothing. That I was just special and that's all." Nina watched as his fanged teeth clenched. "Stupid father. Something did happen and I knew it! When I went to school the next day, my friends told me. How I had transformed into a monster. How I had fought off the thing that killed my friend. How...I had ended up putting everyone else in bandages as well. I tried to explain, but no one would listen. I went to father. I yelled at him. He said nothing. Nothing that I wanted to hear anyway. Just that I was blessed." 

Nina flinched as he turned sharply to her. "You see, it's stupid. People say things...and they don't know what's going on!" He lifted the arm with the prayer beads at eye level, snarling as they rattled noisily. "They don't understand... Deja, Gabe...I know they're here to help me, but how? How could they possibly understand the pain that comes with this power? They think I love it. They think I live only to fight. They think...but they don't know." He growled loudly and thrust his fists into the air. "I'm a fuckin' Woren! The hell with everyone else! I can handle it! I will handle it! Blessed my ass! Its more like a curse...!" 

Nina stared at him wide eyed as he screamed into the calm night air. He was...just like Ryu. He couldn't really control his power either. She could tell, by the way he was fighting the soldiers earlier. Ryu...didn't mean to kill those guys. He was just... He was hated...just because he had power. He didn't want the power. He was born with it... Red was right, it was a curse. She squeezed her eyes shut. It must have hurt him so bad when she told him to go away after her nightmare, but she understood now. She understood what is was that was bothering him. 

"Thank you, Red."

The Woren looked up as she stood, stunned and lowered his fists. "I..."

She smiled. "I understand now..." 

He watched as she turned and started to walk back to the campsite. Tossing a rock into the water, he found himself smiling. "Well...doesn't that just beat all...?"

  
  


* * * 

  
  
  
  


Shyong reached over and pulled out a drawer on his bedside table. Pushing his hand in, his fingers slid over various objects until they closed on something soft. He pulled it out and held it above him, the moonlight streaming through his window splashing over it. 

A single white feather.

His good eye traced over the small slightly bent ridges, watching how the light penetrated through it, illuminating the surface with a silver-like glow. His eyes closed as he brought it to rest near his heart.

  
  


~~Shyong squinted into the sun as he emerged from the dark castle corridors and into the courtyard. After being inside all day, the light was almost blinding. One hand shielding his eyes, he walked to the fountain in the middle of the clearing and sat on the edge, reaching back to let his fingers trail over the cool rippling water. Then, with the same hand, he brought it forward, running the soaked fingers through his short black hair. He did so with an odd face. It felt weird; his hair being this short. He wasn't quite sure if he liked it yet. The soldiers had given him such trouble, though, with his old shoulder length hair. He figured chopping it off was the best solution. It was just going to take some getting used to. Sighing softly, he tilted his head skyward, letting the warmth of the sun bathe his pale serene face.

Suddenly, his eye caught something moving on the balcony above him. Curiosity overriding his better judgment, he leaned back to get a better look. 

A girl, in her early teens perhaps, stood near the railing, grasping it tight with tiny hands. Her short blonde hair waved gently in her face as she stared towards the horizon. He watched, blue eyes wide, as she leaned forward, the small light pink roses pinned to either side of her hair reluctantly released a few petals into the wind when she began to climb the railing. At the top, she gracefully stood, gazing forward with the brightest sea blue eyes he had ever seen on anyone, arms out, pink dress whipping violently against her young body. Her chest heaved as she took a deep breath and slowly closed her eyes.

Shyong leapt from the fountain, stumbling a bit on the decorative stone slabs on the ground. Was she...going to jump? His ice eyes widened as she leaned forward. Damn...she really was! 

Panicking, he ran to where he figured she would fall and slid to a stop, thrusting his arms out. He didn't know if he'd be able to catch her, but he sure as hell was going to try. Squeezing his eyes closed, he braced himself.

Seconds passed. Nothing happened. He didn't dare open his eyes, though. What if something distracted him...? What if...

He vaguely became aware that a gentle wind was beating on his face. He slowly opened his eyes as something soft caressed his cheek. Feathers were falling all around him. Glistening, pure white feathers. He brought his gaze upward to see the girl hovering above him, with the most beautiful pair of wings he had ever seen. He watched, completely mesmerized as she looked down, a small smile touching her lips.

"I can...fly..." She whispered in a soft voice. Then, with a strong beat of those beautiful wings, she soared out into the courtyard. Shyong stared after her, still showered in the shadow of her angelic presence. Slowly, as if he were in a daze, he reached out and grasped one of the falling feathers and brought it close to his chest. 

He realized then, that he had just been, in the presence of an angel.~~

  
  


Shyong began to stroke the sides of the feather. It was beginning to show signs of age. After all, it had been six years ago. He was merely a boy of nineteen, forced to be in the military because of his want for revenge against...

Scowling, he began to stroke the feather harder. "That damn dragon..." he snarled quietly. "He thinks he can take her away from me... He thinks she actually cares for him...." No, she couldn't, she wouldn't. Not for him, not for a dragon...

A sudden knock at the door jarred him from his thoughts. Frantically he shoved the feather under his pillow and sat up. "Come in." He said gently.

The door slowly creaked open and a small clawed hand grasped the wooden frame. "Shyong..." 

He stared at the hand, brow furrowing. "Lucia? What are you doing here?" He watched as she stepped in, face as white as a Woren's could possibly be.

"We have...a visitor..."

His eye moved to something in the shadows behind her. "What...now...?" His eyes widened as a man walked in behind her, white hair falling and glistening in the moonlight.

"You..."

  
  


* * * 

  
  


Ryu wiped the sweat from his forehead as he folded the last part of a tent together. "So, we should probably be there when?" He asked.

Deja glanced up from the smoldering remnants of the night's fire. "Maybe four or five days at the most. Remember, we're taking the long way for your sake." 

"That's so damn stupid." Red said behind Ryu. "Who cares about them...We shouldn't have to be going out of our way just for some little..." He stopped as Nina appeared with Gabe carrying some of the supplies. He growled and crossed his arms. "Like I give a damn." he whispered. 

"Oh, Red! I found your beads on the ground near your tent...I thought..." Nina cried holding out the dark red bracelet. 

Red scowled. "Keep 'em, burn 'em, I don't care, I just don't want to see those damn things anymore."

Gabe smiled and took them from Nina's hand. "I'll take those. Thanks for finding them." 

"O-okay..." she said softly. 

Red spat. 

"Hey, everyone. Let's cheer up! Synesta's going to be far away soon and we won't have to worry about it anymore, okay?" Deja said cheerfully, hiking a small backpack on her back.

Nina nodded slowly, but inside, she knew that it didn't matter. Her dreams that night had been nothing but Mikhal's lifeless face. Over and over she saw his body being ripped apart by the light, the blood flying from every joint, splashing over everything in the room. It was going to take a very long time to get over it...if she ever did...

She jumped as a hand gently grasped her shoulder. She leaned back and saw Ryu smiling at her. Despite her mood, she found herself smiling back. That was the thing about Ryu. He always found a way to make her feel better, even if it was just a tiny bit. "Do you need help carrying anything?" He asked. 

She shook her head. "Not really. Gabe has most of it. I just wish Red felt good enough to help..." 

They both glanced in the direction of the Woren pouting behind them. "Red, come on. Just carry this one bag! You know Gabe and I can't do everything!" Deja was yelling. "Red! Are you even listening to me?"

He yawned and then turned to her. "Fine, but stop yelling. It's very unbecoming of you." He snapped bitterly and walked away from her dazed face. He approached Nina and lifted the huge backpack off of her back. "I'll take this, birdy. You go carry that tiny bag Deja's bitching about." He said throwing the pack on.

"But Red, I was okay with that..."

"Hey, I figured if your boyfriend wasn't going to help you, I would."

Nina clasped her hand to her mouth as her cheeks flared. Ryu made a face. Red smiled a toothy smile. "Don't look so bummed. You've got a long way to go with me at your side! So cheer up everyone!" he cried bounding to the front of the party and starting down the trail. 

The rest of the group finished gathering up everything and began to follow the frolicking tiger, scowls looming on their faces.

  
  


* * * 

  
  


"Mikhal's dead, sire." 

"So I've heard."

"You think it was the dragon?"

"No."

"Then you think..."

"It must be his presence that's causing her to awaken early."

"But, sire...that doesn't make any sense, the dragons had nothing to do..."

"It doesn't matter! Ever since he set foot in this city everything's been in an uproar. I'm going to send Tsunaia again."

"Him? But he's..."

"Oh I think he'll do alright. After all...there's nothing like the sweet taste of revenge...."

  
  
  
  
  
  


_______________________________________________________________________________Note: I am really angry that I can't put some of this stuff in italics...it would have been better...If anyone knows how to make italics show up on here, please please tell me. Also, I won't have another chap, up for a few weeks, I'm going on vacation for my birthday. ^.^ But I took off lots of time from work, so I'll write my butt off when I get back!


	13. Memories

Chapter 13  
  
Shyong's good eye widened. "What the hell.are you.?" He asked softly, watching the moon cast odd flickering shadows on the white haired man's pointed face. How could he be here? Not now. Not ever! It didn't make any sense! He wasn't real... Or was he..?  
  
The man walked towards him and extended a pale bony hand. "I'm here to give you your destiny.." he whispered.  
  
Shyong's eye swiveled to Lucia who was standing with her paws crossed over her chest. Her head was down and her eyes were wide and trembling behind her tiny black spectacles. He clenched his teeth and brought his gaze forward. "What destiny?  
  
You..and what did you do to Fallon? Why is she so.."  
  
"Scared?" His orange eyes glimmered in the pale light as he shrugged nonchalantly. "I didn't do anything. I just showed her what it would be like if she stood back and did nothing for her kingdom." He reached up and tousled Shyong's short black hair in an almost loving way.  
  
Trembling, he jerked his head back. "No! You can't be here! You're not real!" He cried, his shaking hands clutching his forehead.  
  
He couldn't be real.. He was just a dream..  
  
The man began to laugh softly; A cold, dark laugh that made his blood turn to ice.  
  
A menacing, vivid, horrible dream..  
  
"If you want, I can show you."  
  
Shyong jerked back again as the frail hand came forward, but he wasn't fast enough. The cold fingers pressed down hard against his forehead and to his surprise, sunk in. His eyes widened fearfully at the man who smiled back, white hair blowing gently in a wind he could not feel. A freezing sensation came over his body starting from his forehead down, shooting painfully into his torso and legs.  
  
"Relax..It'll be alright.."  
  
Shyong gasped as shadows began to creep over the man's shoulders, looking like long tentacles, enveloping him in a blanket of darkness and slowly taking him from view. Head turning wildly, he felt something tug on his body and pull him swiftly into the air.  
  
"What..?"  
  
Colors began to flash before his eyes, flowing past him like shooting stars in the blackness quickly surrounding him. Heart racing he squeezed his eyes closed. "Wh-what is going on?!" He cried into the darkness. Where was he? Where was that man? What the hell was he doing to him?!  
  
~"No. Eyes open!"~ the man's soft voice became harsh in his ear.  
  
Shyong felt his eyes snap open on their own accord and an unknown force throw his head back. The colors were swirling above him now and coming together to create odd lumps in the air.  
  
~"Watch.."~  
  
Reluctantly, Shyong kept his eye on the strange scene before him. The lumps were becoming bigger and brighter, expanding and splitting into three giant glittering balls. His eye moved to the left most one and watched as a fuzzy picture flickered into view. A young black haired boy ran forward and flashed a toothy grin.  
  
Shyong's eyes narrowed. "How dare you..don't show me this..I don't.."  
  
~ "Hey Mom! I'm going out! Make sure to save some dinner for me, okay?"~ the boy yelled.  
  
The ball's view turned to a woman standing in a doorway. Shyong's eye widened. The woman smiled gently and reached up, pushing back long curly black hair.  
  
"Damn it..stop! I don't want to..Why are you showing me this?" Shyong cursed through gritted teeth.  
  
~"I just want to remind you of why you are fighting..of what you hate.."~  
  
"I don't need to see this to be reminded." He whispered. "I relive it almost every night in my dreams."  
  
A soft laugh floated by and Shyong's head was jerked back again. The middle ball flickered and zeroed in on a mass of dark blue hair. He clenched his teeth. "So now you're going to show me Dragoneye? He's the last person I want to see. What the hell do you want?"  
  
As if to answer him, the ball flashed and he watched, sweat beginning to pour down his face, as Ryu's dragon form ripped the side of his face off.  
  
~"You want to power to defeat him."~  
  
The scene played again, slower. Blood splattered forward and covered the image.  
  
~"You want to make him pay."~  
  
Again. More blood.  
  
~"You want to make him and his people suffer."~  
  
A pale hand slapped against the blood and slid down. Shyong's breath caught in his throat as his reflection came into view. It was a grotesque picture of his mangled face, his scars, his colorless, freakish eye..  
  
He pursed his lips tight, fighting the urge to bite the lower one. "How..how can I have that power?"  
  
The first two balls flashed, then began to dissolve into thousands of glittering shards flowing past his astonished face at amazing speed. The last ball slid to the middle and expanded. Shyong leaned forward and watched as the Princess's image flickered. She was walking alongside a river and laughing, every now and then jumping into the air. "The Princess..? What.."  
  
~ "That's right..I want you to bring her to me.."~  
  
Shyong shook his head. "But I..she's already being escorted home.. How can I do anything?"  
  
The ball flashed and then dissolved like the others. Shyong was left in total darkness. Eyes widening, he glanced wildly about. "Hey! I asked you a question!" Clenching his teeth, he swung his fists out into the blackness. "Where the hell did you go..?" His words were cut short when his body was jerked forward. He squeezed his eyes closed.  
  
~ "You bring the girl to me..and I'll give you the power to kill him.." ~  
  
A hot prickling sensation suddenly came over Shyong and his eyes shot open. Lucia was above him, her gray eyes wide and trembling. She reached out and grasped his shoulders, starting to shake him gently. "Shyong! Are you alright? Shyong!" she cried in a choked voice.  
  
He reached up and slowly pushed her away. One glance around the room proved that he and her were alone. Lucia sat back, her chest heaving. "Where is he?" He asked turning towards her.  
  
"He..disappeared."  
  
"Tch..figures.." he whispered grasping his bed post and pulling himself into a standing position. His hand slipped a bit and he realized he was drenched in sweat.  
  
"Shyong.."  
  
He turned to glare at Lucia. "What, cat?"  
  
With a slightly hurt expression, she curled her striped tail around her legs. "I..how.." She swallowed. "Do you know that man?"  
  
Shyong clenched his fist, feeling the sweat slip between his fingers. "No, not really."  
  
"But you.."  
  
He glared again and brought his fist down hard on the bed. "I see that bastard every night.standing there.in my dreams. Laughing at me..at my misery.." He turned to her, eyes opening wide in the moonlight. "No one laughs at me, Fallon! No one!"  
  
Lucia's eyes widened as he thrust his fist through the window.  
  
* * *  
  
"How long are we going to follow this damn river, huh fox? It's been hours and that's all we've seen!" Red whined hiking his backpack higher on his back.  
  
Deja glanced up into the moonlit sky. "Red you know as well as I do that this 'damn' river goes straight into Worent. We're following it all the way home."  
  
"So, shut up and enjoy it." Gabe broke in.  
  
Red pursed his lips. "Well it's boring. I want a change of scenery."  
  
"I think it's kind of nice, Red." Nina's voice came from behind. Red turned and she flashed a smile at him. Beside her, Ryu swatted a dragonfly.  
  
"Yeah, if you say so, birdy. I guess it ain't too bad."  
  
Nina nodded and hopped forward a bit, swinging the small pack she was carrying in the air. Ryu looked down at her. "You seem to be in a better mood."  
  
She looked up and he smiled. "Well.yeah.I don't know why though. Maybe it's just having people with us. I've never had this many friends before."  
  
"Friends?" Red asked turning to face them. "You think we're all friends?"  
  
Nina's hopping ceased. "I.."  
  
Red laughed curtly. "You really have some warped sense of this world. Just because someone invites you to travel with them, doesn't mean you're their friend."  
  
Ryu shoot him a glare as Nina's stature drooped. "Hey, you stop saying things like that!  
  
Leave her alone!"  
  
"It's okay, Ryu. I understand."  
  
His green eyes moved over her face. "Nina, are you.."  
  
Red burst into a loud laugh that caused everyone to stop and stare. He pointed one hand at Nina and clutched his stomach with the other. "You.you really crack me up.." he gasped in between laughs. Deja shook her head. "You really thought I meant we weren't friends..!" Nina bit her lower lip as Red walked over to her. He smiled and clapped a hand on her shoulder , pulling her close to him. "Don't look so glum. Of course we're all friends here!"  
  
"You certainly have a weird way of showing it." Ryu muttered glaring at Red.  
  
The Woren snickered and leaned in close to Nina's ear. "It's hanging out with stiffs like him that'll make you lose your sense of humor, ya?"  
  
Ryu felt his ears turn red.  
  
"Alright, alright, enough out of you, Red. We're stopping for the night." Gabe called swinging his giant pack onto the ground, dust and leaves flying into the air as it hit.  
  
Red broke away from Nina and ran forward, throwing his own next to Gabe's. "Finally! It's chow time!"  
  
Nina and Deja dropped their things as well and proceeded to help Gabe set up a few tents. Red started a fire and then disappeared towards the river to fish after a short fight with Ryu on who was the better fisher. He left swearing to catch a thirty foot long fish.  
  
"You know, maybe you shouldn't provoke him like that. We've got a good six or more days until Worent." Nina whispered to Ryu as they rolled out sleeping bags and brushed the dirt from them.  
  
He shrugged. "It's not that I like provoking him." he said. "I just.like seeing him angry..?"  
  
Nina made a face. "That's the same thing, Ryu."  
  
He smiled toothily. "Well aren't you the smart one." He said leaning into her so she'd loose her balance.  
  
She laughed and pushed him back. "Oh Ryu, you're horrible!"  
  
"Red! Hurry up with the fish! We're starving out here!" Deja's voice floated by.  
  
"Shut UP, fox! You bitch at me one more time and I'll.." His voice broke into a yelp and a large splash followed.  
  
Ryu chuckled as Nina frowned at him.  
  
* * *  
  
Red shook himself again over a new fire, the water from his fur hitting the burning logs with short pops and hisses. He made sure to shoot glares over at Ryu fishing in the river every chance he got. His teeth clenched as Nina wrestled some kind of prickling plant from his tail. "You know.." he winced again. "I didn't trip. That damn fish.."  
  
"I know, I know." Nina laughed. "He pulled you in and Ryu's stupid."  
  
"I'm serious! I could beat that guy!" He gritted his teeth. "Damn, woman! Don't pull so hard.."  
  
"Well I have to get everything out..!"  
  
"How's our little fishy friend doing?" Red glanced up at Deja who giggled slightly at his matted fur. Nina grabbed his tail as it began to flick in agitation.  
  
"Don't start with me, fox. I don't even want to see you right now." He mumbled shaking his head and sending another shower of water into the fire.  
  
Deja shrugged. "Gabe says he's got some carrots cooking if you want some."  
  
"Tch..carrots?" Red waved a clawed hand in front of him. "I'll pass."  
  
"Nina?"  
  
She looked up from the Worens bramble filled tail and smiled. "I'd love some."  
  
Deja smiled. "I'm glad someone on this trip is courteous." She said with a laugh, turning towards Gabe and the cooking fire.  
  
"Yeah well..takes one to know one." Red mumbled.  
  
Nina smiled "That didn't make any sense, Red."  
  
"I know!" he snapped, turning his head to her. "I'm just pissed and when I'm pissed, I can't think so leave me alone."  
  
"You know, it's okay to be angry." Nina whispered pulling a bramble and tossing it over in a pile.  
  
"Yeah. I know. I'm angry all the time, so what's your point?"  
  
She tugged at a particularly snagged one. "You didn't let me finish. I was going to say that It's good to be angry, but not all the time. You're stressed. Maybe you should lighten up a bit."  
  
He snickered. "Since when did you get all talkative? This doesn't sound like you."  
  
She looked down. "It's something I've been thinking about."  
  
"What? You've been thinking about my anger problems?"  
  
She shook her head. "No.not really that.just.things." She brushed a patch of fur straight. "I just think that it would be good for all of us if you just."  
  
"Lighten up, right?"  
  
"Yes..I guess so.." she said sheepishly.  
  
He crossed his arms and tried not to wince. "I guess I could try."  
  
She let go of his tail. "Really? You really would?"  
  
He laughed gently. "Well..when asked by a pretty girl to do something, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, ya?"  
  
Nina blushed.  
  
* * *  
  
Nina clutched her cloak tight around her and backed into the wall. Her hand shot out and tried to grasp something, anything to keep her in balance. It was slipping. Her hand was slipping on so much damn blood. The metallic stench was almost too much for her to handle. She tried to close her eyes, but he was still there. It was like his lifeless form was imprinted on the backs of her eyelids. Damn it! Why couldn't she get him out of her sight?!  
  
Her eyes opened at a scuffling sound.  
  
~"You.."!~  
  
Mouth hanging open slightly, she stared at Mikhal's body lying bloodly before her. His mouth.was moving.  
  
~"You killed me.."~  
  
"Oh..God no.."  
  
With much difficulty, Mikhal attempted to reach forward. Nina pushed back against the wall. The stench was overwhelming.  
  
~ "You must atone for your sins.."~  
  
She shook her head slowly. She was trembling. "No..oh God make it stop!"  
  
The hand came closer. Mikhal's dead eyes widened with a sickening sound. ~ "Repent, child of hell!"~ he cried, blood dripping onto the ground.  
  
Nina covered her ears and screamed as he grasped her shoulders.  
  
* * *  
  
"Nina! Nina? Are you alright?"  
  
Nina's body jerked and her eyes opened. Ryu was above her, grasping her shoulders tight, his long hair falling onto her body. "You okay? Bad dream?" he asked softly.  
  
She took a deep breath. Her heart was hammering against her chest, hard. "I..can't.."  
  
Her eyes went to Deja beside her. She was sound asleep, arms flung over her head. "Hey, how about I get you outside. You look like you need air." He said gently, getting her to her feet. She nodded.  
  
They tiptoed out of the tent and into the dew filled grass outside. Nina slowly pulled away from Ryu and wrapped her arms around her stomach.  
  
He cocked his head. "Was it about him?"  
  
Her eyes widened and she felt a squeak escape her throat. She shook her head violently, clutching herself tighter. "No..It was nothing. Just a...." She looked up as his hands again rested on her shoulders.  
  
"Hey, want to accompany me to the river?"  
  
"What?"  
  
He smiled. "I have to talk to you."  
  
Reluctantly, she nodded. He took her hand and led her out into the tall grass near the bank of the river. When they arrived, Nina took her hand from his. "What..did you want to talk to me about?" She asked sheepishly.  
  
He pushed his hair back behind him. "I wanted to keep my promise."  
  
"Your promise?"  
  
He nodded. "To teach you how to fight."  
  
She laughed gently and dug a toe into the sand. "You can't be serious.."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She looked up at him. "Look at me. I'm too small to fight!" she said pointing to herself.  
  
He moved towards her. "No, no, Nina! You can! Even the smallest people can make the best warriors!" He dropped to a crouch on the ground and made a bit of a scuttling movement, a large smile on his face. "You have to think 'agility'!"  
  
Nina shook her head and turned to gaze at the moonlit river's edge. "You don't have to do this, Ryu." She said softly.  
  
Smile fading, he rose from his crouching pose and walked to her. "Nina.I'm not doing this because I think I have to."  
  
She turned to him. "Then why?"  
  
Ryu's eyes moved over her. She looked slightly different then when he first laid eyes on her in the valley. True, she was still the same blonde girl, but something about her.seemed estranged. As she stared at him, with those soft, sea blue eyes, it dawned on him. No one was the same, once they saw death. She reached up and pushed her windblown hair from her eyes and opened her mouth. He waited, but she said nothing. Now she was waiting. He needed to answer, but he couldn't find the words. Everything that came to his mind sounded stupid or immature. He had to.."I.." He smiled and laughed nervously. "I feel..like you need the experience."  
  
She frowned. "I don't want the experience of fighting. I don't like the way it makes me feel."  
  
He tugged at a stray hair in his bangs. "Nina, the world is full of people who can only settle their problems with a fight. Chances are, one day you'll come in contact with them.  
  
And if you do.." He smiled. "You'll have me to thank when you send them on their asses."  
  
Again, she shook her head. "You don't understand..I can't.."  
  
"I do understand how you feel."  
  
Her eyes moved to his.  
  
"When I first killed..it was a traumatic experience, but I got over it. You can too."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "You..How can you say that?" She cried suddenly, lower lip beginning to tremble. "I'll get over it? What the hell does that mean?!" She squeezed her eyes closed as tears started to flow. "Ryu..you really don't understand! He was..Mikhal didn't deserve to die! Who am I to give judgment?" She threw her hands into the air. "I'm not a god or the Goddess or Ladon or whoever the hell does it! I can't.." She felt her words catch in her throat as Ryu grasped her arms and pulled her close to him. The closeness of him caused everything spill out. Her hopes, her dreams, her fears.everything in the form of tears. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because no one had ever held her before. Not her mother, not her father. No one ever gave a damn about what she thought. No one cared enough to hold her like this or listen to what she had to say. No one.but him. He wasn't a dragon anymore, he wasn't someone to be afraid of. He was Ryu and he was there. She cried and he held her. He held her and said nothing.  
  
After a few minutes, the tears had subsided into small hiccups. Grasping his shirt tight, she looked up and realized he was staring down at her. Blushing profusely, she pushed away from him. "I.."  
  
He smiled. "Are you ready to start your training?"  
  
"But.."  
  
"Listen, Nina. No, we aren't here to give judgment, but we are here to serve some purpose. How can we do that if we're dead? No, Mikhal might have not deserved to die, but he did and it's not your fault. In this world, self defense is something we all should know, and should it lead to death..well it's an accident and there's nothing anyone can do about an accident, human or god." Nina watched as he extended a hand to her. "Come..all you're doing is brooding over nothing. None of us think any less of you and you shouldn't feel that way about yourself, alright? We care about you. I care about you. I'll listen to you no matter what, okay? You have a problem you tell me. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Nina felt the corners of her mouth turn up and she smiled a big broad toothy smile that she thought she could never do again. Torn between laughing and crying, she extended  
  
her arms and dove towards him, grasping him in a hug that sent him flying back into the tall wet grass.  
  
Ryu laughed and grasped her tight as he fell to the ground. Gazing up he saw her smiling at him, great white wings fluttering in the wind behind her. He reached up and pushed her now wet long bangs behind her ear. "A little enthusiastic about fighting, aren't you?"  
  
She smiled and pulled herself up into a sitting position. Her cheeks flushed and she giggled softly. "I'm..really sorry..I just.." She wiped her eyes on her arm. "I've never had someone be so nice to me before. No one ever cares what I think."  
  
"You should have talked to me about it sooner. I don't like to see you sad, Nina."  
  
She blushed again. "Well..I don't like to see you sad..either.."  
  
He brought his hand to her head again and ran his fingers on her pink cheeks. "You want to know a secret?"  
  
"Wh..What..?" She stammered glancing down at him. He was..staring at her with an odd expression. He was smiling warmly and as she looked closer, she realized he was.blushing? She gasped as his fingers went to the back of her head and started to pull her towards him.  
  
When she was inches away, so close that she could feel his breath against her mouth, he whispered softly.  
  
"No one ever cares for a dragon. No one..except you.."  
  
Her eyes widened as he leaned up. He touched his nose to hers and grinned. "Come on, let's start practicing."  
  
She nodded and stood up slowly, brushing the dirt from her arms. He did the same.  
  
"Well," she said looking up at him, cheeks still red, "How do we start?"  
  
He made a stance, right fist at eye level and the left at the chest. "We're going to start with the good ol' sway-back."  
  
She blinked twice. "Sway-back..?"  
  
He nodded and began to bounce slightly in place. "Yeah, it's a dodging move. You've got to learn defense before offense, okay?" He clenched his fists tight. "Now, I want you to copy my stance."  
  
Nina hesitated and then brought her fists up to mimic Ryu. "Should I dance like you are?"  
  
He laughed. "Of course! You gotta keep on your toes if you know what I mean." She did so.  
  
"Okay, now we're going to dodge. Say I get a fist coming straight for my face." He suddenly swayed back and slid to the side. "See? It would have either missed me completely or grazed me."  
  
Nina stopped bouncing. "I can't do that."  
  
"Sure you can!" Ryu cried bouncing more enthusiastically. "You can even do it better."  
  
"Better than you?"  
  
"Yeah, you have wings after all."  
  
She looked back at a wing. "And that does..what?"  
  
"Makes you faster. You might even get a bit of air with them too."  
  
"But, Ryu. In the bar and outside the castle.you were a blur fighting those men and Red. I couldn't possibly be that fast."  
  
He smiled. "With training, you can do anything. Now, I want you to try. Start bouncing again."  
  
She did so and put back up her fists. "So I do it now?"  
  
"Yeah, the fist is right in front of you. You've got to do something about it!"  
  
Nina clenched her fists and jumped to the side, trying to use her wings to make herself go farther. It was an awkward attempt and she almost fell, but she felt like she did the trick. Ryu smiled. "Not bad! I can seriously tell you that after this week, you'll definitely be able to handle yourself adequately."  
  
"This week? We're going to train all week?"  
  
He nodded. "I'd like to. It's great practice out here. There's even dead trees in the forest that we can practice kicking or punching. All in all.." He smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "You'll be able to kick some ass."  
  
She smiled and begged him to teach her more. For an hour they practiced other different ways of dodging. Nina wasn't perfect, but she was a lot better than he had ever imagined her to be. He figured it was her determination. She wanted so bad not to be the cushy princess everyone thought or wanted her to be. She wanted to prove them wrong. He had faith in her. Even if it took him years, he was going to teach her everything he knew. Nina landed and plopped to the ground, breathing heavily after a session of hovering jumps. "This is..hard.." She breathed.  
  
He walked to her and clapped a hand on her shoulder. "You're doing great! I'd love to stay out here all night, but it seems there's only a few hours until sunrise. You should attempt some sleep, okay?"  
  
She nodded. "You're right. I'm pretty tired." She stood and brushed the dirt from the seat of her night gown. Yawning, she started back towards the grass. Looking back, she saw that Ryu was still standing at the river's edge. "Are you coming?"  
  
He smiled and waved a hand casually. "I'll be right there. I just want to look at the moon for a bit."  
  
She nodded slowly. "Okay..well..goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." He said waving at her again. He waited until she disappeared before he turned back to the river. "You going to hide there all night..Red?" he called loudly.  
  
A rustle came from the grass. "Shit..how did you..?"  
  
Ryu laughed gently. "Remember, I'm a dragon. I can sense you."  
  
Red crawled out from the grass, running his hands through his flame colored hair, the claws getting snagged in brambles. "Well..I wasn't spyin' No use tryin' to yell at me or anything."  
  
"I wasn't accusing you."  
  
Red walked beside Ryu and stood, clasping his hands behind his back. Looking over, he balanced on the balls of his feet, tail swishing behind him. "So, you're teachin' her to fight. How admirable."  
  
Ryu turned. "And you care, why?"  
  
Red flushed. "No reason. Don't get all uppity."  
  
"You're the one that came to me."  
  
Red shrugged. "So what's wrong with a little jealousy?"  
  
"Jealousy?"  
  
The Woren smiled. "She gets to spar with you, but I don't?"  
  
Ryu smiled. "You want to finish the fight from the bar?"  
  
He nodded and curled his tail close to his body. "I was drunk. It wasn't fair."  
  
"You know, I didn't want to fight you. I almost transformed."  
  
Red's crimson eyes gazed over at Ryu. "You're kidding? Why would you do that?"  
  
"I don't know. It's getting hard to control."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because I thought you'd understand."  
  
Red growled and clenched his fists. "Now don't try to get all buddy buddy with me! I still don't like you!"  
  
Ryu shrugged. "It doesn't matter, Red. You don't have to."  
  
The Woren lowered his fists. "Then why..?"  
  
"No reason. I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk about it."  
  
"Tch.screw you. I don't wanna talk about nothin' with you." Red spat.  
  
"Fine. Have it your way. I'm going to bed now."  
  
Red watched as Ryu began to walk away. Gritting his teeth he reached out. "Hey, wait!"  
  
Ryu turned. "Yes?"  
  
Red brought his fist back down and smiled. "I wanna finish that fight soon, boy. Even if it comes to Dragon and Weretiger."  
  
Ryu's emerald eyes widened in the moonlight, but he did not respond. He turned and walked into the grass.  
  
Red smiled and picked up a rock, chucking it into the water. "Who's afraid of the big bad Dragon?" He watched the water ripple from where the rock hit, a shower of fireflies fleeing from the splash. "Not little ol' me.." 


	14. Curiosity

Chapter 14  
  
A lone bead of sweat ran down Shyong's nose and dripped off the end. His trembling pale blue eye followed the drop until it splattered to the dark green marble floor. Slowly, he brought his hands to his forehead and snaked his fingers through his hair, grasping it tight. As he laid, head hanging off the edge of the bed, he swore under his breath. Why did he have that god awful dream again?  
  
The same damn dream of everything he knew getting blown into oblivion with that 'man' standing right along side him, orange eyes wide, that fucking smug smile on his face.  
  
Clenching his teeth hard, he rolled onto his back. Who was that man? Better yet... "what" was he? What right did he have giving him those dreams; to bring back those horrible memories? He stared, face frozen, at the sloping white ceiling of his room. Shyong's first thought was that the man was a dragon. He had the same color hair and the same type of eyes as they did, so why not? But, Shyong soon realized, the more he stared at him in his dreams, the more it hit him that this man was no dragon. He was something far more dangerous. What...he did not know, and frankly, he wished he could care not about.  
  
His eye moved from the ceiling to the shining broken glass littering the floor. His hand stung at the sight. Lucia retired soon after he struck the window, leaving him to mop up the blood. Stroking the swollen bloody flesh gently with the fingers of the other hand, he wondered if what that bastard had shown her, honestly had given that much of a fright.  
  
A weak knock at the door brought him to a sitting position. "Yes?" he croaked, breaking the seal of sleep from his throat. The large wooden door creaked noisily open and a young wide eyed soldier crept into the room. Shyong blinked in the sunlight that streaked in behind him. The boy was a rookie, someone he had never seen before. The awkward way he wore his cloak proved that. He scowled, the little twerp didn't even know how to knot it right. Bringing his fist to his lips, Shyong cleared his throat. "You knocked?" The idea of anyone sending a thing like that boy to summon him, made him a bit angry.  
  
The soldier saluted, hand trembling slightly against his sandy colored bangs. Shyong noticed the way he averted his eyes. Didn't want to stare at the scar, he guessed. My, he thought jovially, rumors flew high in this place. He had noticed other soldiers hurrying more than usual to get out of his way lately. The boy blinked back sweat. "Th-the King...His majesty w- wishes to s-see you, Sir Tsunaia." He stammered, wincing as the colorless eye failed to blink along with the other.  
  
"I see..." Shyong said gruffly. He stood quickly, causing the boy to flinch. Another smile flickered on his pale face. At least none of them would ever give him lip again. "Be gone, boy. Tell his Majesty I will see him promptly." He said giving a flick of his wrist. The soldier nodded and stepped out of the room, his saluting hand still glued to his forehead.  
  
Shyong pulled his cloak from the top of a bedpost and threw it over his shoulders, brow creased in thought. Had the Princess returned? No, not yet... He hadn't heard anything like that...unless... Heart pounding, he proceeded out into the main hallway, footsteps echoing loudly on the hard wood floor. He smirked. Maybe he would get a chance to prove himself after all.  
  
* * *  
  
Sunlight streaked through the stain glass windows in the great hall, creating odd shapes of colors on Shyong's ashen face. The candles on the wall still flickered, even though it was daytime. He shuddered slightly in their majestic presence. He didn't think they ever burned out. Boots shuffling loudly on the cushy crimson carpet, he made his way slowly to where the King was sitting.  
  
As if basking in the sun's warming glow, his Majesty was sprawled on the chair, hands reaching up and caressing one of the candles' outstretched wings. He turned sleepily towards him as Shyong knelt. A smile appeared. "Oh, I knew I could count on you to come straight here, my dear Tsunaia."  
  
Shyong looked up, brow furrowed. "Sire...Is there something wrong?" Never in his days as a soldier, had he seen the King so...  
  
The King laughed. It wasn't the gentle laugh of a normal man. The hairs on Shyong's neck rose. He waved a hand nonchalantly. "Oh, it's so funny, Tsunaia. I just have to share this with you." The laughing persisted for a few seconds, then died into a look of excruciating pain. Shyong's eyes widened.  
  
"He's dead, Tsunaia."  
  
"Who, Sire?"  
  
The King laughed again. "They found him ripped to shreds in a Synesta bar!"  
  
Shyong watched as his shoulders began to shake. Something wasn't right. Why was he acting like this...? "Your Majesty....."  
  
"Don't you get it, Tsunaia? They killed him. The prize of Valcomn!"  
  
"They killed...Bevelle?" Shyong couldn't help but to smile.  
  
The King sat up slowly, bringing his hands to grasp his forehead. "Yes. I'm not sure what happened, but it seems as though he was killed...by magic."  
  
"What kind of magic?"  
  
"Strong...magic. The kind...she possesses."  
  
Shyong's eyes widened. "Are you sure, Sire? I didn't think it was time just yet! I mean, our..."  
  
The King's face again broke into a smile. "No, Tsunaia. It has begun."  
  
Closing his eyes, Shyong pushed his cloak back and lowered his head. "Sire, I would like to have another chance. I can do it this time! We need her back more than ever!"  
  
King Windia's eyes flickered. "I realize this. That is why I've summoned you here." Shyong watched as he lifted a hand from one of the orbs fused into the throne. He snapped loudly and the crimson curtains behind him parted.  
  
"Faben..."  
  
Faben, the castle Priestess walked forward, her long white robe dragging on the carpet. She knelt beside the king and bowed her head, long dark red hair spilling forward in a river of curls. She held the pose for a good minute, then looked up at Shyong, sage eyes bright. The King placed a hand on her shoulder. "Faben will equip you with everything you need, if it so happens a fight with the dragon is imminent."  
  
Shyong nodded, as turned to stare again, at Faben's disturbingly calm face.  
  
* * *  
  
Dark clouds billowed in the afternoon sky, casting an ominous shadow over the land. The winds picked up suddenly, carrying leaves and debris high into the air, and causing large ripples in the usually calm river. Deja looked up and reached back to grasp her violently whipping hair. Squinting, she glanced back at the group. "I think a storm's coming! It looks pretty bad!" Her voice was muffled slightly as the clouds emptied their contents onto them.  
  
Red scowled through pouring rain, wet fur bristling. "You think so? My, I don't believe I noticed!"  
  
Gabe grasped Deja's shaking shoulder and pulled her back. "Everyone! Let's take shelter in the woods! We'll have to wait this one out." He boomed. Ryu and Nina nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
An hour passed. The rain showed no signs of letting up. The group sat in silence, each trying to occupy themselves. Gabe and Deja attempted to make a fire, failed miserably, and resorted to magicking a weak sizzling fireball that floated near them. Red spent most of his time brooding and picking bugs and weeds from his soaked matted fur. Ryu sat with his back against a tree, staring with an expressionless face at the pale blue lighting weaving through the clouds. Nina had her back to him, wings open and over her head. Her eyes were fixed intently, on a drop of rain hanging on to the tip of one of her feathers.  
  
It was odd, she thought listening to the soft pitter patter of more rain drops on her wings, how she had ended up here, with these people. Not too long ago, she was in her room, watching a similar storm. She had enjoyed it, she rather liked rain, but...it was in a different way. Then, the rain had seemed far away...not...real, she supposed. Here, she was experiencing it, feeling the wet humid air and the chill of the rain drops on her body. She glanced over at Ryu who was wiping rain from his face. It was all because of him. He brought her here to experience the rain. Well, not the rain necessarily, but...the world..... Her eyes widened. Was that...it? Is that why he took her? To show her? To help her see the world from a different point of view? He grasped his hair and wrung it out. Water streamed from the long locks and hit the muddy leaf littered ground loudly. She lowered her gaze. But why? Why would he care? Was he not in Windia for a purpose? Did he not travel all that way for some important reason? She brought her eyes to his face again. Was he really...that selfless?  
  
Red cleared his throat loudly bringing her gaze to him. He snorted and crossed his arms. "I hate rain."  
  
"I wondered how long it would take you to complain about something." Deja laughed menacingly. "I guess this is a new record."  
  
He pursed his lips. "Piss off, fox! I was just sayin'."  
  
"I think it's rather relaxing."  
  
Red looked up at Nina who was smiling softly. "You do, huh?" He smirked. "Now how stupid is that? It like a freakin' monsoon out there!" Thunder cracked loudly followed by a heavy streak of lighting in the almost black sky. He pointed a clawed finger out. "You call THAT relaxing?"  
  
Nina shrugged. "I don't know. I used to watch them a lot through the skylight in my room back in Windia." She cupped her chin in her hands. I always wondered what it would be like to fly in them."  
  
Red raised a bushy red eyebrow. "Now, that's stupid. How would you even do that? Do you ever see birds flying in the rain? No, and you know why?" He laughed loudly. "Because it's stupid!" Nina's face fell.  
  
Gabe pulled back the hood of the cloak he was snuggled in, pointing his large gray furry muzzle at Red. "You hate rain, huh? Well you wouldn't last a minute near Angel Tower."  
  
Ryu's eyes flickered and Nina looked up.  
  
Deja nodded. "That's right. The Urkan Region is a valley surrounded by a constant storm."  
  
"Did you say Angel Tower?" Ryu asked softly, pulling himself closer. Gabe nodded.  
  
Nina's eyes widened. "It never stops raining? How can that be?"  
  
The fox shrugged and pushed wet black bangs from her pale forehead. "No one knows for sure...but it seems to be because of all the magic floating around there. They say it used to be a desert, but a man cast a spell there to make it rain. Angel Tower has so much magical energy, it can't possibly contain it all. It leaks out, and it probably caused the spell to be everlasting."  
  
"What are you, a damn encyclopedia?" Red snapped. Deja blushed.  
  
Ryu leaned forward. "Gabriel, why were you guys heading to Angel Tower? What purposed does it serve for you?"  
  
The dog man smiled. "Red's rite of passage."  
  
"You mean it's training for him?" Ryu asked moving his emerald eyes to Red who became unusually silent.  
  
"What's Angel Tower?" Nina asked, flapping her soaked wings gently.  
  
Gabe brought the floating fireball close to him and grasped it in a giant hand. He squeezed and it burst. Tiny specks of red light lingered in the air for a second, then collected into a shapeless mass before him. Nina watched in awe as a miniature tower-like structure was erected from the middle. Gabe's gray hair wavered in the wind, exposing his beady black eyes. "Angel Tower is a building that was once used to sacrifice and contain the spirits of dragons thousands of years ago, when no one cared for their kind. Beings known as 'Guardians' carried out these duties. Over the years, the race died and the tower was abandoned, but so much magic survived and was trapped in there, that the structure practically became a living 'being'."  
  
"But how can a building...be alive?" Nina asked softly.  
  
"The kind of magic worked there was more powerful than anything anyone now could ever imagine. With that kind of power, almost anything could happen. Ghosts were said to roam the levels along with monsters born of amazing strength. The tower is crawling with traps and overgrown man-eating foliage, a place not to be traveled by the weak."  
  
Ryu's eyes shone in the light of the floating tower image, flickering a deep orange red. "So Worent does it too."  
  
Gabe nodded. "Yes. The Worens and the Dragons both noticed this was an ideal place to train their armies. At first, they underestimated the danger, and sent troop after troop to their deaths. After many casualties, the tower became restricted to only the most elite of fighters." He glanced at Red. "Weretiger..." Then at Ryu. "...and the transforming dragons."  
  
Nina leaned forward, eyes widening. "So what do you have to do there?"  
  
"Well, the Worens might do it different than the dragons, so let me explain." Ryu nodded. Gabe cleared his throat. "There are many Worens, but only the leader's family is born with the ability to summon the power of the Weretiger. Red's father has it and so does he. This is because the leaders are supposed to be able to protect the village from any harm. Weretiger is a being of absolute brute strength and unsurpassed speed...the downfall is, though, unless the user has a strong mind to begin with, he is unable to control it, and therefore, becomes berserk on contact. Leaders of villages had no way to train their minds and bodies for this overwhelming power. Nothing was strong enough for them to train against and they couldn't transform into it in front of other people...What if they lost control and slaughtered them? That's when Angel Tower came into the picture. Rumors had flown saying the dragons trained there, so why not Weretiger? So they attempted it and had little success. Sure, the monsters there were strong, but the Worens that went there had no discipline, no help, and so, the second rate "Guardians" were born. They were people with strong faith and bravery. People the Weretiger candidate trusted his life to. People that, over hundreds of years, created the beads and the magic to help contain the berserk qualities of Weretiger. Together, Woren and Guardians would head to Angel Tower to train and to fight."  
  
"How does one know he's mastered Weretiger?"  
  
Deja smiled. "When he can transform both ways with total control."  
  
"Does it take a long time?"  
  
"It depends. Some take days...some, years."  
  
Nina shook her head. "What about the beads? I thought you said when Red put them on, he had to wait twenty-four hours to take them off? How could he transform again?"  
  
"It's possible to transform with the beads, it just takes a lot of effort..."  
  
"...Therefore, perfect training." Ryu whispered.  
  
Gabe nodded. "Yes, but I will tell you, no Weretiger has ever made it past the fifth floor."  
  
"Why not?" Nina's eyes were so wide, she felt they would fall out.  
  
"'Him'."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
Ryu smiled. "Ladon's spirit is said to dwell on the topmost floor...waiting for a dragon with the power to awaken him."  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"The dragon races' rapture." Red said softly.  
  
All heads turned to him. "Red..." Ryu whispered.  
  
The Woren's cheeks flushed. "You know I'm not as stupid as you think!" He spat angrily. "I know about Ladon and that shit. ...Damn it, STOP STARING AT ME YOU BASTARD DRAGON!"  
  
Ryu looked away quickly. "I-I'm sorry, Red. It's just not many people know about...that."  
  
Red's tail flicked. "Well, I mean, it's in your races' freakin' scripture. I know about it. I had to learn it. Anyone going to that place should know. Ladon got pissed because the Goddess was trying to purge his race, so he retorted by creating something far more powerful that anything she could ever imagine." He narrowed his eyes at Ryu. "You know what I'm talking about, boy. The freakin' Kaiser Dragon." The dragon remained silent.  
  
"What do you mean, 'rapture'? And what is the Kaiser Dragon? How could 'he' be a threat if he's not awakened?" Nina asked, blonde brows furrowed.  
  
Ryu sighed. "It's true, he's not awakened, but he is there. Whoever he meets, he challenges. Whoever defeats him, he deems worthy to wield the power of the Kaiser, the most powerful dragon known to mankind." He looked up at the violently waving trees. "By 'rapture' I mean the purge of the races."  
  
The winged girl's hand came to her mouth. "Purge...?!"  
  
"Well...it really depends on the one who finds him. If the person is pure of heart, he gives them the power to make a difference. If the heart is full of malice, though...that's a different story, and one I'm not too familiar with and hope to never be." He said softly.  
  
Deja yawned and stood sharply. "Okay, you guys, enough talking. Let's try to get some rest before the storm ends. I have a feeling it will take us all night to make up time." The floating tower image burst into the tiny crimson shards again and then were pulled back together to form the fireball.  
  
Ryu nodded and settled back into his earlier position. Nina drew back against a tree and folded her wings back. Her mind raced as she tried to take in everything she had just heard. It didn't make any sense! Had her father known that powers like these had existed in the world? Right under his nose? Her eyes moved warily to Red. The other day he had told her a rumor was going around that her father wanted to start another war with the races. Did he know? Did he want to actually pick a fight with powers like these? Watching water drip from the tawny fur of the worens face, it made her wonder... Who was there to protect Windia...?  
  
* * *  
  
"Your eye looks much better, Sir Shyong Tsunaia." Faben's soft sing-song voice stated as she drifted by him, her long embroidered white robe flowing. Thunder cracked and his eyes shot to the large stain glass window spanning over almost the entire ceiling. It contained an elaborate portrait of the Goddess standing on the edge of a cliff, arms outstretched and long blonde hair waving behind her. Dark clouds loomed in the background and were parted in the middle, a single ray of light coming through. It illuminated only her. He gazed over it for a minute. The portrayal of her omnipotence was amazing. The artist really made that one beam of light work for her.  
  
"Look here, Shyong." She snapped and his eyes quickly met hers. He bristled. Even though she had healed him earlier, he didn't think she had the right to order him. A small smile touched her lips and she knelt towards the pew he sat on, placing her hands on either side of his face. He shivered. They were cold.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" He asked, eyes narrowing.  
  
She remained smiling and touched her fingers to his scars. "I'm merely searching for the 'taint'."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The 'taint' of the dragon."  
  
He sneered. "That's all rubbish. Do you really still believe in that curse? I thought it was cast away with the last Kaiser."  
  
"We cannot be sure unless we check, Shyong."  
  
He hated the way she called him by his first name. "You actually think 'he' is the Kaiser? That boy?"  
  
"No, but I do think he is extremely powerful. So much hated went into this wound..."  
  
Shyong snorted loudly. "Yes, I figured this when he tore my face off."  
  
She tossed her long hair back and frowned. "You also have a lot of hatred. Do you really believe the Goddess will protect those with malicious intentions?"  
  
He shrugged. "I'll take my chances." It wasn't as though she didn't have malicious intentions for the dragons or anything.  
  
She sighed and drew back to her feet. "As you wish." Slowly, gracefully, she lifted her arms, the long white seeves of her robe falling and bunched up on her shoulders. Shyong's eyes widened as her fingers began to dance in the air, making complicated glowing patterns. He flinched as the candles in the cathedral simultaneously burst into flames. Light and shadow flickered over her body and eyes, giving her an ghastly demeanor. Turning slightly, she opened her mouth and closed her eyes. Shyong watched as she began to chant in a language he did not understand. He could only stare as she danced slowly in front of him, fingers emitting a strange blue light that blew towards him and settled on his skin like a glowing shield.  
  
Suddenly, her voice broke into a high pitched cry and she jerked back, eyes bulging. Shyong jumped up and she crumpled to the ground. He ran and grasped her shaking shoulders in his trembling hands. "Mistress Faben! Are you alright? What happened...?"  
  
Groaning gently, she glanced up, sage eyes darkening. Shyong leaned forward as she began to whisper in a low raspy voice. "There...are dark...forces lurking inside you..." she wheezed. "They.are fighting for control...each more...dark than...the other..."  
  
"What? I don't understand!"  
  
She took a deep rattling breath. "You...are protected...but the Goddess shall punish me...for helping...such a wretch..."  
  
"Faben!" Shyong cried as her eyes began to roll back in her head. "You tell me right now what the hell you mean!" He shook her, and her body went limp. He clenched his teeth. What the hell had just happened?! What...  
  
A sudden chill came over his body and his head snapped upwards. Upon the ledge of the ambulatory, behind the alter of the Goddess, the white haired man stood, with his arms outstretched, a iniquitous smile on his frail face. 


	15. Suspicion

Chapter 15  
  
Ryu slid back as a tiny fist thrust out at him, his boots digging into the gray mud covering the rain soaked ground. Blue hair flowing out in front of his face, he bent backwards and thrust his hands into the wet grass, arching his back high into the air. He lifted himself up into a handstand and then flipped back onto his feet, raising his dirty fists in front of his smirking face. Nina pushed off from the ground and propelled herself forward with her wings, bringing a knee out. His hands shot out and caught it, tan fingers grasping it tight. With a quick movement, he lifted it up, throwing her off balance. Arms and wings flailing, she cried out and tried to regain her composure. "You're not attacking fast enough, Nina. You're taking too much time to think about what you're going to do next." He said grasping her knee tighter. "You've got to be more careful."  
  
Nina growled and bent back, mimicking Ryu's handstand. With all of her strength, she thrust her body upward, breaking free from his grasp and nearly missing his face with her other foot. Feathers flying, she flipped back to her feet. "How do you like that? Huh, dragon?" she said pushing her blonde hair behind her ears. He dropped his stance and wiped mud from his cheek. "Nice." He said softly. "You're as limber as I am, maybe more. We can work a lot with that."  
  
A smile touched her lips as she danced back and forth on her toes in the soft mud. "Father made me take dancing lessons as a child. He thought it would be nice for me to learn how to entertain his guests."  
  
Ryu laughed and reached in his pocket. After rummaging around for a second, he pulled out an elastic band, which he used to quickly tie up his mop of wet tangled hair. "Entertain guests?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes. Father always made a big deal out of it. He wanted to make sure I was perfect at it."  
  
"Probably to show them what a great girl the political twit's sons could have."  
  
Nina stopped dancing and made a face. "What?"  
  
He shrugged. "You didn't know? Kingdoms usually do that. They marry their daughters into other kingdoms so that they'll be allies. I'm surprised your father didn't try it with Valcomn."  
  
She looked down at the wet long grass, watching beads of rain drip off the ends. "Well, I met Calv once, the prince. He's a lot older than me, almost Shyong's age. I never thought anything about my father inviting him for dinner. I mean he's nice and all, but father doesn't really allow me to talk to many men."  
  
Ryu looked up. "He didn't?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. Shyong was an exception. He was the first soldier I was allowed to speak with on a conversational basis. Even the ones who accompanied me places...father would punish them if they tried to converse with me."  
  
"Maybe that's part of the reason I got locked up."  
  
Nina shrugged. "Maybe, but I think he locked you up mostly because you're a dragon."  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
A gust of wind blew through the night air and picked up Ryu's long bangs from his face. An odd feeling dwelled in the pit of Nina's stomach. His eyes were dark and narrowed, staring intently at her. They were...sad somehow, the carefree light they usually contained now gone. She shifted her weight onto one foot and crossed her arms. "You know, I don't care that you're a dragon. I told you that before." She said softly.  
  
He nodded. "I know. I just hate to hear that even the King of Windia hates us."  
  
A light rain began to fall gently. Nina wiped her eyes. What was he talking about? It's not like racism against the dragons was an uncommon thing. Why was he so surprised about it?  
  
~You know, rumor has it your old man is trying to start another war.~  
  
Her eyes widened. Was that...it? Was Ryu afraid her father was going to start another war too? Did he believe the rumors? Her sea blue eyes peered through the settling fog at him. He was still staring at her. Why did he go to Windia anyways? Did he go to see if the rumor was true?  
  
"Ryu...I..."  
  
"Hey, it looks like the rain is getting harder." He said softly, lifting a hand into the air. "How about we just train extra hard tomorrow? I don't want either one of us to catch a cold or anything."  
  
Reluctantly, she nodded. He nodded back and smiled slightly, and then he turned and disappeared into the tall fog filled grass. Nina kept her eyes on where he was standing. The rain fell gently onto her body and wings and she shivered. She didn't know why, but her mind was racing. Racing with thoughts that she wasn't sure she could understand quite yet. War...didn't make any sense to her. She had never seen it, nor really heard of it while she was in the castle and now...she gets out for a bit and it's all she hears. War and racism... She flapped her wings once and wrapped them around her trembling body. Did her father want to protect her from all this, or just not let her know what was going on for his own personal reasons? She shook her head. No, it was just a stupid rumor Red told her...and when was Red ever right? Still, she couldn't help but to think about how serious his face looked when he told her. Maybe...she was just kidding herself.  
  
* * *  
  
Ryu lowered his head as he walked. It wasn't as though he couldn't tell her...he just didn't want her to get the wrong idea. He hadn't planned on taking her from Windia, but now, he was stuck with her. Squeezing his eyes closed, he shook his head. No, he wasn't "stuck" with her, he rather enjoyed her company. These nights he trained her helped him forget about the things that worried him. He felt that talking to her, calmed his spirit. He clenched one of his fists, feeling the condensation of the mist on his palm. There had to be time. He needed to wait for the right moment. Glancing back into the grass, he could barely see the tops of her large white wings bobbing as she walked. His emerald eyes narrowed and he blinked back water. It had to be perfect. Right now, she wouldn't believe him, but soon...He sighed gently. She would be able to make her own decisions, soon she would know the truth about everything...and then...maybe this world would be a better place.  
  
* * *  
  
"I wonder where the hell they got off to?" Red mumbled staring at the campfire and watching a spider stupidly crawl into it.  
  
Gabe shrugged. "Why does it matter? Does everyone have to tell you where they're going?"  
  
"No, I was just sayin'"  
  
Deja walked to him and sat down on the ground facing him. "You're acting weird, Red. What's wrong with you?"  
  
The Woren picked up a wet leaf and tossed it into the fire. It spat and sizzled loudly. "Nothing's wrong." He muttered.  
  
She leaned closer, her bound black hair falling over her shoulder. "Yes there is. You've been really quiet ever since we talked about Angel Tower. Are you scared?"  
  
He turned and glared into her violet eyes. "Fuck no, I'm not scared. What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"You don't want to go back home, do you?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"You're father's going to be angry."  
  
"I know."  
  
Deja sighed. "We can always go back in a year or so."  
  
Suddenly Red stood and clenched his teeth. "You know as well as I do, fox, that he could be dead by then. Then who's going to protect the village?"  
  
"Well, you surely can't go by yourself." Gabe peeled back the skin of a tomato and tossed it to him.  
  
Red caught it and reluctantly took a bite. "Why the hell not?" he mumbled through pulp.  
  
"We have to go with you. We've made an oath that we cannot break, no matter what."  
  
He crossed his arms. "I know that...I just..." His crimson eyes darted to the grass as Ryu stumbled out of it cursing. "I don't think we should involve them."  
  
"No one said they're involved. I thought we were leading them to Worent and then they would go on to Drogen." Gabe said. Deja nodded in agreement.  
  
"Father's going to want to speak to them. He's not going to like us bringing a Dragon and a Windian into the village."  
  
"Red, they needed help and we helped them. Your Father will be just fine with it and you know it."  
  
"Be fine with what?"  
  
Nina came in behind Ryu, brushing water from her tattered cloak. Red smiled. "You two bein' foreigners and all. He don't like a lot of people from far away."  
  
Deja's violet eyes narrowed. "Now, Red that's a lie. He didn't mind Gabriel and me and we're from feuding clans ourselves. You know good and well he'll have a feast for your return and they'll be invited for helping get you back their safely" She glanced over at Nina. "And to have the Princess of Windia with us...well that's an honor in itself." Nina blushed slightly.  
  
"Well...I'm not sure if that's really considered an honor...I'm just..."  
  
Ryu's hand suddenly shot out and covered Nina's mouth. Her eyes widened and swiveled to him. He looked down and shook his head. Deja head snapped up and her nostrils flared. Red's did the same. "Shit..." He said softly.  
  
A long mournful howl filled the night air and caused the trees to rustle. Ryu pulled Nina back behind him and drew his sword. Gabe doused the fire. "Wh-what's going on...?" She asked frightfully, grasping the back of his black shirt.  
  
"Shhhh..." He whispered softly, emerald eyes glancing wildly around.  
  
Red reached behind him and pulled out his knife with a soft metallic clink. "Maybe they didn't notice..."  
  
A rustle in the bushes behind Deja startled them. Nina squeaked. Gabe began to chant something softly. "No...I think they've found us..." Ryu whispered as a giant gray paw extended from the foliage.  
  
"Fuckin' Currs..." Red sneered.  
  
Nina watched, fearfully, as four of the largest wolf-like creatures she had ever seen step cautiously out, mouths foaming and bloodstained teeth bared. They barked softly to one another, and then proceeded to make a large circle around them. Nina clutched Ryu tighter. "What...are they doing? Are they attacking...?"  
  
"Only we would decide to stay the night near a damn Curr den..." Red whispered, holding his knife up. It glinted in the moonlight.  
  
"They hate trespassers and they're extremely intelligent. Be on your guard and hope they didn't call on any more..." Deja said balling her fists tight. The many rings on her fingers each popped open, a long thin spike extending from them.  
  
Nina's eye's widened when she saw them. "Wow, Deja! I didn't know you could..." She screamed as one of the Currs snapped at her legs.  
  
Ryu jerked her back and lowered his sword to the dog creature's foul smelling mouth. "Watch out, Nina...they're poisionous..."  
  
"Oh, well that's great..."  
  
Red smiled broadly and lifted the knife into the air, crouching close to the ground. His tail swished wildly. "How about I bring out Were-tiger? It wouldn't be too hard; I could rip them all apart just like that!" He cried excitedly.  
  
"Red, stop joking around. This is serious...!" Deja moaned as the Currs began to close in.  
  
The group huddled close together. Gabe stopped chanting and glanced back at Ryu. "On my count, we break out. There are four of us. We can handle it."  
  
Ryu shook his head. "No way! Nina can't take one on by herself...!"  
  
One growled and gnashed at Red's tail. He pulled it back sharply, crimson eyes wide. "Well take on two then, hot-shot! Unless you want me to stand up for your woman, that is."  
  
The dragon pulled his sword up and back. "I bet I could take on all of them."  
  
Red looked back. "Are you crazy? A wuss like you couldn't possibly..." His eyes suddenly widened as a blur of blue shot past him. Blood flew and one Curr fell to the ground. The group turned and another one's head was severed from its body in one swift blow. Growling, Red bared his fangs at Ryu's blurred figure going after the other two. "You damn dragon! You can't show me up!" He clenched his fists and ran forward, plunging the knife deep into one of the Curr's skull. The animal swayed and then fell, gurgling, to the ground. Red's head snapped up as he felt a change of wind behind him. He barely had time to see Ryu shoot a smile to him before the last Curr burst into a fountain of crimson.  
  
Clenching his teeth, the Woren growled loudly and lunged himself towards Ryu, bringing his fist out. In a flurry of blue hair, the boy seemed to disappear before Red's wide eyes. "What the..." Suddenly, his mouth opened wide and blood shot out. Neck craning, he looked back to see Ryu behind him, sword hilt in the air, lips parting in a flicker of a smile. Stunned, Red's hands shot out and grasped the cold wet ground. He held himself for a minute with trembling arms, and then let go, falling face first into the mud.  
  
Ryu walked to him and placed a muddy boot on his back. He put all of his weight on it, causing the Woren to cry out loudly. Emerald eyes narrowing through, wet matted hair, he snarled. "Don't you ever attack me like that again, Woren..." He spat angrily by Red's head, and then took his foot away, starting to walk back to the rest of the group. Nina, Gabe, and Deja stared at him wide eyed as he came towards them, eyes blazing. He pushed past them roughly and went into his tent.  
  
Nina glanced back at Red as Deja and Gabe ran to him. They grasped his arms and lifted him from the mud. He sputtered and glared towards the tent, lips curling into a sneer. "You fucking dragon... You fuckin' arrogant bastard dragon...!" He rasped slowly, slipping on the wet grass and falling forward. Gabe caught him in a gigantic hand.  
  
The winged girl turned back to the tent, sea blue eyes narrowing slightly in the soft rain. "Ryu..."  
  
* * *  
  
"What did you do to her?"  
  
The white haired man remained smiling, long white robe flowing gently. Lighting struck behind him and illuminated the picture of the Goddess. Shyong watched as a crimson feather fell from his sleeve. He picked up the fallen Faben in his arms and placed her on the pew. Gritting his teeth he turned back to the man and gasped. He was now on the ground. "I didn't do anything that she didn't deserve." That damn singing voice...  
  
"You don't make any sense!" Shyong cried throwing his arms out. "You tell me right here and right now what your purpose is! Why you are here and why you have to be in everyone's business! You tell me now!"  
  
He stepped back as the man floated towards him. Yes, floated. Shyong's body shivered when he neared. The man jerked to a stop, his body flailing a bit erratically, like he really didn't have much control over it. Come to think of it, his movements always seemed odd-like. His orange eyes widened and Shyong stared into the long slit pupils. "I told you, Tsunaia..." He whispered. "I just want to see the Princess." He cocked his head as lightning flashed again. "Is that so hard for you to understand?"  
  
"I want you to tell me why. What purpose does the Princess serve to you..what ever you are?" Shyong asked sharply, stepping sideways as the man floated towards him again.  
  
"She means a lot to me. More then you could ever imagine."  
  
Shyong snorted. "You a stalker or something? You know she's only nineteen. You look a bit old for her."  
  
The man's eyes widened and his mouth curled into a smile. "Nineteen? Already? That's marvelous!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"The time is close then! How lucky I was to arrive at this time!"  
  
"This time?"  
  
The man laughed loudly and sat down on a nearby pew. "So it's really been that long..." Shyong crossed his arms. "To think she was able to manipulate it so well..." The man's hands rose to his eyes. "Such power...I was a fool to let her get away..."  
  
"Listen! Mad men like you don't need to be around the Princess. I swore to protect her and I will! I..." He stopped short as the man turned to him.  
  
"Do you have any idea why she is so important to this kingdom? Why the King is so interested in getting her back?"  
  
Shyong hesitated. Well, of course she was important. She was the Princess! What else was so important.... I mean, he knew the King had said something about her having amazing power, but it wasn't awakened yet. That's all. Nothing that great. So she had power. Her mother was strong, maybe she got it from her. Nothing so important all this had to be done... Or so he thought... Finally he shrugged. "Well, I'm not sure. Why don't you enlighten me?"  
  
The man smiled broadly. "You know of the Fae Tribe?"  
  
Shyong nodded. "Those winged people that died out a long time ago, right?"  
  
He laughed gently. "Oh yes, they're dead. I made sure of that."  
  
Shyong's eyes narrowed. "You really are mad. How could you have..."  
  
"She is the last one; their only hope of survival, the ultimate weapon. I made sure I got her. I made sure she was in the right hands. Then I lost her. She got away from me..." He clenched his teeth and brought his eyes to the ground. "I'll get her back. I'll get her for doing this to me..."  
  
"Doing what...? You're mad..."  
  
The man's head snapped up. "You bring her to me, Tsunaia, and I'll make it so the whole dragon race is bowing before you. This I promise."  
  
"But I...Still...What did you do to Priestess Faben?"  
  
The man looked back at Faben's limp body. "She's a Priestess, yes. The Goddess has many followers, but few know really how to deal with the 'taint of the dragon'."  
  
Shyong's eyes widened. "That's real? Are you serious?"  
  
"Oh it's real...There's something odd about that boy, and you know it too."  
  
"What exactly is this 'taint'?"  
  
A smile appeared on the man's face. "A curse that can only be given to you by a dragon full of hatred. Whenever you see a dragon, that scar will burn. It will burn with such a force, you will wish you were dead. What that 'Faben' did, was merely make it so that the pain would not be so strong when you encountered him. Even so, it will still hurt. It does this to drive its captors insane with anguish."  
  
Trembling slightly, Shyong's hand came to his face. The deep scars felt hard on his fingertips. "What kind of power can you give me to defeat him? Will it get rid of the curse? Will I be able to..."  
  
"Bring me the girl, and you'll be fine. I'll take care of you, Tsunaia, After all..." He stood and walked to Shyong, extending a frail ashen hand to his scarred cheek. "You are my link to this world and the next..."  
  
* * *  
  
Candlelight flickered across Ryu's face, illuminating his dark green eyes. "I don't wish to speak to anyone right now." He said gently as the tent flap opened.  
  
Nina drew back a bit, and then shook her head, climbing in. "I don't care, Ryu. I want to know what happened. You could have killed Red."  
  
He looked down. "He attacked me. He didn't have to do that. I was just kidding around with him."  
  
"You egged him on. You didn't have to show off like that."  
  
"How else am I supposed to relate to him?"  
  
Nina sat down and stared at him. "You want to...relate to him?"  
  
He nodded slowly. "Dragons are told when they are sent out from Drogen that we must do all we can to discourage the thoughts of malice towards us. Make friends wherever we go. I was just trying to..."  
  
"Do you have many friends in Drogen?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
Nina twirled a piece of her hair around her fingers. "I understand how you feel. I don't have any friends either. Maybe the occasional soldier I snuck to talk to...I don't know."  
  
"I feel stupid. All he wants is to fight me and I can't do anything about it. He hates me and honestly, I really don't like him." He shook water from his head. "I don't want to try to be friends with him. It's too hard."  
  
"You can't give up!" Nina cried suddenly, grabbing onto Ryu's hand. "Then all of your efforts would be in vain!"  
  
"What efforts? That was the first real one."  
  
"I don't know...you just can't give up. I won't let you."  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore."  
  
"Yes it does. You accomplished befriending me."  
  
He looked up at her, green eyes flickering in the light. A small smile touched his lips. "You're my first." She blushed when he grasped her hand tighter. "It was quite easy to get you to like me."  
  
She turned away, cheeks pink. "Well...besides the fact that I was already lonely..."  
  
He nodded gently. "Maybe I will try, but only for you; No one else."  
  
She smiled. "I'd like that. Thank you. It would be nice if we could all go to Worent together and in good moods when we got there."  
  
Laughing softly, he let go of her hand. "Normally, I would think this was a really corny conversation, but for some reason...You make me feel like its important."  
  
She smiled and nodded. "I'm glad!"  
  
He felt himself smile back as he stared at her. She looked so happy. So really, all she needed was for people to get along. All through her life there's been nothing but conflict and now... Now that she had figured out the entire world was one big problem...all she needed was some comfort that maybe...somewhere in this whirlwind of quarrels, there could be some answers. Grasping her hands gently, he let himself continue to smile. Maybe she really was what he thought she was...  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't believe he struck me. That damn bastard really struck me."  
  
"With all due respect, Red, you did attack him first." Deja said softly, wiping blood from his swollen muzzle.  
  
He winced. "I didn't even see him! How could he have gotten behind me so fast? He isn't human!"  
  
"No, he's a dragon."  
  
Red scowled. "I know that, Gabe.....I was just sayin'"  
  
"You really need to try and reason with him. Don't egg him on like that, okay?"  
  
"Why not? He's just a stupid arrogant show off jerk."  
  
"No, that's you, Red."  
  
"Piss off Gabe."  
  
The dog man shrugged. "Whatever, Red, just don't get yourself killed. Dragons can be ferocious when angered."  
  
"Yeah well you two sure didn't do much to help."  
  
"Why would we? Sometimes you need the shit beat out of you, Red."  
  
Red winced again as she rubbed his back. "Where's Nina?" He asked.  
  
"I think she went to go talk to him."  
  
"Oh well that's great. So she's on his side."  
  
"Does that matter, Red? I would be on his side too. After all, you DID attack him first."  
  
"Shut up about that! I was angry! Damnit...for god sakes that fuckin' hurts woman!"  
  
"Then hold...still!" The fox cried jerking his body closer to her. He yowled.  
  
"I think you should apologize."  
  
"What the hell for?"  
  
"Must I repeat myself?"  
  
Red sighed and let his arms and tail droop to the ground. "I guess I should..." he said softly. "But.I want him to apologize for showing out!"  
  
Deja laughed. "Of course you'd want something in return. You're so predictable, Red."  
  
"Well at least I'm trying." He said curtly, crimson eyes moving to Gabe standing before him. Maybe they were right. Ryu was actually a good asset to them at the moment and, hated to admit it, but the moves he did were pretty amazing. If he could get him to teach him how to manipulate his speed like that he...  
  
"Okay, come on, Red. It's time for bed. We're about three hours behind now, because of this little fiasco." Deja said.  
  
Red nodded and followed them back to where the camp was.  
  
* * *  
  
Lucia rolled onto her back, gray eyes staring wide at the ceiling above her. Sweat beaded on her tawny face and dripped off her whiskers. It had come to her again. Those images that strange man showed her. She reached up and ran a hand through damp hair. What did he want her to do?  
  
They were visions of her past; of things she tried for years to forget. Tears came to her closed eyes. They hurt so bad... Everything...  
  
"Are you still crying, little kitty?"  
  
Lucia's body jerked to a sitting position. The white haired man stood in front of her window, just as he had done the other night. Still staring, still musing, body almost covered by her soft, flowing curtains. Her eyes narrowed and she grasped the bedspread. "What do you want? Haven't you done enough?"  
  
"Was it really that bad?"  
  
She looked away. "...You have no idea."  
  
He laughed gently and walked over to her. She flinched when his hand met her drooping shoulder. "You know what you have to do."  
  
"No, I really don't!" She cried shaking her head.  
  
She felt the bed sag under his weight. He was sitting beside her. Dear God he was so cold... He reached up and grasped her chin, turning her to face him. "Must I show you again?" His orange eyes were bright in the darkness.  
  
She shook her head gently. "No...I remember just fine..."  
  
His pale lips broke into a smile. "Good..."  
  
"But, I still don't know... What are you trying to tell me?" She asked as he rose and walked back to the window. The moonlight splashed over him, illuminating him, making him look like an angel...no angels weren't that unnerving.  
  
"You hate your people, but you know that they are the only ones who can save you."  
  
She pushed hair from her face and sniffed delicately. "No, I don't hate them for what they did...I just wish I could go back."  
  
"Worens never had patience for thieves."  
  
"It wasn't like I stole anything that important!" She cried almost automatically.  
  
He turned. He was smiling again. "It doesn't matter, and you know it."  
  
"I..."  
  
"But, you don't want them to die."  
  
She leaned forward. "You keep saying things like that and I don't know what you mean! Yes, they banished me and left me for dead, but...I don't understand why you seem to think they're going to die!"  
  
"You know the King's plans. You are one of his closest friends."  
  
She shook her head. "He wouldn't do it. Not to Worent. Not to any of the Woren countries."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Lucia was silent for a minute. "H-he knows it's my..."  
  
"What does he care? You know what he's planning to do with that girl."  
  
She shook her head. "No! He can't!" She cried, gray eyes shimmering with tears. "I won't let that girl anywhere near him! I won't..."  
  
"Then you give her to me... I know how to dispose of her properly." He said softly, eyes narrowing in the bright light of the moon. "I can help. I'll tell you what to do to stop all of this..."  
  
Taking a deep breath, she looked up at him, eyes wide. "Tell me..." She whispered softly. "I'll do anything..."  
  
* * *  
  
The King shifted uncomfortably in his bed. Issac had been furious when he found out Mikhal had died and he had sent Shyong out again. It didn't matter, though. He had shut him up. His pale blue eyes moved to the floor near the window. Moonlight shined over a small puddle of blood. He had forgotten to clean that up.  
  
Sighing gently, she rolled onto his back and lifted a hand to his head. He was shaking. Why? It wasn't like he hadn't done this kind of thing before. Maybe it was because it was so suddenly. He really didn't have time to think. Issac yelled at him, and then he was dead. It happened so damn fast. Sweat began to bead on his age creased forehead. He needed Nina back so badly now; now that any hope of Valcomn alliance went down with Issac. He smiled. Yes...with Nina back, he would once again have the power of the Gods.  
  
A laugh escaped his dry throat. Why did he laugh? Maybe because he thought of the way the King of Valcomn would look on his knees, begging for mercy. They had never been too kind to him. No one was kind enough. All would bow before him. Every race, every kingdom. He shivered at the thought. It was more wonderful than anything he could ever imagine.  
  
"You'll stop laughing... On your way to hell..."  
  
The King's eyes shot up. Something glinted. Pain broke through his body. Blood flowed out from his stomach. He clutched the thing protruding from it. He pulled it out. A knife? Why? His breath was shorter. He couldn't breathe. Everything was getting black. Why? His bulging eyes swiveled up at the shadowy figure standing above him. Hatred flew. He tried to reach up, tried to strangle the figure. He couldn't. No feeling left. Nothing. The moonlight struck. The figure was illuminated. No...not... A hand went over his mouth. He tried to scream, but only a gasp came through.  
  
"Lucia..." 


	16. Home

Chapter 16

  
  


"Oh my God..."

Blood dripped down from the edge of the bed. Lucia backed into the flowing curtains. The window was open, letting the cool night wind blow gently against her sweat covered fur. Her teeth began to chatter. Her clawed hands shook. The sound of the blood hitting the floor was deafening. Whimpering softly, she raised her trembling hands to her flattened ears. 

"Did it feel good?"

She looked up, tears burning the corners of her gray eyes. "I...didn't..."

The white haired man came forward. She backed further into the curtains. "You did. You're free now. Don't you see?" He sang tenderly.

Her eyes went to the King's lifeless face. He was staring upward with wide terrified eyes. Her breath caught in her throat. Did it really free her? This man had taken her in when no one else would. When Worent banished her, he welcomed her. So why...why would she... Her gaze went to the man who was now admiring the late King's body. It seemed so right when he told her to do it, but now... She choked. It was getting hard to breathe. She was panicking. The man looked up, orange eyes shining. He smiled. Lucia felt anger well up within her. "Why...did we have to kill him?" She asked softly.

"Because he was in the way. He wanted to use her to take over the world."

"How do you know this? Do you want her for the same reason?"

He laughed gently. "Oh, no. I've already attempted that."

"What...?"

Running a hand through his stark white hair, he followed her into the transparent sea of curtains. "You see, little kitten, there are things in this world you aren't meant to understand. Beings more powerful than anything you've ever imagined walk this earth right under your nose."

She shook her head. "I don't understand..."

"Of course you don't. You're only mortal."

"And what are you?"

"I am what I wish to be."

"That doesn't make any sense."

He smiled. "Either way, you've made the path easier for me. I shall remember your deeds."

Taking a deep breath, she followed him as he attempted to leave. "What do you mean, you'll remember my deeds?"

He turned and his long white robe billowed. "I see no one else here to take the throne."

"You want to be...King?"

He stared at her amusingly. "Only for a bit. It'll help when Tsunaia brings her back."

"I don't understand anything! What are you planning to do...?"

She stopped as a frail finger came to her lips. "You'll see. Everything will soon fall into place..." He glanced back at the former King and raised his hand. Blue light emanated from it and formed a light sparkling mist. It flew and then settled on the lifeless body. Lucia covered her eyes as it flashed and then...was gone.

She gasped eyes wide. "What the....What the hell did you just do?"

He lowered his hand. "Disposing of the body." A soft laugh came and he walked to the doorway. "The King was so distraught about his daughter's disappearance and the failure of his most trusted man, that he just had to leave. He had to find her himself. Maybe he's lost, maybe he's dead, but the throne must be filled. So he left a message for me to take over on this leave of absence." 

Lucia felt her body shake violently. This wasn't right. It wasn't supposed to be like this. What had she done? What had he done? What...was he? She reached up clasped her hands below her chin. "I...who...are you...?"

He stopped walking and his shoulders shook. He was laughing. It started as something soft, but soon became ear piercingly loud. Lucia's ears again flattened. Then, as suddenly as it had started, the laughing stopped. "You...kitten...You ask the Princess when she gets here." He glanced back at her, eyes widening in the moonlight. "She knows me...rather well."

He disappeared from the doorway and Lucia dropped to her knees grasping at the rug with trembling fingers. "How...in God's name...did someone like him...appear here...?" She whispered. Tears flowed and she wept into the night.

* * *

Dawn came, and there seemed to be less tension between Red and Ryu, which came as a relief to Nina. They weren't speaking, but she figured it was at least a little better than fighting. After they packed up the camp and started back on the road, the sun peeked over the clouds and sent a much appreciated warming glow over the land. Nina chose to fly while the rest walked under her. Ryu, in particular, kept a watchful eye. 

The rest of the week flew before the Windian Princess's eyes. Traveling became much easier for her and Ryu's training was fairing well. She could now slightly use a sword. He had even taught her some beginner's magic, which much to her surprise, she accomplished rather easily. 

Red and Ryu still weren't talking, but Deja and Gabe filled the gap by talking about their clans and how they came to find the unruly Woren. Through much of his protesting they told the story of how they had found Red as a child, wandering aimlessly through the woods. Runny nosed and bushy-tailed, he was attempting to run away from home. He was attacked by a Curr and Deja and Gabe saved him during a walk they happened to be on. They took him back, and Juun, Red's father, offered them the job of his Guardians. Nina thought it was a great story, but Red complained they told it too much and that they made him look more pathetic every time they did. Nina just laughed. 

She was starting to feel at home with these people, like they had always been a part of her life. It made her feel good to know that they cared. They protected her and always asked her opinion on everything and answered her questions truthfully and with great enthusiasm. Even Red, who sometimes worded them a little harshly, but still, he answered them. Like the time she stumbled upon Ryu and him shaving in the river. 

"Yes, I shave too, stupid." 

It never bothered her, though. She could tell he was trying his best. Ryu, also, managed to take time with her after every lesson to talk and reflect on the day's events. It was a simple life, but Nina loved it. It so happened that as they came upon Worent, shimmering in the horizon, she couldn't help but to feel a little sad. It meant their journey was nearing an end. Red couldn't stop talking about it, and it was rather odd that he acted so, seeing that a few days ago, he swore he wouldn't set foot in that place yet.

"You don't understand!" He cried when asked. "The food there is amazing! Even the dragon," He said pointing to Ryu, "will admit it's pretty damn good."

"Why would I not like it?"

"Oh, you know you dragon types; thinking everything in Drogen is so much better."

"Red!" Deja cried. "They don't think like that!"

He laughed loudly and ran far in front of the group, tail swishing and backpack bouncing high on his back. "Doesn't matter anymore, fox! I've lost interest!" He cried. 

She shook her head, the many charms in her hair clinking loudly. "He doesn't make any sense sometimes..." 

"So, when will we get to Worent?" Nina asked watching the Woren do a backwards flip into the air. 

"Hmmm...Tonight maybe?" Gabe said.

Ryu laughed gently. "Well, if we all go by his pace, we'll probably make it in minutes!" 

Deja giggled and then sighed, crossing her arms and smiling. "He's right, though. The food will be amazing. You guys are going to love it there."

"Everyone is usually pleasant and there is always something festive going on." Gabe added.

Nina glanced at him wide eyed. "Really Gabriel?"

He smiled broadly, revealing large white canines. "Of course! Would I lie to you?"

She giggled. "Okay, then! Let's try to get there as fast as we can!" She cried pushing off from the ground and flying to catch up with Red. 

Ryu smiled warmly after her. Deja glanced over at him and raised a thin black eyebrow. "So, how are your secret meetings with her going?" 

The dragon turned to her and blushed slightly. "What do you mean? I've just been training her." He scratched his head. "It's not really much of a secret..."

She shrugged. "Yeah, I know, but you're spending so much time with her. I just figured..."

His blush faded and he smiled again at Nina who dove and landed on Red's shoulders. "She keeps me at peace."

"Woman what the hell are you doing? Geez...damnit! Nina!" 

"I think she keeps Red at peace as well." Deja said gently.

They watched as Red reached up and pulled the girl off. You wouldn't have thought it from the way he was shouting at her, but the Woren was smiling. She laughed and grabbed onto his arms, and they stumbled backwards into a fit of wrestling. Deja glanced at Ryu and saw that he was laughing too. The dragon glanced back at her, shrugged, and then ran and pounced on them both. Deja burst into laughter at Red's cursing and Nina's high pitched giggling. 

"They need to enjoy this while they can." Gabe whispered.

Deja's laughing faded and she glanced up at him. "You...feel it too?"

He nodded, the gray hairs of his muzzle waving gently in the breeze. "I'm not sure, but I think the dragon does as well. I think that's why he needs the girl." Deja stared at him. "I told you before, that dragons smell like sadness. They do so because they feel everything. If something's wrong in the world, they're the first to feel it..."

Deja brought her violet gaze to Ryu. He was laughing and running with Nina in his arms away from Red who was cursing at the top of his lungs. "You think he really feels...the world?" She asked gently. "I find that hard to believe since he's..."

"He's young. Twenty I'd say?"

"Yeah, I guess. How do dragons age, though?"

Gabe shook his head. "I'm not sure, but I know enough to realize that boy might possibly have more wisdom than the both of us put together."

Deja pulled her small black cloak tighter against her body. "He's a boy, that's all there is to it. If Ladon chose him in the first place..."

"Now, it's too soon to think about that."

She shrugged. "I don't know...Should we even be talking about it? I don't want to scare them... There's something going on, and I have a feeling every single one of us is going to be pulled in it." She glanced up and narrowed her almond shaped eyes. "Can we really afford to be here, waiting like this?"

Gabe lifted his head into the wind and pulled the band from the back of his head, releasing his ears into the afternoon air. "It's all we can do..."

* * * 

All heads turned, as the door to the bar opened, allowing sunlight to pour into the dark musty establishment. Old drunkards lifted their heads to the newcomer and squinted red rimmed tired eyes. Shyong pulled the hood of his cloak down over the scarred side of his face and stepped in, the large wooden door creaking closed behind him. He sneered at the stares and walked to the bar, taking a seat gingerly on one of the swiveling bar stools. 

"Oh, I haven't seen you here before, honey!" The barmaid said sweetly, leaning over the bar and smiling through heavy ruby red lipstick. 

Shyong turned and snorted. "I would prefer not to be called such an informal name." 

She blinked twice with thick black eyelashes, and then smiled. "Aww, there's no need to be like that. Here, we're all friends. Right boys?" She cried standing on her toes and stretching out her arms. A few men mumbled in return and tipped their mugs. Most, just gave her a look. 

She shrugged and leaned back down to Shyong. "Well, you get the picture, sweetie." He snorted again. "So, what can I get for you?"

She eyed his covered up eye, but didn't acknowledge it to Shyong's relief. He tried to smile and leaned closer. "I need...information."

She nodded. "Well, ask away, but you ain't going to find much in this ol' dump. Ever since the Woren stopped comin' around, no one comes in here anymore..."

"Woren?"

She smiled. "Yeah! Good ol' Red Warin. Used to come bustin' up in here every night lookin' for a fight. People came from all around just to see who he would beat up next." She sighed. "But one night, he found his match." 

"What happened?"

"A blue haired fellow." Shyong's eye twitched. "Handsome fellow by the name of...Ryu I think? Started a fight with him. Damn well near tore up my bar in the process, but...the thing is..." She leaned closer. "I think the fight was a diversion."

"What do you mean?"

Her eyes darted back and forth and her voice became almost a whisper. "There was a girl here with that Ryu character. Cute little girl, cute couple by the way, but see she had...wings...Well I think she killed someone."

Shyong nodded. "Mikhal Bevelle."

The barmaid gasped and then smiled. "Oh, you know about that? Well, we're not sure if it was that little girl, but her and the blue haired boy sure left in quite a hurry afterwards."

"Do you know were they went?"

She stroked her chin for a second in thought and then shook her head slowly. "Well, honey, I really don't remember hearing them say where they would be off to..."

"But we do."

Shyong turned slowly to see three men sitting at the table near them; dirty, scruffy men surrounded by at least twenty empty mugs. The one in the middle smiled and stared at him through light greenish hair that was pulled back into a long low ponytail. The large, hairy man to his right was using a huge jagged knife to pick at his teeth. He turned and flashed a black toothed grin. The last man was a thin heavily scarred man who's dark beady eyes glared at Shyong.

The barmaid placed her hands on her hips. "Now, Mustadio, you don't put this poor man on no wild goose chase, alright? Remember, you got one more complaint until you're out of here."

The green haired Mustadio smiled sweetly. "Aww, deary you know I ain't like that." 

"Well see to it, you ain't." She said reaching down and filling up a mug with beer. Foam poured over the side and onto the bar as she handed it to Shyong. He picked it up gingerly and took a sip, eyeing her as she walked to the other side of the bar to help the men there. 

"You feel like joinin' us over here, stranger? If you gots money, we gots information."

Shyong wiped his mouth and walked to them, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a handful of glittering zenny. The hairy man stopped picking his teeth and stared at the money with wide red rimmed eyes. 

Mustadio laughed and crossed his arms. "Okay, boy, you've got yourself a deal. Even old Rastolf is impressed." Rastolf grunted and moved to let Shyong sit. 

He placed the money on the table and leaned over, clasping his hands under his cloaked chin. "First, how do I know your information is accurate?" That damn thin man was still staring at him. 

Mustadio reached over and took a piece of zenny. He rubbed it between his fingers and lifted it to his nose. "Believe me, we'll do anything if it gets that Woren boy in a fix." 

"They went with the Woren?"

He nodded. "I saw them leave. I was gonna fight the bastard that day, but the other boy beat me to it." He tossed the piece to the thin man who caught it in a quick swipe. 

"What do you have against him?"

Mustadio grinned. "He's a bastard, think's he's the boss. Comin' up here like that an beatin' anyone who looked at him funny..." 

"That be our job." Rastolf mumbled. The thin man nodded.

Shyong sent a wary eye his way. "What's wrong with him? Something got his tongue?"

Mustadio nodded. "Old Gene here got his throat slit few years back." Gene lifted his head into the light, letting Shyong see a thin scar running from ear to ear. He winced inwardly. "Almost died, too, but he got out of it. He can't talk no more, but he's still the best man I got."

"What, exactly...do you do?"

Rastolf grabbed a piece of zenny and held it to his mouth. "We help people in need."

Shyong raised an eyebrow. "In need?"

Mustadio grinned again. "In need of anything! Murder, rape, theft, whatever people are in need of, right boys?" He mused. 

"How about the need to rescue a Princess from a monster?"

All three men looked up. Mustadio pushed his long bangs back behind a slightly bent ear. "What?" 

Shyong reached up and pulled the hood from his face. Gene's eyes widened and he made a soft rasping nose. Rastolf leaned closer. "Holy shit..." Mustadio breathed, eyes tracing the heavy scars flowing over a colorless eye. "What the hell happened to you...?"

Shyong's lips curled into a smile. "I'm looking for the girl that killed Bevelle. She's the Princess of Windia."

Mustadio raised a bushy green eyebrow. "What motive would a Princess have to kill someone?"

"I don't think she meant to, but either way, I need her."

"Still..." Mustadio pointed to the horrendous marks. "What happened to you?"

Shyong closed his eyes and pulled the hood back over. "Dragon."

"Holy...hey hold on a sec, boy." The green haired mercenary said swiping the zenny from Rastolf and tossing it back into the pile. "We don't do dragons. Those be creatures from hell I tell you. Last time anyone saw one of them..."

"Yes, I know, that was my village."

Gene pulled Mustadio over and rasped something in his ear. He nodded and moved his hands to either side of the mountain of zenny. "Gene says we'll help if the Woren is involved."

Shyong's eye went to Gene. It was odd, Mustadio was obviously the leader, but he guessed, that maybe before Gene lost his voice, he was probably a much respected man. He looked back at Mustadio and nodded. "Well, I mean, the dragon kidnaped the Princess and the Woren is obviously aiding him. I'm sure that counts for something." 

Mustadio's face broke into a broad smile. "Yeah, that's right, bro! You take on the dragon and we'll help take care of the Woren."

"Do you really hate the tiger boy that much, Mustadio?" 

Rastolf pounded his fist onto the table, causing the mountain to tremble. "That overgrown kitten made boss look bad! First night he came here, boss wanted to fight him, but Woren told him to piss off! You don't humiliate boss! Mustadio is king of fighters! He not be beat!"

Mustadio laughed loudly and clapped Rastolf on the shoulder. "Old Rastolf...he's a prize ain't he?"

"So you know where to find them?"

"Oh they be easy to find. They follow river." Rastolf said slowly. "River runs straight to Worent. That be where they going."

"You sure they're going to Worent?"

Mustadio nodded. "Yeah. That's where the little fuck is from. He'll take them there, hide them for awhile, then send them on their way. If that blue haired boy's a dragon, he'll be takin' her to Drogen and that's not too far away from Worent." He grasped a mug near him and lifted it up, chugging the whole thing. Burping loudly, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "We can make it there in a few days. We might even beat them."

"Why do you say that?"

"They gots that girl with them. Girls walk slow." Rastolf said.

Mustadio glared at him. "No, that is not why. She's got wings Rastolf. Don't be stupid."

The big man lowered his gaze. "Sorry boss, I don't mean to say stupid things. I don't think sometimes."

"No, you don't, but it's alright." 

Shyong couldn't believe his ears. Here was this huge troll of a man looking like he was about to cry in front of this, not small, but also not large man. There really was something about Mustadio. The man was a born leader. Shaking his head slowly, he stood. "Alright, so, shall we be off?"

Mustadio chugged another beer and smiled, slamming it back onto the table. "Yeah, okay, bro. Let us go into town and grab some stuff and we'll be ready." 

"I'll follow you. I'll pay for some of the provisions, but I won't pay your total fee until you prove useful." Shyong said pushing his chair in.

"Good deal, fair deal." Mustadio said nodding slowly. "We can do that." He stood and motioned for Rastolf and Gene to do the same. "Come on guys, this soldier boy is payin' so you pick out some good stuff. Find useful shit, don't let his money go to waste, you hear me?"

"Okay boss." Rastolf said nodding. Gene shrugged and started to walk to the bar entrance. 

Shyong started to follow, but a hand on his shoulder caused him to stop and look back. Mustadio grinned behind him. "I promise you, bro, you're gonna get your money's worth. Just as long as I can skin the cat bastard, every thing'll be fine."

Shyong nodded. "Do what you want, but the Princess is mine."

Mustadio bowed slightly and followed his companions out into the sun scorched air.

* * * 

"Alright! Just over the hill! We're almost there!" Red cried pointing a clawed finger into the distance. 

Nina jumped into the air and caught herself with her wings. Lifting up above her companion's heads, she peered out into the foggy distance. Sure enough, a city could be seen residing in the deep valley. A great stone wall jutted out from the misty depths, rising to an unimaginable height. Nina's blue eyes widened. "Wow..." She breathed. 

"You see it, birdy? It's great, ain't it! Damn I wish I could see it... Hey Nina! Come down here! Let's go!" Red called up to her, arms waving in the air. 

She nodded and descended slowly to the ground. "Yes...it's very nice...I..." 

Red turned and flashed a bright toothy smile. "Of course it is! It's Worent! The greatest city in this world! I just can't believe you aren't speechless!"

He stopped as Gabe's hairy gray paw grasped the top of his head. "Okay, Red, that's enough. Why don't you let them see it for themselves?"

Red pursed his lips. "Alright, Gabe, I was just sayin'..."

Deja hiked her backpack higher on her back and started to make her way cautiously down the hill of wet grass. "Be carful you guys, it's slippery..."

"Aw no one needs your motherin' fox! We can do this on our own.....!" Red's voice became a shrill cry as his sandals slid on the mud and threw his feet high into the air. The group watched as he tumbled down the hill, mud and grass flying, his curses echoing throughout the humid air. 

* * * 

"Ah...Master Red! It's...nice to...er...see you..."

"Cut the crap Gaul, and let us in." 

The heavyset Woren posted at the front of the large city gate chuckled to himself as Red pulled a chunk of earth from his wet matted fur. "As you wish, Master." He mused. After laughing again at Red's expression, he lifted his head into the air and opened his large fanged mouth. "HIYO TUNG!" He cried in a harsh booming voice and waved his arms three times slowly. 

The clicking and whirrs of machinery brought the Princess' quizzical gaze upward. Above the gate a few Worens yelled back and ran to a large rusting wheel. Together they turned it and the chains connected to it clanked loudly, and began to pull the gate open. 

Red's crimson eyes widened as the city came into view. Pulling the last bit of grass from his ears, his lips curled into a smile. "Home sweet home."

All at once, from every which direction, Worens ran to the front gate, yelling and waving their arms. Red laughed and glanced back at a wide eyed Nina. "You ever seen this many Worens?" He asked. She shook her head. He took a deep breath and banged a fist on his chest. "Ah...it's a beautiful sight ain't it?"

She watched as his raised his arms into the air and began to walk into the sea cats. Ryu leaned down and placed a hand on her head, tousling her stringy blonde hair. "He's right, it is amazing, isn't it?"

She nodded slowly and started to follow Deja and Gabe. Nina glanced around, blue eyes remaining wide at the massive amounts of people nearing them. It was amazing. Never had she seen this big of a crowd. Red was loving it though, they were parting for him, reaching out and clapping their hands on his back, congratulating him... Suddenly, she reached back and grasped Ryu's shirt. He leaned down. "What is it, Nina?"

She glanced again at the rejoicing Worens and then brought her mouth close to his ear. "Are they...Do they think he's back from Angel Tower?"

Ryu straightened and shrugged. "Who knows? But it sure is one hell of a welcome, is it not?"

She nodded. "I've never seen this many people before...I just..." She gasped as she felt a hand grasp one of her wings. 

"Tio mung. Gyui faluk!"

She brought her gaze down to a small Woren child. He was staring at her with wide green eyes, clawed hand outstretched and clutching the end feathers of one of her wings. "Um...excuse me?"

The child was joined by a few more, each staring at her and reaching out to touch her. "Hyi operi. Burgih jit! Gyui faluk!"

She glanced up at Ryu who shrugged. "I'm not sure but..."

"Rokan mor! Vio Fuol!"

Nina looked back to see Red standing with his hands on his hips, crimson eyes narrowed at the young Worens. They all gasped as let go of her wing, eyes gazing frightfully up at him. He reached out and smoothed her feathers. "Tyo Gyui faluk, vert yowl."

"Um...Red...what...?" She blushed as he continued to stroke the feathers. 

"Sorry about that, birdy. They think you're an angel." He straightened. "No harm done, yeah?"

The Worens looked at one another and then back at Red. Nina pulled her wings close to her body. "It's alright, it's just..."

"They don't speak your language yet." Red said automatically. "Worens don't learn humanoid languages 'till the age of six. These kids only know a few words probably."

"I...didn't know, I'm sorry..."

Red smiled. "Nah, it's alright. They said you were beautiful." 

Blood pulsed in her cheeks. "Well, I...tell them thank you..." She stammered softly. 

Red reached out and rubbed the first Woren boy's head. "Uo forlad."

Instantly, the boy's eyes brightened and a large smile came to his face. He gibbered something incoherent and then ran back into the pack of gathering Worens, the other kids following close behind him. 

Ryu scratched his head. "I guess that brightened his day, huh Nina?"

"I don't understand... He's that happy...with a 'thank you'?" She asked softly. 

Red laughed. "Ha! You wouldn't believe how scarce those two words are in this town. You just made him a very happy boy. You'll probably be the talk of the town this evening. He'll be even prouder when he finds out you're the Windian Princess!" She blushed again. 

"Red! Hey, Red!" 

Nina, Ryu, and Red turned to see a girl squeeze through the crowds of chattering Worens. She stumbled out and bent down, grasping her knees and gasping for breath. He crossed his arms and flicked his tail. "What do you want, Kisa?" 

Kisa took a deep breath and stood up straight. She was about Nina's height and had long tawny hair that cascaded down her shoulders in large fat ringlets. Jutting out from the blonde mass were two black tipped ears, heavily pierced with rings. She wore a dress that seemed to be merely a few forest green cloths tied together and wrapped tightly around her small body. Ten or so bracelets clinked on both arms as she too crossed them. Her tail flicked as well and Nina noticed she even had jewelry on it. She snorted and lifted her nose to the air. "Jesus, Red, I just wanted to tell you Uncle Juun's waiting to see you. I thought you'd be happy to see me." Her voice was higher than Nina had thought it would be. 

Red shook his head. "No way. Happy to see you? You gotta be jokin'"

Kisa growled and reached out, smacking Red hard on the side of the head. He yelped and grasped a stinging ear. "What...What the hell was that for, Kisa?!"

"You know, if it wasn't for me, Uncle would be out here kicking your ass right now for not getting to Angel Tower! I told him to be easy on you since you were still too young." She cried, tawny cheeks flushing and golden eyes wide. 

Red clenched his teeth. "Too young?! What the hell?! You mind your own business, girl!" 

Growling again, Kisa whirled around, tail swinging dangerously behind her. "Fine, Red, be a bastard. I'm going to tell him you're on your way and you better hurry up. You know he doesn't like to wait." she snapped. 

"Okay whatever, Kisa." Red snarled back as she disappeared into the crowd. 

"Who...was that, Red?" Nina asked watching Red's fists clench and tremble. 

He spat angrily on the ground and closed his eyes. "My damn cousin." 

"She was very pretty." 

"She's also a major bitch."

"Are you talking bad about your cousin, Red?" Deja asked walking up behind him. 

Red whirled. "What do you care? I mean, besides the fact that she beats you out of the psycho bitch category."

"Red, that's not very nice. She's a very pleasant girl and you know..."

"Anyways, enough of this." He reached back and grasped Nina's arm. "We need to go meet my father now. As much as I hate listening to that girl, she is right. Father will have my ass if we're late." 

"But Red, I..." Nina cried stumbling.

Red looked back. "You too, dragon. Father'll want to know if there's one of your kind in the city."

Ryu shrugged and followed after them. 

"You think Juun will be okay with them being here?" Gabe asked, coming up behind Deja and watching them disappear into the distance. The fox woman nodded. "He has to be. If Red tolerates them, anyone can."

"Nina will be alright, she's royalty. I'm just worried about the dragonboy."

Deja laughed. "I think he can handle it. If he gives Old Juun a run for his money, that is."

Gabe nodded and smiled a large toothy smile. "You want to go look? Have a bit of fun?"

Deja smiled and reached back, running her fingers through her long jet black hair. "Do you even have to ask?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Tears

Chapter 17

Worent was every bit as amazing as Red had made it out to be, and to Nina's surprise, was actually a little more. Worens were everywhere, milling in and out of tasteful looking shops and quaint little houses; sitting on hills covered in beautiful flowers of every color imaginable, talking and sometimes even singing to each other. Red's chest swelled with pride at her amazement. "I told you it's a great place, birdy. Now wait until you meet my old man!" 

"Is he...nice?" Or like you, she thought jovially. 

He laughed heartily and clapped a large clawed hand on her shoulder. She winced a bit. "Hell yeah he's nice! He's my father after all!"

"So, when are we going to meet him, Red?" Ryu asked yawning and stretching his arms high into the air. "I mean, we've been walking for quite some time." He clasped his hands behind his head.

Red's happy demeanor diminished. "Shut up, dragon, my house is near the back, alright?"

Ryu shrugged. "Alright, alright, I was just wondering."

Nina looked back at him and he smiled and winked. She turned back with slightly pinker cheeks. Suddenly, Red bounded a bit in front of her, crying out, and shook hands with two tall Woren boys that looked about his age. They laughed loudly and began an excited conversation about Red's travels. 

Ryu quickened his pace to be next to Nina. "Are you nervous?"

A bit surprised, she looked up. "A little... Why?"

"The top of your wings are fluttering a little erratically. I've noticed they do that when you're worried about something." He said. 

She reached back and stroked the top of her right wing, it indeed was fluttering a bit; Strange she didn't feel it though. She brushed the feathers down and closed her eyes. "I just...I'm nervous about meeting the leader of Worent. Father never talked too much about the Worens... I mean, I'm in a way, a representative of Windia here...I just..." Her voice faded when she felt his hand smooth down the feathers on the other wing. Face flushing, she moved it to discourage him. He glanced up at her with a slightly hurt expression. She held her breath. She had to say something. It wasn't as though it didn't feel nice, but it was different. When Red did it earlier, it didn't bother her that bad, but with Ryu... It made her heart skip, it made her body feel like it was engulfed in flames, it was just...

"You're not a representative of Windia, Nina. He's not going to think that. You're just a girl, one of Red's companions, coming to Worent to rest before your long trip to Drogen with your dragon friend afterwards." He said smiling. 

Her stomach dropped. She had forgotten. Well, not really forgotten, just hadn't thought about it. She'd be just with Ryu after she left here. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with him, it was just...it was going to be weird without the rest of the group tagging along. They had been together for so long, and now... "Yeah...that's...true." She finally said when he continued to stare at her. 

"You guys, I said come on! We're almost there!" Nina and Ryu both looked up to see Red standing by his friends, hands on his hips, tiger striped tail swishing impatiently behind him.

Ryu laughed and put his hands behind his head again. "You going to introduce us to your friends?"

"Hell no, not you at least."

Nina walked up and Red took her arm. "Hyal and Nickh, this is Nina." He said pointing to each other them. "She's the Princess of Windia." 

The two Woren boys glanced at each other and smiled, and then reached out, grasping her hand in a firm handshake. She blushed. "It's...nice to meet you two..."

  
  


The one known as Hyal shook his long mane of bound red hair behind his shoulders and smiled a toothy smile. "The pleasure's ours. Red's just told us a lot about you. All good things, I must say, though." 

Nickh laughed and Nina gave them a closer look. They...looked exactly the same. As if he could read her mind, Nickh smiled. "If you hadn't noticed, Hyal and I are twins. We've been good ol' Red's friends since the first time he transformed. Ain't that right Red kid?"

"I ain't a kid!" Red cried cuffing him on the shoulder. 

Nickh laughed and cuffed him back. They began a small sparring match with each other until Hyal decided to join in. Then, it was an all out brawl. Ryu and Nina watched, both wide-eyed as they wrestled on the ground, all three laughing like madmen. Ryu shrugged. "Worens are weird, but I like them."

"They aren't weird, just...carefree."

"That's weird in this world." 

Nina looked up at him. "I think it's rather admirable." 

He looked down. "Or the actions of a foolish race."

Her jaw dropped. Had he really said that? She never thought that he thought like that. "Ryu...how could you say something like that?"

He shrugged again. "I'm not being mean, I'm telling the truth. They're carefree, alright, but one of the more naive races..."

"Maybe that's because we don't enjoy war like the dragons do, my young friend."

Ryu and Nina both whirled around to see Kisa standing behind them, hands on her hips. Her brow was furrowed, and she looked even more angry than she had been before. Ryu's cheeks flushed. "I don't think bad of you guys, I was just saying..."

"It doesn't matter. I didn't come here to bother with you." She said tartly. Then, raising her paws to her mouth, she yelled into the flurry of flying tawny fur. "Red! Get your ass over here! You're father is mad as hell right now!"

Immediately the fighting stopped and Red emerged, attempting in vain to comb his short red hair back. "Geez, Kisa, I was just sayin' hey to..."

"Nickh and Hyal, you know better than to bother Red." She snapped at the twins. "Go home. We don't need your mischief here."

The two Worens nodded sheepishly and waved at Red. He waved back and watched them disappear into the crowd. He whirled on his cousin. "Kisa!" He cried through clenched teeth. "You didn't have to be like that to them! They're my best friends and they were..."

"Bothering you when you had things to do."

"Stop interrupting me!"

"Come on, your father is waiting."

Red gave an exasperated sigh and quickly motioned for Nina and Ryu to follow.

* * * 

It was an understatement to say that Red's house was big. Nina found it hard to believe that they didn't have a glimpse at it from the entrance. The whole back to the city was his estate. Even Ryu made a impressed gasping sound as Kisa made her way to the front gate. She reached into a tangle of ivy hanging over the huge stone wall surrounding the complex and fiddled around. Something clicked, and the ancient looking black barred gates opened. Nina watched in awe. So Red's house had more technology than the town entrance? Somehow, it didn't make a lot of sense. Kisa flipped her blonde waterfall of curls behind her orange shoulders with a jangle of jewelry and motioned for them to go in. "Just follow Red. I'm almost sure he hasn't forgotten the way in his own house." 

Red scowled at her. "You comin' too?"

She shrugged producing even more clanging sounds. "Maybe later, I have things to do."

"Right." Red said with a slightly relieved expression on his face as he made his way through the gate. 

"Wow, Red. You're house is so...extravagant!" Nina breathed gazing around as they walked. They were in what looked like a better version of the Windian castle courtyard, complete with a fountain that made hers look like something from a dump. A large pearly white Woren was carved into it, standing straight and ready for battle. 

"That's my great great grandfather." Red said pointing to the Woren's screaming face. 

"It's amazing." Ryu said softly. 

Red looked back at him and his chest swelled even more. "Oh, yeah of course! I'll bet you don't have shit as great as this in Drogen."

Ryu snickered. "I'm guessing you haven't seen the statue of Ladon then, have you?"

Red's smile faded. "So what, like I care about some stupid god."

"Red! Don't say bad things about Ryu's god!" Nina hissed gently. 

Red and Ryu both looked down at her. She gave them a look back. Yeah, it was one of the first times she had defended Ryu. So what, she thought, he defended her all the time... Red snorted and led them through the front door.

The inside of the house was dark. So dark, in fact, that it was hard for Nina to make out Red walking in front of her. She squinted down at the floor when her foot hit something big lying on the ground. It was odd; it seemed like things were littered all over the place. Once, she almost tripped, but Ryu's swift reflexes prevented it. She allowed him to keep a firm grip on her shoulder. 

"Damn it, is he at it again?" Red whispered softly. Nina felt his tail hit her legs, she fought the urge to cry out. "I'm sorry about the darkness, it's just...Father thinks it's necessary to sharpen my night vision even in the," his voice became harsh. "most irrelevant of times..."

"But you have to be ready for anything." A gruff voice echoed out above them. 

"Shit...!" Red cried and Nina heard him bound forward. Ryu's grip tightened and she shrieked when he jerked her back against him. Something fell where she was standing, and judging by the loud thud it gave, something big. A cry sounded and fighting pursued. Swift kicks, feet shuffling, and claws scraping against the floor could be heard in the pitch blackness. 

Eyes wide, Nina threw herself against Ryu's iron grip, straining to see what the hell was going on. She squinted, but it was no use, it was too damn dark. "Red...!" she started to cry, but stopped when Ryu's mouth went to her ear.

"Shh...It's alright...its only..."

"Damn it, Father!" Red's voice cried followed by a loud crash. Swinging sounds echoed and a gruff grunt came after. "You...fucking...scared the...hell outta me!"

A loud laugh boomed and a high pitched yowl filled the air. Nina covered her ears. 

Suddenly, as if by magic, every light in the house flared up. The small Windian girl squinted into the bright lights. Ryu seemed unaffected. After a second, the large blind spots in her eyes faded and she glanced around the now expensive looking lit house. Ryu placed a hand on her head and turned it forward. She gasped. There, in front of them, Red lay pinned on his stomach, under the largest Woren foot she had ever seen. The owner of it brought his golden rimmed gaze to them and smiled. 

Red cried out and reached back, clutching his father's thick tawny ankle with trembling hands. "Get...offa me...!" he wheezed. You can't...do this...in front of the damn dragon!" 

Red's father's smile suddenly faded and he took his foot from his struggling son. Red rolled onto his back and clutched his heaving chest with a scowl on his face. 

Ryu loosened his grip on Nina as the heavyset Woren walked proudly towards him. Through scraggly orange eyebrows, his gold splashed eyes stared intently at the shining emerald of Ryu's. He extended a hand. Ryu immediately took it and gave it a firm shake, never taking his eyes away. After a minute or town, the Woren's harsh mouth curled into a smile. Ryu's eyes widened as he was pulled into a gigantic bear hug. Nina stepped back and tried not to smile at the look of anguish on Ryu's normally calm face. "So you much be the dragonboy Deja and Gabe were talking about!" Red's father cried, lifting him up off the ground. Breath catching in his now tight chest, all Ryu could do was nod. 

Nina glanced around. "Are they here already?" She asked timidly, shrinking back a bit when the Woren's gaze turned to her. 

"Yeah, they're waiting for us in the dining hall." He sais releasing Ryu who slumped slightly to a shaky stance. The Woren extended his hand to her. She hesitated and then took it cautiously. To her surprise, he lifted it to his lips. She fought the urge to let her jaw drop. "Juun Warin, at your service, your majesty." He said gently. 

Nina blushed and smiled. "Nina Winlyn...It's very nice...to meet you, Mister Juun."

"Enchanted, but please," He said with a broadening smile. "Just call me Juun."

"Leave her alone you lech!" Red's voice cried. Nina and Junn both looked over to see Red standing, fists clenched and down to his sides. 

Juun laughed and let Nina's hand go. He walked to his son and cuffed his shoulder. Red winced and grabbed onto it, scowling up at his father. "I see traveling has not affected your attitude, boy." 

Red shot him a glare. "I'm not a boy." he said sharply.

"Right, right!" Juun cried with a laugh. "I forget. Now come on." He said motioning for them to follow. "Everyone's waiting to meet your new friends." 

They walked down a long hallway until they got to one of the largest, most elaborate doors Nina had ever laid eyes on. It was made of a dark kind of reddish wood and had scenes carved into it. She guessed it was from some holy scripture or at least something important to the Woren race. Images of heroes doing heroic deeds spanned across the wood, making what looked like a very complex story. They walked closer, and Nina's eyes widened. At the top, there was a carving of a beautiful winged woman ascending into the sky, arms outstretched. It would have been a nice picture if it weren't for the hundreds of Woren warriors below her, hurling spears at her angelic form. She brought her hand to her open mouth. Red looked down at her and his harsh demeanor softened. "Hey, birdy." He said gently. "We don't think that way about Windians, I promise. That's just the war I was telling you about, remember? We hate the Goddess, not Windians." 

She nodded, but kept her hand to her mouth. Why did she feel so saddened when she looked at this. It wasn't as though she even believed in the Goddess, it was just...looking at her serene face and the spears piercing her body, it made her stomach clench. 

Juun placed his large hands on the door and pushed, a deafening creaking sound filling the air. Light poured over them as the door was opened, and Nina's blue eyes suddenly went wide. It was another hallway, but this one contained a long table, spanning over the length of the room. On either side of it, on the walls, thousands of candles burned and above it, five magnificent glittering chandeliers hung from the domes gold rimmed ceiling. She held her breath. How could this place be more expensive looking than her Father's castle?

Juun laughed at her expression and led them further into the room. Seated at the table, were many people, and not all Worens. Each nodded towards them and smiled as they passed. Nina couldn't help but to just stare at them. They walked until they reached the very head of the table, where Deja and Gabe sat and three chairs near them were empty. Red sat near the front beside Gabe and Deja. Nina and Ryu took the two seats across from him, Nina sitting by a human boy looking about her age. He nodded at her as she sat. She flashed him a nervous smile. 

Juun moved to the head of the table and stood behind his chair. Nina looked up. Behind him, was a gigantic portrait of him and a very beautiful woman. She guessed it was Red's mother. 

A sharp clanging noise brought her attention back down to Juun, who was tapping his wine glass with a fork. "Good evening everyone!" He bellowed. Red clasped his hands and leaned forward. Juun glanced at him and then back over the table. "As you all know, we are gathered here today to celebrate the return of my son, Red Warin." Cheers followed and the boy beside Nina lifted up his glass. Nina did the same. "I know, I know," Juun said laughing. "It's wonderful to have him back. I must say, though, this is not a completely satisfactory return." Red's cheeks flushed and he looked down. "But, no matter. We might have been too hasty to push him to harness the power of Weretiger at such a young age, after all, I was thirty before I was able to!" Nods were given. "I guess we were mislead by his premature transformations." Red snorted loudly. Deja elbowed him and he shot a glare at her. Juun looked down at him and he smiled. "Nevertheless, I feel there still should be a celebration for his return, so after dinner, I would remind everyone to head out to the town square, where we'll throw the greatest party the little bastard's ever seen!" The cheers were louder this time and Nina noticed even Ryu joined in this time. "Now, how's about we all dig in!" He cried. "To Red!"

"To Red!" Everyone shouted in unison. Nina clanged glasses with the boy and then Ryu, spilling a bit of wine in the process. She, daintily as she could, wiped it up with her napkin. Afterwards, she glanced up and her smile faded. Red was staring at her. It wasn't a normal stare, either, it was one...that made her breath catch in her throat. The Woren looked as though, he wanted to cry. But that wasn't right, Red never looked like that... She cocked her head and mouthed "What's wrong?" He didn't mouth anything back, though. He continued to stare until his Father poked him hard on the shoulder. Hesitating, he turned to him and began a conversation that looked pained for him to have. 

"Hey, Nina, what's wrong?" Ryu asked taking a large bite of what looked like lobster. "You haven't touched your food." 

She looked down. She hadn't even noticed they had put food on her plate. She lifted her fork and pierced a bit of dressing covered lettuce. "Nothing...well..." She started softly, taking a bite. It was pretty good. "I...don't know, Ryu...I'm a little worried about Red."

"Why? He's getting a party after all."

She looked over at Red who was still talking to his Father. She leaned her chin on her wrist and let her hand go limp, the fork dangling in it. "I...just don't think he's happy."

"Is he ever happy?"

She looked up at him. "I...guess not...really..."

For the rest of dinner, Nina didn't say anything. She felt content just listening to the conversations everyone else was having. Ryu made friends with the boy beside her, who happened to be a swordsman as well. First they would fight about what swords were the best, and then they would commend each other on their collections. Boys were weird. Deja and Gabe seemed to be in a deep conversation as every now and then, would glance at Ryu. She figured if they had something to say to him, they might as well say it. Red and his Father, though, for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what they were talking about. It seemed important, but also very painful to Red. She wished she knew. Red was a strange boy, yes, but she didn't like to see him in a bad mood. She didn't like anyone to be in a bad mood. 

* * * 

After dinner, Juun led everyone out into the main foyer of the house. He told them to get ready and be out in the town square in about an hour. While everyone else dispersed he walked to her, Red, and Ryu. "If you don't mind," He said. "I'd like a word with you, Mister Dragoneye." 

Ryu nodded and gave a glance at Nina. "I'd be honored." He said. 

Juun smiled. "Don't worry, I won't let her majesty wander around alone." Red perked up. "Kisa! Get over here! I have a job for you!" Red growled and started to walk towards the door. 

Kisa emerged in a clatter of metal and walked next to Nina. "You want me to entertain her, Uncle?"

He nodded. "Yes, just until I finish talking to Mister Dragoneye. Is that alright your highness?"

Nina looked up at Kisa who gave her a slightly annoyed stare back. "Yes, yes it's alright Juun." She said softly, feeling her stomach clench up again. 

Juun nodded and smiled. "Good! We'll all meet in the square in an hour. I expect you all to attend! You've never seen anything until you've been to a Woren celebration!" He laughed loudly.

Nina nodded and Kisa took her arm. "Come," she said tartly. "I'll show you the rest of the house." 

Giving a worried glance at Ryu, she followed Kisa up the main stairway.

* * *

Red sighed and sat on the edge of the fountain in the courtyard. Growling, he placed his elbows on his knees and cupped his chin in his hands. It was so stupid, why was his father being like this? And fighting him nonetheless? Did he really think he had the strength to do so? He winced. The throbbing bruise on his back sure said otherwise. It didn't make any sense, though, for him to be almost equally happy he just returned. It would have been better, he knew, for him to have been able to control Weretiger, but...what was he to do? Gabe and Deja wouldn't let him go until he was ready. He closed his eyes. Would he ever be ready?

"Are you brooding again?"

He looked up to see Deja standing in front of him. Her hair was now bound in new braids and ponytails and she had let her long bangs fall in ringlets around her face. As much as he hated her sometimes, he had to admit, she really was damn nice looking. He snorted as much as he could muster and looked away. "I don't need your pity, fox." He spat.

Ignoring his angry tone, she sat beside him. He glanced over at her. She sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't take you to Angel Tower, Red." She said softly. "I just..."

He managed a smile. "No, I know why I didn't go and I think you and Gabe are right." Her violet eyes, now with a hint of gray shadow over them, widened. He sighed. "I'm not ready. I shouldn't have attacked the dragon. He just...made me feel so useless." He clenched his teeth. "I mean, I was the king of the world until he showed up!"

She nodded. "Red, but you do know that dragons are amazing fighters..."

"I couldn't even touch the bastard! I thought the only way to freak him out would be to transform!"

"It freaked everyone out."

He laid his arms on his legs and met her gaze. "Do you think I'm useless?"

She laughed gently. "Of course I don't! If I did, I wouldn't have chosen to be your guardian! You know that, Red." 

"Everyone respects the dragon, hell, Nina seems to worship the ground he walks on."

Her mouth curled into a smile. "Red Warin, are you jealous?"

His cheeks flushed. "Hell no, woman! I ain't jealous of no damn dragon!" He cried defensively, but it didn't seem to convince her. 

"You have to remember, Red. Nina has been through a lot. Who knows the reason she left the castle...and that night at the bar..."

"Did she really kill that man?"

Deja nodded. "I'm pretty sure it was by accident, though. A nice girl like her could never purposely take a life..." 

"You know, Deja?" Red said softly. "I could really like a girl like her."

She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Then...stop being an ass towards her. Act like a normal man."

He laughed. "Well...I don't know. The dragon seems like he's better at that shit than me."

"I think you'd do fine." 

"Maybe." He said smiling slightly, staring into her bright violet eyes. 

She stood and reached back, tightening a few of her pony tails. "Well, I've got a few things to attend to before your party. I'll see you later, alright Red?"

He nodded. "Yeah, later." 

Bringing her hands in front of her, she nodded. "Be good, Red."

"Aren't I always?" 

He watched as she disappeared past the gate and smiled to himself. 

* * * 

Ryu glanced around the room Juun had led him to. It looked almost like a training room. If this was going where he thought it was going, he'd rather play tour guide with Nina. 

"This is the room where I train Red." Juun said moving his arms to point out everything in the room. Weights were scattered everywhere, along with various kinds of mats and weapons hanging on the walls. 

Ryu decided he should comment on it. "Impressive." He said.

"Damn right it is!" Juun cried smiling. 

They spent a minute staring at each other in silence, until Ryu broke it. "So, Master Juun, why did you wish to bring me here?"

The large Woren laughed. "My, you're clever, boy." He clenched his fists and pulled them back. "I want you to show me the demon that caused my son to resort to using his ancient powers."

"Demon?"

Juun nodded. "Everyone knows that the power of Ladon is right below that of the demons."

Ryu clenched his teeth. "You rely too much on the past, old man."

"I know what I'm talking about!" He cried. "Now, show me!"

Ryu's emerald eyes traced over the oversized now crouching Woren. He shook his head slowly. "I can't." 

Juun's face fell. "What? Are you too afraid? I can control my powers, you know that, right?"

"I'm not transforming."

"And why not?" Juun asked angrily.

Ryu pushed his long hair behind him. "Too dangerous." 

Juun chuckled. "Oh really? You really must be afraid then." He smiled, fangs glinting in the candlelight. "Fine, if you want to play that way, I'll force it out of you!" 

The large cat's image suddenly flickered. Ryu's eyes widened and he stepped back. The blow came from behind, where he least expected the damn thing. Stumbling forward, he whirled around. Juun was smiling. "I'm fast, I know." He said softly. 

Ryu clenched his teeth. "This is ridiculous! I will not fight you!" Now he realized just where Red got his arrogance. 

Juun spat onto the hard wood floor. "Are you that proud, dragon? Show me now!" He cried and once again flickered. This time, though, Ryu was ready. Opening his nostrils to the air, he sensed the Woren's movements. He concentrated. To the right. He brought his arm up and took the full force of Juun's blow. He had to admit, it hurt like hell. 

Bending back, he dodged another blow aimed at his head. "I mean it, Warin, I don't want to fight you!" He cried pushing Juun back.

The old cat stumbled a bit, then regained his stature. "You are one arrogant bastard, dragon." He was wheezing. 

Ryu brought his fists back. "I'll have you know, I didn't transform when I fought your son."

Juun dropped his stance. "You...didn't?"

Ryu shook his head. "Red just wasn't fast enough. He couldn't hit me so he got angry."

"Was that...it?"

The dragon nodded. "All a misunderstanding."

Juun smiled and clutched his heaving chest. "Well damn, I thought Red was a bit more controlling than that..." He sat down with a loud thud. Ryu stared at him. Juun laughed. "Yeah, I know, I was all talk earlier. Actually I didn't want you to transform. Sorry for hitting you, that's about the best I can do."

"It's not the first time this has happened to me"

Juun coughed. "I'm old. Red knows that. I couldn't transform even if I wanted to."

"Why not?"

He laughed again. "Would take too much outta me. I'm afraid it'd probably send me to the grave."

Ryu crossed his arms. "Then why did you attack me?"

Juun smiled. "Let's just say...I'm a father looking out for his son." 

Ryu let his arms fall and he sat down on the ground in front of him. "Red's not a bad fighter, he just doesn't think before he acts."

"You're pretty good yourself. You caught on right away and knew exactly where I was."

Ryu laughed. "Well, it's not all that. I smelled you. Worens have a very distinct scent."

Juun raised an eyebrow. "Are you sayin' we smell bad?"

"Like a rotten wet dog." Ryu said grinning.

Juun burst into a fit of laughter that echoed throughout the large room. Ryu couldn't help but to laugh with him. Of course, he was kidding, but he found he could relax with this old man. It may have seemed odd, but he reminded him of someone, sometime long ago that he could sit and talk to like this. Someone it pained him to think about sometimes. But even throughout the pain he respected this man, and...it actually began to open a deeper respect, for his asshole of a son.

* * * 

"Umm...I'm not so sure about this... Didn't you say we were going to tour the house?"

"Don't be such a baby, Princess. I'm really not going to hurt you."

"But it does hurt!"

"You're just not used to it."

"How could I ever be?"

"Just hush."

Nina winced again as Kisa pulled the straps of fabric behind her tighter. The Woren girl had took her to her room and made her take a bath. She said that Juun would be even more honored if she looked nice for Red's occasion. Nina figured along with being clean, she was supposed to wear these odd garments. Well, they weren't odd, but she definitely wasn't used to them. Kisa's reflection smiled at her in the mirror. "As soon as I fix your hair, you should be fine." 

Nina tried to smile. Kisa really wasn't as bad as Red had made her out to be, she just probably didn't like him. She winced again. "I think it's tight enough..." She wheezed. Her eyes moved to her own reflection. The clothes did look rather nice, but it just wasn't anything she would have picked out on her own. For one thing, they were a bit skimpy for her taste. She was only wearing two pieces of silk-like light blue fabric. One large one was wrapped around her waist and pulled up into a mid-thigh length skirt. It was cute, but it didn't bother her as bad as the other piece though. That was considerably smaller, and was wrapped only around her chest; the one Kisa continued to tighten. 

"Oh don't be a prude. You know, it's alright to show a bit."

Nina blushed. "I...just don't think I need to..."

"And it's not like you don't have anything. You've got a very cute figure. Anyways, it's hard enough to do this with these things in the way." She said attempting to push her wings aside.

"I'm sorry..." Nina said softly. "I just...it's hard for me to feel comfortable like this."

Kisa laughed. "You'll be fine! All the Woren girls your age wear things like this, so you won't be the only one."

She sighed. "Alright, I still...I'm really sorry."

"You'll knock 'em dead, kid." 

Nina leaned her head back as Kisa took a brush to it. "Hey Kisa?"

"Yeah?"

"Why...do you and Red not get along?"

The brush stopped. For a second Nina felt like she shouldn't have said a thing, but Kisa soon sighed, and Nina exhaled. "Maybe we're just too alike. I don't know." She said softly. "We just seem to fight a lot."

"I can see how. Red's not the easiest person to get along with."

Kisa laughed. "Tell me about it." She reached back and rummaged through a box on a table beside her. She pulled out a pin with a shimmering blue butterfly on it. Pulling back a section of her long bangs, she pinned them neatly. 

Nina noticed the butterfly's wings flutter. "That's...so beautiful..." 

"My mother gave me that before she died."

Nina reached up and touched it, moving the wings more. The bracelet on her arm slid down. "You must treasure it so..."

"Of course, and I will tell you... If you lose it, I'll have to kill you."

Nina smiled into the mirror, turning sideways to look at the short flipped out back of her hair. "Don't worry. I'm trustworthy." 

"With the way Red treats you...I know."

Nina's sea blue eyes moved to Kisa's golden ones. She looked...saddened somehow. Inside, Nina's heart ached. Did everyone in the outside world have some kind of unimaginable anguish in their hearts? She reached back and clutched Kisa's hand gently. 

* * * 

"So, this Princess, she mean a lot to you?" Mustadio asked ripping a leg from the animal Rastolf had brought back from the forest. He took a bite, tearing the meat from the bone with a sick slurping sound. 

Shyong nodded, giving him a wary glance. "More than you could imagine."

Gene leaned over and rasped something into Mustadio's ear. He laughed and then pushed long green bangs from his face. "Gene wants to know if she's a lover or something."

Shyong's eyes narrowed and he took a hearty bite out of his own piece of meat. "I would never think of her as something like that."

Rastolf tossed more sticks into the fire in front of them. It popped and sizzled, rising up a bit, then died down. "She was pretty girl. I remember from bar." 

Mustadio nodded. "Yeah, she was pretty nice looking. I thought for a second I'd go talk to her. Those wings... Pretty big turn on if you ask me. Makes her look kinda like an angel or something." He licked his lips. "I can just imagine her lyin' there, beggin' me to stroke 'em..." He stopped as a blade came inches from his neck. Gasping slightly, his eyes moved to Shyong's in front of him. "Hey, listen, I'm just kiddin' I mean, it's just a fantasy I mean..."

Shyong's face contorted into a stone cold sneer, and his eyes widened in the flickering firelight. "You will never speak of her again in such a manner, you immoral wretch... Do you understand?" he rasped acidly. 

Mustadio reached up with a trembling hand and pushed the sword tip slowly away. "Sorry...I didn't know you thought so highly of her..."

Shyong snorted and sheathed his sword. Gene and Rastolf stared at him and then Mustadio who shook his head quickly. They took their hands from their swords. 

"How long will it take us to get to Worent?" Shyong asked sharply.

Mustadio rubbed his throat and then shrugged. "Few days, I guess. Not too long."

Shyong nodded. "Good. The faster we get there, the more I'll pay you."

Rastolf brightened. "We get there soon! Boss and us promise!" 

Shyong took another bite of his food and stared up into the sky. An odd feeling crept up into his stomach. What if the dragon thought about her the same way that thief did? What if he was hurting her right now, pushing her to do things against her will...? What if she was crying out for him right now? He squeezed his eyes closed and clenched his fists so hard, they began to cramp. He would kill that boy. No matter what, he wanted that boy to suffer. Suffer for the crimes he committed against the Princess. He would pay for this scar. He would pay for everything. Shyong felt his mouth slowly curl into a smile. He would make him beg for his life...

* * * 

Ryu followed Master Juun through the massive crowds of people and into the town square. There, Deja, Gabe, and Red waited for him near another statue of Red's ancestor. He walked to them and ran his hands through his now clean hair. It felt odd, it hadn't really been clean in days. He shook Gabe's hand and smiled at Deja who smiled back. "Well don't you look nice, Ryu?" She asked eyeing most likely, his clean hair and slightly cleaner clothes. 

He chuckled and looked over at Red. He was dressed different as well as the others. Instead of the usual black tank top, his chest was bare. He merely wore a pair of ancient looking beige pants. Around his neck, he wore three necklaces, the largest one containing what looked like an animal tooth, extending almost to his sculpted abs. His hair was down and his bangs hung slightly in his face. Crimson eyes narrowed, the Woren was staring off into space. Ryu walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Red, you alright, man?"

Growling, he pushed his hand off. "Don't touch me, dragon. It's nothing you need to worry your prettyboy head about, alright?" 

Deja shook her head. Gabe laughed loudly and cross his heavily robed arms. 

"If I can have everyone's attention, please!" The crowd fell silent and all heads turned to Juun standing on the base of the statue. Thick arms outstretching, he surveyed the crowd, grinning ear to ear. "I just wanted to say. Let's get this party started!"

Immediately at the end of his sentence, a group of about ten Woren boys began to bang rhythmically on many different drums. Another group started playing various flute-like instruments to the beat. The crowd around Ryu's group began to dance. Deja grabbed Ryu and Gabe's arms and attempted to pull them out of the frenzy of moving people. After a bit they finally managed to worm their way out. Deja wiped her brow. "Geez, it's always like that, those damn Worens just dance and dance until they're too exhausted to move!" She cried laughing. 

Red, who had gotten out of the crowd before them tapped his foot on the ground. "Hey dragon, you know where Nina is?" He asked impatiently. 

Ryu shook his head. "I haven't seen her since Kisa took her."

"Well you're supposed to keep an eye on her! How come you didn't follow?"

Ryu made a face. "Red, lighten up! Your father wanted to talk to me, and Nina can take care of herself!" 

"But you left her with that bitch! What if..."

"What if I what, Red?"

They both glanced over. Kisa stood with her hands on her hips glaring at the both of them. "Kisa! I didn't see you there." Red said with a fake sweetness. Ryu noticed something blue moving behind the Woren woman. 

She leaned forward, cheeks turning red. "What the hell is wrong with you, Red?! I wouldn't do anything to that poor girl!" The blue thing behind her sneezed daintily. 

Ryu sniffed the air. "Nina?" He asked moving to get a better look. 

From behind Kisa, Nina walked sheepishly into view. She was blushing profusely and her arms were crossed over her chest. Kisa glared at her. "Nina! I told you not to walk like that! Put your arms to your side and stand up straight!" She cried tugging at the Windian's arms. 

Reluctantly, allowed her to move them and Ryu and Red's eyes both widened. "Oh my goodness, Nina, you look amazing!" Deja cried running from behind them to her and grasping her hands. "Did Kisa do this to you? Good job Kisa!" She cried touching Nina's short blonde hair. 

Red's mouth dropped open. Sure, he had thought she was good looking before, but now, well...she was...damn good looking. Plus, she was dressed like a Woren chick. He couldn't help it, it attracted him. Pushing his shoulders back, he ran a hand through his flame red hair. He walked past a silent Ryu and stopped in front of her. Smiling a large toothy smile, he reached up and took one of her hands from Deja. Nina looked up at him and blushed. "Red...what's up?"

"You wanna dance?" The blushing intensified. 

"Uh...sure...I guess."

"Good." He said pulling her towards him. She squeaked a little in surprise, but allowed him to lead her into the crowd. 

"Alright, well I'm going to find Uncle Juun." Kisa said loudly over the music. 

Deja thrust out her bottom lip. "Oh, Kisa, why don't you stay with us?" She pouted.

"I can't, I have a lot of things to do. Plus, Juun wanted to give your friends a going away gift before they leave. I have to get it ready."

Ryu watched Nina disappear into the crowd and then looked back at Kisa. "What kind of gift? He doesn't have to do that."

She giggled. "Uncle's very hospitable. He'll do anything to make sure you guys had a great time here."

"That's very kind of him."

"Well, thanks for the offer, Deja. I'll be back later to talk to you, I promise, okay?" Kisa said giving Deja a hug.

Deja nodded. "Wait, I'll walk with you a bit." She turned to Ryu and Gabe. "I'll be back soon, okay?" She took Kisa's arm and started back towards the main house. 

Ryu crossed his arms and sat down on a bench behind him. Gabe did the same. It was odd, being alone with Gabe. He really didn't talk that much and when he did, it usually was just towards Red. That's why it really surprised him when he was the first to speak. "Kisa is Deja's best friend." He said gruffly.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. They've known each other since they were kids."

"Well that's nice."

Gabe turned to him, his shaggy gray hair blowing in the wind. "You're thinking about Nina, aren't you?"

Ryu made a face. "Well...why would I be doing that?"

Gabe smiled broadly. "Because she dancing with Red and not you."

"Since when do you care about things like that, Gabe?"

The dog man laughed. "I really don't care. I was just making conversation. I can't help what I see, though."

Ryu shrugged and smiled smugly. "Who could blame me, though. She's beautiful."

Gabe raised a bushy eyebrow. "Oh? So I was right?"

"Maybe a little, but don't praise yourself too much."

Gabe laughed again. "Don't worry, Red's a terrible dancer."

"Are you serious?"

"Why don't you go see for yourself?"

"I don't want to spy."

It's not spying. Just do it. It'll make you feel better."

Ryu took a deep breath and eyed the dog man for a second. Then, reluctantly, he nodded and stood. "You know, if you're lying..."

"Would miss a chance to embarrass him?"

Ryu smiled. "Well...I guess not." The wind blew his bangs back harshly. He grasped them with his hand and stared out into the mass of dancing Worens. 

* * * 

Nina clung to Red as they wove through the crowd. He didn't care, he was rather enjoying it. Screw that dragon, he thought staring down at her slightly nervous face; she was with him now. They reached a relatively clear spot and stopped. Nina looked up. Red smiled and wrapped his bare muscular arms around her waist. She giggled, his fur tickled her skin. Nervously, she reached up and put her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes and waited for him to move. 

"Uh...Nina, what are you doing?" He cried out above the loud music.

"Waiting on you to start!" 

Red glanced around nervously. "I'm...supposed to move first?"

She looked up at him. "You are the guy after all."

He laughed nervously and pulled her tighter against him. Whether they danced or not, he really didn't care. He just liked the fact she was so close to him. "Alright, alright, I'm goin'."

What happened next, could barely have been classified as dancing. It was more like "stomping on Nina's feet". Every time the Woren would move, his large feet would crush hers. She winced each time, but tried not to show it. She didn't want to embarrass him. After about ten or so times of doing this, Red forgot the fact that she was against him. He started concentrating on being able to move without killing her. Nina closed her eyes and hoped he would start getting it soon...anytime..ever... 

"Oh...sorry."

"It's okay."

"Oh...crap..."

"It's okay."

"Shit..."

It's...fine..."

Red lifted his arm to his brow and wiped sweat away. Man, this dancing thing was hard. He took a deep breath and started to move again. She cringed. He gave her a hurt look. "Hey I'm really sorry, I..."

A loud laughing could be heard behind them. Cheeks red, Red looked back to see Ryu standing there, a smug smile on his face. Nina gave him a pleading look. "Do you need any help there, Red?" Ryu asked gently.

The Woren clenched his teeth. "Why you...! You been standin' there the whole time?"

He shrugged. "Not that long..."

Red took an arm from Nina and clenched the fist. "You son of a...!" He stopped when he felt her touch his arm. 

"Red, why don't you take a break? We've been out here for a long time." She said. 

Red's face fell and he looked from her to Ryu, then back to her again. Was she...trying to get rid of him? He shot Ryu a smirk and then reached up, cupping Nina's chin in his hand. Her eyes widened as he leaned closer. When his mouth was inches away from hers, he smiled. "Alright...but I'll be back, birdy." He said softly. Nina's cheeks flared and he let go. Ryu glared at him as he passed by. Red smiled and bowed to him. "She's all yours buddy boy."

Ryu took a deep breath and walked to Nina after Red was out of sight. "Are you alright?" He asked. "I saw what he was doing to your feet." 

She smiled. "I hadn't the heart to tell him he wasn't any good."

"I thought you took dancing lessons. Why didn't you help him?"

She sighed and looked down, cheeks returning almost to their normal color. "I don't know...I guess I was just hoping he'd learn. Maybe I'm just mean."

"No, no you're not mean." Ryu said with a smile. 

Nina looked up, cheeks flaring up again. Damn it why did they always do that? "Do you...well..." She stammered. "Are you any good?"

He glanced down at her. "Are you asking me to dance, your majesty?" He asked with a grin. 

She smiled and waved her hands in front of her. "Oh, you don't have to if you don't want to, I mean..." She stopped when he grasped her hands out of the air. 

"Of course I'd love to. It's not everyday I get to dance with a Princess."

Trembling, Nina let him pull her against him. Honestly, Red was the first guy she had ever really danced closely to, and he had pulled her quite close at that. She thought it would be weird, but it really wasn't, just like with the wings, but with Ryu... She couldn't stop shaking, and her heart was beating so hard against her chest, she thought it would burst. 

He let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt her body press close to his. For a second, she just let herself be against him. He was soft and he kind of smelled nice. He laughed and she felt the vibration in his chest. She looked up. "This is the part where you put your arms around me, Nina." 

Scarlet faced, she nodded and slowly put her arms around his neck. For a moment, neither one moved. Nina's heart beat even harder. It reminded her of that time, by the river, when she cried against him. Her legs felt weak. Just had to do something, say anything...Finally, she mustered up enough courage to speak. "Ryu...you do know, they aren't playing a slow song..." 

He looked down at her and smiled. "I know, I just wanted to be close for a second." 

She blushed and took her arms from his neck. He laughed, but still held onto her waist. "I-I..."She stammered. 

He laughed again. "Hey, you know, I'm pretty good at fast dancing."

She blinked twice. "You...you want to fast dance?"

He nodded and narrowed his emerald eyes at her. "I'm going to warn you, though, I'm extremely good." 

She felt herself snicker. It was weird, but she was highly confident in her dancing skills. "Oh really? Show me then."

Reaching back and grasping one of her hands tight, he pulled her face close to his. "You're on, little bird." She blushed.

* * * 

Red found Gabe and plopped down next to him. The dog man couldn't help but smile. Red glanced over at him. "What're you laughing about, huh Gabe?" 

"You know you can't dance."

Crimson eyes narrowing, he leaned his elbows on his legs. "Did you send him out there?"

Gabe shrugged. "I don't know. I was talking to him and next thing I knew, he was off into the crowd."

Red spat. "Tch...you are so full of shit Gabe. You know that, right?"

"Where's Ryu and Nina?" 

Gabe and Red looked up to see Deja come forward. She glanced at Red and stifled a laugh. "I can't believe you really tried to dance, Red."

"Shut UP you two!" He cried. 

Suddenly, the crowd seemed to form a large circle. Deja stood on her toes. "Wh-what's going on?" She asked craning her neck. 

Red stood along with her. "Oh shit..." He said catching a glimpse through a slight part in the crowd. "That bastard..." 

"What?" Deja cried jumping up.

* * * 

Nina grasped Ryu's hand and moved her feet to the rapid beat, swinging her hips as she did so. Ryu followed, feet and hips the same. She raised an eyebrow. He did it back and pulled her towards him. He grasped her other hand and continued to move his body at the same pace. Her eyes widened as he leaned forward, still moving and dipped her. "Ryu...what are you...?" He shut her up by lifting her leg onto him. She blushed and he pulled her up. He touched his nose to hers and smiled. 

"Oh, you think you're so great don't you?" She asked blue eyes narrowing. 

He smirked. "I've only just began..." He pulled her other leg up and dipped her again, causing another rush of blood to her cheeks. Moving his hands to her waist, he straightened and lifted her into the air. She was surprisingly light. Before he could bring her down, though, she reached out and grasped both of his shoulders. Using her wings, she propelled herself out of his arms and into a handstand on him. This would have been quite a graceful move, had she not forgotten the skirt she was wearing. As soon as she felt the fabric start to slide up her legs, she pushed off, and did a rather awkward flip in the air. She landed on her feet and straightened the skirt, cheeks red. The crowd cheered. 

Ryu turned and placed his hands on his hips. "What was that, Nina? I thought we were dancing!"

She pushed her bangs back behind her ear. "I thought we were too until you..." 

He laughed and held out his arms. "Want to try again?"

A smile came to her lips and she nodded, running towards him and grasping his hands again.

* * *

"Did you see that?" Deja cried. "Those two are amazing! I just can't believe she just did that!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's amazin'." Red snorted. 

"But look at them! You could learn something!" 

Red's crimson eyes narrowed as he watched Ryu swing Nina out and back into his arms. She was smiling. She was fucking smiling... The dragon turned and they pressed their backs against each other and danced, still holding hands. They brought the hands out and then back in. Nina swung herself up and flipped over his back. She landed in front of him and continued to swing her hips. Red's cheeks turned as crimson as his eyes when Ryu pulled her extremely close and pressed his goddamn forehead on hers. 

Clenching his teeth he pushed past Deja and starting to walk back towards his house. "Red! Where are you going?" She cried. "They aren't done yet!"

Red reached back and waved his hand. "Don't care! I'm goin' to bed." 

Deja turned to Gabe. "Is he...?"

The dog man nodded. "Jealous as hell..." He said softly. 

Deja sighed. "I better go talk to him...."

"Where's Red?" Nina asked walking up to them, trying to tighten the fabric on her chest. She was breathing heavily. 

Deja looked over at Gabe. "He...uh...well he went to bed... He said he was really tired."

Ryu shrugged. "Well, we're leaving tomorrow. Does he not want to talk to us before hand?"

"We're leaving tomorrow?" Nina asked glancing up. 

He nodded. "We've wasted enough time here, the Elder's waiting for my return." He said, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. 

She looked down. "I'm...going to go find him."

"I don't know if you can get into the main house...Where did Juun say you were staying?" Deja asked. 

"In the Inn. He said he would've given us a room in the main house, but with you and Gabe back..." Ryu said.

Deja smiled. "Hey, the Inn's good." She said, then she looked down at Nina. "I'll tell Red to get up early and see you guys off, alright?"

This seemed to make the Princess feel a bit better. She nodded slowly. Ryu pulled her back and she looked up. "Let's get to the Inn, alright, Nina? We need to be up pretty early." He said. She nodded. 

Gabe pointed over past the giant statue. "It's right over there, to the right. Just tell the innkeeper who you are. Well, he'll notice her wings."

"We'll come visit you in the morning, I promise." Deja said smiling. 

Nina nodded again. "Thanks...Oh!" She cried reaching up. She unhooked the butterfly pin from her hair and placed it in Deja's hand. The wings fluttered and glinted in the moonlight. "Give this to Kisa for me...and tell her thank you." Deja nodded, eyes wide, and closed her hand. 

"Gabriel..." She said after they left. He looked up at her wide trembling eyes. "Kisa...Kisa let her wear this..." She glanced out into the star filled sky. "There really must be something about that girl..."

* * * 

Nina pulled down the covers of her bed and got in. It was nice and cool, a welcome change to the humid weather outside. She snuggled down into the sheets and grasped the covers under her chin. "You comfortable?" She glanced over at Ryu, who was standing in front of the three windows spanning the east wall of the room. Moonlight splashed over his body, making it look like he was shining. 

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine...Why?"

He walked to her bed and sat on the edge. She turned to face him. He stared at her warmly. "I don't know. I was just worried. You seemed sad earlier."

She smiled. "Well...I just don't want Red to be angry. It wasn't as though I wanted him to completely leave..."

"You just wanted to have feet."

She giggled. "Yeah, that's it."

He laughed and swung his legs onto the bed. Moving his hands behind his head, he leaned against the headboard of her bed. She glanced up at him. "I know, I know, I said we needed to get to sleep early, but I just wanted to talk." He said smiling. 

"About what?"

He shrugged. "Dunno...Well...Have you had any bad dreams lately?" 

She shook her head. "No, and I want to keep it that way...I..."

"What would you do if I had to leave you?"

She sat up. "What? What do you mean?"

"What would you do if I had to leave you?" He asked again, this time more firmly. 

She clutched the covers with a trembling hand. "I-I don't know..." She looked up, fighting the urge to cry. "Are...you leaving me?"

He turned his gaze from her and stared out of the windows. "I don't know what's going to happen in Drogen."

"What do you mean? I don't understand, Ryu..."

He took his arms from behind him and turned to her, grasping her bare shoulders. She stared up into his eyes and surprisingly, did not blush. She was too scared. "Promise me, if I have to leave, you won't follow."

"What...?"

He gripped her more firmly. "I mean it. Promise me, Nina." He said sharply. 

She felt tears come to her eyes. "I...I can't leave you, Ryu! You're the...only thing I have..."

His look softened and he lifted one of the hands to her cheek, brushing his fingers over it gently. "Please...promise me..."

She shook her head. "No! I can't do it! I can't...." Before she knew what she was doing, her arms were around his neck and she was sobbing. 

"Nina...I..."

She buried her head in his chest and grasped the back of his shirt tight in her tiny fists. "Where would I go, Ryu? You know you're the only person I can trust...Why would you want to leave...? You know I can't do this on my own...Don't leave me alone...Why...why would you leave me alone again...."

He leaned down. "Shh...shh...It wouldn't be because I wanted to...I promise you..."

"Then why? Why would you...?"

"It might become more dangerous...I don't want you to get hurt."

She pulled herself away and sniffed. "I don't care if I get hurt! As long as I'm fighting along side you...!" Her eyes widened as his hand moved back to grasp the back of her head. He pulled her forward and rested his cheek on her tear covered one. 

She reached up to touch him, but he caught her hand in his, intertwining his fingers with hers. "Nina...please don't cry. I can't stand it..." He breathed into her ear.

"Ryu...I..."

He moved the hand holding hers to her lips. "Shh...Please...just don't say anything..." 

She closed her eyes and let him lean on her. She didn't know why she did. Maybe because she never wanted to leave him. Maybe her heart was frightened. She had never been so scared in her life. Losing her mother, losing her home, losing her status...was nothing compared to losing Ryu. He was her only hope, her only source of comfort. There was nothing that could replace him, and she damn well wasn't going to let him leave. He meant too much...and it took her until now to realize this. 

She didn't know how much time had passed, how long he sat, face against hers, arms wrapped around her, but before she knew it, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep. For once, she wasn't plagued with dragons or Mikhal...only the sweet sound of Ryu's breathing on her ear. For once...she was happy. 

  
  


Note: Okay, that was my longest chapter...If you guys don't see an update for a few weeks, I'm sorry...I'm going to try my hardest to keep it up...! Thanks darkdragoncrystal for reading this for me, and Natalie...all this romance is for you b/c you wouldn't shut up about it, lol. You happy, now? ^.~


	18. Fear

Chapter 18

Dawn broke and the early morning sunlight seeped through the large open windows, spreading slowly over Nina's face. Groaning softly, she forced open her eyes, and the sloping snow white ceiling of the Worent inn came into view. She sighed and tried to reach up and rub her tired eyes, but she couldn't. Brow furrowing, she glanced down. Ryu was lying beside her, his arm draped lazily over her. His hand was curled firmly around the arm she was attempting to use. She turned to his serene sleeping face. Soft long blue hair scattered erratically over his twisted body and his face, his bangs falling in loose strands over his closed eyes. His lips parted and he let out a soft sigh. 

She smiled and turned her head again at the ceiling. What would her father think if he knew she was here, lying in bed with the big bad dragon? Her smile widened. He'd be angry for sure. Actually, she found it a bit funny. Slowly, and a bit reluctantly, she pulled her other arm from against Ryu's rising chest and placed it on her own. What was he talking about last night? Was he serious? What did he mean by him maybe having to leave her? Closing her eyes, she remembered the pained look that appeared on his face when she had started to cry. It...couldn't have been helped. She didn't know if she could even imagine being anywhere without him. The mere thought of it...just scared her. She had felt so stupid, like she was overreacting, but...He had taken her out of the castle with a promise to help her...a promise. One she wouldn't let him break so easily. Her closed eyes tighter. She was such a fool... Could she even keep him here if she wanted to? She was so damn shy, so damn... 

He sighed into her ear and tightened his grip on her, causing blood to rush to her cheeks. What did he think? Did he...really want to leave? 

~ "It wouldn't be because I wanted to...I promise you..."~

Her sea blue eyes opened and narrowed. Then...why? He seemed so eager to take her to Drogen earlier in their journey... Was it the fact that they were getting so close and it was starting to frighten him? She again closed her eyes and moved her hand to grasp his bare arm. "I don't want you to leave..." She whispered softly squeezing it gently.

"I told you I wouldn't..."

She squeaked and turned to him, her own golden bangs falling before her eyes. He was awake and smiling, his emerald eyes fixed on hers. "When did I fall asleep?" She asked him, blushing again as he pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Not long after we talked. You must have been exhausted."

"Well...we did dance a lot..."

He smiled and gazed up at the ceiling. "I didn't mean to scare you last night. I was just...thinking."

"It didn't...scare me."

He turned back to her. "Don't lie."

"I'm not."

He raised a dark blue eyebrow. She flushed and looked away. 

Sighing and sitting up, he ran a hand through his now tangled hair and scratched his head. "We better get moving. If we hurry, we can make it to Drogen by tomorrow night." 

"I thought you said it would be a long trip?" She asked sitting up and adjusting the fabric on her chest. 

He shrugged. "It'll feel long without the others, don't you think?"

So he felt the same. She nodded and stood, glancing out of the windows and into the clear blue sky. "It's nice outside." She said. 

He laughed and pulled the covers up on his side of the bed, and tucked the ends underneath the mattress. "Come on, help me do this and we can head out, alright?" She nodded and walked to the bed. Brow furrowing, she grasped the sheet and stared at it. Ryu placed a hand on his hip. "Do you not know how to make a bed?" He asked picking up one of the pillows.

She blushed and looked up at him sheepishly. "Well...you forget...I never had to do things like this back in the castle." He nodded and she grasped it tighter. "But...I want to learn how! It's time I stood on my own feet." She looked down. "I'm not a baby. I don't want anyone to think I can't get along without Windia."

He smiled and nodded. "No one thinks you're helpless. I think you're rather important, so what if you can't do chores?" 

"Yeah, I guess...But...that...yeah... Thanks Ryu."

He smiled warmly and tossed the pillow at her.

* * * 

A heavy morning mist hung low in the plains outside of Synesta, and settled on Shyong's, for once, peaceful sleeping form. At the first sign of dawn, Mustadio was awake. His cold green eyes moved to stare at the slumbering soldier near him. It was a wonder he wasn't the first one awake; he wanted that girl back so damn bad. His fists clenched and his eyes narrowed. The damn bastard didn't have to pull a blade out at him. He needn't worry. This guy wouldn't touch her for all the money in the world. She was a Princess and dames like that meant trouble to anyone they crossed. He wasn't quite sure he could deal with something like that. Especially with this...this madman watching over her. 

His eyes traced up Shyong's body to his face, widening as they went over his horrific white scars. Mustadio's hands began to tremble; he wouldn't dare stare at those things when the bastard was awake. He valued his life more than that. His hands went to his forehead. Was he...really attacked by a dragon? A real, live dragon? If so then, why was he spared? All his life, Mustadio had been told stories about dragons. About how they were blood and soul craving beasts that roamed only the most desolate areas of the world. No one had laid eyes on one since the Provacio incident and even then... Why would one show up now? When all the hatred for them had built up in the world? Why would he show up and kidnap the Princess of Windia? It couldn't be good for their image... The more he thought about it, the more it didn't make any sense. 

He rubbed his fingers into his scalp and then ran the hand through his soft green bangs. Was Sir Tsunaia not telling them something? Was this girl really so important to the dragons that he actually had to go himself to find her? She didn't look too important at the bar. Was it the fact that she had wings? Big deal, though, so she could fly. Didn't dragons have wings too? Why the hell would they be after her for the wings?

His thoughts were broken by sleeping beauty groaning and sitting up. Shyong reached up and dug his fingernails into his own scalp, wincing as he did so. Mustadio grinned. Soldier boy wasn't used to the insects out here. Half a dozen of them could eat a man to death if they had the time. "Are the others up?" Shyong mumbled. Mustadio made sure not to make eye contact with him. 

"Nah...they stayed up late drinkin' all the ale." 

Shyong narrowed his eyes at the green-haired thief. Damn that one eye was scary. It was hard not to stare. "What did you say?" He hissed and stood. "I don't have time for this foolishness. Gather your men and let's be off. The more time we waste here, the farther away that disgusting dragon gets with her majesty." 

Mustadio reached underneath his sleeping bag and pulled out his bandana. He shook the dirt from it and wrapped it around his forehead. "Hey, hey now Sir Tsunaia, wait up. We're not tryin' to slow you down. Gene and Rastolf just both work better under the influence, alright? You haven't seen them fight yet so you can't make any judgements." Shyong reached back and threw his navy cloak to the side, his ice cold blue stare piercing through Mustadio. "Get a grip," He said tightening the fabric behind his head. "I've been thinking."

Shyong turned his nose up. "About what?"

So he did care. Lousy son of a... "I've been thinking that maybe he won't hurt her."

"What do you know?" Shyong hissed. "You didn't see it. You didn't see the demon rip from that boy's body."

"Dragons are known to destroy, yeah, but when have you heard of them kidnapin' maidens? What kind of reason would he have to take her and much less do anything to her? I don't think he'd have it in 'im to hurt a woman...and a Princess at that..."

Shyong raised his hand to his scars. "You see these?" He asked running a finger through his deep white grooves. Mustadio cringed. "A monster capable of this is capable of anything. Get your things, thief. I'll be waiting outside." He rolled up his sleeping bag, swung it onto his back, starting to walk to the other side of the clearing they were in to gather the rest of his things.

"Yeah...I'll be there in a sec." He sneered, bending to roll his own. Fucking jerk...maybe he deserved to get his face ripped off, he thought bitterly, Probably pissed the dragon off sayin' something smartassed. Swinging his bag against his own back he smirked. He'd better watch his tongue... Sometimes, it was quite dangerous not to be the first one awake.

* * * 

"Where's Red...?" Nina asked leaning on the entrance to the city. Deja, Gabe, and Juun stood in front of her and Ryu, each glancing anywhere other than at Nina. 

"Well...he...had..." Deja started, her ears twitching and her tail swinging nervously behind her.

"He didn't feel good." Juun cut in, flashing a toothy smile.

"Oh...okay then." Nina said half heartedly. Her gaze met the dust covered ground.

"He said he was sorry, alright?" Deja said wiping dirt from the bottom of the violet skirt she was wearing. "Food didn't agree with him, I guess, but listen..." Nina looked up. "I want to wish you guys good luck. The area between here and Drogen is a sparsely traveled one. I'm sure Ryu knows about it."

The dragon nodded. "I'll keep an eye on her, but thank you for your kindness."

"I trust we'll be seeing you again sometime, right?" Juun said walking forward and grasping Ryu's hand in a firm shake. 

"Of course. I've taken a liking to this town, you and the Woren-folk." 

Juun burst into hearty laughter and pulled Ryu towards him, slapping a large furry palm on his back. "You're a good boy, Dragoneye. I look forward to sparring with you again." Deja and Gabe glanced at one another. 

"I'll do my best." Ryu wheezed against the Woren's chest. 

"Where's Kisa?" Nina asked glancing around. "I was hoping to see her before I left. I still have her clothes on..."

Deja shrugged and elbowed Gabe who muttered an apology and handed her a light blue bundle from underneath his massive robes. "Here." Deja said when she took it. "Kisa wanted me to give you this. She said to keep the clothes, that you'll probably need something nice to wear someday anyways, and that it might as well be Woren garments." 

Nina laughed softly and turned the bundle over in her hands. "What...is in here?"

"Go back to the inn and change. It's traveling clothes. You can't parade around in that in the woods." Deja said tugging on the silken fabric covering Nina's hips. 

"Right...I guess I will go change." She said nodding. 

"I'll wait on you. Just hurry, okay?" Ryu said.

She nodded again and began walking towards the inn.

* * * 

Lucia felt her long red hair fall over her shoulders as she bowed before the white haired man. She knelt for only a second, and then brought her cold gray stare to him. Her stomach clenched. He was wearing it again. It was so sickening...him wearing the late King's robes...the ones he wore the night he died. Her eyes traced over the large splash of blood near the middle. She didn't know where he had gotten it. Visions of him pawing through wherever he had dumped the body swirled in her head. She found herself fighting the urge to vomit.

The white haired man turned his head lazily towards her and took his feet from the other side of the chair. She glared at him. He was abusing it...the throne wasn't made to be mocked in such a manner. A smirk appeared on his lips as he leaned back, his hands grasping the two blue orbs on the end of the chair arms with his long slender pale fingers stretching around them. He cocked his head awkwardly. "Is there...something amiss, my dear?" He asked in that sing song voice of his.

She glanced away and clutched her dress front with a slightly trembling hand. "Must you...wear that again?"

"Oh this?" He asked running his hand over it. "Why do you ask? I rather like the feeling it gives me."

"It brings me pain."

"Because it reminds you of the man you ruthlessly slaughtered?"

Her eyes widened and she looked up, clenching her slightly fanged teeth. "You...you...I didn't..."

"Yes you did, do you not remember? Do you need me to help you?" He asked leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. He cupped his chin in his hands and allowed his fingers to snake into his wispy snow white hair. "You know I can...I'm quite good at unearthing forgotten memories...but how can you have forgotten? It wasn't too long ago...I should think you wouldn't forget so easily...right, my dear?"

She squeezed her eyes closed. The way he was speaking...repeating himself...it was the ranting of a truly mad man... She felt all the blood drain from her face as she stood shakily. Her eyes darted to the soldiers standing alongside the walls. They merely glanced forward, eyes as lifeless as the King's were... She faced the white haired man. "Why don't they move?" She asked. "Why don't they see the blood, and hear the accusations?"

The white haired man smiled. "People don't like to hear things they don't believe in...do they?"

"I don't understand..."

"To them, the King is merely looking for his lost daughter."

"And the horrendous robes?"

"A dash of crimson complements any decor, don't you think?"

Her eyes narrowed and she again held her stomach back from what it desperately wanted to do. "You're...mad..."

"Yes, yes, I've heard this before...but isn't it better without that incompetent twit around?"

"You haven't done a thing to help this kingdom and...! He...he wasn't that bad..."

"He wanted to destroy your race."

"And what are you after? Aren't you planning on using her the way he was? I don't see any reason you would care for any race."

He pulled his hands from his hair and smoothed it. "All you have to be is patient. It's rather difficult to make me angry. I suggest you watch your tongue." He mused. 

She raised a trembling hand to her hair and moved it from in front of her now wet eyes. This was insane...He was...he was a monster and she...she was the one who brought him to power... Suddenly, her eyes widened and she grasped her throat. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. Shaking violently, she dropped to her knees. The white haired man shook his head. "Oh...you should really calm down. Being hysterical like that can't be good for you..."

She clutched her throat tighter and exhaled slowly. She bent over and grasped the carpet, trying hard to breathe. Her lungs were burning, she needed... She coughed and her body instantly inhaled. Slumping down to the ground, her gaze swivelled erratically to the 'king'. Another fit of coughing began. What...had just happened? Did she really just freak out like that?

She watched as the corners of his mouth turned up. "Maybe you should go rest. So many things are happening at once...You must be in need of some solitary thought. I dismiss you."

Crawling back to her knees, she nodded slowly. Was she...going mad as well?

* * * 

Nina closed her eyes and pressed her back against the cold knotted wood of her inn room door. She sighed, and let her body slump. 

"What's wrong with you?"

She gasped and looked up. Clutching her bundle tight, her eyes widened. "Red...?"

He nodded and crossed his legs while he fidgeted on the bed he was sitting on. Tiger tail twitching, he grinned. She walked to the other bed and laid her items down on it, smoothing a wrinkle in the covers as she did so. Keeping her stare from him, she mumbled softly. "Your father said you..."

"...didn't feel good. Yes, I know."

She looked up. "You...look alright to me."

He shrugged and stood, stretching his arms high above his head. "Well, when you don't want to do something, you tend to make strange excuses."

"So...you didn't want to see us off...?"

He laughed and crossed his arms. "You have it all wrong, Nina. I didn't want to see 'him'. You're a different story."

She shook her head. "He needs just as much luck as me, Red. That's rather distasteful of you..."

Smile fading, he turned his nose up at her. "Well aren't you getting a mouth on you, Princess?"

"I'm just..." She turned away. "I'm trying, Red. I can't be a naive pushover anymore." Her arms went to her chest and she crossed them slowly. "One thing I've learned while being out of Windia...is that I have an opinion. People actually listen to me."

"I think you can give me some of the credit for that. I mean, everyone listens to what I have to say!" He said with a wide grin. 

She shook her head. "I guess you had something to do with it, but...I think...it was everyone...and this town." He sat back down on the bed and cocked his head. "I mean...I've never had friends before, Red, and I think being with other people in general just helped me..." She flushed when she made eye contact with him and turned away. "I'm not fully ready, though, to do anything drastic, but...I feel this has all been good for me and...I thank you." 

He nodded. "Well, of course. Worent will make a smartass out of anyone!"

"Yeah...I guess..."

Red laughed and then leaned back to look out of the window. "Well, mister dragonboy is looking impatient, you better change and then go back to him before he has a fit."

"You knew...that Deja was sending me up here for that?" 

"Of course, it was the only way I could talk to you without that damn dragon in the way."

She smiled warmly. "Red...I'll see you again."

He stood and walked to her, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. She looked up into his dark crimson eyes and noticed, for the first time, that they were quite beautiful. He grinned. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Nina." He said with a small pat to her shoulder. 

"Tell Kisa I said thank you." She said as he got to the door. 

He turned and nodded. "Will do. Be careful, alright? And don't let him get you in any trouble."

"I...won't..." She watched as his tail disappeared from the doorway and immediately felt a pang of sadness hit her as the door creaked shut. Sitting down on the soft bedspread, she felt the corners of her eyes burn. There had to be a way she'd see him and his guardians again. It felt like they were leaving so soon...but she knew Ryu probably had a good reason. After all...he had things to do before she even came into the picture. 

Wiping her eyes on her arm, she reached over and unraveled the bundle. Her wet eyes widened. Inside was a pair of black leggings, some black light boots, and a thick violet long sleeved dress. She held it up and smiled. Kisa had even cut out holes for her wings. Bringing it to her chest, she clung to it. What really was the reason her father didn't want her out of the castle? If it was to protect her from all the evil in the world...he sure hadn't heard of Worent. Closing her eyes, she remembered, back to the first time she had asked him to go outside. He had practically screamed at her. Soldiers came running and Shyong had to actually restrain him. That had been when she was only fourteen years old. She remembered crying and running to her room; passing the sneering stare of Lucia and the shocked ones of the rest of the castle staff, hands over her soaked cheeks. She had held her kitten toy that whole night. It was stupid, she knew, and she probably was too old to do so, but...at the time...it had felt right. 

She lowered her head. That was right...the kitten was gone, along with all of her things, back in the woods were Ryu had transformed. The place where Shyong... Tears formed in her eyes. Mikhal had said his face was almost ripped off. She saw it first hand, but at the same time, she didn't want to believe Ryu was capable of something so horrible. It wasn't as if she even knew him then and still, she felt there were many things she didn't know about the young dragon. At least...she knew Shyong was alive, but...it still bothered her. He was alive...and possibly out for revenge on him. Maybe...this trip to Drogen would help. Maybe Ryu would explain to her...Maybe...she could make the demons in her mind finally disappear... Clutching the dress in trembling pale hands, she rose and started to undress.

* * * 

"I want you to have this." 

Ryu reached out and Juun placed a large silver necklace with a crooked animal tooth attached to it. He immediately recognized it as the largest one Red wore the night before. He weighed it in his hand; it was quite heavy. "What is this for?" He asked lifting it into the bright sunlight, watching how it gleamed. 

"It's the 'Tooth of the Ancestor'. A Woren clan heirloom I guess you could say."

Ryu pulled it back. "Why give me such a treasure?"

Juun laughed. "Oh, it's no big deal. Red just wears it sometimes when he wants to look like a bigshot. It'll help you. If you so happen to come across any outside Woren influences, this will show that you indeed, have Worent on your side." 

Ryu nodded. "Thank you, Master Juun." Suddenly, he sniffed the air and looked up. Nina walked and stood in-between Deja and Gabe, and pushed her hair behind her ear. She met his gaze and smiled.

"Nina, I'll make sure to tell Kisa goodbye for you." Deja said tousling her short blonde hair. The girl blushed and giggled. 

"Yes, I'll make sure she does. Good luck to you both." Gabe said as Nina went to stand beside Ryu. 

She wiped her eyes and grabbed onto Ryu's arm. "Good-bye you guys and thanks for everything." She said softly. 

"No problem! Now get going, before it gets too late. You want to make as much time as you can!" Juun called, waving a large furry hand. They nodded, said a bit more goodbyes and then headed out of the village. 

"Well...there they go..."

Deja looked back. "I still think it's stupid you're avoiding that boy, Red."

Red plunged his hands into his pockets and looked down at the ground. "Well...I just can't stand him. I wanted Nina to leave on good terms, though."

"You think they'll be alright going to Drogen on their own?" Gabe asked pulling his ears back and binding them. 

Deja nodded and pushed her long jet black hair from her bright violet eyes. "Yeah...they'll be okay...or at least they better be. I want to see them again..." 

The group stood in silence for a second, staring forlornly at the closing gate of Worent. Each pondering what to do next. Red was the first to leave, muttering something about training. Juun followed. Gabe bowed and then went his own way. Deja decided to remain, her hands rummaging through her pockets. She pulled out the butterfly pin Nina had given her last night. Eyeing it, she cursed herself for forgetting to give it to Kisa. 

The wind blew softly and fluttered the sky blue wings, allowing the sun to glitter beautifully on the sparkle spotted metal. A smile came to her lips. It would be weird without those too, but she had a feeling the dragon's destiny would cross there's again and if it ended up that it didn't anytime soon, she would make sure it would eventually. If not for her sake...for the sake of everyone else...

* * * 

Trembling, Lucia clutched the soft white bedspread of her bed. Pale as a Woren could possibly be, she pulled herself forward. That bastard... What the hell was wrong with her? Why...why was she feeling like this...? Where was Shyong...? As much as she hated that soldier sometimes...she wanted him back here. He was mad as hell as well, but at least he wasn't ghastly. She sucked in what breath she could and rolled onto her back. This wasn't what was supposed to happen... Months ago, she remembered being summoned to a meeting the late King was having with Shyong and a few other shady characters. He said it was almost time...almost time to purge the races with the light of the Goddess. She remembered almost dropping to the ground right there. He had made sure to remind her of how much she hated Worent and how much they hated her, but still...she was a Woren, whether she liked it or not. It bothered her to think of her home town being...destroyed. 

That girl...the light of the Goddess. She had begun to hate her; loathe even the sound of her name. She remembered the day the King had asked her to give her lessons. Her relentless pleading would not get him to change his mind. He had threatened her. She had no other choice, but to put up with her. She couldn't lie, it wasn't as though the girl had done anything to receive this hatred, she just existed. If only those soldiers had never found her. If only the King knew nothing of the past... She didn't want to get involved with it. She had said no...but no one would listen to her. The white haired man's face suddenly appeared in her thoughts. Smiling...with that damn blood soaked robe around his fragile frail body...

Should she kill him?

Immediately, the thought made her sick to her stomach. No, she couldn't deal with the sight of all that blood again. The King's face lived in her dreams every night; she didn't need another to join him. 

"You couldn't kill me, even if you truly wanted to."

Her gray eyes widened and filled with tears. "So...you can read minds as well... Is there anything you can't do?" She turned over and sobbed into her covers.

"No, I don't read minds. I can read an emotion though. Yours is strong. So much hatred..." She squeezed her eyes closed as she felt his thin hands grasp the back of her head. He pulled it back and she cried out. Her teeth began to chatter when he leaned forward, his oddly ice cold breath ruffling the short fur on her face. "Do not forget...I could kill you right here, easily." She whimpered and he let her go. "I told you not to anger me."

She curled into a ball on top of the covers, hands covering her short black tipped ears. After a few minutes of opening and closing her mouth silently, she whispered softly. "I know...I know...just please...leave...me be..."

She heard him move away, his robes rustling against his, she guessed, thin legs. "As you wish...my lady." She held her breath until she heard the door close and then broke down. Tears flowed over her face and onto the bedspread, almost soaking it through. Her mind raced as fast as her heart. Blood pumped noisily in her ears and she continued to hold them. She couldn't take it. He was everywhere at all times. Every time he had ever appeared, she never heard him...she never saw him...

He...was a monster...

* * * 

It wasn't until the sun dipped low in between the mountains in the horizon that Ryu decided they should stop for camp. With all the things Juun and company had given them, they had a rather convenient campsite. They had even supplied them with a wide variety cooking utensils, something they only had a bit of when they were with Red and the others. Before the sun finished its dance in the afternoon sky, they were already sitting down to dinner. 

Through the flickering firelight, Nina watched with a bit of a disgusted look on her face, as Ryu took a bite out of a raw fish. She commended him for catching what he did, there were about four large bass, but...he could have at least cooked his share, if not for his own health, for hers. She cringed when he pulled something long and red out with his teeth. "Ryu...could you please...not be so..." 

He slurped of the remains of whatever he was eating and laid the bloody fish onto the ground. Using his brand new crimson cloak, he wiped his mouth. "What? You don't understand, Nina. I haven't gotten to eat raw bass in a very, very long time. You see, bass are only found on this side of the river. All that's on the side near Windia and Worent are just small little bristlefins and I can't eat those raw."

"Why not?" She asked a bit reluctantly. 

"Spikes and hard scales. I mean, I know I have fangs, but they're not enough. I'd have to transform to eat those damn things sometimes." He said pointing to his baby fangs.

She lowered her charred bite of fish to her makeshift plate, staring at him wide eyed. "You...would transform...just to eat something?" 

He shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal to transform. I know I told you it hurts, but only a little bit. Mostly because of the scales ripping through my skin and the muscles expanding."

"But you made a big deal about it...that day..."

His emerald eyes met hers. "That's because that time...I didn't do it on my own. The dragon just...burst forth."

"Oh, I see."

Ryu burped and then gobbled down the rest of the raw fish. Yawning, he took the spine and began picking his teeth. Nina continued to eat daintily beside him, every now and then glancing over. "Hey, Nina." He said catching one of her stares. 

She swallowed and cocked her head. "Yes, Ryu?"

"Do you mind...if I go for a walk for a second?" When her eyes widened, he smiled waving his hands in front of him. "Hey, hey I'll only be gone for a little bit. I promise, I'm not leaving you."

She finished her fish and nodded. "It's alright, do what you want."

"Thanks, little bird." He said standing up and stretching. She watched as he walked by and blushed when he tousled her hair. "Watch everything, okay?"

"Okay..." She said. Her eyes followed him until he disappeared into the brush and she picked up a stick by her, tossing it into the flames. It was getting dark. Insects were starting to chirp in the woods and a slight breeze began to blow. She crossed her arms and brought her knees up against her chest. If she had known it would have been so cool outside of Worent, she would have figured out something to cover her wings. 

Ruffling the feathers and shivering, she laid back onto the soft grass around her, eyes staring up into the clear night sky. Stars were already beginning to dot the purplish haze even though it was still sort of early. Smiling slightly, she brought her arms behind her head. Maybe Red and the others were looking at the same stars right now, wondering about her and Ryu. Or maybe, she thought smile fading, her father was. She turned onto her side, and laid a hand onto the ground. It wasn't like she hated her father, she just didn't agree with his ideas. She knew, deep inside, that she missed him. Yes, he was cruel and unloving sometimes, but he wasn't...all the time. Those days she would plead him to go outside and he would tell her she was special...well that was good, right? Her eyes closed. He probably hated her now. Shyong was alive and heard her say loud and clear that she didn't want to go back, that she wanted to stay with Ryu. But what...did she actually think she was going to accomplish being with him? 

She held her breath. This new thought scared her, and caused her stomach to do an odd flip. It surprised her that it had never surfaced before. What...was she going to do? Would Ryu want to stay in Drogen? Could she really start a life somewhere she had never even heard of before? Would...Ryu want to stay companions with her after all this...? Fighting the urge to cry, she rolled back onto her back. There had to be something, something she was good for. Wandering around aimlessly wasn't going to help...it just made things seem worse...

Suddenly, her eyes opened. Music. Soft, sad music. Familiar notes filled the cool night air. She sat up slowly and lifted her head into the gentle breeze, her short strands of golden blonde hair wavering. Was that...Ryu?

* * *

The deeper she got into the woods, the louder and sharper the music became. She knew he wanted to be alone, but... She really didn't know why she was looking for him. Maybe the music was calling her, she didn't know. She just knew she had to see him play it. 

Finally, after what felt like ages of walking, she found him. Hiding behind a large oak, she peeked around. Crimson cloak and long blue hair flowing in the now harder wind, Ryu sat on a tall angled rock on the edge of the river, playing. The moonlight splashed over his serene form, and danced from the polished wood of his ocarina-type instrument, to his youthful solemn face. Nina slid her hands up up the cool bark of the tree and kept her eyes set on him. The song he was playing...was mesmerizing. It was the same song he had played in the field where she first met him. It...tugged at her heartstrings, played with her being... As much as she wanted to leave him alone, to leave him to his beautiful overture, she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was like the music was speaking to her, begging her to stay. She couldn't help it, weak willed as she was, she stayed. She had to.

The song went on, his fingers flying over the top of the instrument, the music flowing in the air like a deep gentle wind, pulling at Nina's very soul. It took all she had, not to walk out there, into the bright light of the full moon, and...well she didn't know what. She was so engrossed in the absolute wistfulness of the song, that she didn't realize that he had turned to her. Gasping softly, she reached up and grasped the front of the violet soft dress in her trembling pale hands. Her blue eyes widened even more, as she caught one of his hands beckoning to her. Blood rushing to her cheeks, she did the only thing she could. She went towards him. 

Emerald eyes shining in the light of the moon, he kept his gaze on her while she walked through the tall shimmering grass. She stopped only feet from the structure he sat upon and stared up, wings fluttering in the wind. His stare...made her knees weak. It took all she had not to slump to the ground right there. He continued to play, and she listened, never breaking his gaze. 

Then, as softly as the melody had reached her, it left, leaving her standing there, utterly dumbfounded. Ryu placed the instrument in his lap and a smile touched his lips. For a minute or two, or it could have been longer, she wasn't sure...their eyes remained locked. It was until Ryu ran a hand through his long flowing hair did it break. Nina blushed and looked down. "I-I...I'm really sorry, Ryu. I...I know you wanted time to yourself but..." 

"Come up here."

She looked up and saw that he was patting the place beside him on the rock. Dazed, she nodded and jumped up, catching the air with her wings and flying up to the top. He caught her hand and brought her down beside him, smiling warmly at her when she landed. She blushed and gazed out over the river. "Ryu..." She said softly. "How did you get up here without wings?" 

He laughed. "Remember, I can also jump really high and it's not like this would be a hard rock to climb."

"Yeah...I guess so." 

"You know, I'm glad you came." 

"You...are?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

Nina pulled her legs up and sat crossing her legs, placing her hands on her ankles and grasping them tight. She stared down at the moonlit ripples in the water, silently wishing Ryu would talk. It was nice, though, sitting here in silence. She guessed she shouldn't complain.

"Can I talk to you?"

She looked up and pulled nervously at her boots. "Yeah...sure, Ryu. What do you want to talk about?"

He stretched his legs out and reached back, reclining on his hands. Nina watched as his mouth almost disappeared into the thick crimson cloak's collar. "Do you enjoy this?"

"What do you mean?"

He glanced over. "Enjoy being out here. Not just with me, but the environment?"

She hunched her shoulders close to her neck and shivered a bit in the wind. "I guess so, Ryu. It's just the outside."

"I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"About you, and Windia."

She reached up and pushed her wispy bangs behind her ears. They were stubborn, though, and fell out almost immediately, into her eyes. "Is that why you wanted to be alone?"

"I didn't want to be alone because I don't like being with you, I want you to know that."

"I know..." She lifted her head into the wind, and allowed it to push her hair back. "I just came because I heard the song, not because I was worried."

She heard him laugh gently in that deep voice he always used when he was serious. "It seems as though you are captivated by any music, Princess."

"Please don't call me that."

He looked over, his blue bangs covering one of his eyes. "And...why not? It's what you are."

She shrugged again. "If I'm not planning on returning to the castle...I guess I give up the status."

"No, you keep status with you wherever you go. It just makes sense, it doesn't belong to any...territory I guess. It just..."

"What if I don't want it?"

Ryu turned away, and hid himself deeper into the cloak. "I guess...you don't have to if you don't want to. Either way is fine with me."

"I don't want to be known as only the 'Princess of Windia'. I want people to respect me for who I am."

"I respect you."

She smiled weakly. "Yeah...I know you do and I thank you."

"It's funny, Nina." He said pulling the collar down and flashing her a smile. "Did you know that a long time ago, back during the ancient war, dragons used music to lure their enemies near and to gain their trust?"

She looked shocked. "That's a bit...cruel, isn't it?"

"It lulls such a false sense of security. It pulls at the soul and awakens feelings one didn't know they had." His voice was low and soft as he said this, sending a slight chill through Nina's already cold body. 

She felt her brow furrow. Was he...mocking her? "Ryu...what are you saying?"

"Don't read too much into it, I'm just telling you the truth." 

"So...I liked your song." She said pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them, hugging them against her chest. "It was depressing, though, I just want to say."

"I know. It's from the days of war. And actually..." He smiled. "Was a song widely used during the most sacred of funerals."

"That's...kind of strange."

"It reminds me of when the first elder died."

"And that's...a good thing?"

He shrugged. "No, not really, but it helps me remember my mission."

"Mission?" Come to think of it, she had never asked him what he was doing outside of Drogen. It had never really occurred to her why. "Ryu...why were you in Windia?"

He closed his eyes and the wind blew gently in his face, ruffling his hair. "I had to pass through. There was something I needed to do."

"You never got through."

"I know. Now I have to go back to Drogen to tell the elder."

"What was on the other side?"

"I...can't tell you right now."

"I see..." 

He glanced over his shoulder at her. "You're angry."

"No, I'm not. Just a bit...disappointed, I guess."

He laughed again and she flushed. Why did he insist on mocking her? "You know," He said softly. "You remind me a lot of myself."

"H-how's that?" She inquired, eyes wide. 

"Naive."

Her widened eyes returned to normal, and then narrowed. "That's not very nice, Ryu, I can't help it that I've never been outside. You don't understand at all!" 

"Yes, I do." He turned his body towards her and sat up, crossing his arms over his chest. She realized he was wearing gauntlets. Why, she didn't know. It wasn't as though he faired badly without them before. "Remember, when I told you in the cave, that I knew what it felt like, to be alone?" She thought a second and then nodded. "Well...do you honestly think the elder would ever let me wander outside the gates unless I had important business to do? You know now more than ever a dragon can't be just walking around. There's too much tension towards them."

"Yes...but couldn't you have just transformed and flew over Windia?"

His eyes widened and he cocked an eyebrow. "What...? No, no that's a very, very bad idea, Nina. What do you think those soldiers would do if they saw a something flying over the city and a dragon at that?"

She looked down. "Shoot it down..."

"Even I can't take on a hoard of arrows."

Fireflies flittered around them, and the river's edge, their tiny lights flickering in the dark night sky and illuminating the rippling water. Nina brought her hand out and caught one. "They're beautiful, you know." She said softly, watching the tiny insect crawl over her palm, flashing it's light at her. "I've been wondering...if my father was truly right in keeping me in...captivity I guess you could call it."

Ryu pushed his hair from his eyes, watching her lift her hand into the air and setting the firefly free. "How so?"

"I used to loathe him. But now...I sort of understand. All this racism...and all these inner wars going on. He just wanted to protect me." She closed her eyes and giggled. " I mean, I know it wasn't the right way of going about it, but at least it was out of love...right, Ryu?"

"I was surprised too...when I left Drogen. Although I was a little more prepared than you. I at least knew enough not to make my race known." He sighed gently and picked up a pebble. After running it through his fingers for a second, he tossed it into the water. The fireflies skittered and then dispersed into the sky. "The world is bad, Nina, I won't lie to you, but I think...you'll understand it one day."

"I wish I understood it now."

"Hopefully, one day, someone will make a difference...and end all these wars."

Nina brought her gaze to him. He was staring up into the sky, green eyes narrowed in a sort of determination, she guessed. Did he...really believe someone was capable of something like that? And if so...what would they do? It wasn't like there was some kind of enemy to fight and it would be over with. Someone would have to get into the minds and hearts of every individual on the planet and that...was impossible. "Ryu...how would that happen?"

He shook his head. "It's merely a dream, Nina. As long as there is hatred in the hearts of the people, there will always be a war.. Until it is gone...the dragons will never be free..."

Her eyes widened. So that...was it... He just wanted to be accepted. It made sense... If people thought that way about the Windians...she didn't know if she could stand it. Slowly, gently, she reached out, placing a hand on his cold metal gauntlets. His eyes went to hers. "If I could...I would change it for you, Ryu. I can see it brings you so much pain to be hated by the world...I...I seriously don't know how you handle it..."

He grasped her hand with his other. "They hate me because I'm strong. Stronger than humans, the Worens, ...strong enough to take over the world...

"But you don't! You don't want anything like that! You're not...you're not bad, Ryu..."

"Not everyone enjoys the sight of a monster."

"I don't think you're a monster."

"I know."

The sat in silence for a minute, each looking over the other. Nina closed her eyes and sighed. It was wonderful being with Ryu and learning so much about him, but... There was something that was still bothering her about him, something, she needed desperately to be resolved. "...Ryu?" She asked softly, a blush coming to her cheeks. 

"Yes?"

Her stomach clenched. She didn't want to ask...but she had to...She needed the closure. Maybe it would help her. Maybe it would calm some of the fears that swirled in her mind. Closing her eyes, she slowly, and with much effort, stood. "I...would like to see...the dragon again." She almost whispered. 

His eyes widened and then he sat for a second in silence, blinking a few times. Nina immediately wished she hadn't said a thing. Just as she was beginning to apologize, he stood. Blue eyes wide, she looked up into his. "Move away from the rock." 

She stepped back a bit and clutched her dress front. "Why? What..."

"I don't want you to be too close." 

The deepness of his voice began to frighten her. Was he...telling her to get away for her own safety? He wouldn't try to hurt her, would he? Or did he not even know? Reluctantly, and with questions still running through her mind, she stretched her wings. She took a small backwards jump into the air and hovered back, keeping a wide-eyed stare on him. 

He stood for a second, his chest heaving slowly, and then removed his cloak and gauntlets. They dropped to the ground, the gauntlets' metal clanging loudly against the hard rock. He removed the black shirt he was wearing and then clenched his fists. The moonlight suddenly seemed to make one beam of light, right on his bare chested body. Nina watched, in awe, as the light caressed his scars and muscles, following the movement of them expanding. His arms shook even more and curled close to his body, veins popping up on them and his hardening chest. Mouth opening slightly, a strange growling noise came from deep within his throat and echoed loudly in the cool night air. Nina began to shake. She couldn't help it. It was hurting him, she knew and...it hurt her to watch; to watch the scales ripple forth from his thickening skin, the claws growing through his hands and feet, the wings bursting through his pulsing shoulder blades, and to see his eyes bulge as the horns came around to his forehead. Her eyes burned. He was shaking so much, and growling so...loudly. The wind caught his hair and pulled it back, the stark white color flowing through it like water. Closing his eyes, he moved his fists back against his sides. He then shook his head, and let the snow white mane fall in front of his massive shoulders. Crimson eyes slowly opening, he spread his wings into the moonlight, allowing it to reflect beautifully from every single one of his reddening scales. 

Nina's breath caught in her throat when he turned his gaze to her. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe... Nervously beating her wings harder, she wondered if this was really such a good idea. No, she told herself while fighting to gain composure, this was Ryu. Whether he looked like this or not, he was still the same boy she was just talking to before. She had to remember that. 

The dragon sniffed the air with a loud snort and then jumped up, beating his large leathery wings against the wind. Nina's heart threw itself against her chest. He was hovering towards her. Her hands began to tremble. What should she do? What should she say? Would he...want to talk? Dear God, he looked so animal-like...

"You're still afraid."

The gruffness of this new voice made her almost jump out of her skin. It was so strange...she thought moving her eyes over him, as much as she tried, she just couldn't...see him as Ryu... "I..." She stammered. She couldn't say a thing...and it hurt her so much.

Suddenly, he yawned, exposing four large fangs, and stretched his claws high into the air. She watched as he brought them slowly down, and cocked his head, his long white bangs falling in front of his now slitted crimson eyes. His form frightened her, yes, but she couldn't help to think, in the back of her mind...that there was something very attractive about him. It wasn't as though he looked totally different, as she had noticed before. It was just...he was, she didn't know how to describe it...just... "I suppose you thought you would feel better seeing me again like this." He mumbled bitterly. "I see you are still not happy."

She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded slowly. He snorted and looked away. Immediately, she felt a pang of guilt. "Ryu...don't be like that... I'm just still not used to it."

"You need to be."

Her eyes widened. Why...was he speaking so harshly? It wasn't like him... "What...?"

Hair flowing, he turned back and crossed his own arms. "I said you need to be. You have to accept it. This is me. If you want to stay with me, you have to accept."

"I...can't just accept it so fast, Ryu! It's difficult..!"

"The way you held on to me last night didn't show me you needed time."

Blood rushed to her cheeks. What...why? It was like he was a different person like this. Did it really alter his personality this much? Her eyes started to burn. "Ryu, you know that's not fair. Why are you being like this? It's not..." 

She cried out when he reached out and grasped her shoulders and pulled her closer. The trembling she was already experiencing worsened. She felt like she was going to be sick. He narrowed his eyes at her and growled softly. "I don't want you to be like this, Nina. Don't you understand? You are the only woman I have ever been close to. Don't you see that I need you to accept me? It hurts me so much to see you tremble like this."

Tears brimming in her bright moonlit blue eyes, she shook her head. "You have to give me time, Ryu, I've never seen a dragon before...Just please...let go of me..."

Reluctantly, he loosened his grip and she hovered back, trembling hands moving to grasp her shoulders. "Ryu, I just..."

"I want to play a game."

She looked up, brow furrowing. "Wh-what..? A...game...? Is that what you asked?" What the heck...was he talking about?

A smirk appeared on his lips and he moved a huge clawed hand to point to a cliff on the other side of the river. "I want to race you." 

As strange as she thought that was, she managed to utter a small nervous laugh. "Ryu...you've got to be kidding. A race? Even if I wanted to race you, you'd beat me and you know it."

"I'm playing for your trust."

Her weak smile faded. "...I don't understand."

"Race me. I'll give you a head start." He laughed and pulled his arms back, clenching the fists tight. "Come on, you can't give up an offer like that."

Was he trying to break the ice? Trying to gain her friendship by playing games? Despite her fear, she had to admit, it was kind of working. It helped to remind her that this was indeed...the Ryu she knew and loved. "What...am I playing for...?" She asked sheepishly. 

The dragon smiled broadly, fangs glinting in the moonlight. "If you can get there before I catch you, you'll win and I'll...well I can show you later."

She raised her eyebrows nervously. "What? You're going to...chase me?"

He snickered. "But you won't win. I can tell you that much." 

Now, he was just being rude. To her surprise, Nina actually put her hands on her hips and smiled at him. "You're on." What was she saying? What was she doing? He was a monster! He ripped half of Shyong's face off! He couldn't be trusted! She knew it, knew he did all those things...but... She couldn't help but to smile at him. This was still Ryu, and he was reaching out. The least she could do was take his hand back. 

"Okay...now, go!" He bellowed, pointing. Nina hovered for a second, dumbfounded until he snickered at her. "You're time is running out, you better hurry up."Gasping, she fluttered her wings a bit and then took off over the river. 

The night air was even colder now that she was flying, almost ice cold, but she didn't care. All she could think of was getting to the other side. Maybe she could beat him, it was getting...sort of close. Heart beating loudly and breath coming out in tiny misty gasps, she cursed the river for suddenly seeming to large. 

"My goodness, little Windian...you had a good couple of minutes. I thought you could get farther than that..." 

She looked back, eyes wide and realized he was right behind her, smiling that cocky smile of his. Suddenly, she felt herself smile and put on her own smug face. "I'm not even going as fast as I can!" she lied. He knew she was. She could tell by the way his grin got even wider. Laughing into the firefly ridden night sky, she dipped her hand down to the river, letting her fingers drag against it and spray water at him. 

Ryu flung his arms in front of his face and blocked the assault of liquid from hitting his face. He smiled and beat his wings faster. "Silly little girl..." He mused gruffly and then flickered out of view. 

Nina suddenly became aware of the silence that followed her. No longer could she hear the relentless beat of his leathery wings. Taking a chance, she glanced back and her eyes widened. He was...gone. "What the..." She stopped and turned around, eyes darting back and forth over the riverside. He was no where to be found. How could he just...disappear like that? 

"Got you."

Her heart leapt into her throat when she saw Ryu's crimson claws come out from behind her and wrap around her body. She felt her back press hard against his warm chest. "Ryu! That's not fair!" She cried struggling in his iron grip. "You can't do things like that, I'm not that fast and you know that!"

"I win." He said softly, mouth so close to her ear; she could feel his hot breath on her skin. 

"I..." She blushed when he laughed, sending another wave of air to her ear. 

"You're such a silly girl."

"I'm...not..." She almost mouthed. 

"You are..." He whispered, taking one hand from her shoulders and reaching up, snaking the claw through her short blonde hair and grasping it gently. Blood rushed to her cheeks as he pulled back, elongating her neck. 

"Ryu...what are you...?"

The flush intensified. He was nuzzling her neck, his soft white hair flowing down and over her shoulders. "Your scent...You smell so good..." He murmured gently, touching her skin with his lips. His hands grasped her tighter and pulled her head back even more. It was rough, and she winced, but she couldn't bring herself to stop him. Her heart hammered against her chest, pumping blood to her pulsing cheeks as she stared out into the star spotted night sky. Never, in her life had she been this close to a man. She was dumbfounded, and didn't know what to do. She knew how she felt about Ryu and now, obviously, he felt..something, but...he was... His lips moved up, and closed around her left earlobe. Her eyes widened and she started to tremble. It wasn't right, it wasn't him. Ryu wasn't like this...he wasn't this forward... She felt her body begin to shiver uncontrollably as the dragon's mouth moved back down and opened. It was all she could take when she felt him bite down gently on her skin. Clenching her teeth, she burst forth from his embrace and faced him, arms slowly moving to clutch herself. 

Ryu stared at her, a hurt expression on his dragonic face. Her neck hurt. She reached up and touched it. Pulling back, she raised her fingers to her face. Blood. Tears forming in her bright eyes, she looked up at him. "I can't...I can't let you do that..." She whispered gasping slightly. 

His eyes suddenly narrowed and he touched a clawed finger to his lips. "It sure seemed like you enjoyed it..." He spat, crossing his arms. "Why were you trembling so?"

"I..." She stared at him through tear filled eyes. "You can't seriously be like that...Ryu...I...I'm scared..."

He growled, shook his head violently and reached up, clutching his forehead with a noticeably trembling hand. "I'm really sorry, Nina..." He said after a second of silence. "I'm...I can't really explain, but...well, I'm not myself in this form and I apologize." She lowered her arms. The wind blew his bangs back and revealed his tortured red eyes. "My senses are heightened and..." He looked up at her. "You're scent really is intoxicating..." 

Scarlet faced, she looked away. "I'm...really sorry too, Ryu, I just...I've never..." 

He nodded. "I understand, I fully do, but I want you to realize..."

Suddenly, he eyes darted down to the water and he clenched his teeth. A shadow. Moving fast towards them, It... The water under Nina grew dark and bubbled. She glanced down and her eyes widened, just in time to see the tentacle burst forth and wrap around her legs. Gasping she cried out and beat her wings in a panic. It was no use, the thing pulled and before Ryu had time to think, she disappeared into the river's depths. "Shit...!" Ryu cried hovering down to the water. The shadow faded, along with the bubbles symboling Nina's struggle. Curling his wings close to his body and taking a deep breath, he dove in. 

* * * 

It was dark even for him. If only he could use his nose... Mind screaming curses, he slunk down into the darkness, opening his ears to the sounds of the water. Down. He could just make out the sound of a muffled scream. Damn girl...she should know not to do that! She was going to run out of air and then... No, he couldn't let that happen. She was the only thing he had. He wasn't about to loose her to some stupid monster... He kicked his feet and went even farther, snaking through the ice cold depths. The screaming was getting louder and sharper. He could almost feel the vibrations. Closer...closer... His eyes opened wide. There. To the right. Feathers. Good, she was close. Swimming down farther, he just made out her form, struggling rather awkwardly in the grip of the largest Kraken he had ever seen.

Clenching his teeth, he swooped down towards her. Her head snapped up and she tried to cry out. Her eyes bulged and started to roll back. Shit, he didn't have enough time! First he tried to pull her from its grip, but she wouldn't budge. The damn thing wasn't about to let her go. Cursing, he took his claws to the tentacle, hacking at the rubbery flesh, and sending clouds of red blood up in front of his wide crimson eyes, but it only succeeded in angering the monster. 

The Kraken groaned and swung another tentacle at him, wrapping around the dragon's arm and pulling it back. Ryu's eyes darted to Nina. She was still. Goddammit! His mind screamed. He had to get out, he had to... His leg snapped back. Then his other. He couldn't move. The thing almost had every limb. Nina was dead, he knew it. She had to be...she...

Suddenly, his eyes flashed. No, he wouldn't give up. He had to live, she had to live! Opening his mouth wide, Ryu screamed with what breath was left in his lungs into the water and pulled back his arms and legs. A bright red light burst forth over his body and emanated through the murky depths of the river. The Kraken screeched, and was torn to millions of bloody rubbery pieces. Through the pulsating blinding light, Ryu reached out and grasped Nina's limp body. Taking no time to admire his work, he made way to the surface. 

* * *

She wasn't breathing. Her skin was so damn cold. Ryu pulled her slowly from the water and onto the river bank, lying her on her back. Placing his hands on her chest he pumped a few times, and then breathed into her mouth. "Damnit..." He cursed pumping again. He breathed again. "Damnit...breathe, Nina!" Her lips were so cold... He lifted up and tasted blood. His fangs were cutting her, but he didn't care, he couldn't...she just had to..."Nina...please...!" He cried pumping again. "You can't die! You can't leave me alone!" 

Pump. Breathe. Pump. Breathe. 

Tears now were flowing. He didn't care. "Damnit Nina! You have to breathe!" He screamed. "You can't..." He breathed again. She couldn't die on him! 

Her chest suddenly heaved and he sat back, crimson eyes wide. Her body twitched and her eyes shot open. He moved back a bit more, and she coughed, water pouring from her blue lipped mouth. Ryu immediately lifted her up, and held her while she continued to cough up more and more water. "Oh God..." He whispered holding her tight against him and nuzzling her cold matted hair. " I thought...I thought you were dead for sure...I..."

She looked up and smiled weakly. "Ryu...you saved...my life..." 

"Well of course I did...I..could never let you leave me like that..." She winced, and he stared down at her. "Nina...what's wrong?"

She coughed and groaned. "Ryu...my legs...they feel like they're on fire..."

He looked down and immediately clenched his teeth hard. Where the Kraken's tentacle had touched her and ripped through her leggings, the flesh was purple and bubbling up. Poison. He glanced at his own legs. His dragon skin must have been too thick for the venom to go through. He growled and reached up, clutching her arms. The bubbling was spreading up her leg rapidly, turning the skin a putrid yellowish purple. "Ryu...what....help me..." He watched, helplessly as the blood drained from her face, giving it a blueish hue. The poison was moving so damn fast... Hands grasping her tighter, he glanced around. The camp...? No, they'd have to forget it. There was nothing they had that could help her. Worent? He shook his head. No, he could take her there like this and he couldn't revert...it wouldn't be fast enough... He couldn't let her die! He should have known not to take her over the river...that Kraken had been seen there for years...Why didn't he remember?

Squeezing his eyes closed, his stood with her in his arms, beating the water off of his wings. He'd have to take her to Drogen. There was no other way. It was wrong and against almost every dragon law to do so, but he had to. He glanced down at her face and watched it screw up in agony. She would die by the end of the night if he didn't... Growling and cursing, he took to the air, holding her shaking freezing body close to his chest. Wings beating loudly in the dark night sky, he screamed with all his mind.

Ladon, let her live...!

  
  



	19. Change

Chapter 19

The heart beat once again. 

A dull, slow beat that resonated across the darkness like thin ripples in a seemingly calm water's edge.

It was odd...being called on again so soon. The world was changing, crumbling; he could feel it in his 'bones'. The final calling was coming. 

Grasping at the thick blanket of black against his dark form, he strived in vain to allow his soul to delve into the sweet light forming so close to him...

Soon, his eyes would once again gaze, upon paradise.

The destroyer of worlds.

* * *

Pain.

It was almost unbearable. A sickening, agonizing pain that flew in waves over the entire body. Pain, that gave hellish dreams. 

~Light of the Goddess~

Over and over again, visions swirled. Blood. Tears. Oh God...would it end?

It was cold. Freezing. Snow, or was it? Confusion. Sorrow, so much...pain...

"Wake up." ~Eyes open~

Light spilled in bringing colors along with it. Bright, blinding at first, then fading into a flurry of dull realistic hues. Eyes moved up. Saw another pair of eyes. Unfamiliar ceiling. Unfamiliar face. Hair? Blue? Who was that again?

"Concentrate. Drink this."

No, the voice was female. Something scalding splashed over the tongue. Pulled it back in disgust. Hands on head. Forcing liquid down. Felt cool against the throat. Why? Didn't make sense... Nothing did...

"Sit up."

Suddenly, everything in the world seemed to come crashing together in front of Nina's wide trembling blue eyes. She gasped and her lungs filled with precious air. Sweat dripping from her ashen face, she coughed and gagged. Delicate hands pushed her back down on something soft and placed a cool wet cloth on her forehead. She blinked back clouded vision and stared up. Her mouth opened, but no sound emerged. Panic flared.

"You must be calm. The poison has taken your voice, but it will only last for awhile. Relax, my young winged one."

Hot tears forming on her trembling eyelashes, Nina turned towards the voice. A woman knelt beside her, long dark blue hair flowing down her white silk wrapped shoulders. She shook her head and peered at the Windian with beautiful almond shaped teal eyes. "You are fortunate young Dragoneye was swift." She spoke slowly and with an odd accent. "Another few hours, and all life would have left you."

Forgetting herself, Nina tried to speak and was frustrated to hear only rasps of thin breath. The woman stood into a beam of pale blue moonlight and ran a milky white hand through her hair. Her clothes were unlike anything Nina had ever seen. She was barely clothed, yet somehow it seemed she was dressed for the most important of situations; ceremonial, she guessed. Silk, almost transparent pieces of cloth were wrapped around her in almost a robe-like fashion, but left her shoulders, arms, stomach, and one leg free. Around that leg and her arms, thin bands of a silverish metal were intertwined in intricate patterns, all glittering tremendously in the light. The woman turned, and pushed the unbound hair behind a heavily pierced slightly pointed ear. "Where's Dragoneye, you ask?" Nina could do nothing but nod. 

A soft laugh escaped the woman's naked lips. "He's being reprimanded." Nina's eyes widened and wheezes pursued. The woman closed her eyes. "Your first inquiry should have been about your whereabouts and, of me...But I see Dragoneye has made himself of utter importance." Her voice was starting have an icy edge. Nina again tried to speak. The woman knelt again near her and reached over, turning the now dry cloth over. "My name is Deis. I am the healer here in Drogen."

Nina's eyes closed when the wet cloth pressed against her skin. The urge to speak was overwhelming. There were so many questions she wanted to ask. She didn't remember much before this. She had been talking to Ryu and then suddenly, she was in the water. For how long, she didn't know, but the next thing she remembered was horrible burning pain and the dragon's wide eyed stare. After that...blackness. 

Deis pushed her blonde strands back away from the beads of water running down the side of her face from the cloth. "You are fortunate." She repeated. "Dragoneye risked everything to bring you here. He broke the two most important laws of this land, and jeopardized the safety of our entire race." Nina's eyes widened. "I don't understand..." Deis sighed. "All of this, for a mere winged clan woman? I should think Dragoneye has more sense than this." Nina narrowed her eyes and rasped incoherently. Deis's lips showed a hint of a smirk. "Maybe he's intrigued by the rarity of your race. The mark on your neck proves that much."

Blood rushed to Nina's pale cheeks. That was right...he had... She closed her eyes and turned away from the woman. What was she saying? Was it wrong, for her to be here? She wished she could speak. 

"It doesn't matter. Fae or not, you aren't allowed within these sacred walls." 

Did she say Fae? 

Nina turned and Deis smiled. "I wonder what you were doing traveling with him? He was to return here alone. One could wonder...if the Elder will let you live." 

Let her...live? 

Nina's heart threatened to stop. Ryu had talked about this place like is was heaven yet... Her eyes met the unusually mocking ones of Deis. This woman was speaking to her like she was a monster... Was everyone here like this? What was happening? What were they doing to Ryu?

Deis' laughter was almost a whisper in the cool night air. "To bring a foreigner here...To use the transformation for such a cause... He shall be dealt with harshly, I assure you." She reached back and fiddled with a large silver hoop on the top of one of her ears. "You know, not everyone in Drogen can transform, yet we are all dragons." So Deis was one as well, but.... Nina closed her eyes. She didn't know if she cared anymore. 

The woman pulled the wet cloth from Nina's forehead and wrung it out into a small porcelain wash basin. "I was told you were to speak with the Elder after he's finished with Dragoneye." The Windian's breath caught in her throat. "You should really rest before you are called upon." Tears trailed down Nina's again paling cheeks. She really didn't want to see either of them... The thought of meeting the leader of Drogen, scared her beyond words, and Ryu... Well, she didn't know what to think of him. True, she was worried, but frightened of him as well. He had... She had.... She exhaled loudly. How could she rest with these thoughts running through her mind?

Deis wiped the sparkling droplets from her face with the cloth, then slowly stood. Nina's eyes followed. "When you are summoned, I will come." She glanced over her shoulder, the long dark mane falling over her shimmering body. "Until then, sleep. You will need your strength to gain the use of your voice..."

Watching the dragon woman exit the room, Nina's body again began to tremble, and tears once more filled her already soaked blue eyes. It wasn't fair. Everything was happening so fast...and no one was waiting up to see if she even understood... Hands curling into tiny fists, she pulled her shaking legs up against her chest, wrapping her large white wings against her body. She buried her face into her knees, and wept silently into the frigid night air.

* * *

Agony.

Blood stained claws dug into the dry cracked earth, grasping with all their might. 

Remorse.

Tears flowed.

Anger.

Lips curled back and fangs glinted. Screams echoed. 

"Come now, Dragoneye...It can't be that bad."

Ryu's body lurched in the pale light of the stars, every muscle glistening with cool sweat. Growling anomalistically, he swung his head up, peering through stringy blue hair at the grinning Elder standing before him. Fangs clenching, he reached up and grasped his head, fingers pulling with anguish at his soaked blue mane. His eyes bulged and flickered crimson. "...S...att...va..." He rasped bitterly. 

The man before him continued to grin. "I could keep this up all day, Dragoneye. Please tell me when you wish to address me with respect." 

Throwing his head back, hair swirling into the air, Ryu howled. Then, trembling violently, he curled his arms around his clenching abdomen and fought the urge to vomit. Damn it all! He had to bring Nina here! If he didn't...she would have died... There was no other way! His claws tore into the ground as he writhed in agony. It was...too much...he couldn't...Squeezing his eyes closed, hot tears running down his half crimson scaled face, he cried out through gritted glinting fangs. "M-master...I..."

The Elder's smile widened. "As you wish." Sattva extended a hand, curling his fingers to touch his palm, and whispered something inaudible. The fire burning within Ryu's body left as suddenly as it had come, leaving him in a dazing stupor. Grasping his heaving chest, he dropped to his knees and gagged violently. "Tch...You really shouldn't be this affected, Dragoneye." Sattva spat, smile fading. He stepped towards Ryu and placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head slowly. "I see you have neglected your training."

Saliva dripping from his cracked lips, Ryu growled quietly. "...I spent most of my time..."

"...With her, I know." 

Ryu's paling emerald eyes narrowed at his mocking smirk. "With all due..." He coughed and blood trickled down his trembling chin. "...respect, I had to help her."

"And why? Your orders were to go straight to the Tower of Ladon. The Princess of Windia means nothing to us, and..." Sattva rasped, gazing at the wheezing dragon with cold, dark azure eyes. He reached up and ran a hand through long silver hair, pulling it from his strangely youthful face. "...should mean nothing to you."

Ryu watched sweat drip from his nose and splatter onto the dusty earth. "She needs me. Everything she's ever lived for was a lie..." He glanced up at his master's scowling face. "She's as pure as Ladon's breath. I cannot let her live in a place like that." His eyes went to the ground, widening and shaking slightly. "Her soul...speaks to mine..."

Sattva stood for a second, staring silently at Ryu's quivering body. He was...speaking the truth. He really...felt that way, for a winged woman? A soft laugh brought the blue haired boy's attention upward. "You...you can't be serious."

"I am." Ryu growled, fighting to sit up. 

Sattva grinned. "Have I taught you nothing, Dragoneye? Windians aren't to be trusted, and..." He crossed his pale arms over his well built body. "...the Fae's, well...they are nothing but beautiful toys."

Ryu's back hunched and he pulled his head up. "...Toys...?"

"Of course. Prizes taken by the ones who destroyed their villages...Fine lot they were. Beautiful, enchanting creatures..." Sattva faced the large silver moon, floating in the star filled night sky. "...but full of hatred nonetheless. Hatred...for us."

"Nina's not hateful." Ryu spat bitterly, forcing his aching body to stand on unstable legs. "She cares...she's the only one I've ever met that cares..."

"And do you think it's a ploy?"

"...No!"

Sattva narrowed his eyes. "Then you are a fool, Dragoneye."

Ryu attempted to clench his weak fists, but failed. Lips shaking with frustration, he growled. "I am no fool. If you met her, you would realize..."

"I've already arranged for her to grace me with her presence." 

Ryu's eyes widened. "So...soon? What if she's not well?! I can't have her walking around in that condition, I..."

"I gave her to Deis. She'll be fine."

Oh Ladon...not Deis... Ryu thought resentfully. He wearily pushed his hair behind his shoulders and scowled. "Deis will fill her head with lies."

Sattva snickered. "She will speak the truth, and that frightens you." Ryu narrowed his eyes. "I'm shocked, Dragoneye, that you would be so ashamed of your race in the eyes of a little bird." 

There was nothing Ryu could say. True, he knew it was wrong but... He had been taught all of his life to hate those that weren't the same as him. As many times as the Elder and the rest had pounded into his head that anyone other than a dragon was inferior, he just couldn't believe it. He tried, he really did, but it was hard. Doubts would form, and his heart would break. Emerald eyes closing he turned from his Master. 

His first reaction to Nina was awe. He remembered it as though it were yesterday; the wind blowing through his hair, the feel of his fingers dancing across the instrument...and the sweet scent of that woman standing there, watching him with curious beautiful blue eyes. 

As much as he tried to deny it, he had wanted her from the beginning. There was something about the way she stared at him all the time, with those innocent naive eyes, that brought him to feel things about her he'd never thought he'd feel. One would think that it was merely pity, and in all honesty, he did pity her when she first joined him, but... He wanted nothing more than to help her find a new life. A life that would respect her for the person she was, and...love her for the soul she possessed. 

Ryu sighed and lowered his head. Maybe Sattva was right; too often than not he had thought of that girl in ways he shouldn't have. It wasn't his fault, though, the dragon, just seemed to pull the most bitter, wrong thoughts of his mind and out into the open. He narrowed his eyes. But, if this were true...if he only thought of her as an object to merely leer at...Why did his heart ache so?

"...You turn from me, and not apologize?"

Ryu glanced over his shoulder, and into Sattva's cold eyes. Bowing slightly, he clenched a fist. "I bid you farewell for now...I must attend to my guest." He spoke softly and with a bitter tongue. 

Sattva smirked. "You're guest...that's good, Dragoneye." He lifted a hand out and waved it casually. "Go ahead. Attend to her. When you are finished, bring her to me. I must meet with this bird you think so highly of." 

"As you wish...Master." Ryu almost whispered, starting to make his way down the dirt pathway to Deis' residence. 

He waited until the gaze of the Elder disappeared behind him to once again drop to the ground. Sattva had made sure to give him the harshest punishment imaginable. The man possessed the power to manipulate the young dragon's transformations. For hours on end, he had kept him in the stage between full dragon, and one that was still human; the most painful stage. It was barbaric...he knew, but it was the only way Sattva knew how to communicate. 

He rolled onto his back and stared up into the sky, chest heaving with breath and sweat. This had to be nothing, though, compared to what Nina went through. At least she did go to Deis. He hated that woman, but she was the best, and probably healed her in a matter of minutes. A scowl came across his already grimacing face. What could she have told her? Did she mention Angel Tower? 

"You really should take it easy, Dragoneye."

Ryu's eyes moved over and his scowl deepened. "Deis." Damn it, he didn't even sense her!

Silver bands glinting in the moonlight, she knelt down beside him and placed her hands on his arms. He flinched and she smirked. "Don't you want to be strong around that girl?"

Eyes widening, he grasped one of her pale arms. "Is she alright? What happened, I..." A bright light emanating from her hands stopped his voice. His body jerked, and relief washed over him. 

The light faded, and Deis took her hands from him. She reached up and pushed her hair from her eyes. "She is resting now. I figured she should be before she meets Sattva." 

"What will he do to her, Deis?"

Teal eyes widening slightly, she shrugged. "Funny you should ask. I would think you knew him more than anyone."

"...This time...I don't know. She'll have to make an amazing impression on him."

"She cannot speak."

Ryu's gaze snapped up to meet hers. "What? What do you mean, she can't speak?"

"The poison and the antidote I gave her had a strange side effect on her body. Possibly, because she is not from this clan, I'm not sure." Smiling a bit at Ryu's horrified gaze, she touched his shoulder. "It won't last for long. A few days at the most, but I'm not sure what kind of impression she will make if she can't explain herself."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you Deis?" Ryu growled, pulling his arm away and getting into a sitting position. "Why do you hate the ones you know nothing about?"

"You don't understand how envious of you I am, Dragoneye."

His look softened. "What do you mean?"

She leaned back on her hands and shook her hair from her face, allowing the moonlight to dance over her entire body. "How old am I?"

"...I'm not sure." 

"Would you believe, over a thousand?"

He brought his legs close to him and crossed them, placing his hands on the torn remnants of his pants. "Of course. You look the same as the day I first met you."

She nodded. "Sattva is the same. For some reason, every now and then, a dragon is born with the immortality of a god." A smile touched her full lips. "I've always wondered why it wasn't you." 

Ryu looked down. "No, I wasn't born with infinite life...but an infinite curse. You know I despise the transformation, Deis. Don't pretend like you don't."

"It's true...you have extended life. Two hundred years, perhaps? Then again, the winged girl might be the same...if she's what I think she is." 

"I would never wish to live forever."

"And that is why I envy you."

He laughed gently. "But you've seen so many things. I'm guessing your proud of that, right?"

"I haven't sent foot out of this village in over four hundred years, Dragoneye."

His eyes moved to her and widened. "...Why...not?"

She shrugged. "Maybe it's because I don't want to disobey Sattva. Or..." She rose to her feet slowly. "Maybe I'm frightened. I don't know." 

Ryu followed. "It's not that bad out there. You shouldn't put all of your hatred and fears on Nina. She's just one girl, and a different one at that."

"No one is different." Deis spoke bitterly.

Ryu turned sharply from her, his hair and cloak billowing in a strong sudden wind. "She will change that." Deis's teal eyes widened and she glanced up at him. "Nina will be the light we have been searching for."

"You are a fool."

Keeping his back to her he began to walk. "Fools are ones that know nothing of what they are doing." He plunged his hands into his pockets and hunched his shoulders up, the collar of the cloak covering all but his blazing emerald eyes. "I, on the other hand, know everything."

Deis watched the boy disappear into the foliage of the forest around them and reached up, pushing her wind blown dark hair back. "...I only hope you do...fool."

* * * 

Leaves crunched against Ryu's battered boots as he made his way slowly towards where Nina was. He buried his face deeper into the cloak collar when the winds began to pick up and whip against him. Why it always was so damn cold in Drogen, he didn't know. Just as the Urkan region seemed to rain constantly, his village was plagued with the harshness of winter all through the year. It didn't make any sense to think that a day ago, in Worent, he was pouring with sweat. Nose and cheeks pink from wind and cold, he leaned forward to let his hair shield him. 

His hands fiddled with various trinkets in his pockets nervously. Nina was alright, he knew, but he just needed to see her; have her presence near him. It was selfish and he hated the way he thought, but it seemed to calm his soul, when he thought of holding her once again. He needed to explain what had happened earlier that night...but he wasn't sure if he could. Maybe he was stupid, maybe it really was only his body aching for her, the dragon seemed to prove that much. Growling softly, he shook his head. No, he cared for her. Why else would he have rushed her here so swiftly? He had thought of nothing else. Punishment was a mere shadow in a mind cluttered with heart stopping fears. 

Deis's house came into view, and his heart began to pound harder. In his pockets, his hands shook. What...would he say to her? Would it be awkward, or would she run to him? Thoughts thundered in his mind as he made his way to the entrance. The house was dark; he figured Deis wanted her to rest. Should he wake her? Was it really that important to speak to her now, or should he wait until her voice had returned? His wide shaking emerald eyes went to the ground. So many thoughts...so many damn thoughts going through him... He couldn't breathe...Before he knew what was happening, his hand was on the door and pushing it open. He had to see her. Regardless of the awkwardness that may occur...he had to at least see that she was alright. 

The inside of the house was almost pitch black, minus the few stray beams of moonlight finding their way in. It didn't matter to Ryu, though. That light was all he needed. There, in the middle of the first room, lay Nina. She was curled into a ball, her frail arms grasping the blanket over her tight. Her large dazzling wings protruded from the warm bundle and out into the moonlit night air, hanging over her body like a beautiful snow white barrier. At first glance, she looked asleep, but as Ryu peered closer, he realized she was shaking. Thin, almost inaudible rasping noises were coming from her and a pool of water was forming slowly around her face. His eyes widened. She...was crying.

Ryu stood with his hands still planted firmly in his pockets, crimson cloak over his face, wide emerald eyes staring at his weeping friend. He wanted to speak, tell her he was here...but somehow, he figured that wasn't what she wanted to hear. What could he do? He couldn't let her be like this... With every sniffle that she took, it broke his heart even more. Was it because of him? Or was it Deis? Fighting through the demons that ravaged his mind, he cleared his throat loudly. 

The rasping noises stopped suddenly, and her wings fluttered. A pale hand reached up and pulled the blanket down a bit, a wide sparkling blue eye moving to stare frightfully at him. He froze. He wanted to go to her, hold her...tell her Drogen wasn't as bad as Deis may have put it, but... He couldn't move, and it frustrated the hell out of him. Blood rushing to his burning ears, he did the only thing that seemed to push through the clouds that came to mind. He pulled the cloak down under his chin, and smiled. 

Nina continued to stare at him, tears dripping down her cheeks. Ryu walked forward, but stopped when she pulled the blanket back up. Was she...frightened? With shaking heavy hands he reached up and loosened his cloak collar, letting the fabric fall into a large bundle in his arms. Nina watched as he knelt down, body shivering in the frigid air and laid it over her wings. Not knowing what to say, even if she could, she grasped it. 

Ryu sat back and wrapped his arms slowly around himself, rubbing heat back into his bare arms. He coughed and looked down. "I-I'm sorry it's so c-cold in here..." He chattered, mist pouring from his mouth. She didn't respond. Exhaling more mist, he moved closer. She pulled back slightly. He blinked for a second with wide puzzled eyes, then looked away. "I'm...not going to lie to y-you. Wh-what I did was wrong and I'm s-sorry I frightened you." She looked up. He clenched his chattering teeth and pulled at the torn black tank top practically clinging to his bruised chest. "T-the dragon within me...is a power I'm not f-fond of, as you know. I...can't control it well, and...it almost seem like, wh-whenever I transform...it sucks some of the human soul...from my b-body." His shoulders shook. "I don't expect you t-to understand me, or this v-village, or anyone else here anytime soon...I just..." He reached down and pushed her bangs from her face slowly, dragging his ice cold fingertips over her soft skin. "I will do my b-best to help you, but only...if you let me." 

Wheezing in a frustrated incoherent manner, she gently pushed his hand back. He gave her a defeated look, but turned away shamefully. "I know you m-must feel horrible, but I want it known that I care, and I will be here f-or you." More tears filled her eyes and she buried her face in the pillows. She wanted to speak, to tell him she knew he would, but something inside her still ached, still felt...strange. She flinched when he attempted to tuck the cloak and blanket under her. "R-regardless of what you think," He began softly. "I'm glad that you are well." Closing his eyes, he reached back and leaned onto the cold, slightly dusty floor. His mind raced with her silence. His heart ached with her distance. 

Turning slowly to gaze out into the dark starry sky, he felt his soul begin to weep. 

* * *

Shyong pulled his sword back into the air, the blade reflecting light onto Mustadio's wide green eyed stare. He skirted back from the soldier, feet slipping on the damp muddy ground, and leapt into the air, plunging a hand into his shirt and bringing out a jagged knife. Shyong whirled around, navy cloak flowing and thrust the sword in front of his face, blocking the thief's attack with such force, sparks flew. 

Mustadio hopped back and slid to a stop in the mud, lifting the knife up in front of him. His eyes went down and his jaw dropped. The damn blade was bent. His best knife was bent! Eyes blazing, he glared over at Shyong. "What the hell is wrong with you, man? I thought we was just sparrin'." He seethed through gritted teeth. 

Shyong wiped his brow with the hand holding the sword. "You think Dragoneye is going to go easy on you just because you value your weapon so?" 

"I didn't mean it like that, I just...!"

The sword went to the ground, water and mud flying into the air. Shyong clenched his fists and brought them down to his sides. "If you want to try without weapons, then it's fine with me."

The thief shook his head, pushing his long bangs back. "You know, it's not healthy to be this cocky, I..." He stopped when Shyong began to barrel forward, and threw his knife back to a wide eyed Rastolf. 

"B-Boss...I...!"

Snickering, Mustadio reached forward and grasped a surprised Shyong's thrusting elbow and lifted himself up, flipping over him. Shyong whirled back and caught a fist aimed for his face. His lips curled into a smirk. "Maybe you aren't as incompetent as I first thought, thief." 

"Maybe it's you who's incompetent...soldier boy."

Smile fading, Shyong growled and jumped back, fists raising in front of him, colorless eye shining eerily in the light of the moon. "You forget...I survived the dragon. I can survive you."

Mustadio ran forward and leapt. "I thought we were just playin' around, like old pals." Shyong caught the knee the came out, but missed the other leg aimed for his head. He wheeled back on impact and clutched his throbbing head. 

"Why you..." 

Mustadio landed and flicked dirt off of his arms. "Listen, Mr. Tsunaia. If you want to win in this world, you have to learn how to get those pansy hands of yours a bit soiled."

"How dare you speak to me in that tone you...!" Shyong spat wide eyed. "I've spilled more blood than you could ever imagine, I..."

"But that's human blood."

Shyong's eyebrows raised and he lowered his hands. "What do you mean...?"

"Tell me you didn't go after the dragon with just brute strength." 

"I..."

Mustadio shook his head and reached up, wringing water from the long green locks. "Dragons are...well they aren't as stupid as most beasts, but they ain't as smart as us, right? They be human...sort of, but they's also animals at heart so..." He smiled and pointed to his head. "We have the advantage up here."

A low growl escaped through Shyong's clenched teeth. "Do not patronize me, boy. When fighting against something like that...one doesn't have the time to think."

"I'm not mocking you by any means, I'm just saying that it would be in your best interest to give it a thought." 

"Uh...boss..."

Shyong and Mustadio turned. Rastolf smiled weakly and tossed the knife back with a thick hand. "What is it, Rastolf?"

The large man brought a grimy hand to his unshaven chin and rubbed it. "Well, boss, Gene says he see smoke on the hor-i-zon." He muttered slowly. "Maybe Worent over there." 

Shyong looked up into the star filled sky. "Are we really that close?"

Mustadio placed the knife back in his shirt and smiled. "I told you we'd get there fast. Maybe another week or so."

"That doesn't seem very swift to me."

"Well...Gene there needs plenty of rest, and don't you want a good plan or somethin'? Or..." He lowered a mocking gaze to him. "...were you plannin' on just barging in there and taking her?" 

"Hmph..." Shyong spat again to the already damp ground. "I'm not sure yet." He looked to Rastolf. "When's dinner, primate?"

Rastolf's big face screwed into a look of puzzlement. "I think my name Rastolf, little man with armor. Why you call me that?"

Mustadio grinned. "Now, now I'm sure dinner will be here soon. No need to confuse him with large words!" He laughed clapping the large man hard on his bare tan shoulder. By no surprise, the man didn't flinch. 

Shyong nodded and turned, cloak billowing in a sudden chilly wind. "Yes, yes, I see. Just hurry it up."

"Where are you going?"

He looked back with the colorless eye and gave a slight shrug. "Over to the water's edge. I would like to think."

"Suit yourself." Mustadio said waving, watching him disappear into the tall grass.

Rastolf picked at a scab on his face. "Boss, why he call me names?"

"Don't worry about him, Rastolf." Mustadio's gaze went to his friend, the grin turning into a smirk. "He thinks he's smart. When we get to Worent, we'll see just how smart he is."

"I no understand."

Mustadio took his hand from the meaty shoulder and plunged it into his pocket, turning back towards camp. "No need to. Remember, I took you in so you wouldn't have to understand."

Rastolf smiled, revealing two large almost blackened front teeth. "You too good to me, boss. Momma'd be proud."

"Yeah...Momma..."

Rastolf placed his hands behind his head and walked back with Mustadio, humming all the way.

* * *

Ryu sighed and leaned against the front entrance of Deis' residence. After a good few hours of calmly whispering to her, he had convinced Nina to get up. He had drawn her a bath and was waiting on her to finish. Sattva would want to see her at her best. It was superficial, yes, but it was just the way he was. Absent mindedly tapping his foot against the cracked woodwork, he crossed his arms over his still shivering body. His brow furrowed. As much as he thought about it, he could never understand why the weather here affected him so. Deis, Sattva, and countless other dragons could walk freely within the town wearing hardly a sheet, yet, he had to be fully covered. His lips curled into a smile. So instead of immortality, he was blessed with hellish powers and the ability to freeze to death. Wonderful. 

A creaking door and a small cough brought his attention back. Nina stood in the doorway, gazing down at the ground with heavy red rimmed eyes. She held out his cloak with shivering hands. He shook his head. "No, keep it. Your clothes aren't built for this weather. I don't need you to catch cold." She mumbled and pointed to his shirt, still not bringing her gaze up. It broke his heart. "No, no seriously, I'm alright. I'm a dragon after all..." He gave his best fake laugh. Still no luck. 

Sighing gently, he took and wrapped it around her, despite her many silent protests. "I wouldn't have it any other way, now come on. We have a ways to walk." Nodding reluctantly, she followed him out into the even more frigid air. 

* * *

The water rippled slowly across Shyong's grimacing reflection. Hideous. The scars were absolutely horrendous. Hands shaking, he reached up and covered the bad eye. Yes...if only... Running the hands up, he grasped his hair and pulled slightly. It was getting longer. His face was also dotted with signs of being unkept. He growled. The reflection was starting to look like "them." Those damn thieves...

He kicked a stone in, distorting the picture. What had that boy meant? He was mocking him. Mocking him bad...and in front of that...oaf of a man. The fingers pulled harder. It didn't matter anymore. All he needed was Nina back. If those idiots could just keep the dragon busy long enough... They would probably die, but who cared... If Nina was back, the white haired man would give him power and then...when the dragon came for her, he would die. 

The thought brought goose bumps to his trembling skin. Yes...he would die...a slow...painful death. And Nina could watch. Yes, she would see the strongest one...see her little kidnapper die a horrible...gratifying death. Heart pounding, he lowered his hands in front of him. It would be soon. Soon, blood would splash again on these hands. He didn't know why it bothered him before, to touch the "disgusting creature's" blood. Now, he wanted it more than ever. So bad...it actually started to frighten him. 

Eyes wide and trembling, he gazed back down at his reflection in the moonlit water and realized he was grinning. A laugh escaped his throat and the grin widened. Why he was laughing he didn't know. He couldn't control it, he couldn't... The laugh came louder and louder, until it seemed to echo all around him. Footsteps came and the grass parted but Shyong continued to laugh, until tears were almost streaming down his face. 

Through watery eyes, he stared into Mustadio's paling, wide eyed stare. 

* * * 

Silence. Only the wind. 

Ryu leaned forward in an attempt to let his hair cover his shoulders. Deep down, he wished he hadn't lied about the not ever being cold thing. She looked so damn snug in that thick cloak, but...better him get sick then her. No telling what Deis' medicine would do to her next. Lost arm maybe? 

The thought brought a small snicker from him and Nina looked up from within the crimson fabric. He glanced down. As much as he hated to admit it, she was quite adorable in that huge thing. The collar went over the poor girl's nose and the actual cloak extended down past her knees. All that was seen was feet, mass of blonde hair and two big blue eyes. It took everything he had not to pat her on the head. That's why his hands were securely in his pockets. He didn't think she would take too kindly to anything he did. Judging by the way she was staring at him, she was still sore, and probably would be for awhile. He shook his head. Maybe not sore, but sure as hell not in good terms with him. He shivered and hugged his arms closer to his body. If Deis could see him right now... 

Nina yawned gently, and his gaze again went to her. Clearing his throat, he attempted a smile. Sattva's house was coming up, it was now or never. "You k-know..." He cursed himself for letting his teeth chatter. She looked up. "S-Sattva's not too bad. I promise he won't bite or anything." He laughed rather loud at the comment. Nina just looked away. He made a face. "Listen, Nina. I'm really tired of this. I'm trying as hard as I can to make you feel at home, I just..." Nope. Wrong thing to say. Her eyes went to his and narrowed, wavering slightly with the coming of tears. He waved his hands in front of him and tried to smile. "Hey, hey I'm not being mean I just..." He stopped when she quickly turned her head. 

"You're late."

Ryu looked up to see Deis standing in the entrance of Sattva's house, hands resting delicately on her hips. Her cold teal eyes went from Ryu's shivering body to Nina's cloaked one. Ryu shrugged. "Sorry...I mean, she was groggy and..."

"He will see you now." She said simply, moving to let them pass. 

"Alright..." Ryu mumbled taking hold of a reluctant Nina's hand. "Come, this way." He said gently, leading her into the house. 

* * * 

Nina's wide eyes traced over the house's dark atmosphere. Was every house in this village so darn dark? She thought back to when Ryu had pulled her away from Red at his father's house. Juun had landed right where she was standing. Maybe dragons had some kind of weird night vision. She shrugged to herself. Her heart was pounding too hard to think of such a thing. 

Sweat beaded on her forehead and her breathing became shallow. Good thing for the large cloak. Ryu couldn't see the mist. She glanced up at him. He was shivering, again. Did he think she was stupid? She knew he was cold, it was quite obvious, but... It was hard, she wanted to thank him for the cloak. She also wanted to kick herself for the way she was acting towards him. It couldn't be helped, though...she just didn't...feel comfortable. She was beginning to think she never would again...

"Nina, stay close to me, I don't want to you to get lost in this." She heard Ryu whisper. His hand went to her shoulder. She considered for a second to shrug it off, but she really didn't want to get lost. 

After what seemed like room after room of nothing but blackness, they finally came to a door. This one was different from the others. There was light; a welcome change for the already frightened Windian. Ryu reached for the doorknob. Nina's heart threw itself forward. His hand turned. Sweat beaded again. Breath became even shorter. Wings began to flutter. The door creaked open. Nina's blue eyes widened in the flickering light of a hundred or so dribbling ancient candles. 

A smile. A jangle of silver things. Shadowy pools of azure. 

"My dear Windia Princess, how enchanting it is to finally meet with you."

  
  


*A/N Sorry this took me so incredibly long...I've had an...interesting month, but thanks for being patient! Thanks to Legacy for helping me through this retarded case of writer's block and getting me back on track! You are a sweetheart for bein' there for me, and thanks Garv and Natalie for yellin' at me to get it up. 

  
  
  
  



	20. Hopeless

Chapter 20

Without thinking, Nina backed up against Ryu. Her sea blue eyes widened in the flickering candlelight. 

"Why do you not speak, in the presence of a leader, young one?"

She frantically glanced back at Ryu who cleared his throat and grasped her shoulders firmly. "Master Sattva, she cannot speak. Due to Deis'...healing...she has lost the use of her voice. Please, I assure you, she wishes to give you the utmost respect."

Nina's eyes followed Sattva as he stood from a large dark wooden chair in the middle of the room. Why they called him an Elder, she didn't know. He looked barely older than Ryu. Long vivid silver hair flowed down his thin lanky body to the middle of his back and curled gently at the ends. His eyes peered at her through layers and layers of dark azure that shined ominously in the odd lighting of the room. He smiled and she flinched. 

"Come closer, my dear. Let's have a good look at you." He whispered, beckoning her with a pale hand. 

After a second of hesitation and a gentle push from Ryu, she walked slowly forward. He came closer and she stopped suddenly, wings fluttering beneath the crimson cloak. Sattva's lips curled into a smile and he reached over, unhooking the cloak collar from under her wide eyes. It fell to the ground and her huge white wings unfurled, a few stray feathers floating to the ground. 

Nina whimpered softly and clutched the front of her dress when his hand went back to grasp the top of her right wing. Ryu coughed. "She doesn't like that." 

Sattva's eyes turned cold when they went to him. "I don't remember asking for you to speak, Dragoneye." He spat bitterly, but took his hand away regardless. Nina relaxed. He turned, his silver mane flowing behind him lock by lock. "I merely wanted to see if she was the truth."

"The truth?"

His hands went to his hair, pushing it back from his eyes. "Yes. It's just so odd that one of them would appear so soon... It's...almost like a trick."

Nina looked up and opened her mouth. Nothing but a wheeze pursued. Sattva's look softened. "Well isn't that cute. She's trying to speak to me." 

Ryu came forward and placed a hand again on her shoulder. This time, she didn't flinch. She was actually relieved. Sattva was odd. There was something about him that made her blood run cold. The way he stared, the calmness of his voice... It reminded her of something that she felt her mind was trying to keep from her. Something...horrible she couldn't recall. She shivered slightly. 

"Master...I'd like to know what you meant by your last comment." 

Sattva walked to one of the walls of endless candles and reached up, putting one out by closing his fingers on the tiny flame. A thin wisp of smoke curled into the air and flew across his face. "Such a beautiful girl...It's hard to believe they'd make someone like her do this..." 

"Do...what, Master?"

"Does she know about the Tower of Ladon?"

Ryu's hand tightened. Nina looked up. "I..."

"Dragoneye...did you take her so that we'd be able to get into the tower?"

"I..."

His hand closed on another flame. "She must understand that she can't stop us, no matter how strong she thinks she is. Fae's cannot fight. Not even one like her."

"I don't understand..."

Sattva whirled around and glared at Nina, swinging a smoldering finger out to point. "She's one of them...! A toy gone wrong! Using her beauty to manipulate my best warrior..." She cowered at his tone. "She wants to stop you from Ladon. She knows you are the only one who can save us! She knows...everything...I can see it in her pretty little eyes."

Ryu stepped in front of her. "No, actually..." He glanced back at her trembling figure, his heart breaking with every sniffle she made. "She knows nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"I said she knows nothing. I..." He closed his eyes. "I did not want to tell her my intentions. I thought...it might frighten her." 

Sattva laughed gently. "What's to be frightened of? Ladon only purges the weak, the evil. Are you concerned he will purge her?"

"I'm not saying that!"

Nina clutched her torn dress. What...was going on? Was the Tower of Ladon...Angel Tower? She looked up at Ryu. So...he was going through Windia to get there...but... Did he really wish to release Ladon to purge the races? Was this...the way he would get to everyone's hearts? Her eyes widened and she whimpered again. No...he couldn't...he wouldn't! To purge the races...to overthrow her father's kingdom... Every kingdom... Did he really take her so that they would let him through? Hot tears formed in the corners of her eyes. He was a lie. No matter how much she thought her life was a lie before, this topped it. He was lying. Everything, every feeling...a damn...dirty lie...

She began to back away from him. This wasn't right. She wanted to go home. She didn't want a part in this charade. Sattva...Ryu...this whole place was mad...and she felt if she stayed here any longer, she would become the same...

Ryu's gaze went to the ground. "I...can't tell you exactly why I took her... Maybe I was thinking the same as you at first, but...as I traveled, as I got to know her..." He looked back at her, emerald eyes wide. "I know that's not why she is here, after all... She didn't know who Ladon was...until I told her..."

"Blasphemy!"

"No!" Ryu cried again facing his master. "Just...naivety. She had never been out of the castle walls. There was no way her kingdom would teach her about our race and you know it. She'd have been better off not knowing about us." He lowered his voice. "Still...I have a feeling I've dragged her into something she knows nothing of, yet...is a huge part of..."

"Of course you have! If she's indeed...her...then..."

"I don't know...but I know that I'm trying, my hardest... If a Windian like her...the Princess of the Windians can trust us...then maybe we don't need Ladon... Maybe we can fix this ourselves. If we just venture out, spread our wings... People will listen...they have to..."

Sattva's eyes widened. "Are you mad?! Did they not throw you in the dungeon to rot? Or is that not what you told me before? Even with the young girl vouching... They know she knows nothing, so therefore, it's just a stupid little girl's opinion." He pushed his hair back on his shoulder. "And you...are a stupid boy. After fifty years...you still have no concept of the real world... What does that say about you?"

Nina's eyes widened. Fifty...years?

"In fifty years...I have realized that there are good people, as well as bad, and that if we think badly of them, they have every right to hate us back. If we fight...doesn't that just make us hypocrites?" 

His silver haired Master made his way back to his chair and sat, clasping his hands under his pointy chin. "Dragoneye...what are we?"

Ryu's eyebrows raised. "Well...dragons, of course, but..."

"Yes...dragons. And what are dragons?"

"I..."

Shadows flickered eerily over Sattva's now grinning face. "The strongest race. We were blessed with the mind and body of the Gods. And you...you were given the body of Ladon himself." 

Nina back away even more. The body of...Ladon?

The smile widened. "Don't you want to inherit the mind as well?"

Ryu lowered his head. "I thought...that I did, but... I don't think I'm..."

"You might as well say 'worthy' because it's the only thing I'll allow you to say. You must not speak ill of Ladon. You know better than that, Dragoneye." 

The young dragons eyes went up to meet his. "Master, I..."

Sattva leaned back in the chair and crossed his feet. "I will allow you and the girl to stay here for as long as it takes for her to recover. But..." He said raising a thin finger. "I want you to train, and I want the girl...to explore. Find out about Drogen, make it a second home." He turned his odd azure stare to a still cowering Nina. "You'll find it a lot more pleasant than Windia could ever be." 

Ryu walked forward and collected his cloak from the hardwood floor. "Then what shall we do?" 

"You shall head to the Tower of Ladon. If you want to take the girl with you, then fine, but my advice is to leave her in Windia. I don't want any of those filthy things coming around here asking about her." 

"I..."

He lowered his head into his hands, his long silver hair parting over his pale fingers. "Now, I'm very tired. Please, when you leave, send Deis in."

Ryu reached back and wrapped the cloak around a shivering Nina's shoulders and bowed. Nina did as well, but very slightly. Sattva didn't seem to notice. When she came back up, Ryu began to usher her out of the flickering room. 

"Dragoneye."

Ryu turned. "Yes, Master?"

Sattva grinned. "It might do you well to watch after her. After all, there are many in this village who either crave or hate the winged ones. Who knows...how long she'll last here...?"

Ryu nodded. "I know...I'll do my best to protect her. I always have..."

Sattva watched as they exited the room, the large wooden door banging shut behind them. His grin widened and he laughed gently. "We'll see..."

* * * 

The gates of Windia were silent. Ever since the soldiers had heard of the King's disappearance, no one wanted to speak. Something in their souls pleaded for them not to, even though their minds screamed for them to. It was odd. Every time anyone would stare at that new King, they would swear to see blood stains everywhere on his robes, but when they would blink, they would disappear. It was enough to make one go mad. 

"All's clear!"

In her study, Lucia dipped a quill into an ink bottle and pricked her ears at the shouts of the soldiers. She scowled at the blank piece of parchment in front of her. So they thought all was well. The white haired man really did enchant them. Black ink dribbled over the side of the bottle when she pulled the quill out and onto the desk. She pushed it away and brought the other end to her lips.

Regardless of the fact that the white haired man was a madman, the place was eerily quiet. Without the Princess and Shyong, she really didn't have much to do. In a way, she missed the days when she would hatefully teach that girl, and then have awkward conversations with that soldier. She closed her eyes and leaned back. 

Shyong. 

It wasn't that she had any feelings towards him, it was just he was the only soldier around here who...well... wasn't still a teenager. Besides, all the younger soldiers wanted to talk about was the Princess. Well, so did Shyong, but he did it in a way that was tolerable at least. 

She sighed and brought the quill tip down on the paper, allowing the ink to spread slowly through the parchment's layers. 

~24 

The Princess has been gone for a good month and the white haired man continues to reign. At first, I was scared, but now...I think I'm terrified. It feels as though he can read my very thoughts. The nights when we pass each other in the darkness of the castle hallways, I fear for my life. 

When will the darkness fade? Will it be when we retrieve the girl? Or...will it go on no matter what? Right now...with the way that man's amber eyes burn...I frightfully feel it will. 

Do I trust my fears? Do I believe the voice within me that screams night and day for my legs to flee? 

Or do I stay here...to wait and die....?~

Sighing again softly, Lucia moved to blow on the ink, but stopped suddenly, when her slate colored eyes picked up tiny droplets of black splatting erratically over the parchment. Looking carefully over, she realized the hand holding the quill was shaking rather violently. Other hand trembling, she reached out and grabbed it, stopping it short. 

She sat back in her chair and dropped the quill onto the desk. What the hell...was wrong with her? Ever since she came in contact with that...that thing of a man, she'd been like this. Did he enchant her as well, or was she just paranoid? 

"Who could blame me? Anyone would be paranoid with him breathing down their neck every minute of every goddam day..." She muttered viciously under her breath. 

Eyes moving to gaze outside of her window, she watched the stars glimmer in the dark night sky. As much as she hated that girl...half of her wished she had just run off to stay with the dragon. If she was gone, or dead, the white haired man would have to leave and then...

Panic flared and she clutched her chest. The tiny tawny colored hairs on the back of her neck stood. Visions flew through her head. Blood. Tears. The King's open eyed stare... His crimson lips dripping with the life blood she took so freely... 

Through the flowing blue curtains in the room, she thought she felt the familiar chill of that ice cold stare.

~I will never let you forget.~

* * * 

The air in Drogen was like a frozen catalyst for the heart's darkest desires. 

Snow flittered through the pale gray sky and settled on Nina's flyaway blonde strands. Blank expression covering her colorless face, she absentmindedly shook her head, sending a shower of ice onto her heavily cloaked body. 

It had been exactly a week since she had awaken in this god forsaken place. Everyday it snowed, and everyday, her hopes melted away with the day's ice. Her voice had not returned and even Deis had been surprised. Maybe she didn't have enough will power. She didn't know. She really didn't care. Her voice was no good to her here anyways, where the only person who ever tried to talk to her was Ryu, and even he was getting quieter day by day. 

"Hey, winged girl!"

Nina's eyes barely flickered at two young dragon girls that had stopped walking to gawk at her. Everyday it was the same thing. She barely noticed anymore.

"You...go away! No one wants you here! My mother won't let me go far outside because of you, you know that?!" One cried, pushing dark brown hair from dark violet eyes. "She says you're cursed or something and we'd best not be anywhere near you!"

Hot mist poured from Nina's exhaling mouth. Then why were they talking to her?

"Y-Yeah!" The other cried who was much shorter and plumper than the first and had stringy reddish locks that bounced when she spoke. Nina looked away. 

The violet eyed one growled and walked closer, kicking up snow with a bare, pink polished foot. "Look at us, you filthy creature!" She cried swinging an arm out. "You're not better than us! You have to pay attention when we are talking to you! We're dragons you hear that?! Not stupid ugly..."

"Get away from her."

The two girls suddenly backed away and looked up. Nina still didn't move. 

"D-Dragoneye...!" The plump one breathed. 

Ryu walked in front of Nina and wiped his brow with his forearm. "I said get away." He growled softly.

Violet eyes' hands went to her hips. "You know, you can't protect her forever, Dragoneye. My mother says you're a no good traitor for bringing something like 'that' in here." She said pointing. 

He shook his head. "You shouldn't speak of Nina in that way."

"What are you going to do about it, huh?" She mocked narrowing her eyes. "It's not MY fault no one likes this 'Nina'. It's not MY fault she's got those...hideous things growing from her back..."

"I said enough!" He cried jumping forward into the snow. 

The girls backed away more from his trembling body, and stared wide eyed at his darkening irises. "Hey, hey, there's no need for that... We were just..." The short one moaned. 

He walked forward a bit, lifting a shaking hand to his face, boots shuffling in the powdery white snow. "Getting the hell out of here...right?"

Nodding sharply, the short one grabbed the other's arm and tugged frantically. "Come on, Skylar. You didn't say he'd be here..." 

Skylar narrowed her eyes at Ryu and spat onto the ground. "Just because you're the one 'he' chose, doesn't mean you can boss us around. Only Elder Sattva can do that." She hissed. 

"Well, he's not here now, is he little one?" Ryu's lip curled and his fangs glinted. "Now, leave her alone before you get hurt..."

"You can't do a damn thing."

"...watch me."

"S-Skylar, let's go...! He looks serious!"

The dragon girl pursed her lips and flashed a scowl at her heavier friend. "Don't be stupid, Iria." Her violet eyes slowly moved back to Ryu, the corners of her mouth turning up into a grin as she did so. "He knows he can't do anything." 

Iria's watery blue eyes widened. "A-and how is that, S-Skylar? I-I'd really like to know..."

Skylar's grin widened. "Because he didn't make it to the Tower, and he knows the Elder's pissed at him already. Besides..." She gave a casual glance to Nina. "What does he care about her? I'm sure he'd commend anyone for getting rid of her." 

"That's not true." Ryu growled, pushing his crimson cloak back over his shoulder. 

Iria looked from her friend, to the fuming man and then back again. "Listen, Skylar, I know how you feel, but it's not right. Come on... Your mom said dinner was going to be ready soon..." 

Skylar held Ryu's gaze for another minute and then laughed gently, mist snaking out from between her venomous lips. "So be it."

The blue haired man's fists shook as they turned slowly and disappeared into the dense winter fog. He green eyes narrowed and he moved to face Nina, cloak waving slightly in the wind. Running a thin hand through her hair, she shook off some of the snow and then stood. 

Ryu walked forward. "Listen, Nina. I'm sorry this keeps happening, I just..." He stopped as she looked up. His expression softened and he let his face settle back into his crimson collar. 

There was...nothing he could say. He knew he could apologize all he wanted. Say sorry a million times, but...it would never mean a thing. Every day the bright shine he so loved to see in her eyes diminished more and more. Every day... she moved farther away from him. Every day... a part of him died.

At first, he was saddened. She was so animated when he first met her, so...curious. Now, though, she barely noticed anything. If someone spoke to her, she wouldn't even look at them. The sadness he experienced for the first few days, grew to pity, then...to his astonished soul, awakened a hatred inside of him he thought he could never have for her. 

But why did he hate her? Why did he feel that every time she would look at him he wished she would just disappear? Maybe he was reminded of the failure he was. Maybe Sattva was right. Even if she wasn't there to stop him, she was holding him back. She didn't know it, but she was...and it killed him. 

He found himself every night, sitting on the edge of his bed, staring across the broken wooden floor of his room at that little bundle lying there, shaking, whimpering... He found himself hating the sight of her, hating the sight of the thing he thought once was so beautiful. 

She wouldn't sleep in the bed. He had asked her over and over again, but to no avail. He figured if she was going to be so damn stubborn, she deserved whatever illness she got sleeping on that cold floor. 

He sighed gently. If he hated her, though, why did he protect her? Why did he just stand up for her when there was really no reason for him to? As his emerald eyes peered through the flittering snow at her cold emotionless face, he clenched his fangs. The thing was...he didn't know. Regardless of the way he felt, he found himself saving her time after time. He found himself dropping everything just to be near her, to protect her...like it was some kind of freakish reflex.... Why... why the hell...? 

His eyes went to his boots which were digging firmly into the snow. "I think...you should go back into the house. I tell you time after time not to sit out here. Maybe you like snow or something, I don't know, but if you want people to quit bothering you, then you might as well listen to someone who knows what they are talking about." He snapped bitterly. "You got it?"

She fluttered her wings to get the snow off and stood. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she nodded briskly. But still she stood, peering at him. Staring, it felt, through his soul.

He tore his gaze away. "Well, what are you waiting for? You don't need help going through a door do you?"

Her expression didn't so much as flicker. She merely pulled the collar of her cloak up over her nose, turned, and walked slowly into the house, closing the heavy wooden door behind her. 

The wind picked up, blowing dead leaves and bits of powder into the air along with the fresh day's flakes. Ryu felt his hair lift from his back float before his wide eyed scowl. 

If he hated her so much then...why were there tears...?

  
  
  
  


A/N: Sorry this is so short and that it took me so long to get it up. First I was sick, and then just life happened. I'm sure you all understand. Right now, creativity is the least thing on my mind and it's hard for me to concentrate on this, but rest assure, it will be completed. There is no way I would have let this get so far if I was going to quit. All of you have my word. Alright, so I should have something else up soon, I really don't have much more to go on this next chapter, I just wanted to get something up lol. Thanks for being patient and I want to thank Legacy for bein' you of course and Ryu Gunslinger for motivation. Also, thank you Stephen for your...interesting reviews...but now that the puppy's gone, does "Snufflefluffigus" really mean anything? 


	21. Hope

Chapter 21

  
  


Shyong gingerly wrestled out a few small spiny twigs from the depths of his now relatively shaggy black hair, and tossed a scowl over at Gene who gave him an equal glance. "What the hell are you staring at?" He muttered icily through unbrushed teeth. The mute shrugged and brought his gaze back to the path ahead. Shyong lifted his head high into the air and sneered into the slight wind. "When are we going to get to this place?" 

A few paces in front of him, Mustadio stopped and glanced back. "When we near the cliff... that's when you'll see it."

Shyong's dark eyebrows furrowed. "What cliff? What are you...?"

"Dat cliff...right dere."

Almost running into Rastolf's meaty arm, the black haired soldier stopped in a flurry of dead brown leaves, ice eye gazing down into the sudden valley below. The ground dropped off to form a rocky cliff over what seemed like a forest autumn and winter weather could not touch. Not one leaf was withered...not one tree bare. As he stood, rusted metal boots teetering on the edge, he couldn't help but admit that it was beautiful. 

"Right there, concealed in the middle of that forest, lies the great city of Worent." Mustadio commented, moving beside him and crossing his arms. 

Shyong rubbed his nose onto his hand and peered harder into the lush foliage. Yes, right there. There was just a hint of a stone structure jutting out from the treetops. It was hard to see and he was pretty sure anyone just passing by wouldn't catch it. His lips curled into a smile as he pushed back his tattered navy cloak. "Alright. So let's go."

"No, no, wait a second." Mustadio said grabbing onto a shoulder. Shyong wheeled back from the touch, eyes blazing. The thief chuckled nervously and released his grip. "Hey, don't be so uppity. We need a plan."

"What plan? The Princess is in there. That's all I need to know."

"Hey, boss."

Mustadio turned towards Rastolf who was leaning awkwardly against a tree, large finger deep within one of his ears. "Yes?" He said after wincing slightly.

The giant pulled out his finger, stared at it for a second with wide bloodshot eyes, and then turned his attention back to him. "Those guys are comin' 'round the bend. You want me to talk to them? They might be wantin' they's money real soon."

Men? Shyong's eyes darted to the path behind them. "What men?" He demanded.

Mustadio tucked a lock of hair behind his ear and flashed a smile. "Did you seriously think I was going to let you just waltz into that town and wave your sword around like an idiot? We need backup."

"I need no one."

"Yes you do." He said placing his hands on his hips. "Have you ever met any Woren soldiers? That Red boy's just a boy if you know what I mean. In order to prop'rly take down an army like that, you'd need well...an army of your own."

Shyong shook his head hard. "No, I just paid for you men and that's it. Believe me, I can get her myself, I..." He stopped when Gene's lanky hand grasped his shoulder. "What the hell do you want?" He cried whirling.

Gene ran his other hand through his short rust colored hair and shook his head. Shyong opened his mouth to say something, but the way that man's dark beady eyes flashed...well it made him change his mind. 

"Hey, boss! There they be!"

He turned sharply to see Rastolf's log of an arm swing towards an opening in the bushes near them. His heart raced and he found his hands idling by the hilt of his sword. Was this a trap? Did these thieves lead him out into the wilderness for malice? Or did they want the princess all to themselves? He cast a wary eye in Mustadio's direction. The emerald haired bastard was grinning ear to ear. A mocking, cold hearted grin that made every single dark hair on Shyong's neck stand on end. 

"Ahh, I see you brought the whole group! How wonderful!" Mustadio cried clapping his hands together. 

"Yes...I figured this was a job for everyone." 

Shyong swung his gaze over to see one of the largest creatures he had ever seen emerge, grunting, from the bushes. His hands grasped the hilt and pulled at the sword, releasing it just enough for the base of the blade to shine in the setting sun. Lips curling back into a sneer, he dug his right foot back into the soggy ground. "No one told me one of 'them' was joining us..." He hissed.

The creature's black beetle-like eyes narrowed and a huge fist clenched, the sound of his enormous fingers cracking filling the already tense air. "What do you mean one of 'them', human?" His bellowed in a voice like gravel. It sent a heavy chill down Shyong's back, despite his attempt at intimidation. 

"Now, now, Sir Tsunaia. We can't be saying bad things about ol' Greytall here. He's a very prestigious warrior in his village and..." Mustadio stopped when the soldier snickered and brought an alarmed gaze to Greytall.

"A legendary creature you are... On up there with the dragon scum I'd say." Shyong mused, tugging again at the hilt. "Except your kind choose to dwell in the depths of heathenism." 

Greytall growled and lifted a shaking fist into the air, mist pouring from his wide open nostrils. He shook his great stallion head. "How dare you speak that way about a "Taneuma"?! Just because we do not believe in the teachings of a vain deity...!"

Chuckling nervously, Mustadio clapped a hand on Shyong's shoulder. "Oh, he just doesn't know. Give him some slack, eh?" After fighting to keep his hand on the disgruntled soldier, he leaned down and narrowed his eyes. "Tsunaia listen, I know they's ain't the best of creatures, but I helped this one out a long time ago. He owes me and he hates it.. I used my favor on you, so please, be a little more respectful. Without him and his group, the Worens will tear us apart. Do you understand me?"

Shyong snorted and squirmed out from under Mustadio's grip. "Fine, but no one better get in my way and..." He brought a menacing stare up towards Greytall. "The woman with the wings is mine."

The Taneuma laughed gently. "I want nothing to do with any 'woman'. I'm only here for a favor...and a large one at that." He said staring down at Mustadio. 

"Listen, I have some business with the 'prince' of this village anyways, it's not just for Sir. Tsunaia here."

Greytall exhaled loudly and crossed his large arms over his soot colored chest. "I brought only the ones you asked for. Men of strength and magic. Worens are a strong bunch, but low on intelligence and the 'arts'. I just hope your little soldier man knows a bit about it."

As if on cue, Shyong brought his right hand up into the air and snapped, creating a small purple flame on the tip of his index finger. 

Rastolf clapped. "Oh, wow Mister! You know how to do dat stuff?" 

He subsided only when Mustadio shook his head. "You'll have to forgive him. He's quite easily amused..." 

"Mere child's play..." Greytall huffed. "And Mustadio says you are the leader of the Windian army?"

Shyong closed his hand and in a flurry of violet sparks and smoke and sneered. "You idiot...I was only showing you that I could do these things. If I were to show you my true power..."

"Please, please, enough...!" A small houndsclan man cried running out from the cluster of men now surrounding Shyong's group, and squeezed between him and Greytall. He shook his head and pawed at his large pointed black ears for a minute before sending an ice blue stare in the soldier's direction. "Greytall is the leader of a band of highly skilled men. I...am one. Of all clans, of all races...he trains the best. You mustn't bicker with him..."

"Houndsclan members aren't too liked in my book either, but you...look different than most..." Shyong snapped. 

"Yhon isn't a houndsclan. He's a shapeshifter." Greytall hissed while Yhon stood up straight and forced a toothy smile. "Today he's chosen the form of the wolf. He's a human...just like you, but as you can see, far more advanced in the 'arts' than even the strongest of wizards." 

"I don't care about any shapeshifters. How could that help us anyways?" Shyong growled much to Mustadio's dissatisfaction.

Yhon closed his eyes and crossed his arms. A yellowish light enveloped him and as it faded in a flurry of golden sparks, a Woren man came into view. Tiger tail swishing and the toothy smile remaining, he opened his still blue eyes. "Would this help any?" He asked in a significantly deeper voice feline voice. 

"Tch...he's still got those damn blue eyes. Worens don't have those." 

"He can't help it. That's the only thing that doesn't change." Greytall said putting a large gray hand on Yhon's shoulders. "It doesn't matter, though. He's going to be our key into the place. So, you see...my men are the best...and we never lose to anyone."

Shyong grunted and Mustadio moved in front of him. "So, are we ready?" 

Greytall let go of Yhon and ventured to the peak of the hill. He lifted a hand to his forehead and peered into the forest. After a minute he nodded. "They seem to be locking up the entrance now...and most of the sentries are going back into the village." He crossed his arms again. "Nightfall will be the best time. It doesn't seem to be heavily guarded."

"Because no one ever attacks them..." Yhon said softly. 

"Well, that all changes tonight." Shyong curled his fingers close to his palms and listened to them pop. "They shouldn't have harbored that...thing..." A smile creased his pale face then he turned to look at the army behind him. "They're going to wish they were never born..." 

* * * 

Steam filled the air and floated slowly past Nina's face as she watched the off white porcelain tub fill with water. Shaking the rest of the melting snow from her mop of blonde hair, she fumbled with the collar of her cloak. It fell easily to her ankles. Odd. 

With trembling, almost purple tinted hands, she removed the rest of her clothes. Brow creasing, she realized this was a strangely daunting task. Lately even the most simple things caused her energy to rapidly deplete. 

The bath filled and after a few times of dipping her tiny feet in to check the temperature, she finally settled in. She sighed and leaned her head back, relishing the feel of the warm water on her aching body. Why it was aching, she didn't know. She didn't do much. Most of the time it was Ryu that did anything for her. 

After a minute of soaking, she sat up and unfurled her wings, trying hard not to get water onto the cracked wooden floor. She brought her hands in front of her and cupped them, filling them with water and splashed it on her face. She did this over and over again until she figured it was clean, and started to stand. 

Since she wasn't really allowed to go anywhere or do anything, she had taken to having many baths a day. There really wasn't much else to do and it was so frigid here, it was almost all she could do to stay warm. Shivering at the blast of cold air that hit her already drying body, she wondered just how the dragons put up with it. 

Carefully, she stepped out and pulled the long silver chained stopper. A loud rumble sounded and the water began to drain from the tub. She reached back and grasped a thin ragged blue towel from the wall and covered her steaming body with it, shaking water from her feet as she did so. The loud rumbling resumed and she stood quietly, watching the water slowly disappear. 

It was odd...the things she would do. As if she had no direction, no feelings...she was slow and lazy. She would sleep until the sun was already high in the sky, and then mill about the house for hours. Occasionally, she would glance out of the windows and watch the Drogen children play, but it would be only for a second, because as soon as they would see her, they would start to yell and move their games out of her sight. 

She knew Ryu hated it...hated the way she had become. He would lie awake at night and stare at her. She knew because she was also awake, but because she couldn't talk to him and the fact that she never wanted to...she figured it'd be best if he thought she was asleep. Whenever she happened to get up for anything, though, he'd lie down. She would hear him. He was a bad liar. 

Something was happening to him, as well. It used to be that he would smile when he saw her, and ask her how her day was when he got back to the house. They would sit at the table and he would give her soup Deis made to help her throat or what not. She would never pay attention to him, though. No matter how hard he tried. She couldn't look him in the eye, not now that she was such a burden. 

At first, he seemed not to notice, but just a few days ago, he had become strangely quiet. He would no longer sit with her while she ate. He merely gave her food and left, mumbling sometimes about having to train. He would leave and she would cry. That's how it was. The awkwardness, the pain...she couldn't figure anything out, she just...

A soft scraping noise brought her attention to the floor. Her blue eyes narrowed and she stared between her feet at a single feather. 

A feather?

She bent painfully, and scooped it up from the ground, slowly lifting it to a ray of light streaming in through the dusty window above her. Her eyes began to widen. 

Instead of being snow white like she thought her wings were, this feather was...a dirty white, yellowed and aged.... She turned it and saw how bits of it were torn and bent...scraggly...horrible. Brow furrowing even more than it had been earlier, she moved to throw it away, but her eyes caught something even worse in front of her. 

A full length mirror shone, and threw back at her, a girl she hardly recognized. Eyes becoming wider, she stepped forward and tightened the towel around her body. Trembling, she started to spread her wings. Twenty or so more feathers, each as disfigured as the previous one, fell to the floor. With each small thud, her eyes filled with more tears. 

She slowly lifted shaking hands to her thinning face. It was thinner. She could tell. And the blush...the blush that once gave her a healthy, beautiful glow, was now an ashen hue that gave her the look of the dead. Letting her now almost bonelike fingers trail over her jutting cheekbones, she moaned gently. What was...happening to her? She hadn't...looked at herself. Was this why Ryu didn't want anything to do with her? Was she really turning into this...sickly looking creature?

She sunk to her knees and didn't flinch when the tattered towel fell free.. Her eyes just widened...and watered more and more. Her whole body...her wings...everything...was dying. How...how could this have happened? How...could she have let herself go this much...? Did she really let everything get to her this much? 

Ryu...He...

Shimmering dull blue eyes stared up through the snow covered dusty window.

* * * 

There had to be something she could do. There had to be somewhere she could go. There had to be something in this world that could make her happy again. Something...had to go right. The world couldn't be against her... Her feelings couldn't be against her like this. Feelings just...didn't do this.

Something...needed to make some sense...

Snow flittered into the pale afternoon air, sometimes catching a glimpse of the sun attempting to break through the constant barrier of gray clouds that surrounded Drogen. The wind came to a standing halt and all sound seemed to drain out into the frigid air. 

Silence...that was deafening. 

Silence...that was only broken by her frantic footsteps. 

Tears streaming down her wind seared cheeks, she stumbled through the mounds of snow that covered the icy gray cobblestone main roadway. Deep inside, a sharp pang of...something reminded her she shouldn't be out, but she had to be. She had to find an answer. Some kind of answer...or flee. Pulling her cloak back so that it wouldn't get caught in the flurry of her legs, she contemplated which she would like to happen. 

For a second, she thought of high mountainous lands of Windia. Bright blue skies reaching as far as the eye could see, with large, white clouds that floated through the air lazily... Her eyes closed and her heart ached. Would it have really been better to leave with Tsunaia? She would be there now, warm, and safe... Not here in the cold... 

~What would you do if I had to leave you?~

Her eyes shot open. If Ryu left her? What would she do...? ...Would she have done anything?

Sattva had said that Ryu was to go to the Tower of Ladon...Angel Tower, to receive the powers of Ladon. But, Red had specifically stated that the one who gets the power, purges the races.

What...did that mean? And what...did it mean for Windia and...for her?

Did it mean that every race except for the dragons would exist? Or that another war was to start and the one that was the strongest remain? It would be easy if the dragons had Ladon. They were almost sure to win, but...what about Weretiger? How did it all fit? How did...?

Nina barely saw the arm that close lined her. 

Crimson cloak billowing out from her astonished face, she flew back hard against the ground. Her stomach heaved from the breath leaving her. Eyes watering and body fighting for air, she slowly rolled over onto her side. 

"What the hell are you running around here like an idiot for, you filthy Windian?"

That voice... What spirits Nina had, fell. Wincing from a dark bruise slowly appearing on her right cheek, and still trying hard to breathe, she glanced up and into cold, narrowed violet eyes. 

Skylar snickered and reached down, grasping a handful of honey hair. Nina didn't have the strength, nor the voice to whimper. She merely felt her face screw into a hard grimace. The girl yanked the Windian's head up, and stared hatefully into her eyes. "You really are an idiot." She spat ruefully. "Dragoneye has no business worrying about a thing like you." Nina's eyes caught something flash within the girl's hand. 

They widened. A knife. What...was this girl planning to do? 

She squirmed and attempted a moan. "Hush, hush..." The girl sneered, bringing the knife close to the her pale long neck. "We'll all be better off not worrying about you. You can't leave this place alive anyways. No one would let you. No outsiders get to Drogen and live to tell of it. You'll get us all killed...don't you understand?"

Nina tried to pull back, but ceased when the grip on her hair tightened. Skylar's violet eyes blazed and her mouth formed a manic smile. "My father was going to do this, but I wanted to do it myself. You have no idea what honor this will bring me. This is all the village was talking about. Everyday, we think about how to get rid of you, but you were always with Dragoneye." She sighed. "He's always been such a lover of mortals. Deis as well. Sattva's the only one without a proper grasp on things." The knife began to press into Nina's skin and shook menacingly. "Now, now... it's not that you have particularly done anything...it's just there must be an example made. They killed a Woren the other month and put his body out by the entrance." Nina's eyes widened. "But no one really knew about it. Worent didn't so much as squeak. I believe he was an outcast. He had to be, to think that he was welcome here..." She leaned down and let her dark hair fall onto Nina's shivering body. "Enough idle talk. I've given you too much time anyways, I..."

"Let her go."

Nina squeezed her eyes closed when the knife was pressed harder against her. One slight movement, and it would slit her throat. Skylar looked up and smiled. "Ahh...Deis. Did Father not tell you at the meeting that this would happen? You shouldn't care." She tried to sound confident, but Nina could tell she was frightened by the way her voice began to shake.

Deis brought her hands up and crossed them over her sparsely covered chest. "That girl is in Dragoneye's and my care and as long as she is, you can not lay a hand on her." She spoke slowly, accenting every word as if it were the most important word in her entire language.

The dragon girl fumed. "That's not true! Father said..."

Deis' dark teal eyes narrowed. "I said, you may not lay a hand on her!" The instant the sentence finished, Deis triggered her spell. Suddenly the knife became increasingly hot for Skylar and she dropped it, and Nina. The limp Windian went to the ground and the other girl's widening eyes went to the red hot knife sinking within the snow. 

"You..." She seethed through damp chestnut hair. "You can't keep her safe forever. You and Dragoneye... I don't care if you two are the 'high-ups'. Drogen citizens have the right to feel safe and as long as that 'thing' is here..." She pointed towards the crouching form of Nina with the tip of her knife. "We are in danger. You know that as well as I do."

Deis bent down and covered Nina with her bare arms, shooting an ice stare in Skylar's direction as she did so. "Off with you, girl. You have no business here. Tell your father that if I see anyone but Dragoneye and I anywhere near her, I will not hesitate to use force." 

Skylar's eyes blazed. "You can't do that! You can't...!"

"I said be off!" Deis cried through her long dark blue hair. 

The dragon girl hesitated for a second, and then snatched the now merely steaming knife from the snow and shoved it into a gold plated sheath on her side. "Fine...but I will talk to him and don't be surprised if Sattva finds out."

"So be it." Deis retorted bitterly.

She waited until Skylar's slim form disappeared into the snowy distance before she reached down and pulled Nina's head up to face her. "You're safe now. Open your eyes, winged child." She did so, but not without a slight moment of hesitation. 

Deis smiled and motioned for her to sit back. Nina nodded and let her heal her wounds. The process took a mere second, just a bright light, and then the pain was gone. The Windian then hunched over and exhaled gently.

"I came looking for you."

Nina looked up and watched as Deis pulled her legs under her and then tossed her hair behind her bare shoulders. The snow fell down and littered her already shimmering body with it's beauty. To Nina's surprise, though, the flakes did not melt, no matter how long they remained on her. They just piled into glinting mounds on her pale skin. The dragon woman merely smiled, seemingly oblivious to the phenomena. "I wanted to talk to you so I went to the cottage, but you were gone. Your footprints were easy to follow, though, I had no trouble." She let her gaze go to the ground. "You are lucky I found you. Dragoneye and I recommended that you stay inside. Why did you not listen?"

It was Nina's turn to look at the ground. She didn't know. All she was thinking at the time was she had to run. It didn't matter to her what happened and honestly, when she was in Skylar's grip...she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore...nothing...

"Aren't you wondering why I came to find you?" Nina nodded slowly. "I want to know why you are not speaking yet." Deis' teal eyes met Nina's and seemed to scrutinize her. "Any normal being would have been healed by now. I am wondering...why you are different." 

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, shaking off the snow and watching it float, still shimmering, to the ground as if it had never touched her. "I think...little winged princess...that you do not possess the willpower. But...what made you lose it?" She placed a hand on Nina's head and pushed back her damp, snow filled bangs. "Are you afraid of us? Are you afraid...of what you do not know...?"

Afraid? Nina kept her gaze on Deis, noticing the way her eyes reflected perfectly everything that was happening before them. Maybe...she was.

A smile crept over the dragon woman's flawless face. "You have heard about the war between the races, have you not?" Nina nodded, remembering Red's conversation with her over a week ago. It seemed like such a long time had passed...

"The races...Dragons, Humans, Windians, Worens...all fighting for the world...but, do you know what started it?" Nina shrugged and watched her own pale fingers trail over the snow. The Goddess. She wanted everyone to believe in her, that was what Red had said.

"Yes, it's true, the Goddess was greedy, but I'm going to tell you why."

Nina glanced up at Deis. Could she...tell what she was thinking? How did she know? Deis answered with a slight smirk. "All the races of the world have something they truly believe in. There just wasn't the Goddess and Ladon and so on. Every race had something, but...a God or Goddess is only as strong as the faith that is put in them.

"In the beginning, Humans were the first to forget the faith. They envied what the other races had instead of focusing on what their own creator had blessed them with. The Windians had timeless beauty and the ability to soar with the flying folk. Worens had strength and could do amazing feats with their lithe, sleek bodies, and we, the everlasting dragons... had cunning and the possibility of immortality... 

"After centuries of jealousy, they finally decided on worshiping the Goddess, since Windians were about as close to Humans as they would ever get." Deis smiled. "Maybe they thought the beauty and the wings would rub off. Who knows what was going through their minds at the time. This new wave of faith gave the Goddess strength and far more power than she had ever believed possible. Therefore, she became arrogant, and craved more. 

"Behind the backs of Ladon and countless other deities, she planned for their demise, and the theft of the faith that kept them in power 'against' her. After all, she had succeeded in winning over the Humans...why not the rest of the races?" Deis's pale hands pushed strands of perfect blue hair behind her ears. The earrings tinkled with a slight musical tune at the moment. "She managed to get to a few of the other races before concentrating on ones such as the Worens and the Dragons. Some houndsclan men. Taneumas. The stupider of the world's races I guess you could say. Ones that were blessed with more brawn than brains. She knew the Worens were strong, but they were clever, as felines usually are."

Nina noticed that when she spoke, mist did not pour from her full parted lips. The teal eyes shined. "You see, Nina, there was a time, when every race lived together. They had problems, yes, as all people do, but then again, they are people and are prone to emotions such as jealousy and hatred. Not all of us dragons hate the other races. I, for one, do not. And neither, does Dragoneye.

"I saw the war start. I witnessed the malice the Goddess preformed and..." She gazed off into the gray horizon. "I fought in the first battle, right beside Sattva. So many of all races died that day and it still lives in the hearts of a lot of us..." Her eyes went back to Nina and the smile again appeared on her lips. "But it takes one as strong as I to resist the urge to hate.

"Ones like Sattva, only wish to obtain power because they believe the power is the answer to all. He wishes to send Dragoneye for the power because the Tower of Ladon has become his beacon of hope. It always has been... He hates all and wishes for them to see the powers of the 'most ancient race of all'."

Nina tugged at a hole in her cloak. So if Ryu were to go to the tower, he would overthrow her father. He would have to...if that was what his master wished. She felt tears come to her eyes. If her father was going to start a war, like Red had rumored...he would die...

"Sattva, though, fails to see the truth in his actions." Nina looked up. "It's true, the Tower of Ladon is in legend and it tells us of a power locked deep inside that only the 'descendant' can receive. But..." Deis crossed her arms over her chest, the intricate silver metal bracelets on her arms making an even louder metallic tune than her earrings. "We don't even know if Dragoneye is the one."

The descendant? But Ryu could transform into the form of the Dragon. That had to say something. Deis herself said that not all dragons could do that, but...

As if again she read Nina's mind, Deis smiled. "Dragoneye has the power of the Wyrm. A humaniod dragon form that has the strength and agility of a God..." She closed her eyes and revealed slightly purple shimmery shaded eyelids. "There are others, who could do what he could do."

Then if so...

"Dragoneye was found, as a babe, at the foot of the statue of Ladon towering over the entrance to the tower. 'Slumbering within the vines of life stemming from the gaze of our Lord...he shall be received'." Her voice shook when she spoke the last sentence. Nina felt a chill go up her spine. "Dragoneye was indeed found in that situation, but we had found similar children over the years." She sighed. "People read the scriptures, and they place their children there...it's just a test of who bore the descendant. Everyone wants their child to be the 'one'.

"What caught Sattva's eye about Dragoneye, though, was that when this boy was found, there was no one to claim him as the countless others. He was merely a newborn, thrust into the arms of Ladon by some unknown force..."

Her eyes went to Nina's and when she saw the look of perplexing astonishment on the young girl's face, she smiled. "I see I must back up a bit. Back in the days before the war, deities had enough faith put in them, that they had the power to come to the land of the living, and appear before their believers. It wasn't uncommon for one of incredible faith, to speak with Ladon, or the others. Miracles were preformed, and life really was better. Crops flourished, people lived day to day in the peaceful security of their Gods...

"But...after the war, the Woren god disappeared, never to be seen again, and Ladon retreated with the last of his followers to Drogen and the tower. Even the Goddess lost too much faith to appear." Nina watched Deis with awe. "The world fell into a state of darkness." The dragon pushed more snow from her body and Nina's. "The deities lost all will to witness the actions of their people. If they were ashamed of us, I'm not sure, but all we knew, was that there was no prayer answered, no hope rising. Only the sad, complete darkness of the unfaithful."

Nina's eyes widened. No hope. No light. Only sadness. She felt her heart ache even more than it had before. To think that the whole world felt at one time as she did now... It was almost to awesome to fathom.

"That, was when the prophecies began." Deis formed the word "prophecy" with an odd respect. "All throughout the lands, scrolls started to show up, as if from the Gods themselves. Great manuscripts of faith and love, speaking of beings, resembling the deities, that walked the earth with the followers, possessing the power to bring the world back to what it used to be in it's youth. That, my young child, was where it all began."

The descendants...living beings that resembled the Gods... Was that what Weretiger was?

"They stated that every thousand or so years, a descendant is born. The only exception to this was the appearance of Weretiger. That became a part of the leadership of the Woren clan, who was more animalistic than human. While not as strong as the other descendants and not full of the faith they have...they still played an important role.

"The people rejoiced when they heard of this because it meant that the time of suffering and darkness would be coming to an end. But, while this was good news, the scrolls spoke very roughly of what these descendants would appear like. The ones of Ladon only gave us the arrival point. What the boy shall look like, remains a mystery, although..." She turned and gave a thoughtful glance to Nina. "The scrolls of the Goddess pointed out very clearly that the descendant would mimic her image, her grace, and her intellect."

Nina's honey brows furrowed, and her sea blue eyes traced over the intense expression that was appearing on Deis' face. "It was once thought that the entire Fae Tribe were her descendants, but the thing was...they defied her in every way possible... When the wings were lost in the time that lapsed between the war and the time of the descendants, the Windians turned to them for hope that they would bear the one who would restore peace and faith to the land...but..." 

She stopped suddenly, and brought her gaze to the ground. "Not all of us hate the other races as I said before. Sattva was deeply wounded by the war between the races. When the Worens retreated and cried truce, the dragons were left to fight the Humans, the Windians, and countless other rogue races. He has love for none." 

So he held everyone responsible...but why? That happened so long ago...

"It doesn't matter to him how long ago something happened." the dragon woman suddenly snapped. Nina drew in her breath. "He is immortal, can't you see that a century to him is a blink of an eye. It is the same for me..."

She again pushed a fallen strand of hair behind her slender pointed ears. "I used to be the same...until I met Dragoneye." Nina's eyes widened. "No matter how many times Sattva tried to tell the boy dragons were superior, he would only stare at him with those wide emerald eyes and merely whisper 'why?'" Deis smirked. "When Sattva could only reply with things such as 'we are the strongest', or 'do you see them with powers like yours?', Dragoneye would only reply, 'well, if we are so powerful, why shouldn't we protect them?' It used to make Sattva so angry... He would beat the poor boy until he bleed from every pore..." 

So he didn't want to purge the races...he didn't want to overthrow her father... Nina's eyes began to fill with hot tears of frustration. Everything he had done for her...everything he had said...it wasn't a lie. He didn't take her to get back at Windia...he really did feel sorry for her... She closed her eyes and let the tears fall to the snow covered ground. She noticed her hands were numb. 

"Dragoneye cares for more than he can handle, but even he has started to be oblivious to the good there is in the world... Forty or so years would do that to a man...although..." She reached down and grasped Nina's purple hands. Immediately they began to steam. "He believes in you. I don't know what he believes in...but he thinks you can change something..." Her lips curled into a smile. "I don't know what power you have, little winged girl...but if he believes in you...there has to be something..."

Nina swallowed hard and brought her gaze to Deis as the woman squeezed her hands tighter, still warming them. "I'm starting to believe...there is something within you as well..."

The tiny winged girl looked down. Something within her? Power...? Her mind went back to Mikhal. Was that the power everyone was talking about? The power to kill...by just her emotions? She shivered. If that was it...she didn't know if she wanted it. How could she use it for good? She didn't think she could control it. Definitely if she had known how to handle things...she wouldn't have killed him...

She stopped thinking. Blood made her head ache.

"Even though Dragoneye seems cold, he is trying to deal with the fact that he is going to have to go to the Tower. He has to soon. Sattva believes in him and whether his heart is in the same place...he still dares not to disobey his master." Deis frowned. "Sattva is controlling, and has Dragoneye by his emotions, and his physical being... I'm not sure how much longer the boy's soul can handle it..."

Nina shook her head gently. He couldn't forget his feelings, he couldn't let the hatred Sattva had for people lead him to the wrong decision with Ladon... The world...Windia...

Through the still flittering snow of the silent air the surrounded her, feathers and crimson danced.

* * * 

Amber eyes flashed through strands of white. Something was pulling at him. He smiled. Was it determination? Could it really feel so strongly? 

A gentle, eerie laugh escaped his lips and brought severe chills down the spines of the frozen soldiers standing guard. Puppets who could sing...

What a world this was...

* * * 

Ryu frowned and brushed away bits of ice lining the top of his collar. He had prayed too long. 

His bright green eyes went to the silent stone face of what was thought to be Ladon's image. A man, not unlike any other man, who standing with a blank expression, gazing out into the northern horizon through waves of hair. A dragon slunk behind him and wrapped around his moss covered body like a shield, it's once shimmering emerald eyes dulled to mere stones, staring intensely in the direction of its host. Staring at the Tower, they thought. Ryu pushed his hair back behind him and marveled at the awesome feeling the statue gave him. He didn't know why, but every time he prayed here, at this broken and scarred monument, his heart seemed that much more human. 

Brow furrowing, he couldn't help but to smile. To think if he told Sattva that he felt like his enemies while speaking to the ultimate master... He wondered if he should meet Ladon himself in the Tower, if he should tell of his feelings. The thought actually brought a chuckle to escape him. It didn't last long, though, and soon he was back to giving Ladon a somber stare. 

Ladon...

The God of the Dragons.

Ryu lifted his hands in front of his face. While his body was a masterpiece of scars, his hands, were fairly soft, fairly unworked. Maybe it was the healing powers of the dragon that caused them to be this way. The scars on his body were much too deep, even for them. He sighed and turned his hands over. 

Would he really be able to harness the power of Ladon? Was he really...the one? His eyes narrowed. What did it really mean, to get his powers? He could already transform into the form of the dragon...what more did he need? 

At that sudden thought, he shook his head. No, he couldn't think like a child anymore. Power was not the only thing he would gain. Ladon would teach him how to control the powers. No more would he feel his soul being devoured in that form... Maybe now...he would finally be able to understand the true meaning of his existence... The reason...why he was cursed.

The wind picked up, tossing his long bangs over his face. Giving a slight half smile, he pushed them away and behind his ear. ...Whatever it was...he would be ready. He had to be. For Sattva's sake and...for the world. ...He had to be strong...for her.

...Her?

In the sudden flurry of his dark blue hair, his nostrils flared and he turned. Snow flew before his widening emerald eyes, threatening to obstruct his view. His mouth opened and his hands went out into the air. 

She stood before him, wings and all, blue eyes brimming with bright shimmering tears that ran down her ashen face in two glowing waterfalls. Her lips parted and he felt his heart stop.

"R...yu...."

  
  
  
  


A/N: I know it took me a long time, but please be patient with me, lol. I promised you all I would finish and I'm not about to break it, I just was in a bit of a writer's block and a bit busy with life deciding to be a little on the cruel side, but everything's okay now and I'm ready to finish this thing. We still have a ways to go, but I'm excited about it! I hope you are still enjoying it!

Thanks Legacy, you are a peach and you know it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Despair

Chapter 22

Ryu's mouth opened and formed the words, but his brain wasn't sending them fast enough. His hands fumbled through the snow in the air and then settled to the collar of his cloak, which he gripped tight. Again, silent mist flew from his lips. 

Nina gazed back at him through stringy partially wet blonde hair with wide tear filled blue eyes. Her cheeks began to flush and she reached up to grasp her own collar. Her lips parted again and his heart pounded harder.

"R...yu..." She spoke again in that tiny voice he thought he would never hear again. "I..." The expression on her face changed to one of discomfort and she lowered her head. 

Without hesitation, Ryu walked towards her, reached out, and grasped her shoulders tight. She jumped slightly. "Nina...you can speak!" He whispered excitedly. "This is amazing! Deis said you wouldn't be able to speak for weeks and here you are...!"

"It...hurts...but I can do it...." She formed every word as if she were speaking them for the first time. 

The smile he had faded. She was still crying and now, she was shivering. "Did you come...all the way out here to...talk to me?"

The mass of honey hair nodded and then looked up, matching his gaze. Ryu's cheeks suddenly felt hot, but he resisted the temptation to look away. "I'm...sorry..." Her voice cracked. 

A look of bewilderment crossed his face before he shook his head. "There's no need for you to apologize! I mean..."

"I...have not..." She took a deep breath and started again, wincing as she did so. "I think...I was just...confused... About here...about everyone..." Her blue eyes shimmered. "About...you..."

His expression softened and he let another smile creep onto his lips. "Nina...dear, dear Nina... I know how this all seems to you, but I assure you...I'm not going to the Tower to purge the races." He leaned down and she felt his mane of dark hair caress her shoulders. "In fact...I don't even know if I'm the one that will receive the powers..." 

Her brow furrowed. "I...but Deis said..." She coughed and Ryu lent a helping hand in keeping her balanced. 

His emerald eyes traced the darkening skyline. Black clouds were settling in and the snow was falling down harder. Behind Nina, her large wings shook violently, shedding dozens of feathers to the ground. He pulled her close to him and opened the front of his cloak. She blushed when he wrapped it around her. "I think we'd better finish this conversation back at the cottage. It's getting to be quite a snowstorm, don't you think, Nina?" He asked, squinting as the wind picked up and sent bits of snow onto his face. 

Cheeks flushing, she nodded slowly.

* * * 

Despite the fact that he hated the Taneuma clan, Shyong couldn't help but to notice the kind of leader Greytall was. The men he had with him never questioned his orders, nor contradicted any of his opinions. He had...total control over every single one of them.

He remembered back in Valcomn, when his father told him of the ancient clan; men with the bodies of a human and the majestic head of a stallion. There weren't many; there wasn't any way a race with that kind of strength could survive. They were thought of on almost and equal level to the dragons and were twice as likely to be destructive. Shyong brought his hand to his forehead. He thought the last bit of them died out years ago, back when the humans tried to kill everything that didn't resemble them. He guessed Greytall's family escaped the tragedy. 

"Alright now, I want to go over everything one more time." The stallion bellowed. All eyes, human or not, met his. He stretched out his long lead colored arms, the muscles rippling in the coming moonlight and then crossed them over his barreled chest. "Hahn and Tikail will take care of the two sentries on the front towers. An old fashioned sleeping spell should do the trick, but I want you both to be as silent as cats, you got it?"A man and a woman, both from fox-like clans and dressed in tribal type furs and coating nodded and crouched low to the ground in front of the group. 

Greytall swung his gaze over to Yhon, who stood with his new woren tail squishing back and forth excitedly through the piles of dead leaves on the ground. "Yhon here will gain entry in his current form, and bring with him 'men of distress', soldier boy here and Mustadio." Shyong nodded accordingly. 

The Taneuma smiled a row of pearly white teeth. "As soon as they pass the town gates, I'm assuming the front guard will send for Juun. Tsunaia will take him hostage, and then the rest of us storm in afterward." He walked to the edge of the cliff and placed his gigantic hands on his curr pelt covered hips. "We'll be greatly outnumbered, but they won't do a thing if their leader is in danger. Now, does this all sound good-?"

"What about Weretiger?"

Greytall turned to see Shyong cross his arms and smirk. "What about it?" He snorted, angry at being interrupted.

Shyong's smirk quickly disappeared. "You mean to tell me you aren't worried about the Woren boy transforming into that beast?" 

"You mean to tell me that you are worried?" Greytall almost chuckled. Shyong cocked his head. A Taneuma laughing was a rather odd noise. 

Yhon bounded before the fuming soldier. "Everyone knows that Worent's Weretiger has yet to complete his rite of passage. In fact, there is no better time than now to stage an attack on this village!"

Shyong blinked. "Rite...of passage...?"

The blue eyed Woren nodded vigorously, his ears twitching. "Yes, yes! His father is elderly and cannot control his inner beast anymore than the young one can! He wouldn't dare transform when he could very well go berserk! It's a once in a lifetime opportunity!" He spoke fast and with a high pitched voice.

"Worent boasts power, even in the 'Weretiger-less' times, but they are just a stupid brawn driven clan. Strategy to them is just flailing fists around like madmen!" A boy piped up in the crowd of warriors.

Shyong glanced over at Mustadio who nodded in agreement. "They're right. I saw Red transform in the bar while in a tiff with the dragonboy. He couldn't control a single movement he made. He still has guardians to help him, for the Goddess' sake."

"But...even then..." Shyong's mouth closed when Greytall's large fist went into the air, signaling everyone to silence. 

"The sentries are starting their rounds, we must hurry if this is to be done tonight." He brought his rumbling voice down to a barely audible whisper. Shyong watched, as the clan of fighters nodded almost in unison and clenched his fists tight. 

"Right..."

* * *

High in the cloudless sky, the moon, full and bright, illuminated the dew covered forest of Worent in a beautiful blanket of light. 

Through that light, barely a scuffle was heard, as four dozen men glided down effortlessly into the night.

A single ice blue eye widened maliciously. 

* * * 

"Was I born with the power to control Ladon? That...I do not know." 

Loud pops and sizzles commenced as Ryu draped his and Nina's snow soaked cloaks over the now roaring fireplace. He paced around the room a bit and pulled his hair up into a crude knot on the base of his neck. "Sattva must have frightened you with talk of purging the races." His voice lowered and he glanced over.

Nina, now in a dry pair of clothes, sat hugging her legs on the bed. She laid her chin on her knees and lowered her eyes. "Red...was the one that talked of purging..." She whispered. "Your master only seemed like he approved of it." 

Ryu couldn't help but to smile a little. Her voice was getting stronger every time she spoke. So maybe she was just scared after all...

She shook her head slowly. "I...just don't understand...well...I mean Deis told me..."

"Sattva hates any other race besides ours. He always has been that way, but you have to remember something, Nina." His smile widened and he touched his chest. "I'm the one that is gaining the powers, not him. I have the right to choose what to do with them."

"...but what will you do? Red told me there was a rumor that my father was going to start another war of the races...That he was just looking for an excuse..." She looked up and slightly narrowed her eyes. "Is that true?"

Ryu turned towards the fire and extended his hands over the flames to warm them. "About that...I..."

"I don't think he would." She interrupted. "There are tons of the castle staff that are not human or Windian, I mean..."

"It doesn't matter. Sattva allowed you here. He's taken in others before. That doesn't change his opinion on things."

"But..."

Ryu turned sharply to face her, the shadows from his long bangs dancing on his tan cheeks. "I'm not trying to blame your father for anything, or call him a bad person, but did you not know of the executions?"

"The...what?" Her eyes widened and she let go of her legs. 

The dragon closed his shining emerald eyes. "For years, Windia has been prosecuting members of other races for petty things. Just like when they threw me in the dungeon just for being a dragon..."

"They thought you stole from me."

Ryu shook his head. "I've heard similar excuses from other prosecutions. If they find out that you are neither human nor Windian, they..." 

"But you're being hypocritical!" Nina cried and he stared hard at her. "Isn't Drogen the same?"

"What do you mean?"

She looked down. "That Skylar girl attacked me today."

"...What?!" He cried, alarmed. 

"She said it was what the whole village wanted. Me dead that is..."

"But that's not..."

Nina brought her gaze to him. He noticed the edges of her eyes start to shine. "Don't you understand? Getting the powers of Ladon isn't going to help anything! It's just going to make things worse! You...you're going by the prophecy!"

She watched his blue brows come together. "Prophecy?"

Nina nodded, placed her hands on the bed, and rose to her knees. "Yes! You're just fulfilling it! Whoever gets the powers of Ladon...that makes you the descendant, right?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Yes...but..."

"Then...when a descendant of Ladon comes, so do the others! The Goddess...Weretiger...it all fits!"

"...Nina, I don't think..."

She shook her head, her usually side swept bangs falling over her eyes. "No, Ryu, don't you see? You'll have to do whatever Ladon wants you to do and what if the prophecy calls for the races to fight? If all the descendants show...won't it be just like before? The descendants are, Deis said, the deities coming here in flesh and blood; to walk amongst the believers!" Her blue eyes widened and shone in the flickering firelight. "Ryu...it's exactly what they want. You'll be Ladon's puppet! And the Goddess...I can't fathom how her descendant shall be if she's really as horrible as Deis described her..."

Ryu crossed his arms and smiled slightly. "Well...you've certainly taken in a week's worth of information in your time of silence."

"...No...only today. I spent the rest of the week confused..." She said sighing and falling back into her sitting position.

He walked to the bed and sat down next to her. "I don't want you to worry...I'm not going to be Ladon's puppet. The descendant's have minds of their own, you know."

"But Deis said...she said that there are no written records of any known descendants so how could you know?"

He reached up and cupped the side of her face in his hand. Her cheeks flared. "I know...because I have faith. It's all you can have in this world."

"Faith..." She whispered tearing her gaze from his beautiful emerald one. "I don't know what that means...I've been so...naive."

"No, you've just come across too much information in too little of a time. It's a shock, I know...but..."

"It just doesn't seem like anyone has any sense anymore! I don't understand why you would even need Ladon's powers! I mean, the world is going to hate your race even more if you gain more power...I just don't...and..." She looked back at him. He had yet to remove his hand from her still flushing face. "...I just don't want my father to get hurt. He's a horrible man...but he took care of me. Regardless of the way I hated him keeping me there like that...He did it for my protection. He did it because it was the only thing he knew how to do. I just... I don't want a war. What if he..."

Ryu brought his other hand to one of her shoulders and gripped it tight. Her wings fluttered slightly. "Nina, I promise you...Nothing will happen to your father. Powers of Ladon or not...I want to change this world without violence, but you see..." He leaned forward, causing another wave of heat to rush over her face. "When I transform...I feel bits of my soul crumbling. It feels as though my humanity is sifting through my fingers like grains of sand. I can't control my actions, I can't control my heart..." A small smile came to his lips. "I'm no better than an animal in that state...and with his guidance, with the power...I can control it. I will finally be able to think clearly in that from. Unlike that time..."

She tried to turn away, but he kept her firmly facing him. "...You scared me that night..." She murmured.

"I didn't mean to."

"I've never..."

Ryu slid his thumb over to touch her lips. "I want you to listen to what I have to say now, alright? No interruptions." After a moment of hesitation, she nodded and he smiled. 

"On my way to Windia, for the first time...I was a different person. Eager for power, eager...to please Sattva. I didn't care how it happened. I just wanted to get past Windia and to the Tower. 

"But I didn't expect to meet you..." He brought his voice down to almost a whisper. "...you...changed my life. Whether you know it or not, you did... I met you and realized...that power wasn't everything. Here you were, naive and weak, yet you had a heart that I...envied.

"Sure, Deis probably told you that no matter how much Sattva tried to get me to hate the other races, I did not, but I didn't love them in the way you did. I pitied them. I was stronger and had the power to destroy them, so therefore, they were below me. I felt sorry for their weakness, and so I felt the noble thing to do would be to protect them And while that's not entirely wrong...it's not the right way to go about things.

"You...on the other hand...loved them because you knew nothing else. They had never done anything to you, so why should you care? You...who would nurse a ravenous curr back to health if it so needed it, even if you knew when it was better it would devour you. 

"You..." He moved his hand to the back of her head and slid his fingers into her hair. "You stayed friends with a dragon...even though he had the power to destroy you..." 

Nina's eyes widened went he grasped her hair gently. "...You can't...judge someone by what they are...not when you didn't know who they were..." She spoke slowly. "I...I couldn't hate someone...that took me from a place where I felt like I didn't belong, and stay with me...as a friend...as someone who cared so much..." 

She shallowed hard when he placed his cheek on hers. "You trusted me after you saw it. I knew I couldn't let you go after that."

For a minute, she just sat there, not moving, not making a sound. She had spent a week hating him...hating everything he was doing...everything he said, but now... Her heart was pounding so hard against her chest she felt as though it would explode. All the old feelings were back. The ones she used to feel back when they were traveling and she would catch him staring at her. Feelings...like her whole body was on fire. 

With each breath that he took, with each bit of warm air that would touch her ears, her wings would shudder. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate...tried not to tremble so much...

~"It sure seemed like you enjoyed it...Why were you trembling so?"~

"I can't help it!" She suddenly whispered through gritted teeth.

Ryu pulled away and stared at her with wide emerald eyes. "Nina...are you...alright?"

She reached up and grasped the black cloth on his shoulders. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head and looked up. "How do you think...that made me feel...?"

"How did what make you feel?"

Her vision became blurry with the coming of tears. His expression hardened. "That night...over the lake." She whispered softly. "You were so cruel to me... You had never been that way... I was... I was so scared, I didn't know what to do..."

Ryu brought both of his hands on either side of her face, intertwining his fingers within her hair. "I told you...the dragon, he..."

"'he?'" She sobbed gently.

Holding her face steady so that the only way she couldn't look at him was to close her eyes, he spoke slowly. "The dragon entity is a bit of Ladon himself. His spirit lives within all dragons, but only a few are able to harness the powers of it. It is a totally different personality, though. One of animalistic nature." 

She blinked and tears fell. "A different...personality?"

"It is, but it isn't at the same time." He sighed. "It's like...it takes the worst qualities from me...and emphasizes them. Such as...anger, hatred, lust... It's just the way the dragons were back in olden times. The superior race...

"It frightens me that I'm not fully able to control it. That is another reason why I want to meet Ladon. I want to know why I am cursed with this... I want to be able to be myself when I'm in that form. I want to...think clearly." 

"I wanted to tell you before, but I was so afraid..." He shook his bangs back from his eyes. "The dragon...hates it that I care. Whenever I change, he speaks to me. A loud voice, full of hatred for everyone and everything. He only wishes for me to destroy. I've resisted this long...but it's getting harder...I...

"He wanted me to take you. He wanted me to destroy Tsunaia. He wanted me to destroy Windia. He..." His eyes closed. "...He also wishes for the purging of the races."

Nina gasped and her tiny hands grasped his shirt so hard, they trembled violently. "No, you can't be serious! But...how...? Why...?"

"I'm not going to let him have his way. I've been stubborn for a long time, Nina. I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want you to worry, but now... I'm not so sure if it even matters anymore."

"...I want to get back to Windia. I want to tell my father everything, I want him to..."

"No!" Ryu cried suddenly, shaking her. "He must not know about anything! If he does...that will give him a reason to start a war and if the dragon is forced to fight...for long periods of time...I..."

"...won't be able to control it..." Nina almost mouthed. "Ryu..."

His expression softened and he narrowed his eyes. "Nina...I care too much about you to subject you to all of this. I don't want you to meddle. Staying out of everything is the best thing you can do for yourself, and...for me."

"But, why?" She moved her hands to grasp his wrists. "What if I can help? Why did you teach me how to fight if all you were going to do is tell me to stand back and watch?" Hot tears welled up and Ryu looked away. "I can't bear to see you fight any longer! What if we run into Tsunaia again? What if he...tries to kill you? What if...?"

"I'm going to get you someplace safe."

"What place? What place is safe now? Windia? Worent? I don't understand!" She pulled away from his grip and narrowed her own eyes maliciously. "Why do you even bother with me if there is nothing I can do for you? Why do you think I can make a change if you won't let me try?!"

Ryu sat in silence, his eyes glued to the ground.

"Answer me, Ryu! Why do you..."

"Because I'm in love with you."

Nina's eyes widened and her heart skipped painfully. He didn't move his gaze from the floor. Blood went to her cheeks and she resisted the urge to lie down. Everything...all her feelings...all the pain...everything suddenly seemed...irrelevant. Why...? Was that why everything was happening? All the suffering...everything he ever did for her? Was that...

"You...what...?"

He slowly turned to her, his eyes suddenly dark in the dancing orange firelight. "I can't have anything happen to you... I...care...and you are the only one who can keep the dragon where he belongs. You...because I feel the way I do."

"I..."

"I've never had any feelings for anyone before. No one here trusts me, because of the way I feel about the world. No one on the outside trusts me because I am a dragon, but you... You care, and I don't know why."

He clenched his teeth. "At first, it pissed me off that I didn't know why I was so confused. I just kept getting more and more confused why you were so nice to me. Were you after something? Did you really care that much about a dirty, filthy dragon-born man?" He let a small smile creep to his lips. "I've always thought Windians the most beautiful of the races, and now that I've actually seen one...I still feel that way."

Nina bit her bottom lip and matched his gaze. Her hands shook and she felt them become clammy. What...did she feel about him? He was just staring at her. Should she...? But what in the world would she say? She...

Her eyes went to the floor and unconsciously studied a few large cracks in the ancient hardwood. "I've...had a lot of time to think of how I feel about you, Ryu." She started slowly, cheeks flushing. "When I first met you...I didn't know what to think. I had never really sat and spoken with a man before...Sir Tsunaia hardly counts for that.

"I will admit that I was afraid at first, when I found out that you were a dragon and it's not because I didn't want to be with you. It was because even after the beast showed up, I still wanted to." 

She reached up and ran her hand through her hair. "My father never really talked to me about anything. Most of the time, he spent telling me things I couldn't do. I remember a time before I met Tsunaia. I used to talk to some of the soldiers back then, and sort of make friends. I was so young...they would let me run around while they were practicing. 

"One day, on my twelfth birthday I think it was, a rookie soldier named wanted me to walk with him to go get some practice weapons. He was a young boy, about fifteen I guess, long brown hair, bright blue eyes, very handsome. Well, anyways, I agreed and we went to gather the weapons." Nina suddenly smiled. "He gave me my first kiss when we got to the storage shed."

Ryu laughed gently. "At age twelve?"

"Everything would have been fine, except for the fact that Lucia saw." 

"Lucia?"

Nina's smile faded. "That's my father's assistant and my teacher. She's a Woren from somewhere far to the west...past Worent I think." She shook her head. "Anyways, she saw...and told my father."

"What did he do?"

She turned to look back at him. "The boy was put in the dungeon for I don't know how long..." A small sigh escaped her lips. "I think he might have eventually been executed."

Ryu's eyes widened. "For...a kiss?"

"I doubt Lucia made it sound so innocent... My father then took me aside and screamed at me for a good hour. I remember running from him and crying. He said...that no one, especially not a soldier boy, was worth even my glance." She suddenly blushed and looked away. "I guess the point of that story was to tell you, or show you rather, why I was so scared when I first met you...scared of what I was..."

"Scared you would feel something for a 'commoner'?"

She shook her head. "No... I was scared for my father."

"...Why?"

She brought her knees to her chest once again. "He tries...he really does, Ryu...to give me what he thinks I should have. If I...if you and I..." She laid her chin on her knees and closed her eyes. "His name could be ruined."

"That hardly matters!"

Nina's eyes went open. Ryu was now standing and staring at her with wide, intense eyes. She narrowed her eyes. "Ryu, you shouldn't yell like that..."

He swung his hand out and clenched his teeth. "I yell when I care about what I'm saying! So what about your father? If you cared that much...wouldn't you have just stayed?"

"I was scared to stay!"

"But you were also scared to leave..." He placed his hands on his hips. "I don't think you know what you want..." He spat.

"No, I do know what I want!" She cried.

"Then what? What are you here for, your majesty? What could you possibly want with me when I could ruin your father's 'good' reputation?" His voice was mocking. Smirking, he reached behind him and pulled the knot of hair on the nape of his neck, allowing the long blue locks to tumble messily over his broad shoulders.

Nina took a deep breath and hugged her knees tight. "I want...to be with you."

Ryu leaned down and placed his hands on either side of her on the bed and brought his face down close to hers. She felt his hair drape over her. "I want to hear why." He whispered softly, in a low, throaty voice. "I want to hear the words from your mouth, Princess Nina. Tell me...why?"

As she stared, deep into his bright fire lit green eyes, she felt her body become numb. So, she really didn't care anymore about her father's name, or for the sake of Windia for that matter, but what she did care about...was her future. 

A future...with a dragon? Had that ever been accomplished? He said his dragon side was almost a separate entity... How could something like that even begin to be reliable. In the long run...Her eyes threatened to tear away from him. 

"The dragon..."

"The dragon what...Nina?"

Again, she bit her lip. "I..." 

He moved closer. "Yes?"

"...I want to be with you...because I want to help you. I want you to control the dragon. I don't want you to be afraid anymore...and I don't... I don't want to be afraid anymore." She swallowed a lump in her throat. "Ryu...you..."

She stopped and watched, with wide unblinking eyes, as he leaned forward and brushed his lips on hers. Blood rushed to her cheeks and her hands went to grasp his shoulders as his snaked through her hair. "That...is what I wanted to hear."

He moved to kiss her again, but was met with a lip that was trembling terribly. He grinned and pulled her against him. "Nina...you don't have to be afraid anymore...I promise that I'll do everything I can to fix this world, but I can't do it if you aren't with me. I need your support, your faith..." He leaned in until his nose touched hers. "Doesn't matter what kind of faith...I just want you beside me, alright? I don't care what anyone thinks. I care about you...and that's all I'm going to worry about."

Through tear filled blue eyes and a flurry of feathers, Nina's lips found sanctuary on Ryu's.

* * * 

Tick. Tick. Tick.

A page turned.

Tick. Tick. Tick. 

A bushy red eyebrow rose and trembled in annoyance.

Tick....Tick...Tick...Thump.

"Will someone turn off that stupid clock?! How can anyone read with that damn racket going on?"

On the other side of the room, settled deep within a forest green armchair, Gabe poked his gray muzzle over an Herbal Medicine book he was indulging in. Red was standing with his fists clenched and shaking, staring hard at the book he had tossed angrily to the floor. The dog man sighed and put the book back in front of him.

"Do I have to do everything myself?!" Red cried walking over to a large grandfather clock and throwing open the glass case. Muttering curses, he reached in an fiddled with the gears. The ticking slowed down and then stopped altogether. He crossed his arms and nodded at the clock with a sort of satisfied sneer and went back to his fallen book. 

"You really shouldn't mess with your father's things like that, Red." 

The Woren snatched up his book and fell back on the chair while propping his feet on the arms. "Listen, I can't concentrate with noise going on. You should know that."

"He's going to be angry with you."

Red's crimson eyes focused on a picture of an ancient claymore on one of the pages in his book. "Can't be any more angry than he already is."

Gabe turned a page. "So when would you like to try again?"

"I thought that was you and the fox's decision."

"I was just wondering. I mean, I don't know how Deja feels, but I would rather not be your guardian until I'm an old man."

Red looked up from his book and stared hard at the cover of Gabe's. His eyebrows pulsed. "You know, you're never nice to me, Gabe. What the hell is your problem? You mad because you have to guard me? Well then don't guard me anymore. I don't need you or the fox, so if you two are just going to bitch all the time then I really don't need you."

A page turned.

"You talk too much."

Red thought about slamming the book down again, but then realized it would be pointless. Gabe never cared about anything. You could yell at the man and he would just stare at you. It never made any sense to Red how he could be that way. If someone yells at him, then it was pounding time. "Well you..."

Suddenly the door to the study flew open and Deja ran in, her violet eyes wide. She slid to a stop in front of them and grasped her knees. "Red...Gabe...." She gasped. 

Red stood up and Gabe put down his book. "Hey fox, what the hell are you running around for? Something wrong?"

Gabe placed a hand on his partners bare shoulders. She gasped a bit more and then peered up through her long black hair. "It's Juun..."

"Father?!" Red clenched his fists. "What's..."

"There were some travelers...He went to see them but..."

"But what?!" Red cried throwing out his hands. 

"The bastards are holding him hostage or something and are screaming something about a Windian!" She cried standing up and tossing her heavily jewel bound hair behind her. 

Red's crimson eyes widened and he took a step back. "Someone...looking for Nina?"

"That Tsunaia guy she told us about..." Gabe whispered. 

"Well, come on! What are you guys waiting for? We have to go help him!" Red cried. He clenched his teeth when Deja shook her head. "What do you mean, no?!"

"Red...there's around forty or so men out there...and...a Taneuma..."

"So?!"

"Red! Think a minute!"

The Woren closed his eyes and reached up, grasping his black tipped ears and pulling at them hard. "Whatever! There's no time to think about this! Giant horseman or not, I have to go after my father."

"...But it's dangerous..!" 

Red's face suddenly went wooden. "Listen, Deja... We have to at least go out there and tell them that Nina's not here...that way maybe they'll let him go..."

"...or kill him, Red. We just can't..."

His red eyes darkened. "We have to try." And with not so much as a flick of his tiger striped tail, he disappeared out the door. 

"Gabe!" She cried throwing her hands up in exasperation.

The dog man lifted his red robed hands to his chest and crossed them. "He's right. We have to try. Juun's strong, but I don't think... Plus...we need to find out what these men really want with Nina..."

"What if he's stupid and uses it?"

Gabe looked back at her and flashed a toothy grin. "All the more reason for us to follow...Am I correct?"

"But..." She stopped and brought her wide purple eyes to meet his hair covered ones. She clenched her slightly fanged teeth and stomped the ground once. "Damnit...I guess you're right. The kid's an idiot, but we swore to protect him..." 

"Now that's the spirit." Gabe replied still smiling. 

She watched his red robes disappear out of the door and sighed to herself. "...Why does everything have to happen to us...?"

* * * 

The marvelous energy! Determination...love... He could see everything. It was absolutely beautiful!

It would be soon. After all...the power was drawn to him. It had to be. It was a part of him and he...was a part of it. 

You can't run away from destiny, no matter how hard you try. Fate binds you.

'Till death do you part...

* * * 

"All you Woren bastards need to listen well!" Shyong voice echoed through Worent's town square. He stood on the base of the town's center statue with his right hand swinging high in the air. Hundreds of eyes followed the swirling violet ball that clung to his outstretched fingers as hundreds of feet struggled to stay planted onto the ground. "I really would rather not repeat myself for a third time...but I see you are not willing to cooperate..." 

He moved the glowing hand over to Greytall, who stood with one of his large gray hands wrapped effortlessly around Juun's meaty neck. The Woren was lifted off of the ground and was held in place, eyes bulging and feet swinging. The crowd of felines all gasped in unison. 

From within a circle formed by Greytall's minions, the Worent guards all made a move to advance, but stopped suddenly when the Taneuma squeezed Juun harder. 

Shyong chuckled loudly and paced before the struggling leader. "I mean, you guys...It's not really that difficult. You just hand over the winged woman. What would you people want with a Windian anyways? She's no use to you." His good eye traced over the faces of the crowd as he spoke. 

Was "he" here? No... Wouldn't his face start to ache, like the white haired man and Faben had warned him it would? But it wasn't...

"She's not here you stupid bastard! Now let my father go!" 

Shyong's head swung back and he automatically smiled. Red shoved through the crowd surrounding the scene and stopped before him in a flurry of dust. He clenched his fists and brought them to his sides, lifting his blazing eyes to glare. "Ahhh...just the man...err...beast I wanted to see." The soldier almost giggled. 

Red's eyebrows knitted. "Let my father go...or you'll be sorry...I'm warning you!" His fingers arched and his biceps rippled when they were brought back.. 

Mustadio walked forward and smiled. "You wouldn't dare...and you know it, Red Warin. You can't control it. Everyone already knows. We aren't afraid of you." He laughed and casually tucked his long green bangs behind his ears. 

Red's crimson eyes swivelled to meet his. "You." He seethed through clenched teeth. His arms were starting to tremble.

~Fuck....! I can't do it here. I just can't! Not even with Deja and Gabe around....and he KNOWS it...! So how...?~ 

Red forced a smile. "What the hell are you doing traveling with a bunch of losers like this? You loose track of your other wimps?" He spat.

Mustadio's grin widened. "Oh, you are hardly in a position to mock, little kitten. You see...my friend Tsunaia here, would love to see his girl again. He's traveled a long way just to see her pretty little face again and I am going to help him. You know why? Because I would like to see her pretty face too." Shyong glanced over at him with wide eyes. Mustadio quickly finished. "And I also came to show you your place. Synesta is not a town for wannabe thugs like you, so stay on your own turf, alright?" He cried pointing at him. 

"Wannabe thug?!" Red cried. "I was just having some fun! You have to come all the way out here to tell me you don't like me having fun in another town? What kind of sick bastard are you?"

Mustadio shrugged. "One who cares a lot about the town he loves."

"That don't make no fuckin' sense!" The Woren cried. "You gotta come up in here and hold my father hostage for this petty shit?"

"No, that's for the Windian...which you need to give us right now. You see.." He flipped back his head, his long bound hair falling gracefully behind him. "You'll avoid a whole lot of trouble by just giving us her, and your life. It's quite simple! Then we'll all go home happy. Well...I will at least." Red stared hard at him. Mustadio's grin was unchanging. "I have a lot of money riding on that little girl, so...it would be rather nice if you just hand her over, alright?"

Red's eyes cut to his father, who was still struggling within the Taneuma's grip. His lips curled back into a sneer. 

~He's getting weaker... That giant fuck is going to suffocate him! What am I going to do...? Nina's not here! Why can't they just believe me, I mean I...~ 

His eyes went to Shyong and he suddenly smiled. "What the hell happened to your face, man? Dragon have his way with you?"

As if someone had struck him, Shyong flinched. "What. Did. You. Say?" He spoke slowly and with a low rumbling voice. 

"I asked if a damn dragon fucked up your face, mister! Are you deaf as well as halfway blind?"

Deja pushed to the front of the crowd, her violet eyes wide. "What the hell is he doing, Gabriel? Ryu and Nina told us that guy was insane! Why is he making him angry?"

Gabe sniffed the air and then pulled his ruby hood over his head. "He's looking for an opening. Anger can boost strength, but it clouds judgement...Let's just hope he knows what he's doing." He whispered. "By the way, it smells like rain." 

Deja's eyes went to the sky. "Have the beads ready." 

"I'm way ahead of you."

Shyong's fingers arched forward and the swirling ball of purple mist grew and flashed. Something wet hit the top of Red's head and he glanced up. Thin black clouds swirled in front of the moon and billowed up menacingly. A light mist began to fall. Shyong lowered his head and thunder cracked. The last bit of moonlight flowed over him and his one good eye flickered. "You know where they are...don't you, cat?"

Red smiled. "So what if I do? I can tell you definitely that they ain't here, so why you botherin'?"

The soldier's mouth curled into an eerie grin. "'They ain't here' are they? Then where are they at?" 

The plan was starting to fail, both Gabe and Deja realized. He wasn't getting angry. He was too calm...

Red backed away slowly. Lightning flashed and the mist formed into large droplets of rain. Shyong's jet black hair matted to his furrowed forehead as rain ran down his head and into his deep disgusting scars. "Tell me...where are they?"

"I ain't telling you." Red said with a laugh. "Nina doesn't want to go back and I'm sure Ryu..."

"Are they over there?"

Red's eyes followed Shyong's hand, which pointed towards a random cottage. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head slowly. "No...I just said..."

Before he could finish, the soldier fired off the ball of mist from his hand towards it. It careened through the air with an ear piercing scream and collided into the straw-like walls with a thunder that shook the entire village. Through cries and yells and a sudden high pitched laughter, the cottage went ablaze in a violent violet inferno.

"Dear God...!" Deja cried within the panic of the crowd surrounding her. 

Red's ears flattened against his head and he turned slowly, back towards Shyong. "What...why the hell did you just destroy..." 

Shyong replied with another wave of laughter and leaned back onto the statue. "Oh, isn't this grand? I have you all under my control!" He cried throwing his head back. "I win, don't you see?!"

Greytall cast a worried glance over at Mustadio, who could do nothing else but stare back. 

Red's fists clenched and he moved back again. Shyong was beginning to sway now, and the purple spheres of destruction glowed in both hands. The rain fell harder and the disturbing image before him was obscured. He glanced back at the crowds of people. Despite the blaze of undying violet flames roaring behind them, all the village of Worent stood, with sudden wide silent stares at him and Shyong. He clenched his teeth. ~Why aren't they running? The whole fucking city is going to be ablaze if they don't get out of here...!~

His eyes met the worried ones of Deja. They couldn't leave. Not with him there. Not with Juun in the hands of the horseman. There was no way... He cursed himself. ~Damnit! They won't leave because their two leaders are in danger! Damn loyalty!~

Red dug his right foot back into the now damp dirt. "I'm being serious, man! They aren't here! Ryu took her to..."

"Oh, 'Ryu' took her?!" Shyong giggled and waved his arms above his head. "Oh that's wonderful! Do you know why he took her? Huh? Do you?"

"I..."

"Who wouldn't want to be with a Windian? I remember hearing the stories. The dragons stole women like her. Women of beauty, to keep as slaves of passion."

Red shook his head, hard. "What the...what the hell are you going on about? You don't make any fucking sense!" He cried. "They aren't here! So why don't you just pack up your army of freaks and leave this place? There's no need for you to destroy our homes!"

Shyong's laughing suddenly stopped and his grin faded as quickly as it had come. Red stepped back more. What was he doing now? Before Red could even blink, Shyong's hand went out and a flash of purple streaked through the rain soaked air. 

A violet explosion. A scream. A thud. More screams. Red's eyes widened. 

The Taneuma reared back and grasped his arm, screaming. Crimson eyes went to the ground. There, lying in a lake of dark blood and beneath a twitching gray severed hand, was Juun. 

Deja screamed and grabbed onto Gabe. The rest of the crowd seemed to be shocked into silence. The only thing being heard was the cries of Greytall, and the curses of Mustadio. He swung a frightened emerald gaze to his soldier partner. "Tsunaia! What the hell did you just do...?" But he stopped. Shyong wasn't fazed. He just stood there, his image blurred in the rain, disfigured face pointed right at Red and his mouth... Smiling... Ever...so...happily... 

Red's heart stopped. His legs trembled. His arms ached. Slowly, he brought a wide shaking crimson gaze to Shyong. The soldier bent his head down, his odd eyes fixed on him through matted black bangs. He lifted the hand that he had shot with to his mouth and licked his finger. 

"Bang." 

Lightning struck and Red's head flew back. His eyes bulged and flashed fire. The pupils widened and then narrowed to slits while his mouth wrenched open wide. From the depths of his elongating fangs, an inhuman scream filled the air. 

* * * 

Ryu's ears perked and he jolted up from warmth of his bed, wrestling from beneath sheets as he did so. Nina yawned and glanced at him with widening eyes through tousled hair. She placed her hands on his bare chest and rubbed it gently. "Ryu...what's the matter?" 

He pushed his messy blue mane behind him and narrowed his eyes, gazing out of the ice covered window near the bed. He reached up and grasped her hand, engulfing it in his, and squeezed it.

"Red..." He whispered gently.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. Protection

A/N: Again and again I continue to be sorry for taking so long with this chapter...I just haven't had any time! Hehehe... I really hope that my lack of consistence isn't making my writing not up to par... I'm trying, honestly! Thank you for continuing to follow this and to deal with my laziness, lol. I promise to have the next chapter up sooner, I have some free time coming up and I plan to make a huge dent in Chapter 24. Anyways...enjoy! ^.~ 

Chapter 23

_Weretiger._

_Stupid._

_Foolhardy. _

_Undeserving of the praise it recieves._

_Brash._

_Overzealous._

_...for the ones that control it are empty, and the ones that cannot..._

_...might as well be dead._

* * *

Hot white lightning streaked through the almost pitch black sky, dancing gracefully on the underside of the clouds and causing more thunder to shake the land. Large droplets of rain splattered onto the muddy ground and almost drowned out the screams coming from Red Warin's convulsing body. 

Gabe thumbed the blood red prayer beads and clutched them tightly in his gray paws. Deja clung to him and stared out at Red through a dark wet waterfall of hair. She couldn't move. She couldn't bring herself to push it out of her face. Not while this was happening... She felt that anything she did...would disturb the very fabric of time...

Red's rippling arms came forward clutched his hardening abdomen. The muscles on his bare back pulsed, and then moved in unnatural patterns; expanding and contracting beneath his tawny skin as if they were alive. His neck arched up and saliva dripped from his wide open mouth. He screamed again, but this time, it was more of a heightened roar. 

Mustadio tore his bandana from his mass of wet moss hair and wrapped it around Greytall's arm, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. The Taneuma roared along with the metamorphosing Woren, and shot a venomous gaze towards Shyong. "You fucking bastard! How could you?! How could you do such a thing?! How...?"

He stopped when the soldier leaned back and allowed his head loll to one side, letting the rain pull his hair down over his horrendous scars. Greytall reared back his own and curled his lips back from his large teeth. 

Red cried out again and all eyes went to him. His now foot long toenails scrabbled frantically on the muddy ground as his humongous paws grasped feverishly at his elongating orange muzzle. His trousers ripped to shreds, and his necklaces popped off effortlessly with his swelling neck muscles.

"Gabriel..." Deja whispered. "...the beads..."

"No."

Her violet eyes widened in a sudden flash of lightning. "What do you mean, 'no'?! We can't let him do this!"

All that she could see was the tip of his gray muzzle pointing out of his cowl. He smiled, showing a row of small pointed teeth. "Let's see how well he does."

"Are you mad?!" She cried grabbing onto his sleeves and tugging hard. "He'll kill everyone!"

"Maybe..., but most likely that man will be the main target."

Deja's eyes went to Shyong, who had brought his head back slowly to face Red. "I don't know..." She said shaking her head. "There's something about him...I don't think Red can handle this..."She stopped when another scream pierced the air. Her hands went to her black tipped ears. She took a deep breath and shook her head hard back and forth. "I-I can't stand this, Gabriel!" She cried through the coming of tears. "We just can't let him fight like this! I won't..."

Her violet eyes sparkled with tears when she brought them up to her partner's. "I won't let him die!" She cried bursting forth from the crowd.

* * * 

"Red?"

Ryu nodded slowly and stood from the bed. Nina's cheeks flushed. He didn't bother to cover up. "I heard him." He said pushing his bangs from his eyes and looking over at the window. Heavy snow continued to fall outside, blanketing Drogen even thicker than before. 

Nina pulled the bedspread up to her chin. "What could have possibly happened to him?" She didn't need to ask if Ryu had really heard him. So far she'd realized his senses were heightened more than a human could ever imagine. There was no question.

He reached down and rummaged through a trunk resting at the edge of the bed. He pulled out and tossed to her a worn garment. She glanced at it lying on the bed and then back at him. "Get dressed." He said without meeting her gaze. "We have no time to waste."

* * * 

_Do you think I'm useless?_

Wet mud flew up past Deja's wide eyes. 

_Of course I don't! If I did, I wouldn't have chosen to be your guardian! You know that, Red._

Blood pulsed hard against her temples, blurring her vision.

_"Tch...You're just a stupid fox..."_

Why?

Why did she put up with him?

_"A stupid fox...that shouldn't care..."_

Blue lightning flashed through the sky. Deja brought her hand back behind her and closed her fingers over something cold and metal hooked to her belt.

_"No one cares about Weretiger..."_

He was nothing but a punk and everyone knew it

_"He's a killer..."_.

She gripped it and pulled hard.

_"A stupid...brash...killer..."_

Just a damn punk...

_"No one thinks I care about anything..."_

Taking a deep breath, she jumped and threw.

* * * 

_"Boy, I told you to stand up straight!" _

_"I am, Dad!"_

_"It's alright, Gabriel and I don't mind."_

_Sun streaked through the tall windows of the house of Warin, spreading a warm white light over the main room. The leader of Worent, Juun Warin stood proudly, one large arm over the lanky form of his son, Red Warin. _

_Red reached up and wiped his nose on his own arm and regarded his guests with cold crimson eyes that were frantically trying to blink back the sun's rays. _

_The fox woman forced a smile and nudged her partner, a tall, gray houndsclanman._

_"Red, I want you to meet your new guardians." Juun's voice boomed throughout the large room. "Deja Visl," The fox woman lifted a dainty pale hand. ", and Gabriel Tyler." _

_"You can call me Gabe if you want." The dog man gave a gentle smile from within a mound of gray bangs. Red reached back and clung to his father. _

_The large Woren laughed loudly, his barrel chest shaking. "They won't hurt you, boy. Now stop being an idiot and go with them."_

_Red clenched his teeth and glared at the pair. "No way! There's no way I'm going off with two dogs! You said I didn't need to associate with people like that, do you remember Dad?" he snapped. _

_One of Deja's thin black eyebrows began to twitch and Juun laughed again, but this time, it had a hint of nervousness to it. "No, no, son. Not these people. I meant...any other people!"_

_"But that clan is the one..." The Woren kid began venomously._

_Juun grasped his son's shoulders tight and shook him once, hard. "I just said not these people!" He sighed and stared into Red's frightened eyes. "These are not the ones, alright? Not everyone from a clan is the same, you got that? Now, again, stop being stupid. You want to be big and strong like your Daddy, right?"_

_Tears welled up in the little Woren's eyes and he nodded briskly. _

_"Well then, let them help you."_

_Red slowly brought his crimson gaze back to meet Deja's violet one. _

_"I...guess so..."_

_* * * _

Shyong turned suddenly and his eyes widened. Before he knew what was going on, he hit the ground. Pain shot from his shoulder and his good eye moved to it. Something long and metal protruded from it. He moved to pull it out, but stopped when his hand was grasped hard in the air. Growling, he gazed up into a wide eyed violet glare.

* * * 

_"This is stupid. Why do I have to study? Weretiger can kick anyone's ass!"_

_"Stop acting like that, Red! You know as well as we do that you need a strong mind to learn to control it!" _

_Red snorted and thumbed through his book hard, almost tearing the pages in the process. "Yeah, well, you shouldn't shout, you idiot fox woman. Like you know what the hell you are talking about."_

_Deja clenched her teeth. "Why you little shit! That's no way to talk to one of your guardians! And my name is Deja!"_

_"Whatever, stupid fox." He shouted slamming the book closed. "I'm hungry. You need to get me some food."_

_"And why should I?!"_

_He smiled, his crimson eyes squinting in the afternoon sun. "Because you're my guardian. You're supposed to care about me."_

_* * *_

Lightning struck again and Deja pushed Shyong's hand into the mud. He winced from the pain in his shoulder and struggled beneath her. "You stupid bitch...!" He sneered arching his back. "This isn't your fight!"

The fox woman focused all of her weight down. "Of course it's my fight!" She cried through wet black hair. "Red's my..."

* * * 

_"You call this training? Are you making fun of me, you stupid fox?"_

_"Damnit, Red, stop calling me that!"_

_Red stared at her, mockingly. "Why not? That's what you are, isn't it?"_

_Deja clenched her fists hard, and fought back tears that angered her. She couldn't cry in front of this stupid kid. Not when he thought of her like this anyways..._

_"You'd think someone as good looking as you would have done something better with her life than come here to Worent for this type of job."_

_Her sparkling violet eyes met his hard crimson stare. "Huh...?"_

_He smiled and pulled his black bandana tight around his forehead. "You heard me. But you know, I guess brains and beauty don't really go together, huh stupid fox woman?" _

_"Red, that's not very..."_

_"No one said I had to be nice to you."_

_"But..."_

_"Besides..." He said gently, with a bit of pink dotting his cheeks. The wind blew, casting a firey mess over his eyes. "I didn't ask for you to care..."_

_* * * _

"I'm his...!"

* * * 

_"Can't sleep?"_

_Red nodded and pulled himself up onto the lowest branch of a tree near him. He swung his feet back and forth hard. "It's that stupid man. You know, my Dad. He's all practicing and stuff and the damn guy can't keep his mouth shut." He brought his head back and smiled at Deja. "He's talking shit to a bunch of sandbags."_

_Deja giggled softly and pushed back her long black bangs._

_"Hey, fox."_

_She glanced up. "Yes?"_

_Crimson flashed over his face. "You...you wanna come sit up here?"_

_For a second, Deja stared blankly at him. "Is this some kind of joke?" She asked flashing a smile. "Is there a tack up there? Or something that'll glue me to the branch?"_

_Red's eyes widened and he crossed his arms. "No, you idiot, I just wanted some company! Why would I do a stupid thing like that?"_

_"I don't know..." She said softly. "I really wouldn't put it past you..."_

_He snorted. "Whatever...do what you want."_

_She giggled again. "Of course I would like to sit with you, Red. I'm glad you asked."_

_He blinked, and then an awkward smile crept onto his face. "Yeah...you should be!" He cried pounding a fist hard against his chest. "I'm Red Warin! Son of Juun Warin! User of the fine art of the Weretiger! Anyone who is anyone would be honored to sit with me!"_

_"Are you sure about that?"_

_He blushed again. "Of course...I mean...why wouldn't they?" _

_"I wouldn't know." She said crossing her arms._

_"That's what I'm talking about!"_

_Deja laughed and pulled herself up onto the branch. _

_For a few minutes, neither said a word. Both just stared out into the clear night sky. _

_"You know," Deja whispered. "I've noticed that the skies here in Worent are a lot clearer than my home town."_

_Red snickered. "Ahh, who cares about stuff like that."_

_"What do you mean 'who cares'?" She asked hurtfully. _

_"I mean, you shouldn't talk about the past." He said softly. Deja turned to him. "I mean...if you dwell about the past, then you can never really face the future with a strong nature, you know?"_

_"I don't understand..."_

_He smiled that awkward smile again. "I guess I'm saying not to reminisce about home. Don't get all freakin' homesick or anythin' and want to leave."_

_Deja's eyes widened. _

_"Because if you did..." He added gently. "I would have to miss you."_

_* * * _

"- his goddamn guardian!" Deja screamed letting go of Shyong's arm and grabbing onto the spike. She pushed down hard and threw her head back as his hot blood sprayed past.

* * * 

"I just don't think it's necessary for you to help those beasts, Dragoneye, so why do you continue to insist on it?"

"Sattva, I..."

A quick slap sounded and Nina squeezed her eyes closed. She leaned back on the door and pressed her ear against the wood. Another slap. Her eyes remained closed and she reached up, touching the rough wood with a trembling hand. She figured this would happen. Ryu wanted to speak to him. 

She had wanted to just leave, but he wouldn't listen. A soft sigh escaped her lips.

He was afraid. There had been fear hidden deep within those beautiful emerald eyes of his. A fear...that tugged at her heartstrings. Could the dragon really have emotions like that?

"Don't you talk back to me, Dragoneye. I am God here...do you realize this?!"

"Of course, Master, but there's..."

"Yes?"

Nina leaned down and peeked through a tiny crack in the wood. Vaguely, she could make out Ryu's form, standing rather awkwardly, bathed in the light of the many glowing candles in the room. 

Sattva was in front of him, balancing on the balls of his feet, his stern young face shrouded in the shadows. He was smiling thinly. Her heart raced. That smile...was one of a madman.

"What reasons would you have to go help these people?" He asked slowly, turning to pace before Ryu who's head followed his every movement. 

"I only wish to help him because I believe he can aid me in the Tower of Ladon."

Nina's hand covered her mouth. That's not what he said earlier! He said...

_"What ever you hear me say in this room...remember that my intentions are to help Red out of the goodness of my heart. You see...Sattva doesn't believe in mercy..."_

Her hand slowly came down. That was right. He had said that he would have to lie to Sattva in order to be able to leave. She shook her head and her bangs went in front of her eyes. She only hoped...that he didn't catch on, for Ryu's sake.

* * * 

Sattva stopped along with Ryu's heart. His azure eyes narrowed. "The Tower of Ladon, hmm?" He asked gently, reaching up with a thin pale hand to push his long silver locks back. The smile remained. "And how will this...beast...help you achieve your goal?" 

"I believe that with his company, and the company of his guardians...it will be easier to get through the Tower. He has to travel there anyways, and..."

"Since when does a dragon need assistance with anything?"

Ryu shook his head. "I didn't mean with fighting, I just meant that if I get stopped by anyone...I can't just go through Windia transformed, now can I?"

Sattva was silent for a second. "Well...I supposed that is true...We needn't any destruction before the time comes..." He closed his eyes and walked back to his seat, the candlelight dancing on his tall, lanky form. "Fine, go, but I want to hear of your progress soon." He said sitting and lifting a piercing gaze to him. "I will not tolerate you coming back here again without success. Do I make myself clear, Dragoneye?" He spoke the last sentence with ice sliding from every word. 

Ryu bowed stiffly. "I understand." 

Sattva's eyes followed the dragon until he was out of the room and then moved to the wall where the shadows suddenly seemed...thicker than before. 

"You were right...he didn't sense you."

The shadows moved and then condensed into a vague human form. "Yes...he is blinded by the human influence..." A voice hissed. 

Sattva cupped his hands under his chin and smiled. "I want that winged woman dead, along with the Woren and his guardians. I'm tired of people distracting my warrior..." 

The shadowed figure glided gently through the dancing darkness of the room. "It shall be done."

* * * 

Shyong's body was sprawled out on the wet mud, his wide open eyes facing the sky. The air was thick with fear, the only sound the pounding of the rain onto the ground. 

Deja's eyes shone pale in the lightning. Her blood soaked hand trembled, but she didn't let go of her weapon. More blood oozed out of the wound. 

... and trickled down the side of her mouth. 

Shyong's eyes swivelled down to his sword protruding from the fox woman's side. His mouth curled into a smile. "You're fast...and you're strong...." He gurgled softly. "But obviously...it wasn't enough..."

Deja's body shook and more blood poured along the sword's decorated blade. It was so cold... Why was it so damn cold...?

The soldier's smile lengthened and he pushed his hand forward. Deja's eyes widened and she managed a small squeak. "Let go of your weapon."

"....never..." She whispered, grasping his sword with her other hand. Her knuckles went white. 

"Fine then...you can die for all I care..."

She brought her paling face to his, wincing as the blade went in more. "I'll...die anyways...I might as well take you to hell with me...!"

Lightning struck and illuminated Shyong's ice blue eye wrenching open wide. Deja's pulled, and her spike tore slowly down the soldier's shoulder. "...Stop...! You idiot...!" Shyong cried, muffled, his mouth filling with rainwater and blood. Gods...there was so much damn blood...

Deja removed her other hand from his blade and joined her own. Through the blood and the rain, her mouth came to smile. It didn't matter anymore. The pain, the blood... It was all over anyways... Even if she managed to kill him...she would die... She would die anyways...

But surprisingly, she wasn't afraid. Becoming a guardian, meant that you gave your life to the one you were guarding. If you didn't die in battle protecting them, then you had not lived out your purpose. Everyone knew that...yet...

Guardians...

They say Weretiger is stupid. That it's God shunned it because all it did was destroy. They say there's no more faith in the Woren religion...

But wasn't that what the guardians were? The faith? The faith that Weretiger would succeed? The faith...that one day...they could redeem themselves... 

The faith that one day...the world would be at peace?

Peace, was exactly what she felt at the edge of that blade. Her whole life, was to protect Red Warin. No matter what. Until now, she didn't know what "no matter what" meant. But she knew it was why Gaberiel wasn't aiding her. 

No one came between a guardian and the sacrifice of their life. 

No one.

Deja's own smile widened with the sudden fading of Shyong's. More blood continued to leak forward. She was going to kill him...She was going to save Red...! She was going to–

A silky sound pierced the air and Deja's body was thrown sideways. 

- die... 

The blade ripped through as the arrow imbedded in her shoulder pushed her to the ground. When the familiar coldness of the wet mud enveloped her...she screamed. 

From the crowd of silent Worens, Gabriel burst through, his sandaled feet slipping on the ground. "Deja!" He cried dropping to his knees near her. 

She continued to scream...as if she couldn't stop. Tears streamed down her rain soaked pale face. Blood pooled around her entire body. 

Eyes wet within his cowl, Gabriel turned back to stare at a strangely blue eyed Woren standing beside Mustadio, a small crossbow dangling from his claws. 

"Yhon!" Greytall roared still struggling within Mustadio's grip. "You...saved that man?! Why would you...?"

Yhon's smile thinned. "He is a soldier of Windia...the best soldiers around..."

The Tanuma's eyes widened and he grasped his bloody stump. "You can't mean...that you actually want that...You want that...thing..."

Yhon pulled the crossbow up and pointed it at his leader. "Nothing personal, Mister Greytall...it's just, I've been getting rather tired of running around with a bounty on my head..." 

"You can't be serious! You go into Windia with him and they'll kill you!"

Yhon laughed gently and pulled the trigger on the crossbow. "Not if I bring your head."

"Yh...!" Greytall's head flew back and his body soon followed, shaking the ground hard as he hit. 

The Taneuma's clan members all brought their gazes to Yhon, who swung the weapon towards them. "You all know I'm a perfect shot...If you dare try to go against me..."

One of the houndsclanmen growled. "Yhon, you bastard! Greytall gave everything to you! You were his right hand man! How could you...!"

Yhon's ice blue eyes shone in the coming of more lightning. "I didn't need anything from him! I never needed him! I never needed you! I never asked him to save me from that mob! I never asked him to...!"

Blood. 

That's all that was left of the shape shifter's head after the ball of purple energy smashed into it. 

Mustadio's wide eyes moved to Shyong, who was standing rather awkwardly, with one arm hanging limp against his side. The other, was outstretched, his hand still spewing violet sparks. With a barely audible grunt, he brought it down. "I didn't need your help you stupid beast..." He hissed. "I don't need anyone's help..." 

He staggered slowly forward, his boots slipping on the mud. "Anyone else want to interfere?" He cried in a strained grainy voice, lifting his hand in front of him. "Anyone?!"

The Worens and the Taneuma clan all remained silent. They knew...when not to do anything. Even though he was one man...even though he was wounded... Was there really a way to stop him? Yhon could have just shot him...if he had a few more seconds... That meant that this man was faster than even him. 

What the hell...was going on?

Through the rain, Shyong's ice blue eyes went to Gabriel leaning on the ground, cradling Deja in his arms. She had finally stopped screaming and subsided into small whimpers. Her blood soaked body was convulsing. Shyong's mouth broke into a smile. "Well, I see she really is strong. A normal person would have been dead by now..." 

Gabe reached up and pulled the cowl back, snarling. "You bastard..." He seethed. "She won't die from this...mark my words..." 

...but he really didn't know. 

She was so cold. Every bit of her skin was becoming so pale, it was turning blue. Blood was pouring from the sword wound faster than he could mend... 

...Gods...don't let her die...

"Oh really? I didn't know you could live with half of your internal organs split in two!" Shyong cried laughing. "Or it is some kind of new fad...?" Gabriel growled and Shyong laughed even harder. "You get it, mutt? She's going to die! ...for someone like...him?" 

He stopped when he faced where Red was supposed to be. The crowd all looked around. 

Where was the bastard?

Shyong raised his hand into the air and violet mist poured out of it. "Where are you, you bastard?" He cried frantically swinging his gaze back and forth. How could he have just...disappeared? A huge thing like Weretiger...disappearing into thin air? 

Immpossible! It just...

His ice eyes suddenly widened and he whirled around, just in time to see the huge tawny claw come down.

Everything went black.

* * * 

Nina closed her eyes and let the wind pull her bangs from her face. "How long will it take us to get there?"

Ryu spread his large crimson wings and grasped onto her tighter. "Not too long. Ten minutes at the most." His deep, scratchy voice said. 

She opened her eyes and looked up and into his almost glowing crimson stare. His long white hair flowed up and out of his face as he forced a toothy grin. "What's going on, Ryu...?" She asked softly, trying to suppress the feeling of fear that continued to claw at her. 

He shook his head. "I heard pain. Something's happening in Worent. We have to help, that's all." 

"I see..."

"Are you frightened?"

Nine turned and looked straight ahead, feeling his scales flex on his arms as he moved to hold her more firmly. "I'm not sure...but I keep getting this awful feeling that I will be soon..."

"The most we can do it just hurry." Ryu growled, beating his wings harder. 

"Well then..." Nina said grasping onto his forearms tight. "That's exactly what we must do." 

Ryu smiled and pull his wings back, close to his body, and dove. 


	24. Burden

A/N: Look! I can finally make italics!!! LOOK! Hehehehe

Okay, okay, on with the chapter... .

I know it's a little short, but I'm a little pressed for time now. Better job hunting and having a new crew is taking it's toll. We're getting closer and closer to the end...maybe subconsciously I'm trying to make this last forever... Hehehe.

Enjoy!

Chapter 24

The further away they got from Drogen, the warmer the air seemed to become. It came as a relief, though, to Nina who had spent those days in the dragon town praying to see the sun without a cold, gray haze over it. The gentle, rhythmic beat of Ryu's wings was soothing, and calmed the fear that crept around in her heart. She looked back, and watched the wind flow through his long snow white mane.

Her gaze fell slightly. It still bothered her to see him like this. Generally, it was the same Ryu...but there was something about his eyes that still screamed "monster".

_"It's like another personality... I don't feel like the same person in this form."_

"The dragon." That's what he had called it. But was "it" really an "it"? Was it really a completely different personality trying to break through? Was he really just a host for a power crazed monster?

Ladon. The Goddess. Weretiger.

All of them fighting for what they believed in...but who...was right?

She shook the hair from her eyes. Maybe that was they were ultimately trying to figure out.

A sharp grunt from Ryu caught her attention. "Y-yes?"

"Look, Nina. The clouds ahead of us are getting darker."

She lifted her head and peered out, eyes narrowing in the wind. Below them, the clouds were rumbling and darkening at a rapid pace. Her eyes followed a streak of blue lightning "Incredible...look at that storm..."

"It's right over Worent."

Nina looked up and shook her head to let the wind push her hair out of her wide eyes again. "Are you getting a bad feeling as well?" She asked noting the strange tension brewing in her gut.

She shrank back unconsciously when his red eyes met hers. "Yes. And I think I know why."

"Why?"

"It's him."

She blinked "Him?"

Ryu tore his gaze from her and nodded briskly. "Tsunaia."

_"Tsunaia...am I correct?"_

_"Er...yes..."_

_Shyong looked up slowly, nervousness flowing over him. Princess Nina smiled and lifted her hand to her face, pushing her long honey bangs from her face beneath a large straw hat. She stood against the wind with her hips jutted to the side; all her weight focused on her right foot. Her short white sundress, riddled with bright yellow pansies, flowed against her small form in this cool afternoon breeze. Her wings fluttered and he watched the sun's rays reflect from the snow white feathers. "I'm sorry I didn't stay to talk to you the other day." She said softly. _

_The young soldier managed a nervous smile and set the sword he was polishing on the grass beside him. He rather liked doing his chores out in the courtyard, especially on a day like this...and with the possibility of seeing her again. He remained sitting and ran his hand through his short, het black hair. "Oh, it's quite alright, your highness, I just..." He closed his ice blue eyes. "This is rather embarrassing, but at first, I didn't realize who you were..."_

_She giggled and he looked up. His smile widened. She had a bit of freckles on her small dainty nose. Her hands clasped behind her back and she switched her weight to the other foot. "It's alright, soldier! I was just so preoccupied with everything..." He watched as she lowered her head and removed her hat, it's long white and yellow ribbons waving frantically in the breeze. "I did want to say, though..." She said gently, her bright sea blue eyes gazing at him with an odd expression of respect. "You were going to 'save' me." _

_He chuckled and brought one knee to his chest. "I told you, I didn't know who you were... I didn't see your wings." His hands went to his head again and he scratched nervously. "I feel like an imbecile...I just..."_

_"...but regardless, you were going to save me had I fallen."_

_He regarded her with his own odd stare. "Ah...yes...I guess you are right..."_

_She clutched the hat in front of her hard and lowered her head. "I don't understand why you would do that..."_

_Shyong blinked. "Why...would I not?"_

_A strange smile crept across her innocent features. "Why would someone care so much...for a stranger?"_

Dark, wet, grainy mud.

Shyong spat at the ground, feeling around his mouth with his tongue to get the foul mess from between his clenched teeth. Wincing, he rolled over onto his back. What the hell had hit him? He remembered staring at those two guardians and then...blackness. He strained to bring focus back to his eyes.

The rain was still roaring all around him. His ears rung and stung; he was pretty sure they were bleeding. Slowly, painfully, and with his hand grasping the still throbbing wound on his shoulder, he sat up. Gasps chorused within the crowd of Worens and the circle tightened. He growled and his eyes swivelled from one gaping face to the next. What were they staring at?

It was then, he felt the hot breath cascade down his back.

Hot, humid, and definitely not human.

Turning slowly, his eyes widened.

Gabriel grasped on to Deja's shaking form. She was paling even more than before, and was cold as ice. He shook the mass of wet gray hair from his eyes and pulled her close. Her ears twitched and she brought her eyes to his.

His heart sank. She was scared. Even though she had risked her life for Red...she was scared. She didn't want to die. Not yet..., but this was what had to happen. This was the way she was supposed to die...so why? Why was she staring at him like that? Why had she been so ready to give her life before, but was like this now?

Was it not right?

Something...was wrong?

Squeezing his eyes closed, he opened his robe and tucked her inside. If she wasn't ready, then it wasn't time. "Don't worry." He whispered softly, leaning down. "I won't let you go like this." And with that, the hand that held her head slid forward and began to glow a faint blue.

Red stood before Shyong, completely transformed. He was hunched close to the ground, spine arched high in the air and head bent down. Saliva dripped from his long fangs and hot mist poured down. The soldier attempted to move, but stopped when the Woren grunted menacingly. He clenched his teeth and spat out water. What was he waiting for? He was just standing there, glaring at him with those bloodthirsty crimson eyes.

The cat grunted again and suddenly crouched lower, bringing his head almost into the mud. The muscles in his back tensed and he reared back. Immediately, Shyong threw his arms in front of his face and braced.

He felt the wind, he heard the movement...but the scream that pursued, was not his own.

Bringing his arms down slowly, he turned to see the crowd of Worens frantically dispersing. He looked down at where the Weretiger had stood. All that were left were two crude gashes in the ground. Swaying slightly, he looked back at the crowd, noticing now the tawny blurred figure weaving through.

One by one, Worens fell and Shyong's eyes widened. It was like watching a dream. One minute a Woren would be glancing frantically around and then there would be a fountain of blood. He snickered and squeezed his shoulder tight. "What stupidity...This is all the protection Worent has to offer?" he cried out, lurching forward. "I'll have you know-..."

Pain suddenly seared through the left side of his face and he turned to the sky.

_What...was happening...?_

_Everything was so hazy... so...damn...was this...reality?_

_Blood flew and Red screamed. He didn't know who's it was, he tried to care...but his mind was telling him he didn't have to..._

It doesn't matter. No one matters. Let go.

_No...he couldn't. Not now... _

You have to.

_But it was so easy to let go._

It's the only way.

_No!_

_Another mangled body passed Red's blurry vision. Deep within the recesses of his mind, Red tried to reach out. His small, childlike fingers fumbled through the clouds, but they couldn't get a grasp. _

It's useless...just let go.

_But he couldn't! Even if he wanted to, there was no way..._

_The clouds swirled and condensed before his widened, bloodshot eyes. Darker it became...until all he could see was nothingness._

_Fear struck his heart. Maybe letting go was all he could do now._

_The pounding of his heart slowed, and from within the darkness, two crimson eyes burned through._

Purge...

Nina squeezed her eyes closed as rain tore at her face. "Ryu! You have to dive now! We have to get out of the air! The rain will...!"

"Shut up! Don't you think I know!" Came his gruff voice. "Now, grab on. I won't be responsible if you fall." After shooting him an angry look, she nodded and grasped his forearms. He pulled his wings close and after a second, they began to fall.

The feeling of weightlessness hit her like a shot and her stomach went to her throat. Exhilaration flew through her and she couldn't help but to smile into the torrents whipping at them. She hadn't felt flight like this in a long time and it was even better because Ryu was experienced; she had a feeling she would never be able to go this fast. The black clouds careened past and before she knew it, the city of Worent came into view. Nina placed her hands over her eyes and strained to see. They widened. Was that...? Smoke?

They continued to fall. Everything started to get clearer. Smoke. Flames. Panicking Worens. Blood and...

Her hands lowered. The rain didn't matter anymore. His stare burned right through it.

"Tsunaia..."

Ryu's wings billowed out and Nina felt her body jerk violently back. His feet hit the ground gracefully and he stood, holding her in front of him protectively, his long white mane coming forward and flowing down over his shoulders and hers. Her body shook and her wings ruffled. Her heart slammed against her chest.

_His face..._

Shyong's hand grasped his shoulder tighter. The pain intensified when he stared into that goddamn beast's eyes. He swayed and growled. Ryu grasped Nina tighter. "You..." The soldier seethed venomously. "Don't you dare touch her..."

Nina's eyes trailed over the scars on his face, widening even more when they reached his left eye. The cold blue she once remembered was now nothing but a clouded pool of blindness. No color. No emotion. Destroyed.

"It's hideous, isn't it, Princess."

She jerked back as though struck and he immediately covered it with his blood soaked hand, turning from her slightly. "It's not..." she stopped, but her look said it all. Yes it was. Ryu had destroyed him. Her hands grasped his forearms tighter. Was this what one had to live with...after an encounter with "the dragon"?

"Nina." Ryu's voice suddenly cut in. She saw Shyong suck in his breath. She turned and the dragon pointed a red clawed finger towards the giant statue in the middle of the town.

Her eyes widened slowly with the turning of her head. Gabe glanced up after pulling his blood soaked partner back a bit. "Is that Gabe? And...Deja?" She asked softly.

The only sound that followed, was the rain.

She turned back towards Shyong. "Tsunaia...did you..." She asked in a tiny voice. "She's not moving, Tsunaia..."

The soldier lifted his hand from his wound and shook the blood from it, running it back and forth through the torrential downpour. "...In the way..."

Nina swallowed and pulled away from Ryu, who reluctantly let her go to her surprise. "...In...the..._way_?" she managed to choke out. "Tsunaia, have you gone completely _mad_?"

Shyong's hand went to his face and squeezed. The pain searing through intensified. "Not mad," he croaked. "I just know how to deal with things in an efficient way."

"And...the village?"

"All in the way."

"What of Red?"

"What of him?" He spat.

Nina pushed her wet bangs from her eyes with a trembling hand. "Tsunaia, where is Red?"

A smirk crept to his lips and he lifted his head. "Out there, somewhere...probably killing more people..."

"...What?"

"Juun's dead too."

Nina looked back and followed Ryu's finger to a body lying on the other side of the statue. "Red's father too? Tsunaia...how can you possibly call this 'efficient'...? It's murder! And...!"

His hand slipped down and covered his bad eye. "I can't think with that..._thing _around. Princess, be a good girl and dismiss him."

She heard Ryu growl behind her. "Dismiss _who, _you bastard?"

She took a deep breath. "Revert." Nina said without looking back.

"What?"

"You heard me." She said a little more fiercely. "He wants the dragon gone...so it shall be done. I don't want anymore meaningless bloodshed. I'm sure all of this can be fixed by talking and..."

"It can't be fixed with words!" Ryu cried stepping forward, wings unfurling. His angry crimson eyes bulged through the wet wisps of white hair stringing over his face. "You must be an idiot to think...!"

"_I said revert, dragon!_"

At the sound of her high pitched yell, a sound he had never heard before, he immediately shut his mouth. He wordlessly reverted, producing the familiar aura of light around his body. The light dispersed and then settled on his human likeness.

"I choose to believe you have done as I asked." She almost whispered, not moving until she heard a small grunt of approval. "Very well then." Her attention went back to Tsunaia, who looked a touch more comfortable. "Now..." She gave another glance around, noticing a few more bodies scattered about and some rustling near them. "Are you going to tell me..., your Princess, what the...hell you have done?"

Shyong's smirk broke into a full blown grin. His arms went out. "You're knight is here, Princess Nina!" he cried with a jovial voice that, to Nina's horror, couldn't be considered sarcastic. "I've come to take you home. Your father misses you! He sent me all the way here!" He twirled and swayed a bit. "I endured such hardships to see your angelic face again! I had to...coincide...with these...these..." He turned a disgusted stare to Mustadio who glared back. "Vagabonds..."

"Vagabonds?" Mustadio cried. "You killed Yhon!" He glanced down at Greytall's body, grimacing at the arrow protruding from his giant stallion head. "You brought upon the downfall of one of the greatest Taneumas this world had ever known! How can you say that _you _endured hardships? And..." He managed to smirk within all this anger. "She's not necessarily a picture of perfection, like you said. She looks a little under the weather if you know what I mean..."

"No...I don't. Enlighten me." Shyong hissed.

Quickly, Nina intervened. "Stop it, Tsunaia! It doesn't matter!" She cried. "I don't want you to hurt any more people!"

"Then come with me."

"...But, I..."

Ryu walked forward and placed two, to her relief, human hands on her sagging shoulders. "She belongs with me now."

"Ryu..." She whispered looking up and through the rain at him. He matched her gaze with a slight smile.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no little dragon boy bastard." Shyong mumbled loudly, whirling to face him. He noticed the man was starting to have little control over his left arm. The arm in question swung forward to point an accusing finger, looking more like a dead weight than an appendage. "Her father wants me to bring her back, The King of Windia! You can't disobey the King, I can't disobey the King, SHE can't disobey the King! Do you want her to die? _He'll_ kill me, _he'll_ kill her... I have to bring her back you see, because if I don't, _he _will be in my dreams again and I can't deal with that anymore, oh please gods, please come back beautiful...Princess Nina..."

Ryu's hands grasped her tighter. "He really is mad..." He whispered in a voice he was sure only she could hear. "The way he's speaking...the pace he's speaking at. I can't..."

Both of Shyong's arms came forward and a pained look crossed his face. "Princess, I need you...I've needed you for so long, don't you understand? You are the only one that keeps me sane, I can't let go of you. I can't loose sight! When you are around, _he _doesn't come to my dreams; _he_ can't get into my head! Don't you see?!" His voice was becoming high pitched now. "I need you Princess Nina...I need you-.."

A roar erupted from the distance and tore through the air. As one, Nina, Ryu, and Shyong watched as what they could only describe as a streak of blurred color careened right into the soldier's unprotected chest.

Blood flying from his wrenched open mouth and eyes full of Weretiger, Shyong's body was flung back. "Red!" Nina cried when they both hit the ground. Behind her, Ryu poised.

Shyong's hands shot forward and caught the cat's jaws just before they came down on him. Sneering, he clutched the hot saliva covered fangs with trembling fingers. "You bastard! You hid in the crowd!"

Red growled and plunged his hands into the ground on either side of Shyong's shoulders. The muscles in his back and neck rippled and he pushed forward. The ground cracked, and Shyong's body sunk slowly in the debris. Eyes swivelling wildly, he fought to keep control.

"Red, what are you doing?!" Nina cried bringing her fists in front of her face and shaking her head frantically. He answered by roaring and pushing Shyong farther into the ground. "Red!"

Ryu's hand grasped the collar of her dress before she had a chance to run. A confused look met him. "Idiot!" he hissed to her surprise. "He can't hear you!"

"But...!" Her eyes went to the cat bending over the soldier. His size...dwarfed Shyong, and he was a large man. He was just... Red had grown ten times larger than normal, and the claws on his hands... they were like individual blood covered swords. The only distinguishing feature about him was the black bandana. Torn and ravaged it was, but still...a reminiscence of the friend she knew. Everything else...was gone. He still had the crimson eyes and all, but now... they were wide and glowing with an anger...she couldn't possibly understand.

"It's not normal anger." She looked back. Ryu's emerald eyes met hers. "He's berserk. Whatever anger he has...it's an empty anger. Do you know what it means to be berserk?" She shook her head slowly and he sighed. "One who is berserk...will fight, until his body ceases to function."

"Death?" She cried in almost a whisper.

"In extreme cases...yes."

She looked back at Red. He was still pushing Shyong. "Should we stop him?"

"No."

"Why? He'll kill Tsunaia!"

"He'll kill us if we get near him!"

"But Tsunaia!"

Ryu grasped her other shoulder and turned her sharply to face him, eyes wide. "Do you really care that much? Who do you care for more?! Red, or him?!"

Nina blinked back tears she didn't expect to come. "Well...I..."

"Doesn't matter." Ryu said, his expression softening at the sight of tears. "Either way, one will die. We just have to hope it's Shyong."

"So all we can do is watch?"

"What else do you propose we do?"

She looked back at Gabe, who was frantically running a blue hand over Deja's still body. "Can we..."

"Neither one of us can do anything for her. Gabriel has healing power. Do we?"

"No..."

"Then there is nothing. In both situations, we will be in the way."

"...But I can't just sit here and watch, Ryu! These are our friends!"

"Yes, but interfering can cause more problems. You really want to put yourself in danger? That's just something else for them to worry about."

Her mouth opened and then closed. She didn't think about it that way, but...to be a burden...

_I'm a burden..._

Her fists clenched.

_A useless...stupid...Princess._

Hot tears began to stream.

_The ones I love, I can't even help. I have no power..._

Even though her frightened, frustrated eyes were wide, she barely caught sight Shyong's hand shooting up, and plunging deep into Red's neck.

P.S, next chapter we will be done with Worent. I'm planning on not posting the next one until it's at least 15 or so pages long. I found the new job and sadly...it's a full time one, but from now on I have every weekend free! I'll try to make some writing time soon. I really want to, today, when I tweaked this one, I felt pretty good. It relieves stress lol. That and watching 80 eps of Naruto and some Full Metal Alchemist... aghh oh well, I know you guys will stay with me until the end! Thanks!


	25. Stress

**Chapter 25**

_For thousands of years, people have relied on the Gods do to for them, what they could not do for themselves. _

_Humans are only humans after all._

_The Gods are there to protect, to make life more livable for those who choose to believe..._

_But what about the ones who don't? What of the ones that were thrown into belief by someone else's accord? _

_What say do they have?_

_Are they really humans at all...?_

_...or just pawns..._

"_RED!_"

A bright light flashed and flew forward, enveloping Nina's body in a matter of seconds. The air screamed past, and her hands covered her ears.

_This light...it's the same as before..._

Her blue eyes widened and the pupils shrunk to pinpoints. The air collected into what seemed like a tangible force and forced itself down on her. The ground beneath her cracked and sunk. She stumbled and strained to glance up.

The light above her thinned and contorted into vivid beams of color that curved to swirl around her shaking body. Breathing raggedly and mind muddled, she threw her head from side to side frantically.

"Ryu? Ryu! RYU!" She shrieked, reaching out into the blinding light. Where the hell was he? Her arms flailed and her unconfident fingers stretched. Her eyes filled with panic.

_The same light that destroyed that man..._

She screamed for him again, and the world's sound boomed out all around her.

Without her consent, her arms shot forward and sliced through the light.

_In the beginning, all the Gods were the same; they all had the same believers, and all worked as one. The ultimate team; what one could not do, another could, and they accepted the help with the utmost gratitude. They were happy and the people were happy. The world and the heavens were in harmony._

_...Until the day "it" was discovered._

_The human God was destroyed by an unknown force. One day he just, disappeared. Left in the shadow of his defeat, his followers who once had everything, lost it all. For hundreds of years, the Godless heathens searched for the "perfect" replica of the God that created and loved them, but all they found were the "monsters"; The Dragon God and the Woren God. _

_Desperate for a "human" god, they looked to the Windians who believed in a Goddess. Worshiping a female figure was a preposterous idea to them, but, she was "human" after all... and...the epitome of beauty. _

_Humans had always envied the Windians for their beauty and wings, and decided that believing in this Goddess would give them the hope that they believed they wanted...and deserved. _

_The Goddess accepted them with open arms, and drew in the overflowing belief that came from these lost souls. As a result, her power grew over a thousand-fold. _

_Thus... "it" was discovered._

_"It" being the realization that a God's power was only as strong as the belief of it's followers. _

_So what had happened to the human's God? It was obvious that he had an overabundance of followers, so why did he suddenly disappear?_

_Some would say that some Gods, in the beginning, might have discovered their source of power before the others. _

_Some say...that the Goddess's heart, is as cold as the smile she bestows upon the ones she despises..._

Voices flowed through her head and all she could do was scream and claw at her hair. The pain seemed to dull them, but the damn things wouldn't leave.

She threw her head back and forth. What was that story? Why did it hurt her head to hear it? Wasn't that what Red had told her in the beginning?

_That bitch of a goddess is what started it..._

She knew the people began to believe in the Goddess and she became greedy. That was what started the war. She knew that! Why was her mind trying to remind her of it? And what...?

_Open your eyes._

Before she even realized they were closed, daylight snuck in with a force that made her head snap back.

The rushing sounds disappeared and all that was heard, was the deafening roar of silence.

She squeezed her eyes closed a few times and tried to focus.

Everything was the same...Shyong, Red...

Wait.

Her heart quickened. No...it wasn't the same. The air...the people...were all..still.

Sucking in what breath she could, she stepped back...and into something wet. She spun around and her eyes widened. The raindrops, which were cascading over the valley just moments ago, were now hovering timeless in midair. With trembling fingers, she reached up and touched one of the clear floating masses and squeaked when it broke apart into smaller droplets and settled on her skin. "How is this...possible?"

She swallowed and brought her hand back to touch her lips. Her voice was grainy and muffled and felt like...it didn't belong here. Her head turned and the visions before her stretched and bent like curving mirror, creating a twisted, distorted atmosphere.

_I don't belong here. _She thought, fear escalating. _Why am I here? Am I still standing here, in Worent? What of Ryu?_

What of Ryu?

She almost didn't look back at Ryu's frozen figure. It was to be expected. If everything else was still, why wouldn't he be? Even so, her heart seemed to sink. He couldn't help her. All he could do was stare ahead with wide unmoving emerald eyes.

Her fists balled and her eyebrows furrowed together tightly. Why was she here? What had happened? "Okay..." She whispered softly in that scratchy unreal voice. She had to think back.

She remembered Shyong getting bombarded by Red and then...Red was hurt and she had screamed. Her brow furrowed even more. But how could that have any connection with this?

_But don't you remember? You screaming is what killed that man._

She whirled around. Nothing, just the odd bending world. "Wh-who's...there?" She managed to whisper. Another voice, different, but strangely familiar floated past her. She shook her head and thrust her fists back behind her. Her eyes closed to stop the coming of tears. No, she was through being scared. "Who's there!" She attempted again, louder. "Answer me!"

_haha..._

That laugh...was like a dozen tiny ice cubes rolling down her spine. Soft, songlike, and felt as though the one who was laughing, had a joke that if you didn't get...you would die.

_The Goddess was known to have amazing powers. Greater than even Ladon's, some would say._

Nina scowled and turned. "I don't care about the Goddess!" She cried swinging her arm in front of her. The rain drops parted to give it clearance. "I've heard that story before...Why do I need to hear it again?"

_Story? haha...my dear, that's no story. It's the truth._

"Even if it is..." She murmured. "What does it have to do with me?"

_Look around you, my child... How come you are allowed to move about whereas your Woren and Dragon friends cannot?_

She shook her head and glanced back at Ryu, wondering if that silent face had any clue of the events unfolding before it. "How should I know? I'm just..."

_To them...you are moving at a pace their eyes cannot follow._

Her hands dropped. A pace that their eyes could not follow? That didn't make any sense? How could she have the strength or the ability to do something like that?

_Maybe to them, YOU are the monster._

Her eyes widened and her chest tightened. "...Monster?"

_After all, they know that you murdered that man._

"I didn't murder him!"

_What happened then, Princess? Did he burst into pieces out of his own accord?_

Breathing more raggedly, she clutched at her chest. "I...didn't do that! How...how could I do that to him?"

_You wanted him to die._

"I didn't!"

_You didn't want to go back, so you killed him._

Frantic breathing was making her feel light headed. "It's true, I didn't want to go back to Windia..., but that's no reason to kill someone. I know that!" Her gaze went to the ground. "I don't know what happened. Maybe...I didn't kill him...but if I did, it was a..."

_So you admit that you are a murderer?_

She clutched her chest tighter. "No! It was an accident! I don't know what happened! I...didn't...want to do it!"

Silence.

Suddenly, she felt very alone. Wiping the tears from her eyes she stumbled backwards. Who was that speaking to her? Why was he bringing up Mikhal? And how...did he even know?

"It...was an accident..." She repeated, every syllable flowing from her lips taking a static-like tone. "I don't have that kind of power. That's...the kind of power people like Ryu have..."

_What makes you think you aren't as strong as him?_

The voice returning brought a much resented wave of relief over her. "He's a dragon." she muttered dumbly.

_You are stronger._

"I..."

Something told her to look to her left. Slowly, cautiously, her hands released her dress and allowed her body to turn. The raindrops above Shyong and Red's struggling statues shimmered and began to dance wildly. Light burst forth and Nina's eyes threatened to close.

From within the swirling particles of illumination, a snowy, static figure of a white robed man faded in and out of view.

Her lips shook and formed a word her mind screamed to never utter again.

_"Meros..."_

Limbs...tingling...

Were they shaking?

Was she not in reality before?

Nina moved her head to the side in a slow, fluid motion. Tiny rainbow colored specks of light fluttered before her vision like tiny butterflies. She tried to wave them away with a heavy hand, but they returned and moved even more erratically.

_Are you cold?_

The voice was muffled and distant. She answered with a shiver that cascaded down her entire body. Teeth chattering, she pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. Instinctively, her wings came forward and covered her. Somehow, it calmed her.

Slowly, she glanced up from beneath the wavering snow white feathers and into...

...hell.

Her pupils constricted as _his _image burned itself into them.

"What do you want from me!" She mouthed, unable to produce any sound.

_Come home... _

She watched as his white bangs dripped gently in front of his cold amber stare. "Why?" again, no sound.

A smile crept it's way across his youthful face, the lips parting to reveal perfect white teeth.

_Why, you ask? _

The smile widened and the amber deepened. Nina felt thin fingers graze across the top of her wings. It burned like acid.

_Because...you belong to me..._

A high pitched scream filled the air.

All at once, the rain fell.

Lucia bit almost through the quill dangling in her mouth. The ink bottle near her toppled and as darkness spread over the parchment, she watched the thin fibers swell. Her slate eyes narrowed and she pushed away from the table.

"Nina! What's wrong with you? Snap out of it!"

The young Windian's eyes shot open. Rain hit them and she pawed fiercely. "Wh-..."

"Nina, please calm down!" Her head went back and forth as she was shaken. "What happened?" Ryu's soaked mane gathered onto her shoulder when he leaned down.

Mumbling something her dragon friend couldn't decipher, she threw herself forward and out of his grasp.

"Where are you going?" He cried. "Nina!"

_I have to stop this. _Nina thought racing towards the battle, tiny feet slipping in the mud. _I can't let anyone else die here!_

Shyong slid back with his arms crossed in front of him. "Idiot..." he murmured panting heavily. "It's useless fighting me!"

Red growled in response, dropped his shoulder down, and barreled forward, his huge clawed feet tearing into the soft muddy ground. Shyong clenched his teeth and attempted to break the tiger's advance with his own arms, but the wound in his shoulder protested. Blood cascaded from it upon impact and he screamed when the pain shot throughout his torso.

He shook his head violently and sneered up at Red who's giant jaws were at eye level. The cat's hot breath steamed in the already humid air, seeping through razor incisors and past glowing crimson eyes. "You...don't scare me..." Shyong sputtered, mouth full of rainwater and mud. His hands closed in on the Woren's short spiky fur. Red snickered, reared back, and pulled Shyong's still attached arm, out of it's socket.

The soldier's face went white and he stumbled back with the appendage hanging limply at his side. Red swung out his enormous paws and Shyong ducked, barely missing the impact. He spat out water and sneered. "You...bastard..." His good arm went back behind him and the hand opened, the fingers curling in a clawlike fashion. Violet sparked and the energy crackled, spreading up the through the spaces between his fingers, resembling tiny erratically moving threads. The purple sparks reflected off of his sudden wide smile. "You're dead..." He hissed, bringing the hand forward.

"Stop it, Tsunaia! You must not hurt him!"

Shyong's eyes widened when blood and feathers flew before him.

_"All I want to do is protect her."_

_"Do you really believe that is your purpose in life?"_

_Shyong nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "That's what the King told me..."_

_"No Tsunaia, that is what you told yourself." Lucia's slate eyes bore down on the young soldier and he glanced quickly away._

_His fist clenched. "I don't expect you to understand." He bit his lip. _

_Lucia paced in front of him, her long tail swishing angrily behind her. "What's there to understand?" She muttered. "The girl's spoiled. Everyone pays attention to her...just because she's..."_

_"No, she's not like that." He said shaking his head._

_"Take it from me," Lucia snapped, eyes wide. "She's a Princess. They're all like that. Don't bother telling me otherwise."_

_Again, Shyong's anxious hand went to his already irritated neck. "Ever since I first saw her, I've felt something."_

_"Felt something? Like what?" The Woren inquired, never taking her cold gray eyes from him. _

_Shyong glanced down. "Something deep within me. A strong..." He squinted slightly. "...familiar feeling." Lucia opened her mouth to comment, but stopped when he looked up, locking her in a strangely determined stare. "Lucia..." He whispered. "I saw my mother..."_

Nina's head flew back, her wide blue eyes leaking tears. Blood hit Shyong's face and he dove forward to catch her. His right arm screamed in protest, but he shook it off. "Princess..." His voice came out choked as he dropped to his knees and pulled her close to him. Her damp wings hung limply from her and spread their white beauty onto the dark muddy ground.

"Nina!" Ryu screamed as white lightning streaked overhead. Weretiger pounced back at the sudden shriek and crouched low to the ground, his tail swishing behind him.

Shyong's hands came out from under his princess, trembling and covered in blood. "Princess...Nina..." He murmured, his crimson fingers curling. "Why...?"

Her lids fluttered for a second, and then opened slowly. She started incoherently at him for a second and then shook her head. "I...don't want you to hurt him..." she managed to sputter through the pouring rain.

"But he..."

"I said no one is to be hurt!" Her face flinched slightly, but she continued, despite the incredible pain surging up and down her body.

Shyong's hand went to the back of her head and pulled her up until her forehead touched his lips.

Ryu's fists clenched.

"You know I would never want to hurt you, Princess..." Shyong whispered gently, keeping a wary eye on Weretiger and the dragon. "I just wanted to get you back... Your father is so worried."

"He's lying!" Ryu cried, but he wasn't quite sure why. Of course her father missed her, and for heaven's sake they thought she was kidnaped. But still...there was something... _Not a man like Shyong. _Ryu thought bitterly. _I should be the one to take her home._

"I know he does." She said softly, closing her eyes.

He pulled her head back and buried his face in her neck. "I missed you too, Princess... I couldn't sleep. I couldn't bear that thought of that..._thing_...being near you."

Ryu growled. "I think the same thing of you."

Keeping his face pressed against her skin, he turned towards the dragon. His blank eye went wide. "I won't have your filthy hands anywhere near her..." he seethed.

"But I..."

"Don't waste your breath." Nina whispered, lifting her hand to Shyong's face. She brushed the back of it against his scars. "He means nothing." Ryu's emerald eye widened and his shaking fists dropped to his sides. She slowly turned her gaze towards him. "After all...he is a monster." Her lips moved slowly in Ryu's mind, every syllable coming out and piercing his heart.

"You can't be serious, Nina..."

Shyong's mouth curled into a vicious smirk. "Of course she means it."

Ryu clenched his teeth and stomped forward "No...that's not it!" He shook his head and threw his hand out. "Nina whatever you are trying to do, just stop it now!"

Her eyes narrowed in the rain. "What do you mean...?"

Ryu ground his toe into the mud absentmindedly. "We talked...about how to save the world, Nina. I told you I wanted to do something about it...and you told me the same." He looked down and let the rain wash his dark blue locks slowly over his shoulders. "I know you want to help... I know you think you can, and so do I, but..." He closed his eyes. "You can't do it by yourself...so please don't try. The last thing I want is for you to be hurt."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She snapped. "I just want to go home."

"No you don't!" He cried baring his teeth, "Stop it, Nina! You can't help everyone by yourself! You need me...you need..." He motioned to Deja and Gabe. "You need us..."

Nina shook her head. "Tsunaia...please get me away from here. I want to go home..." she whispered pulling gently on the front of his cape.

"Don't do this, Nina."

"Don't speak to her, dragon!" Shyong growled standing up. Nina whimpered in his arms. "You heard what she said. She wants nothing to do with you."

"She wants everything to do with me." The dragon spat, casting a murderous eye to him.

"And what did you expect?" Wind whipped through and pulled Shyong's cape over Nina's dangling body. "A girl born of such high prestige would never have anything to do with someone like you. While the blood in you may run strong...it's not our kind of blood." He smirked. "Right now...you stand before me looking like a human, but I know behind that pretty boy face, is a monster that wouldn't think twice about destroying everything."

"Just like how you destroyed this town?"

Shyong's smile contorted into a snarl. "Why you goddamned little..."

"Tsunaia...he's not worth it...let's just go..." Nina said from within the navy of his cape.

The soldier's blank, glaring eye lingered on Ryu for a few seconds and then he turned from him, muttering obscenities under his breath.

"You...you turn back around you coward!" Ryu cried, feeling panic flood over him. She was really leaving him. This...bastard was really taking her away. "I said turn around!"

"Ignore him." Nina said softly, feeling the muscles tense in Shyong's arms.

"You can't do this!" The dragon's voice became shrill and he felt his fangs once again begin to lengthen.

_Not again..._

Shyong's cape swung out into the rain.

_She's turning away from me again..._

The veins in Ryu's arms pulsed.

_The feel of her skin against his was amazing. Just the mere thought of her being so close to him: so fully enveloped with him, was enough to send him over the edge._

_Before, he had had thoughts of what it would be like to be in love..._

_Probably none of them were like how it really was. How could they have been? He was socially inept. _

_...the pariah of all the races but his own..._

_But as he felt her fingernails dig into his back, heard her voice whimper his name softly, and as his wide eyes locked with hers...he felt accepted. _

_Love..._

_Was that what made his heart beat fast? _

_Was it the feeling deep in this chest that made his soul feel like it would explode? _

_Or was it the feeling that rushed over him when he grasped at her wings and tore at her tiny body? _

_The overwhelming feeling of passion and aggression that both frightened and amazed him?_

_The Dragon seemed to understand..._

_...so why couldn't he?_

Weretiger, growing bored with being excluded from the action for so long, growled and stretched his mighty claws deep into the mud.His jaw wretched open and his large pink tongue lolled forward. Ryu whirled, nostrils flaring. He had forgotten about the cat. It had been so damn quiet! Red shook water from his massive head and reared back, an even louder growl rumbling from deep within his throat.

Shyong's ears perked and he turned. Nina tried to see from underneath his cloak. She felt his chest heave when he snickered. "So he finally decides to do something." Her eyes barely caught a violet spark trailing down his arm to his fingers. "I can easily end this you know." He said stretching the fingers and allowing the spark to disperse over his entire hand. Nina opened her mouth to protest, but was cut short by a blur of movement that startled even Ryu.

Weretiger suddenly howled and went back on his hind legs. Ryu's eyes frantically traced over the tigers body.

_What the hell was that fast? _

Finally they stopped on a pair of tiny white hands groping and grasping at the thick fur on the cat's neck. Some of the anxiousness in him eased. So Deja was alright after all.

The fox woman cried out something inaudible due to the rain and in seconds, Gabe was there, his arms wound tightly around Red's right wrist, and shining crimson beads in hand. Shyong laughed again and held his hand up. "Are you sure you wouldn't like me to deal with him?"

Deja shot a glare at him through her soaked ebony mane. "Be gone soldier...!" She cried, clawing at Red's neck while he tried to throw her off. "You have what you want so let us and Worent be...!"

The sparks on Shyong's hand crackled and his eyes narrowed. "How dare you speak to me in that tone, you half monster fuc..."

"Tsunaia..."

Energy faded and at once, the soldier's eyes were fixed upon his Princess. "Princess Nina...I..."

She shook her head. "Please...there's no need for that... If they want to deal with a monster like that...by all means, we should let them."

"M-monster?" Deja stuttered through clenched teeth.

Princess Nina forced a smile. "We don't have time for this and..." She stopped suddenly and coughed.

Shyong covered her shivering body with his cloak. "You're right...If I don't get you back to the castle, you'll catch your death out here."

"If you take her, you'll catch _your _death out here!" Ryu bellowed.

The soldier laughed loudly and pulled Nina close to him. He pushed her damp bangs from her forehead and trailed his lips over it. "Why do you want to fight for someone that doesn't even care about you?" He asked mockingly. "Do you enjoy living in that fantasy world? Do you like to lie to yourself dragon, or are you just hard of hearing?"

The skin on Ryu's hands started to harden and take on a reddish tone.

_No...you can't come back out... That's not what she wants..._

_"But who care's what she wants? All she did was use you."_

_No! That's not it!_

_"...You're such an idiot..."_

Ryu growled and reached up to grasp his head as searing pain went through.

"Like I said before...useless. Dragons are unstable, emotionless, monsters... There's no reason for my Princess to want anything to do with you..."

The dragon shook his head hard until the pain dulled. What was this? "He" usually didn't try to break out on his own... What did this mean?

"Tch...I can't even stand to look at you, you freak..." The soldier scoffed turning his back to him. "But rest assure if I see you or your friends again...it will be different."

Deja spat out water and dirt. "How so?"

Shyong kept his back to them and smiled. "...You'll all be dead..."

Ryu opened his mouth to retort, but stopped when he caught sight of Nina when the wind blew the soldier's cloak back. She spoke and the rain drowned out her voice, but it didn't matter. He didn't need to know what she said to actually _know. _Her eyes glistened with new tears.

_I'm sorry, Ryu..._

Muffled noises became clear.

Touch became another recognizable sense.

The world came into view.

Red felt the rain pound at his face with the same pressure at the blood in his temples.

_What...happened?_

He tried to lift his arm, but it was too damn heavy. What was that on his wrist?

_Oh...it's those goddamned beads... What the hell are they doing... _

_Oh... Oh Gods no..._

His crimson eyes widened as the wrist with the beads shook violently in front of his face, the clicking of the bracelet filling his ears more than the rain ever could.

_Why...? Why did this happen? Who...did this to me?_

Before he could bask in ignorant bliss, his head turned and with one eyeful, everything came flooding back.

His crimson eyes widened and he felt the tears start to flow.

_"NO...!"_

The morning breeze felt cool on Ryu's face as he stepped outside. Pity, he though rubbing his eyes. It was such a beautiful day.

Worent was bustling with people, but strangely, it was silent. Black feathers were everywhere; on people's clothes, in their hair... Ryu assumed these were traditional funeral decorations. He was proven right when Kisa handed him one.

"Put this behind your ear." She said as he took it gingerly. He nodded and did so, staring at her attire. She was clad in what looked like a long black silk sash that covered her entire body. The same black feathers were tied to her arms and tail. She smiled slightly. "Usually we don't dress like this," she said noticing his stare. "But it's not just any funeral." He watched as she joined the crowd of people milling towards the middle of town.

His head ached, for his dreams were filled with dragons and angels. He was pretty sure he had hit something because a few of his limbs didn't feel good either. A long drawn out sigh escaped his parted lips. It would have to wait.

The town square was a mass of waving tails and silent stares. Ryu waded to the middle without as much as a glance. Everyone seemed to be eyeing the giant statue, so he did as well. Some sort of black flower was strewn across the Woren god in thousands of tiny strings like a gigantic spiderweb. Torches lined either side of a large wooden box placed in front. Juun's body rested within it, amidst an array of different colored wild flowers. His eyes caught the crimson glimmer of a string of prayer beads attached to the Woren's arm.

The crowd suddenly hushed even more, and Ryu turned his attention to the pathway forming in the middle of everyone. His eyes widened. Red was walking somberly forward, his head bent. His hair was down and strung together with various onyx colored beads that clinked together with every step he took. He was bare chested, but wore a necklace of large black feathers that went almost to his navel. The dragon watched as he made his way through the crowd and to the make-shift casket Juun was in. The Woren turned, his millions of beads coming together loudly and faced them.

"My fellow Worens, I would like to thank you all for coming here today." He said in a voice that was much softer than usual. There was a chorus of nodding heads and "of course"es. Red smiled slightly. "Juun Warin, my father," he said giving a glance at the box, "Was an amazing man, and...the best protector this city has ever had.

"He always told me that the way he wanted to die was in battle, so I assume the old man's pretty ecstatic right now..." Ryu noticed Red's eyes were becoming glazed. The Woren shook it off, looking confident that no one had seen. "He wouldn't have wanted me to have a long drawn out speech about how great he was, and do I really need to? We all know he did everything he could for this city..." There was another chorus of agreement. "...He loved this damn city."

Kisa stepped up and handed him an unlit torch. Red accepted it and held it for her to light. When the flame was strong, he lifted it into the air. "By the power of the Gods that watch over us, I deliver this man's body back into the earth from which we all were created. May he rest in peace and watch over us as we continue on..."

His grip relaxed and the torch fell into the wild flowers. The box was engulfed and the crowd stared in awe. Ryu smiled, and from within the bulging flames, he watched silently, as Red cried.

"There." Ryu said, tying togther the strings of his pack. Kisa was nice enough to give him some rations to take with him wherever he was going. He slung the pack onto his back and stared out of the window at the white clouds slowly drifting by. He didn't even know where he was going. She had looked at him funny when he told her that. He hadn't had time to think.

Ryu knew his first thoughts should have been to go get Nina back, but should he really so soon? The girl had a plan of some sort, that was obvious, but he wasn't sure whether she had had much time to think of anything either. That thought scared him. There was no way she could fight Shyong by herself if she so had to. The girl was stubborn.

"Are you going to see Red before you go?"

Ryu turned to see Kisa leaning against the doorway. She was in her regular clothes now. He nodded. "I wanted to, but I can't seem to find him."

"He's been at the graveyard for the past hour." and when met with an odd look she smiled. "We keep the prayer beads from the body and bury them. It's...sort of a traditional thing. Shows that the wearer is finally free I guess."

She looked a little misty eyed and Ryu decided not to press anything about Juun further. "Thank you. I'll head there now."

"You know, he really envies you." She said as he was walking past. He stopped but didn't turn around.

"How so?"

"You can control your power."

Ryu smiled beneath his bangs as he lowered his head. "He's a fool." he said slowly, and walked out of the room.

Ryu found Red right where Kisa had said he would be; kneeling down by a clean gravestone in the middle of the hill. He walked up slowly, trying not to disturb him, but his foot kicked a small rock in the pathway.

The rock skipped over the ground and Red whirled around, the beads in his hair clanking wildly. His sparkling crimson eyes widened and he quickly hid them in his arm. "...What the hell are you doing sneaking up on me like that, dragon?" He hissed rubbing frantically at them.

"I'm not sneaking up." Ryu said softly. "Or I'm not trying to rather." He looked down.

"Then what do you want?"

Ryu looked up into Red's face. He looked exhausted; his eyes were framed with dark circles. The dragon sighed. "I'm leaving. I just wanted to say goodbye."

For a moment, Red just stared, then his lips curled into a tiny smirk. "What makes you think I care?"

"I want to go after him."

The smirk faded and Red stood slowly. He laughed softly and cocked his head. "So you assume I go with you, huh? Just because he killed my father?"

"I'm not assuming anything of you, Red."

Red stared again and then turned his head and spit. "God, you're so fucking serious all the time."

Ryu's expression remained wooden. "These are serious times, Red. Those people came here for a reason...and I-"

"They came to get Nina and that was it." Red snapped. "And if you guys hadn't have come here..."

Ryu closed his eyes. "Please don't blame Nina for this...you know that sooner or later the same thing would have happened, but for a different reason." Red was silent. "All that talk about a war...I think it's true."

The Woren shrugged. "So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Red it's your duty as the new leader of this city-"

"_Don't you dare tell me what my duty is!_" Ryu blinked as Red's shrill voice flew past. The cat's face was flushed now, his crimson eyes wide. "I know what my damn duty is." He looked down at his hands, clenching and unclenching them. "...You saw how I almost killed everyone didn't you?"

"You didn't know what you were doing."

"Exactly." Red said still staring at his hands. "I need to learn how to control it..otherwise." He sneered. "I'm just as bad as that fucking Windian bastard."

"I..."

"I want to go to that damn tower." Red said, his eyes widening. "I want to control Weretiger, and I want to kill him."

"Red..."

He made a fist with both hands and threw his head back to get the beads out of his face. "Who knows what he's doing to Nina right now!"

Ryu tried to keep the anger at a simmer. Yes...he had thought of that, but the way he had touched her face, the way he went crazy at her being injured... It was safe to say that she would be alright for the time being. Was he in love with her? Ryu was pretty sure he was; and an odd sort of love too... He closed his eyes. "So what are you doing to do?"

"I've got to go to the tower, but I can't do it alone."

"Deja and Gabriel are here to..."

"I don't want to go with them."

Ryu looked up into Red's now surprisingly pleading eyes. "You want me to go with you?"

Red nodded slowly and the wind blew, his beads clinking in almost a musical tone. "I believe, unfortunately, that you're the only one who can help me."

"...you know I still can't control my dragon all the way."

"You control it enough."

Ryu's lips formed a small smile. "Alright. I'll go with you."

The wind blew again and for the first time in a long time, Red smiled a big toothy grin.

Nina dipped her feet into the river and sighed. The cool water felt good on her skin. Behind her, Shyong paced. He hadn't wanted to take a break, but she had insisted. All this time being carried by him, was grating on her nerves. She hated to be that close to him; to sense him... He smelled like blood.

She moved her feet around and watched the ripples in the water. Her eyes closed and she shuddered. Visions of the night before still flashed in her mind. She had awoken screaming during the night, only to be held not of her own accord by Shyong. Her hands subconsciously splashed water on her arms. Anything to get that damn smell away.

"Princess please don't do that." Shyong said coming to her and kneeling. She winced as he rubbed a handkerchief over her arm to dry it off. "You might catch cold." Her eyes lingered on his hideous scar.

"I see..." she said and attempted to get up, but succeeded in only falling into his arms.

He smiled and picked her up. "Don't worry, Princess" He said softly, brushing his lips against her forehead. "I'm here to help you."

She felt herself being engulfed in his arms again and closed her eyes. How was he so calm? He had just destroyed half of a city the previous night! He killed so many people... She stopped and opened her eyes. How the hell was _she _so calm after that? She cursed under her breath. To think that it took no time at all for her to be this desensitized to death...

"Your father will be so happy to see you." He said smiling. "He's been waiting so long."

Her father... Would she really be happy to see him? She guessed there would be something there when she saw him. After all, he was her father.

"And Lucia was worried as well."

Now that was someone she knew didn't really care. Maybe only because she had nothing to do with her gone.

"Aren't you excited, Princess? You aren't saying much."

Nina looked up. "Ahh...well yes...yes I am." She said softly. "I'm just...tired..."

Shyong really was completely not phased by the night before. He was talked to her as if nothing had happened! She made a face and then stared up into the trees.

The clouds overhead were big and fluffy, billowing slowly over the bright blue sky. It really was a beautiful day. She let her thoughts wander to Ryu and her heart ached. She didn't mean to leave him like that, but it had to have been done. Shyong would have killed him. She nodded to herself in reassurance. Yes...that's what would have happened. She was doing the right thing.

_His hands grasped her hair and he pulled her head back. Lips trailed over her throat. She gasped and felt his smoldering body press hard against hers. _

_"I never want to let you go." He breathed into her ear. _

_She felt his dark blue hair cascade over her. _

_"...You never have to..."_

Her cheeks flushed and her heart ached even more. Looks like he'd have to let go for just a bit...

A glimmer suddenly came from the branches overhead and caused her to squint. What the hell...? She strained to look and gasped, as a pair of bright red eyes, stared back at her.


End file.
